Every Full Moon
by roseimagine
Summary: -Prior to Hellsing anime- They met under the full moon, vengeance enveloped his mind. As he spent time with her, Vlad realized Evangeline was different from those who had wronged him. Each year various conflicts arise, threatening to tear their strange relationship apart. Perhaps the shadow of hatred lingers and is determined to find a way. (Rating change for later chapters T-M)
1. Acquaintance

Thank you first of all for clicking on this story. You readers may be wondering what I intend with this tale, first I wanted to explore a side of Alucard we only ever saw rarely his compassion. I did my best to figure out the timeline and placement of this story in the Hellsing universe and I am going to try my best and follow it. So this chapter takes place 20 years after the event of Bram Stoker's Dracula, yes Alucard has been gone that long.

This chapter is somewhat brief, it is only an introduction and expectancy of what is to become of this tale. Also it's important to keep in mind that the year is 1917.

Disclaimers: Hellsing Franchise is not mine so to say Alucard is not mine (unfortunately).

Without further to add enjoy :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Acquaintance**

* * *

The sun was setting very slowly, the clouds were tainted with ever so gentle shades of pink, orange and violet.

Evangeline was sitting in a flower patch, still within sight of her parents. She was delicately stroking the petals of a white daisy flower she found. "So pretty." she smiled gently. Evangeline belonged to the Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing family, she had yet to understand the position her family held: she was six years of age at the current moment.

The view from atop the hill was beautiful Evangeline thought, such beautiful colors painted the sky, paintings like the ones her brother made. She felt a little restricted at her young age, she enjoyed to walk outside but it was usually not permitted, she was usually kept indoors and left alone playing with her dolls. No real contact besides her family and the many maids that walked about the mansion.

She was now stroking lightly with her small fingers a dandelion, she couldn't resist the temptation so she picked it, she had heard the maids speak that dandelions brought great fortune and that they granted a single wish to those that blew off every single pappus (the white fuzz) off.

She held the dandelion close to her nose as she wished, " I wish for a frie-" as so it occurs before she finishes her wish the pappus had tickled her nose and made her sneeze. She succeeded in blowing off each pappus but she hadn't finished her wish. She had to find another, she turned to see her parents immersed in conversation with the current visitor so she decided to venture off to find another dandelion.

Scanning the area long and hard with her large and golden topaz eyes, she found another patch of flowers and she was able to find her flower. She picked it but then heard the horses whinnies coming from a stables nearby, they sounded scared she thought.

She placed the flower in her dress pocket and he walked slowly towards the stables, she turned around to see the sun coming down but she was curious. She opened the door, it creaked loudly making her ears ring, it was very dark and it smelled strange, a completely unpleasant place to find oneself.

She left the door open, the horses seemed to have calmed down a great deal, maybe they were scared of the dark like me Evangeline thought. As she opened the door a little further to get a better view of the inside of the stable, a quick black figure faded into the corner of the room and ominous red circles looked in her direction.

She tried not to pay so much attention to the glowing red orbs but to what they belonged to and with the help of the light coming into the room she noticed that the figure resembled more of a person than a monster as she first thought it to be. She walked into the stables and the horses began to whiny with restlessness as if begging her not to get closer to the figure but she was full of curiosity though she was frightened.

Upon closer contact she found that it was a man with long raven hair, he had luminous eyes the shades of ruby gems and he seemed saddened for reasons yet to be known. He continued to pay her no heed, he slumped as if something had defeated him, there were tears rolling down his face but they were a strange shade of red.

Evangeline swallowed before she spoke, unable to keep her curiosity in, "Why are you crying sir?" She asked timidly. He looked at her but dismissed her question and continued to look blankly at a spot on the floor. Evangeline looked over to the spot that the man was looking at but saw nothing of possible interest which made her pout because he was ignoring her on purpose.

She stood their for a second thinking, out of her right dress pocket she carried a handkerchief so she pulled it out and offered it to him but he continued to ignore and stare at the floor.

She huffed angrily and approached him, facing him entirely, standing right in his view. Evangeline sighed, she could see he must be really sad but it's not in a gentleman's way to ignore a lady she thought. So she held the handkerchief tight in her hand and tried to wipe the tears from his face but he took her hand stopping her from touching him. He growled and looked at her, "my affairs do not concern you, leave me girl." His furrowed expression and strangely ominous eyes combined with his anger filled voice was scary but not enough to ward her away.

"You are the one who is not suppose to be here, this is an animal shed. So why are you here?" This shed, and many acres of land belonged to her family, she had no reason to leave, this was if anything her place, the man was the one trespassing.

His expression changed to being slightly surprised by her bravery, he let go of her arm immediately afterwards. He decided to indulge this curious creature. "What is your name child?" He asked.

She smiled lightly and took a step back, "My name is Evangeline Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, very nice to make your acquaintance." She grabbed the tips of her dress and curtsied. "And you are sir?" She said looking up from her curtsied position.

"Vlad." He responded curtly.

"Well Sir Vlad, do not cry for gentlemen do not do that." She approached him again but with more caution, she took hold of the handkerchief and tried to wipe his tears to which he consented, he closed his eyes as she gently brushed his face with the soft cloth. "All better!" She smiled at him pleased.

All Vlad could think about was how this little girl was unafraid of him: he was a monster of the foulest kind, his appearance alone would scare people into staying as far away as they could, yet this child did not seem to care for it. He eyed her bewildered as she continued to give him a cheery smile. "You do not find me terrifying?" He said taking in her expression.

Evangeline thought putting a finger to her lip while in thought, but she shook her head still smiling, "no, not at all but you do look strange."

"I see…" He murmured.

"Sir Vlad why were you crying, did you lose your mother?" Evangeline had been separated from her mother once at a grand festivity and she was so scared that she cried for the longest time, it has been the only occasion when she has cried and it was the only occasion she believed that could justify crying, that or being hurt by something.

"No, a wish of mine did not come true." He answered truthfully. To his surprise he was being honest with this little creature, but he knew there was no harm in it.

"Evangeline! Evangeline!? Where are you!" Many voices could be heard outside in the distance. Evangeline turned towards the door but then looked back at Vlad, there conversation was not over.

"Here Sir Vlad." Evangeline handed him the dandelion she had kept, "These dandelions have special magic powers, they give you a wish if you blow all of the pappus off." She gestured it towards him, he slowly reached towards it and took it from her small hands. Evangeline could feel how cold he was when their hands brushed, it reminded her of a blanket of snow that tended to cover these lands.

"Evangeline! Where did you run off to!?" The voices were getting closer to the shed.

"It made my wish come true," She curtsied and smiled at him, "farewell Sir Vlad, I hope we meet again." She turned around and skipped towards the entrance.

"What is it that you wished for child?" He said petting the pappus of the dandelion, his eyes shifted from the flower towards her. What could a child born into a wealthy family possibly want, he pondered.

Evangeline stopped at the entrance of the shed and turned around to look at him. He perceived a saddened almost distant and lonely expression, an expression he believed was too mature for someone so young of age to fathom. She smiled at him again but it was a sad smile, "a friend Sir Vlad, anyone who would listen, I do hope we meet again." She lowered her gaze and rubbed her eyes warding the tears that began to fill her eyes, "if not I wish you well, no more tears."

She ran out of the shed and he could hear the alleviated voices of many adults, "there you are Evangeline, how many times must we tell you not to wander off alone? Thank heavens you are safe." The many footsteps came to halt very much near the shed.

"I am sorry, I did not intend to worry any of you." Evangeline's soft voice replied. He heard many footsteps leaving the area until they were all no where near enough to discover him.

He continued to hide in the shed, until the sun had fully set and the large full moon was set high in the sky, radiating a white gleam enough to illuminate the now dark surroundings. Vlad emerged from the shed, the need for being out in the open was comforting him in such time of sorrow. He walked on the hill and stood at the peak an area that would oversee the mansion bellow.

"Mina, I have found an interesting soul like yours, one as lonely but filled with infinite kindness and hope." He continued to walk towards the mansion. As he continued his trek he picked up on an interesting conversation being held in the high third story room.

"Get to bed child, tomorrow is a very special day." Evangeline's nanny named Margaret said chasing her around the room and out the hall until she finally caught her at the edge of the winding staircase.

"I can not, I want to see the gifts!" Evangeline said struggling against her nanny grip, it was a playful struggle.

"You will receive many tomorrow at the celebration for your birthday." Margret said carrying Evangeline back to the room and settling her on her bed.

"I'm too keen!" Evangeline said jumping up and down on her bed, she held a doll in her hand.

"Now, now miss off to bed." The nanny said finally getting a hold of her.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight Margaret." Evangeline said, as she was tucked into bed by her nanny.

"Goodnight little miss." The now exhausted nanny got up and left the little candle on for Evangeline who held onto her doll and closed her eyes. Vlad felt her breath slow and even and could tell by this that she was already fast asleep.

He smirked which surprised him, it had been a while since he held this expression, too long he had mourned for Mina, he couldn't move on the pain of her loss would remain with him but maybe…having an acquaintance wouldn't be so terrible. A peculiar spirit such as his he had found.

The next morning Evangeline woke up and sprung out of bed to look out the window. The sun greeted her warm and brilliant and next to her table she found a gift. An assortment of wild flowers: roses, daisies, tulips and…dandelions. She smiled and notice a small piece of parchment fall from the bouquet.

She unfolded the small letter to find very elegant writing and it read:

 _Happy Birthday little Evangeline, we shall meet again one year from this date on a full moon. Enjoy, for today is yours._

 _-Vlad_

She smiled wide, one year was a long time from now but, she would have much to tell him when they met again.

* * *

So that about wraps up the first chapter! Just some food for thought: Will Alucard come back, why should he (is there an ulterior motive?)

Sorry for being cryptic, thank you again for reading this, see you all in the next update!

 _-roseimagine_


	2. Curiosity

I'm glad you readers decided to join me on the second chapter of this tale, I won't say much about it, just that it was a lot of effort and many hours of thinking involved but other than that please enjoy and thank you once again :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Curiosity**

* * *

 _Year: 1918_

Evangeline had sneaked into her father's study room to take a peek at his newspaper, usually there was always a forecast of the week's weather and since her birthday was coming up she wished it to be a sunny day. As she took a peek at the newspaper it also mentioned the lunar cycle and tonight was a night of a full moon. "Vlad.." she whispered as she stared at the date August 15th.

This full moon came about a week before her birthday but it was the closest full moon to her birthday and she was sure he would be there to meet her, but where would they meet? Outside perhaps: near the horse stable, the garden, the brink of the forest? "Maybe the forest," Vlad was a secret she had kept, he was her friend and she trusted him but maybe her family wouldn't approve of their friendship, it was odd after all.

She heard footsteps nearing the door but their was nowhere to hide because soon after the door opened and it was her father a tall man with graying hair, he was still very fit looking and with kind yet opposing authority as he came in. It was he who caught her seated at his desk with newspaper in hand. "Evangeline what have I told you about being in here?" He had a very weary expression but it lightened up as soon as he saw his daughter, not wanting to give away anything because she was very good at capturing small detail and differences in people.

"It is not a play room sir." She responded lowering her eyes and getting off the chair.

"Do you find the newspaper interesting?" He said as she was still carrying the newspaper in her hand with a tight grip. Very interesting that a child would care about such news.

"There are some words I do not understand but I do find it interesting, I believe I will ask Margaret about them." She replied, she held on firmly to the newspaper, she wasn't going to give up this paper that had given her the best of news in such a long time.

"Does Margaret not teach you enough?" He was concerned with the teachings given to his children, they were bright and kindred spirits like his, that would be without a doubt excellent people but it all started with education as he knew for a fact. His daughter spoke as if she was many years older, she was his little old lady: her way of thinking was so mature and she was only turning eight.

"Yes, she is most delightful, I do find the different histories of the world interesting but I do like to know what happens in my place of residence." She answered, it was also partial truth, she did not know exactly what her father did for a living, that had always been a subject that was never to be brought up but whatever he did had to do with the well being of the country, that much she was sure of.

"Very well young lady, run along now, I have work to do." He said taking a seat and began looking over a large book with a leather, emerald cover.

"Yes father." Evangeline said curtsying, grabbing the tips of her dress. She smiled, stood straight and left. Lysander Hellsing was very surprised with his daughter, it was his belief that Evangeline would become a remarkable young woman with outstanding capabilities, she was fit to be the next Hellsing family leader though time would tell if she really was fit for such a stressful position.

Evangeline skipped down the stairs, her long golden strands of loose hair flopping with each skip she took down the stairs. She wanted to go outside, it was still early in the afternoon there was enough sun illuminating the sky that it would ward off any dark presence. But alas, it was not meant to be when her nanny Margaret caught her, hand on the handle knob that was twisted downward and peeking at the outside through the crease in the door.

"Where are you going miss?" Margaret exclaimed.

"It's such a nice day out, I would really-" there were other footsteps approaching where they were and Evangeline knew who these footsteps belonged to, a woman she feared. She immediately gave up on what she was saying.

"It is not in a lady's manner to talk back." A tall woman with a strong yet elegant frame appeared, her dark hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a long blue floor lengths dress . It had an intricate pattern of dark shades of blue and gold embroidery on the bodice and sleeves of the dress. "You are a lady of high society and must act as such, peasants and farm folk belong outside, ladies do not." Her tone was already taking a sharper pitch than what it usually was. A woman who was in constant mal temper and never really satisfied by anything: that is what some would use to describe Alexandria Hellsing.

"Yes mother." Evangeline answered, lowering her gaze, she felt her throat tighten and shiver take her over, tears of frustration consuming her eyes.

Margaret noticed and quickly tried to distract Mrs. Hellsing knowing their might be a severe punishment for Evangeline because she was displaying _a most embarrassing emotion_. "Mrs. Hellsing, actually I had planned a lesson on nature today, I had asked the little miss to wait near the door for me." Margaret knew Mrs. Alexandria Hellsing was somewhat of an extremist when it came to her children's upbringing, she wanted them to be the most skilled in everything, be flawless examples of high society.

"Very well then but speak up," her eyes narrowed toward Evangeline, "I don't want to waste words when there was no problem to begin with." She nodded towards Margaret and headed down the hall until she was out of sight.

"Oh miss Evangeline." Margaret went to kneel in front of Evangeline and wiped her tears with a handkerchief she carried in her apron. "We will have the lesson outside if you wish but promise me no tears." She smiled lightly. Acting on reflex when she heard the word _outside_ Evangeline smiled brightly and nodded. "Alright do wait for me at the table on the porch. I will go retrieve my books." Margaret scurried into a room across the staircase which was the library room.

Evangeline opened the door and happily walked outside, she came to a halt standing on the large stretch of porch facing the sun. The sun was shining brightly illuminating everything: from the flower plains, the horse stables, all the way to the gatekeeper's cabin which was a distance away from the main estate. The rays of light extended, reaching farther than what her eyes could see.

As she turned back to see, feeling another presence behind her was her brother Erin. He was also focused on the sun so it seemed. He was a young man of seventeen years of age, his blue eyes shifted from the sun back to a large, rectangular canvas. He dabbed his brush into the orange hue in his pallet and gently stroked the canvas, Evangeline looked at him curiously since she couldn't see what he was painting from where she was but she was sure his painting was lovely.

"I will let you see it soon enough Eva." Erin said in a mumble tone; Evangeline recognized that tone, she knew her brother was completely focused on the task.

This entire situation brought her back to her previous thoughts, it was for this reason that Evangeline felt the way she did, this repressed state but it was not only her, Erin who was her older brother, a very skilled young man was always trying to please there mother. That is why right now he was mastering the art of painting and drawing. Erin was a very conservative soul keeping quiet and being serious, none too talkative.

The door to her left opened and Margaret soon appeared much to Evangeline's displeasure, her sky gazing and thoughts were soon cut short.

* * *

The day had come to a close uneventful as usual. After the short lesson she was given which was most enjoyable not because of the actual lesson but much more for being outside and feeling the welcoming soft breeze around her. Later that night the Hellsing family had a quiet dinner and afterwards it was time for young Evangeline to go to bed.

Margaret tucked Evangeline into bed but always read a story or two to Evangeline, mythical stories of adventures are what she enjoyed the most. Though today was different, Evangeline had expressed she was really tired and wanted to rest, no stories tonight. Margaret thought this was odd but nodded and finished tucking Evangeline into bed, remembering to leave the candle lit as she bid the little miss goodnight as she exited her room.

Evangeline had her eyes closed until she was certain her nanny was gone and down the hall out of hearing reach before she crawled out of bed. It wouldn't be an easy task to get out of the mansion without being spotted or heard she had to be resourceful in her tactics for escape.

She walked around the room holding the candle holder in her hand wondering if there was anything she could use. That is when she had an epiphany, she walked to her window and pulled the curtains aside revealing the large full moon and a white light that shown through to her room. Leaving out the window was her best bet but he room was located on the third story of the estate, it was to risky. She had to find another window.

Evangeline put on her night coat and slippers before leaving her room, she opened the door slightly to peek out making sure no one was in sight. As carefully as she could she made her way out of the room shutting the door, being careful as she held onto the knob making sure the click noise wasn't so loud and the knob finally rested into place. She picked up her candle holder from the floor and continued her trek, trying to keep her footsteps light and inaudible she walked down the stairs, she knew the one place she could get out from, that wasn't too risky was the libraries' window.

As she reached the door her heart was pounding, she felt it was so loud that someone might even hear it. She set her candle holder on the floor and looked both directions before opening the door using both hands to steady the knob and turned it right. The door gave a quiet click, she picked up the candle holder and entered, letting out a breath as she rested from her nerves inside the library.

It was very dark excluding the small light produced from her waning candle that was nearly melted. She walked around to where the window was and pulled the curtains so the moon light illuminated the dark library that was putting her on edge. She settled the candle holder on a table and tried to pick up one of the heavy chairs so she could unlock a hook that kept the window from opening. After much effort she settled the chair near the window and got up on the chair. The hook was almost out of her reach, she struggled to stretch her arms upward, she wasn't even breathing at this point. On the verge of loosing her balance she was able to unlock the hook that sent the window flying open, a strong wind entering the library and that nearly made her fall off the chair.

The wind was strong but not enough to make the window actually hit the wall next to it but someone might have heard, one of the maids perhaps. Evangeline scurried to position everything as it was. She placed the chair back next to the table and took her candle holder that's light was already out. She hopped out the window into the bushed that lay just beneath it.

She quickly crept onto the other side and kept low to the ground just in case some had heard the window open and might come to check on it. After crouching there for about ten minutes and with no sign anyone else might come she continued her trek towards the forest. There was only one obstacle left and that was the fence though, it wasn't so much the fence than the three patrolling gatekeepers.

She knew of a gap in the fence that she could easily fit through and just beyond that was the forest where Vlad was probably waiting. She continued to sneak walk towards the fence and it was rather odd that none of the keepers were patrolling but she heard many muffled laughs coming from the cabin near by, _better for me that they are occupied_ she guessed. She made a quick stop to the horse stable to get a fresh candle and some matches since the moonlight didn't penetrate the dark forest.

She was still cautious as she made her way to the fence gap looking once again many times both left and right to make sure no one was watching her. She placed her head first through the opening and then her body followed effortlessly as she was soon on the other side. Before advancing she grabbed a match and lit a the candle she held before entering the forest.

It was dark, foggy and gloomy, it even seemed colder in this area as well. "Si…iirr…Vlaa..aa..ddd…d?" Her voice quivered as she called out. Her teeth chattered as she continued to walk forward, the candle light extend ahead of her guiding her walk. "Sir Vlad?!" She called out again thinking perhaps he didn't hear her the first time. "Sir Vlad, oh Sir Vlad, Vlad?!" She called out it irritated. "Where are you?" she whispered to herself as she let her eyes wander through her limited view in the forest.

She continued to head deeper into the forest, it was an eerie ambient to find oneself alone in. She pouted as she was unable to seen anything, she didn't want to keep wandering aimlessly farther into the dark forest for fear she would get lost. As she started to turn back she heard something snap, she gasped, possibly a twig she thought. Evangeline turned back around to see what it was, it was hard to see there was a deep fog residing over the area, she narrowed her eyes trying to capture the dark figure. Until she heard a growl on the far left from where she was, then many distinct growls followed and the figure she had been staring at became more apparent , it was a large grey wolf.

Lone wolves aren't common they are usually in the pack and when they are in a pack they joined forces to hunt down a larger prey that being…"me." The large wolf was slowly making its way closer and the once hard to identify shadows were becoming visible: more wolves. Evangeline began to shiver knowing it was impossible to outrun a four-legged beast especially when there were so many thus her odds were not very good. She slowly stepped back, as the pack moved foreword it was her best bet to move slowly, any fast movement would trigger them into further hostility.

Though as she was stepping back she stepped on a twig producing a crunch sound and tripped on a lifted tree root falling back seated onto her rear. The wolves didn't hesitate the large grey one hurled itself towards her, mouth wide open ready to take a bite, she closed her eyes too scared to see anything else.

A strong wind came out of nowhere pushing the wolves back and evaporating the fog that had consumed the forest. It was a freezing wind Evangeline held onto herself and the tree root in fear of freezing to death and being blown away, The wolves were also trying to hold on, they were not going to give up there prey so easily. "Such stubborn beasts…" The wind brought a familiar voice, Evangeline opened her eyes and searched for the source.

The moon had penetrated the forest and with that Evangeline saw a familiar figure approaching, "I am quite the stubborn beast myself…" The figure began to change in shape, the once man figure began to be consumed by a black and red flame and thousands of red eyes began to appear in this flame though it was soon over and what appeared in it's place was an even larger black hound.

It was a terrifying sight Evangeline closed her eyes again, she felt something furry brush past her, she felt it's wet nose nuzzle the side of her cheek, she opened her eyes, it was the dark hound, it's pair of eight ruby eyes looking at her with concern. "I am alright." She whispered still slightly afraid. It nodded it's head as if understanding her words and turned towards the pack of ten wolves.

 _"Close you eyes Evangeline and do not open them for any reason until I say so, do you understand."_ The voice said in her head.

"Yes." She responded in whisper.

The hell hound turned to look at her again, _"close your eyes now."_ The voice soothed in her head. Evangeline shut her eyes tight and for extra measure she covered her eyes with her hands so she wouldn't be tempted to look.

As soon as she closed there was a deep distorted growl come from what she guessed was the hell hound. There were other snarls coming from the wolves she guessed but then suddenly as quick as she heard those growls they turned into whimpers and cries which made Evangeline cringe at the mere sound of it all. Not only that but things were being thrown around as well and the hell hound by the end of it was the only one growling.

It was quickly over with and the forest became silent once more, a gloved hand stoked her hair softly but she was so shaken that she let out a yelp and opened her eyes. Quickly her eyes were cover by a hand but not before she caught a glance of crimson painting a tree nearby. "What did I say?" the voice calmly asked.

"Sir Vlad?" She breathed.

"Yes, so what did I say?" His tone was serious.

"Not to open my eyes until you said so." She said, there was a hinting of a smile on her lips.

"That's right so, keep them close." She felt him remove his gloved hand from her eyes. She gasped again as he picked her up and carried her like a baby. His steps felt almost as if he wasn't taking any almost like he was floating, it felt very soothing.

Vlad had been worried when he reached the window of her room and he had not found her there. He trailed her scent through the house and out the library window, towards the horse stable and then the forest. He had heard the wolves growls and had thought it was too late when he hadn't even heard so much as a scream from her but she was much smarter and kept quiet so the hostility of the beasts wasn't awakened.

They reached the outside of the forest and he continued to walk over to the flower plains, he settled her down onto the patch of grass and he sat down as well, "you may open your eyes now." Evangeline opened her eyes and there he was, his appearance has not changed one bit, he still wore the same unruly dark straight hair, his ruby eyes were staring attentively at her but he was visibly upset. Quickly her smile subsided.

"What were you thinking?" He began to scold.

"I thought that you might be waiting in the forest…" her voice became a whisper and she began to sniffle.

He sighed and turned back to look at the moon, "the forest at night is dangerous there are far worse creatures, beast lurking in the shadows of the night. You should never venture in there even if you have company." He turned back to look at her, his voice softened.

"I apologize, I won't do it again." The tears threatened her eyes, Vlad cleared his throat with a cough.

"I thought no more tears was a promise between the both of us." he said as he captured the single tear that fell.

"You're right I apologize once again." She said quickly rubbing here eyes making sure the tears that were welling up in her eyes were no longer a threat.

"A year passes by fairly quickly." He said, of course to a being such as himself what was a year, it felt like a span of a few days.

"I felt it took forever." Evangeline said shrugging, when you live cooped up inside a mansion that doesn't really permit anything but reading and studying which are much of the same things, time feels like it slows.

"So what have you been up to little Evangeline?" He asked curiously, she seemed pensive which surprised him, he was sure she would probably keep sniffling or shaking especially after the ordeal in the forest.

"Just reading and being in doors, it's all a bore really. What about you Sir Vlad?" She wasn't very interesting company she thought, surly Sir Vlad does much more interesting things, he seems boundless.

"You needn't call me sir, just Vlad will do." They were already acquainted there was no need for such a formal address. "We are friends after all." He said reassuring her thoughts as he read her worry and doubts.

"Yes si-I mean Vlad." She said still getting use to the matter.

"I have been traveling." He said looking at the moon. Evangeline looked at him he seemed more at peace than when she had last seen him.

"You do not work?" People who travel too much and who don't have a horse definitely don't have a title or a job, that is what her mother would say at least.

"My line of work is very different." He shifted back to look at her, his intense expression made her look down at her fingers and blush. The way he said things made her think he really didn't like to answer questions about himself so she decided to drop this topic somewhat.

"Oh, well, umm, doesn't your family miss you?" She couldn't fathom living alone and feeling more alone than she did, she did have Margaret but she couldn't tell her everything and her brother Erin was always busy with his studies, she only ever talked to him at dinner.

"I have none living anymore." He answered sadly, Evangeline could see that something had him sad and quite upset still its as if in this moment he had reverted to the man he was when she found in the horse stable a year ago. Indeed Vlad didn't like this question and didn't hide the fact he was unhappy with it.

"May I ask you one more question?" Evangeline asked, she had lowered her gaze. Vlad turned his attention towards her, being very interested in her hesitance to just blurt out a question, she was being careful thinking over her words before she actually spoke. Since he didn't say anything against it Evangeline turned to look back at him. "Were you that hound that saved my life in the forest? How did you do that? How could I hear you when you weren't even moving your mouth?" Of course this curious creature was going to want to know the truth, Vlad thought, she was very perceptive after all but she didn't need to know anything but she didn't look easy to lie to. She could read through lies, her large golden eyes could see through that much.

"That is more than one question. I will only answer one but in doing so I practically answer all of them." All the questions were connected, answering one would answer them all, no wonder it took her a while to ask, _a very intelligent creature she is_ , Vlad pondered amused.

"Were you that hound and how did you do that?" She asked two in one, he would answer them simply, in a way that wouldn't give his being away.

"Yes that was me and I can do…magic." He answered trying to find a simplistic way of explaining his un earthly powers.

"Splendid, I'd love to see another form of magic!" Evangeline was amazed, Vlad was really an interesting entity.

"Is that so." When he thought she would be terrified of the truth she proves him wrong by finding him fascinating, truly humans were very interesting themselves and Evangeline never ceased to amaze him. "Another magic trick then, extend both of your hands in front of you." He said shifting his body towards her.

"Like this?" She sat on her knees, arms extended in front of her, both hands in a receiving gesture awaiting his magic.

Vlad passed his right hand above her hands grazing her hand and holding it there. She looked up at him both gazes meeting, Vlad's ruby eyes signaled her to look at her hands. He removed his hand and there was a small silver box in between her two hands. "This is my gift to you for your birthday." He said studying her expression.

Evangeline smiled "Can I open it even though my birthday is in a week?"

"We can bend the rules, otherwise I won't know if you like it." He answered.

Carefully she took the top off the box revealing a silver necklace. It was small, round and had a carving of crescent moon and at the center of the gap in the crescent was a large diamond. "Oh it's so pretty!" Evangeline said as she stared at it though there was also an engraving surrounding the diamond, "Pur Inima? What does that mean?" She said looking up at Vlad.

He was very pleased she had taken a liking to the gift. "Pure hearted in my native language." This is what he thought of her and what he liked about her, she resembled Mina very much.

"What is your native language?" Margaret had shown a variety of lingual while studying about ancient and new societies but she wasn't sure what this was.

"Romanian." He had found this necklace whilst roaming his old castle, it was there lying in a jewelry case, abandoned you could say. It had been so long ago that he could no longer recall who this necklace might have belonged to but it was clear that whom ever it belonged to had meant to keep it safe.

"I see." Evangeline pondered, she would investigate this matter, there was bound to be some books on the Romanian language, where it came from and other facts. Changing the subject feeling that Vlad was once again uncomfortable, she smiled, "thank you again for saving me and the gift too, I'm really happy you came." She yawned afterwards. She once again enclosed the necklace into the box and held it.

"I have kept you up far to long, it's best if you settle into bed for tonight." He said reaching for her.

"No...I..am" she yawned once again, "not sleepy." Vlad shook his head, his raven hair swaying with him. The excitement of the night was over and she was sleepy, it was so evident.

"Yes it is time." He grabbed her carrying her like an infant, she didn't resist and instead snuggled closer to his chest. He walked closer to the estate and effortlessly levitated to the window that led to her room. He cocked his head to one side and the window opened letting him drift in. He rested Evangeline on her bed and she was now struggling to keep her eyes opened. "Sleep well, until we meet again, please stay put and wait for me here next time. Also do try and stay out of trouble." He said tucking her in.

"Okay b..ut you to..oo," Evangeline's words slurred, "goodnight." She whispered, her eyelids now to heavy to keep them open any longer.

"Goodnight, little one." He smiled as she swiftly fell to sleep. Though his happiness was short lived when he realized what he had done but in his case of what he hadn't done and what he had permitted. He had been genuinely worried when she was almost attacked by the wolves, his feelings were being manipulated from the first moment, he really did wish it was someone else who had wronged him.

When Evangeline stepped foot into the horse stable that day, it was suppose to be her end but it wasn't, she was truly something else, someone who now had value in his unbeating heart. Only time could tell if that is how it would remain.

He took one last glimpse of Evangeline as he slummed into the shadows and out the window which he closed right before disappearing completely.

* * *

So this chapter is just full of detail, as much as I had hoped for and I hope it was to your liking. I really wanted to give a detailed description of what it was like to live day to day with Evangeline even though it was just one day, it was an insight. As for Vlad and Evangeline's dialogue, I'm so happy with the way it turned out!

Thank you once again to my readers and a special thanks to The95will and alexc1209 for your reviews they helped me out a lot! Till next update :D

 _-roseimagine_


	3. History

Sorry this update took forever, but thanks so much for waiting readers! :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: History**

* * *

 _Year: 1919_

The library is Evangeline's favorite place in the Hellsing Manor, not only because of the vast collection of books the family had acquired but because there was a piano now situated in a corner by the large window. The library was silent and through the many windows, the light was being carried to all corners of the vast room. The well-kept room looked spectacular in the light almost as if it sparkled.

At this moment she was seated on the piano stool looking at the keys but at the same time she wasn't. She was seeing beyond them, deep in thought recollecting the events of last night.

Every month the day before and after the full moon she had a strange dream, which she could not shake from her mind. The dream always began the same way but each time she would notice more details about it but it would still leave her in a state of concern.

The dream was this: a woman resembling royalty was walking through a long seemingly never ending hallway, she was muttering something and in her gloved hands she carried a silver cross. _She must be praying_ Evangeline thought as she tailed the woman but she seemed like she was going through great pain. The woman continued to walk until she was at the edge of a balcony overseeing a vast ocean. Just as the woman began to lean over the balcony as if purposely throwing herself off the dream shifted. The surroundings began to dissolve into a modern day street. She continued to tail the woman and even though the woman's attire had changed she could tell the women were one in the same. An elegant brunette of fair skin walked alone in the bustling street. The woman continued to take glances at the other side of the road and Evangeline always tried to pinpoint what it was that caught the woman's eye.

It was until last night that she had paid extra close attention to this detail. A tall man with raven hair wearing a light blue suit and a top hat to match was standing idly watching the woman. He was handsome, Evangeline considered as she took a moment to admire him. The man greatly reminded her of someone she knew his physique if not identical to him. "Vlad?!" She murmured his name but the street was so lively that no voice could be heard over the dealings going on.

The dream was unsettling, it was something that appeared so real, as if it had happened in another lifetime yet not so distant from her own. Each time she awakened from this dream her right hand was grasping the pendant Vlad had given her, _was there a hidden connection?_ Besides that, Evangeline needed to know who this woman was, the burning curiosity to know who the man really was and why he was watching her with such longing, sadness and a hint of joy.

"This all so very perplexing." Evangeline sighed. She continued to eye the keys on the piano still breathing in deeply. _Maybe playing the piano would relax me,_ she pondered. She had been so happy when she was granted permission to learn how to play the illustrious instrument. Her mother had been so against it saying _music is improper for a young lady, it was too passionate._ She was unsure what her mother meant by that but her father had the final say in the matter and he was more than happy that she had taken a liking to music.

Which brought Evangeline to another thought about her father and brother. She recalled the moment when her father had announced that he had to make another trip out but that this time Erin was to accompany him on this affair. There was nothing more Evangeline disliked than to not know what was going on. Not to mention that they left the day after Erin's birthday and they haven't returned, not even so much as a letter. Evangeline did hope they would be back in time for her birthday though, it was unlike her father to miss her birthday.

"At least tonight is a full moon." She smiled turning her head to look out the window situated behind her. If anyone was to listen to her attentively it was Vlad. She wondered what stories he might tell even though she knew he didn't discuss much; he was a good listener though. She would be cautious this time when asking questions as well. She had seen how sensitive he had become when she had asked about his heritage, the subject seemed like something that conveyed sadness in his heart. Whatever it was she would be patient and continue to be his friend no matter what.

She began to stroke the keys on the piano. Evangeline adjusted her posture, sitting straight up and looking ahead at the music sheet. She was learning how to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. She felt a connection with this song, like she could feel what the musician was trying to convey with each note: the melody itself enraptured her when she first heard it, the deep emotions that surfaced with each note played.

She concentrated on the music sheets and trusted herself in knowing where each key was as she proceeded to play. Evangeline knew it would take some time to perfect the song but she knew with diligence she would succeed and play it for him.

Though her moment playing the piano was short lived when Margaret entered the room, "Miss Evangeline, I'm sorry but your mother insists that you stop playing, she has a headache and wishes to rest in silence."

"Knowing her she probably called my playing racket…I don't understand that woman, honestly how am I her daughter?" Evangeline huffed under her breath as she rested her hands on her lap and closed her eyes to serene herself. If anything she knew how intolerable her mother could be but her intolerance for everything seemed to increase due to her father's absence, it was after all a probability.

"What was that Miss?" Evangeline opened her eyes to look at Margaret, the expression her nanny wore was of confusion and of worry.

"Nothing Margaret though I would like some tea please." Evangeline got off the stool and smoothed the ruffles of her dress out and looked back at Margaret with a smile, though she wasn't quite happy about being interrupted, "I'll be awaiting it outside on the porch." Evangeline knew this was yet another opportunity to be outside without worry, her mother wasn't feeling well and would probably be in bed most of the day so there was no impediment for her being outside.

"But Miss-" Margaret countered in a low voice but was swiftly interrupted by Evangeline.

"I won't wander but I'd like to be outside." She didn't want to cause any trouble for her nanny but this was the opportunity she had been waiting for considering she was kept inside and under constant supervision since her father left.

Margaret was hesitant to answer but she knew Evangeline well enough to believe her and she understood more than anyone the reason behind the urge. The nanny gave in with ease, "very well, I'll have your tea ready." There were now five gatekeepers so if there was trouble, _may God forbid_ , Evangeline would have someone to protect her.

"Thank you Margaret." She nodded in response and closed the door leaving Evangeline alone once again in the library. Evangeline walked along the bookshelves of the library looking for a good book to read and she was drawn to a book that was situated next to large encyclopedias, it seemed out of place. She picked the book out carefully not to disturb the other surrounding books on the shelf.

She studied the cover art as she slowly exited the library. The books cover was of leather and painted in a gold like color. There was no title on the book and no name at the bottom depicting who had written it. "How very-Ouch!" Evangeline had walked straight into the main door, head front hitting the grand mahogany door. She dropped the book upon impact and acting on reflex both hands rubbed her pulsing forehead. "Ohh that's what I get for walking and thinking…" She bent over and picked up the book with her left hand while still rubbing her forehead with her right hand.

Feeling the pain subside her hand went for the knob and felt alleviated as she was not interrupted as she opened the door and walked outside. The porch seemed lonely without her brother being out here painting, she thought as she looked over the area. She walked over to the little round table, placed the book on the table and then sat herself down the chair. She smoothed her dress out from underneath and once she was comfortable she reached for the book.

Before she could open the book Margaret appeared with a silver tray in hand and a single cup of steaming tea on it. "Here you are Miss." Margaret settled the tea cup near Evangeline who happily took it.

"Thank you Margaret." Evangeline said before she took a sip of the tea but as she did she gagged and coughed. "It's bitter!" Evangeline set the tea down and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Don't tell me I forgot to add the sugar, I beg your pardon Miss! I will return swiftly with the sugar!" Margaret quickly raced back inside all flustered.

 _She must have a lot on her mind,_ Evangeline shook her head smiling. It was up to her nanny to take care of her and make sure everything was kept in shipshape around the household. Margaret never seemed bothered but she did stress much.

Evangeline made herself comfortable in the chair and then reached once more for the book. She opened it and the first few pages, to her surprise they were blank and when she finally reached a page with writing she was surprised to see it was hand written. There was a date at the top and it was written in elegant cursive. Before she began to read the first entry she flipped through the other pages only to find that including the first page there were only three other pages that were written in. Beside that she found many sealed envelopes jammed in between the pages of the book.

She flipped back to the first entry but she hesitated, she had a strange sensation that she shouldn't be reading this. She didn't understand why she had such a feeling especially if the book was in plain sight, if it wasn't to be read it would have been hidden somewhere else.

She took a deep breath and began to read:

 _The year is 1897_

 _I never expected to encounter the lord of shadows himself let alone vanquish him. I spent many years fighting the beasts in human form, they were formidable opponents but then there he was…_

 _The ancient prince of Romania was here in London within my grasp. I remember meeting him before knowing any better, quite an astounding and astute creature. The man oozed charisma and well manners but he was impatient overall._

 _At first I had not the slightest idea of why he was here but then it became evident when Mina began to act differently. I had known her prior to these event, beautiful and bright young woman, she was always so positive. It never occurred to me that it was her the Count was after until she acted out of place._

 _She began uttering things in a different language which we later figured was Romanian. She remembered things that were not of this time as if she was actually there. If I hadn't known better she would have been sent to an asylum._

 _I remember the urgency of the matter as we traveled to Transylvania. Never had the sky seemed so dark than when we arrived._

 _The castle was situated near a forest and it was such a challenge to just get through, there were of course other beasts to deal with. At least I had well trained companions who came along, I'm not sure we would have survived if not with our combined strength, it took all of us to defeat that monster._

 _Mina never uttered his name again after we defeated him so I never knew his first name all I knew him by was Count Dracula._

 _It's been months since the actual incident and now that I remember, I haven't heard from Mina in a while, where could she be?_

Evangeline stared at the written text not quite sure of what it meant and not sure at all who had written it. She closed the book settling it on the table and stared into the vast entrance to the estate. The flowers were blooming beautifully across the field, all dancing softly with the breeze. "This is the most bizarre thing I have ever read, yet…" She held onto her necklace as if needing reassurance, she was afraid.

This fragment must have been written by someone close or of the family, why else would it be in the Hellsing library. Though what Evangeline was unsure of was if the story was true or fantasy, it was written to be an account but it spoke of a monster and monsters were not real, they are objects of fiction. "Must be an uncompleted work of fiction." She said gazing at the field.

As she continued to sightsee, she heard the gate open and an elegant carriage began to make its way towards the entrance. The carriage was a dark shade of maroon and had an intricate vine-line pattern around the edges but it was small, only looking to fit two people.

Evangeline continued to stare as it came to a complete halt near the porch. The driver got out of his seat and turned to walk towards the carriage door and opened it. The first and only to exit the carriage was a young man about her brother's age. Light brown haired smoothed on his head reaching the nape of his neck, his appearance was of nervousness as Evangeline noticed his blue eyes were searching for something and his hands kept fidgeting with a white glove in his hand.

The young man closed the door and signaled his driver to wait, the man began climbing the stairs of the porch, his eyes focused on the main door, _he must be really nervous if he hasn't noticed me_ , Evangeline chuckled softly, she continued to watch him. He straightened out his gray suit but just as he was about to reach for the doorbell Evangeline let out a light cough.

The young man jumped, his eyes searching for the source of the sound until he met her amused expression. Evangeline was trying hard not to be rude by letting out a loud laugh, she was covering her mouth with her right hand to prevent such an outburst.

He stared at her, the lively expression she wore seemed to have soothed his fears. "I am sorry Sir; I should have said something earlier." Evangeline said finally calming down, she looked at him directly in the eyes. He approached her but still kept his distance wondering who she was and more importantly where her chaperone might be. "I might be correct to assume you may be looking for Sir Hellsing?"

"Yes, that is correct." He responded unsure if he should even be talking to her.

"I regret to inform you that my father is on business and my mother is not feeling well today but you may resolve matters with me if you would like." She said gesturing him to sit down. He took a seat across from her but continued to feel uneasy. "First things first, introductions," she stretched her arm out to him with an open hand, "I am Evangeline Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and you are good Sir?"

"My name is Varrick Matias Dorning and it's a pleasure my lady." He said taking hold of her small hand and placing a light kiss over it.

"Well then, hmm." Evangeline said removing her hand from his in a haste, "you had something to discuss with my father?" She asked. Evangeline was looking attentively at him, trying to understand and grasp what kind of person he was.

"Yes, I uhh, well," He hesitated, she was just a small girl, business was not discussed with women.

"I know it is my father who you seek but when he, my mother or my brother are not around I am the one you wish to speak to." Evangeline was aware that some men did not like speaking to woman about business, she had read about this trait and hesitance when a woman would become involved in such matters.

He was shocked at the amount of maturity she had shown with a simple comment but then again he had heard a great dealing about the Hellsing family, it was no less than he expected from one of its members. He was quiet for a moment, his reason for coming had been forgotten for a second in thought, "ah, yes, I was planning to invite you're father to a meeting being held next week."

"What about?" Evangeline cocked her head to one side, she leaned in closer.

"Well, I plan on extending my business as my father had planned." He said proudly, he reached into his coat and took the envelope from the inside of his pocket and put it on the table.

Evangeline nodded, her expression serious. "I'm sure I can understand what you mean so please do elaborate." She felt Varrick was holding back information on the subject, _perhaps he thought she was too young to understand._

Varrick could see Evangeline was genuinely interested and quite capable of understanding his idea, "You see Miss Evangeline, my father recently passed away-"

"You have my condolences," she never interrupted anyone but she saw the saddened expression he held as he spoke and she couldn't even fathom the loss of her father, what an impact that would cause. A condolence was all she could offer for comfort, "I…do continue."

Varrick quickly noticed the waning expression she wore and quickly began to speak of something brighter, his father's inspiration. "He had a dream of extending our trading route to farther reaches of Asia and India but I am in need of investors, this sort of growth in business requires more labor, better ships and-"

Evangeline held her hand up to stop him from speaking. "I see." She had been paying close attention to the way he spoke and his gestures during their conversation and had reached a conclusion in her mind.

He stared at Evangeline perplexed by her sudden interruption and then concern for her sudden hesitance and distant look. "I beg your pardon Miss Evangeline but what are you referring to?"

She quickly snapped out of her deep thoughts realizing he was looking at her with worry, "pardon me but that is all I need to know on the subject. Knowing my father, he will be interested in helping you, he will see your enthusiasm and dedication to the project." She finished by giving him a smile.

"…" Varrick was rendered speechless, she had spoken with nothing but compliments. He felt strange as well, her smile had made his heart race and it felt as if the sun was directly shining on him setting him ablaze.

"I didn't mean to sound so foreword, even if I do not have the final say. Though I do suggest better preparation on your behalf for when you meet other investors and my father, trust your motives and yourself. I will give him the letter, hopefully he has returned by then." She reached for the envelope and placed it on the top of her book.

"I will take your words into account Miss Evangeline. You have quite a way of expressing yourself…" His blue eyes looking directly into hers, "those eyes see beyond…." He coughed but smiled lightly and smoothed his hair back, he seemed irritated again. "I..I do wish you a good resting day."

"You as well, may we meet again." Evangeline got off her chair to curtsy to him, he responded with a bow placing his hand across his chest, his hand upon his heart. It surprised Evangeline, that bow was only reserved for the Queen, she felt a strange sensation as if a flame heated her face. Up until he mounted his carriage Evangeline didn't take her eyes off him, he was an interesting gentleman; having lost his father and gained a business, _hopefully all would go well for him_ she thought.

As Varrick had entered the carriage he pulled back the curtain and he saw that she was standing at the edge of the porch wearing a smile. He relaxed in his seat, eyes closed, he knew he had to be better prepared for the next time they meet.

Evangeline heard the door behind her open. "Miss I do apologize for the delay, your mother she had demanded a cup of tea for herself at once and then there was a disaster in the kitchen-"

"That's alright Margaret did you bring the sugar?" She didn't turn to face her nanny, instead she continued to stare at the gate where the carriage had just been a few seconds ago.

"Good heavens I forgot again!" Margaret exclaimed, covering her mouth.

Evangeline turned to face her, "that's quite alright the tea is cold regardless, I'll just go back inside and have supper now."

* * *

The night came swiftly, she ate her supper alone as her mother had been in bed all day with no signs of getting up. Afterwards Evangeline had been tucked into bed by her nanny and read a couple of stories before she left her for the night, bidding her pleasant dreams.

Evangeline laid wide awake in bed her eyes focused on the window, she would not miss a single motion from the outside.

There was a faint movement in the trees outside and since she blinked she missed the apparition that happened within seconds. The dark shadow that had no form was settled at the window entrance and it began to rise, slowly gaining the form of a man.

There he was wearing a dark coat that nearly touched the ground and he wore his classic white shirt underneath his vest. The legs of his trousers were tucked into his brown boots. His raven hair was as unruly as ever and his expression was very gentle. "Vlad you came." Evangeline whispered and quickly got out of bed to open the window.

As quick as she could she opened it and stepped back so he could enter. She had a huge grin plastered on her face and just as he stepped in she quickly jumped at him, arms wide open to embrace him. He kneeled down to receive the embrace. "The way you say it makes it sound as if you did not expect me not to come tonight?" He questioned.

"No it's not that, sometimes I feel you're not…never mind, I'm delighted to see you again." She held on to him tighter thinking to herself, _Real,_ Evangeline thought it was too good to be true that she had someone who was there for her unconditionally even if he was not always around.

"As I am," He said breaking the embrace, he looked at her and smiled, "let us go."

"Where to?" Evangeline couldn't contain the excitement reaching her voice.

Her reactions were always so amusing to behold, she never held her feelings back. "To your favorite area of the estate."

"Splendid!" She clapped her hands together, she quickly picked her rob from the chair and put it on and quickly got into her slippers.

Vlad was still kneeled before her, "Get on my back and make sure to hold on tight." Evangeline happily obliged and wrapped her hands around his neck tightly but making sure she wasn't chocking him. Vlad sustained her legs on the side so she wouldn't slip. He stood up and walked further into the room until he reached the door. Evangeline was quiet in simple wonder of what he was going to do.

With incredible speed he raced out of the room and with momentum he flew out the window, the sudden impression made Evangeline squeal and close her eyes, her arms were now choking Vlad but he didn't need to breath so it didn't bother him.

They glided down into the flower patch on the hill, Evangeline still had her eyes closed unaware they had landed. "We are grounded." He said as he crouched down. She opened her eyes and noticed they were indeed on the ground and not in the air anymore, shakily she let her firm grip go and slipped off his back only to land seated on the ground for her legs were still wobbling.

"I'm not sure I could get use to that." She said looking up at the estate, her window was on the third story and her eyes widened as she realized at how high they had been in the air.

Vlad didn't respond but simply let out a chuckle. He picked a daisy flower that was lying near him and began twirling it in between his fingertips, "you seem exhausted, have you not been sleeping well?" He brought the flower up to Evangeline's face, close enough that the petal tips brushed against her skin. She closed her eyes feeling relaxed now and concentrated on how gently the smooth petals brushed against her eyes lids, cheeks and chin.

"Well, yes and no." She sighed, she opened her eyes and took the flower from him and stared at it while stroking the petals with the very tips of her fingers. Her state of being at the current moment wasn't the easiest topic to speak about but knowing Vlad and how he seemed to just know her thoughts, hiding her worry from him wasn't going to be so easy.

"Explain yourself." He said with a hint of frustration. His slight irritation was due to their being too many thoughts and none of them were concrete so it was hard to read any of them, he was just receiving bits of hazy pieces from her.

 _Where to begin_ she thought, "well, my father and brother have not been around since last September, it's been many months now. I'm sure because of this my mother's behavior is more of a difficulty to live with. I know she means well but it is tiresome to deal with every day."

"I see but there is more you wish to say isn't there?" He said closing his eyes to concentrate on her thoughts, his eyebrows furrowed as he only caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a street he recognized in London.

He knew her all too well, easily reading her distress. "you see, each night when the full moon approaches I have this dream…" She bit her lip and looked down at the patch of flowers beneath her.

"Go on." He was genuinely curious, he caught another glimpse of the street from a different angle, it was peculiar how it seemed that he too remembered this place even if it seemed to be in another time.

"Vlad…" Evangeline huffed. There was a deep irritation and tired look that took over her gaze, he had let his curiosity irritate him and thus passing it on to her.

He respected her too much and decided not to pry on the matter any longer, that and look into her mind further, he would restrain himself from doing so from now on. "If you are uncomfortable with telling me you don't have to continue just know that I will listen to everything you have to say when you decide to speak about it."

There was a quiet moment between the two where they simply looked at the moon. Evangeline felt as if she had expressed distrust in Vlad, the way she had just stopped speaking made her feel as if she had disrespected him. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, he was still holding a very serene look as he stared up at the moon. Evangeline smiled and decided to speak, "I'm learning how to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I wish to play it for you someday."

"I will be awaiting that day eagerly for that song defines…" He closed his eyes.

"Yes?" Evangeline said leaning towards him.

He turned to face her, "it is nothing of importance." Evangeline pouted in response which caused him to chuckle, "don't look at me like that. You have things you don't wish to speak of and so do I."

"Well I hope you tell me about them someday." He still kept that reserved manner around her, there was only one word that could describe him yet he still felt somewhere beyond an enigma, something that would forever be out of her understandings grasp.

"If I do," _you would probably never wish to see me and scream monster, "_ you wouldn't enjoy my company." He whispered. They were unmistakably worlds apart yet here they found themselves because Evangeline had permitted it and he followed her lead.

"Right," She said rolling her eyes, "what more could I ask for though than a friend who listens. Don't be so modest you are great company." She smiled once again, if he could feel any warmth he was sure his heart would beat again and it would be due to Evangeline.

"And you never cease to charm me with those remarks." He said returning the gesture with a smirk. He then realized he had yet to give her the birthday gift he had carefully thought of. "Would you care to see another magic trick?"

"Yes!" Evangeline scooted towards him. He took the daisy she had in her hand and twirled it from the stem in between his palms. He then hid the daisy between his cupped hands, "I am in need of your assistance for this trick."

"Okay! What should I do?"

"Cover my hands with yours, I am in need of some additional magic." _She possessed magic_? Evangeline was thrilled by the idea, she did as he said and put her hands over Vlad's gloved ones. "Is it enough?" She asked worried.

"Yes it is, more than enough." She smiled again, she was eagerly awaiting the surprise. Vlad chuckled as he saw her expression, she didn't look as if she had blinked, her eyes completely fixed on his hands. "Perfect." He murmured as he opened his hand to reveal a white fluffy creature. Evangeline tilted her head to the side unsure what it was until she heard a chirping noise emit from it.

Her eyes began to widen as she saw the little animal uncurl itself from the protective position it was in. It began by trying to flap its tiny wing with no avail and it turned to look at her with its big brown eyes. It chirped a couple of times but didn't move an inch from Vlad's hand. Evangeline gasped, "It's so adorable, what kind of bird is it?"

"A raven." The raven in many cultures is the mediator between life and death, a fitting gift even if he was the only one in on the history.

"I thought ravens were only black?" Evangeline held her hands near Vlad and he gently placed the little bird in her small hands. He didn't think it was possible for her grin to get any bigger but such was her nature to entertain him with her unique personality.

"Not always, she is rare and delicate." Though as he said these lines he was looking at Evangeline. It was a line directed towards her more than the bird.

"I promise I'll take good care of her and thank you." She gave him that smile that he was growing attached to, brilliant and nothing but genuine.

"I'm honored that you like your gift, what do you plan on naming her?" He was curious to know what she would concoct in the fast tracked mind she has.

"I think, uhmmm…" Evangeline tapped her index finger to her lips multiple times while she stared up at the moon in deep contemplation. "Mina would be nice name for her wouldn't you agree?" She said petting the baby bird though she was interrupted by a low growling noise resembling that of a dogs, it was near. She turned to look at Vlad, his composed demeanor had changed it became tainted with darkness. "Vlad are you alright?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It's late." Evangeline was about to protest in response but Vlad with a quick motion, swiped his hand in front of her, his index finger gently touched her forehead and she heard a subtle voice coo the word _sleep._ Within seconds of the command, her eye lids grew heavy, her vision was becoming hazy to the point she could only distinguish colors. The last thing she saw clearly was Vlad looking down upon her.

He caught her limp body with one hand easily as it was about to hit the grass. Coincidences like this didn't happen, he had read her mind as she was pondering the name for the bird. He had seen what she had thought, that hazy memory of many years ago and even though it was painful that moment had meant so much to him. Why and most importantly how did she know Mina? It was impossible, they are from two different time periods though not so long ago. He then recalled what she had said about the dream she kept having, how had he known that street because he had been there but she had not. What was clear to the lonely vampire was that Evangeline could know no more on the subject if she wanted to maintain this odd friendship they had, she knew just enough to still keep things normal.

He looked at her, the calm face she wore as she slept, so at peace. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before picking her up and carried her off to her room. The snow white raven had crept into her rob pocket and began to chirp as she felt them rise high into the air and into the third story bedroom. "Watch over her Mina until I return." The little chick chirped softly in response and it hopped inside the empty tea cup settled on top of the desk near her bed.

* * *

I don't remember if I mentioned it already but Erin, Evangeline's brother is ten years older than her and his birthday is in September while Evangeline's is in August.

I just love Bram Stoker's Dracula both movie and book, oh Mina...

Okay so we have a new character Varrick Matias Dorning: Varrick meaning sharp tongue, Matias: Gift of God and Dorning meaning: Leader. Thought it sounded like a pretty cool name.

Thanks you once again to my readers and a special thanks to alexc1209 and speedfanatic05 for their reviews!

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it won't take me too long to update :)

Till next update

-roseimagine


	4. Secrets

To everyone who reads this story I thank you so much for reading and for being patient with my slow updating. I will definitely try and update sooner. I'm glad you have been enjoy it thus far and I thank you for your kind words.

Without further to add, I leave you all to enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Secrets**

* * *

 _Year: 1920_

"Erin do you believe so? Erin?!" Evangeline stopped walking when she noticed her brother several feet behind her staring far into the distant sky. She walked back until she was standing right in front of him and only then did he actually acknowledged her. "Honestly Erin, you have not been yourself recently." She said in a huff, taking in his expression. He wore distress especially when he was outside, fear from what, she could not say.

He turned to her and smiled, "I assure you I am alright." He was trying his best to smile but it did not reach his eyes. Evangeline had noted he was usually now spending more time in their father's study room and she only saw him during meal time. Today was different, she had forced him out of the study room because she wanted to take a stroll around the garden and someone had to accompany her.

She sighed again giving no sign that she knew that he was lying to her, "then assure me by at least listening." She wrapped her arms around his and tugged him forward as they continued to walk along the path.

"So Erin, when are you and father leaving again?" Her father and brother leaving every month was becoming a routine.

Erin looked away from her gaze, the usual expression of fear taking over him, "I believe…perhaps after your birthday."

"I am sure you have learned a lot about the business, I wish I knew." Still kept in the dark, nothing but hushed conversation and closed doors around her.

Erin came to a sudden halt, stopping Evangeline who was holding onto his arm. She looked at him and he was staring right at her with the gravest of looks. "You have not the slightest idea of what you ask."

"Erin what do you mean?" She gasped at the coldness of his words, what was the secret then? What did he know that made him drastically change in such a short fraction of time?

Evangeline continued to look up at her brother, wanting to understand him but he didn't give the slightest opening to his thoughts and demeanor. Erin wished he could tell his sister, he hoped that his fate was indeed just his burden alone and that it would not be passed down to her if he should fail.

They heard galloping approach the front gate where they were strolling, soon the gates opened and a familiar voice called out to them. "Erin, Miss Evangeline! It's good to see you two."

Erin was able to look away from the intense stare his sister was giving him, most importantly he was able to keep his mouth shut on the matter. "Varrick?" He questioned. He had seen Viscount Dorning at the estate almost every day after their father had agreed to fund his company's growth. Erin had his reasons not to trust Varrick as well, he seemed intent in winning Evangeline's favor.

"Likewise you know you may call me by my first name." Evangeline gave a small curtsy in return. Varrick dismounted his horse and began to approach the two siblings, his eyes shifting towards Evangeline and her warm smile.

"Have I earned such an honor?" Varrick said bowing to her.

"Indeed not." Erin interjected and pulled out his sword, the tip touching Varrick's chin.

"Erin what are you doing?" Evangeline grabbed Erin's arm and tried to lower it but his grip on the sword and arm posture didn't move an inch.

"Hmm…You know I mean her no harm." Varrick said seriously. He raised his head and arms slowly and backed up. The tip of Erin's sword still held precisely in place on Varrick's chin even as he moved back. There eye's locked until Erin slowly removed his sword but it still remained unsheathed at his side, Varrick glanced at Evangeline who still held onto Erin's arm and giving him a confused expression which he did not respond.

Varrick contemplated reaching for his own sword but the look on Erin's face made him contemplate otherwise. Erin huffed and his posture changed becoming more relaxed, "while that may be true, I am in need of a sparring partner."

Varrick chuckled lightly using it to disguise his worry with where the situation was going but nodded in response.

* * *

"You, ughh…are…hhhhnnn…quite the sparring partner..uhh..." Varrick was laying on the grass panting, he felt that there wasn't enough oxygen reaching him. Erin was above him, the tip of his dull sword above his heart. "Do you get into quarrels much?" Erin removed his sword from Varrick chest and handed it to his instructor.

"Yes." Erin replied, he stretched his hand out to Varrick who was still panting but took the gesture of help from off the ground. "Good intent." Erin still didn't trust Varrick, he didn't understand why but, he did admire how he managed to stand his ground for a while.

Later a maid approached them holding two glasses filled with water, Varrick took hold of both of them and handed one to Erin, "I say, you fight to kill Erin." Varrick teased and then began to drink his glass without stopping until he finished all the water.

Erin took a small sip and simply starred at the remaining water, "I must never lose." His eyes narrowed as he looked up at Varrick, "excuse me I have other tasks to attend to." Evangeline got up from her chair to stop Erin from leaving.

"Erin wait-" Evangeline tried to block him from walking but just by looking at him she knew it was to no avail.

"Excuse me sister." He said walking past her, he opened the door and slipped inside. She looked back at Varrick who mirrored her confused expression.

She turned back to face the door and whispered to herself, "why do I feel he speaks in riddle?" _There are things he wishes to express but it's as if there is a strong impediment, some sort of danger…_ Evangeline finished pondering.

"It was not my intention to offend him." Varrick quickly countered in fear that Evangeline would blame him on the abrupt behavioral turn her brother took.

She faced him, large eyes threatening to tear up, "I know…"

"Then do not look so glum, it does not suit you my lady." He held out his hand to her, "I believe I interrupted your stroll, we can continue it if that is what you wish." He smiled lightly.

She trusted Varrick, he was always so kind towards her. There was no reason to doubt him and with that she placed her hand in his but as she did she heard a raven's caw.

* * *

Evangeline was restless, it was a full moon but Vlad returning wasn't the only thing on her mind. There was a lot of stress weighing down on the inhabitants of the Hellsing estate and everyone seemed especially restless tonight. It did not help that Evangeline's bedroom was situated near the stairs where she could hear footsteps pacing up and down every few minutes.

Unable to deal with the curiosity, she got out of bed, Mina began chirping in a frantic way that sounded like a warning. "Mina, sshhh," she pressed a finger to her lips, "I will not get caught." She grabbed her night robe and slippers, quickly putting them on before leaving the room.

She was about to go to the stairs when she heard a muffled conversation coming from her father's study room which was just down the hall from her own room. Quietly she crept to the room making sure no one was coming from either side: being behind the door or from downstairs. She placed her ear on the door but she didn't understand what they were say but she could at least tell who the voices belonged to, they were that of her father's and brother.

They seemed to be engaged in some sort of conflict. Evangeline placed here ear over the key hole where she could distinguish the voices and hear a clearer conversation.

"Erin we must go to the town of Greenwich." Lysander spoke while going through many papers that were on his desk.

Erin got up from where he was seated, shaken by the news he dropped some papers that he had been studying. "Tonight father?" He questioned hoping it wasn't tonight but he knew better than to hope for that outcome.

Lysander looked up at his son, "yes the situation might get out of hand if we do not proceed immediately." He finished placing the papers inside a green leather book and walked near the door. "Make haste Erin." Erin seemed to be prolonging the departure by picking up his scrambled papers at a leisure pace. This gave Evangeline enough time to run back to her room and remain undiscovered.

She had left her door open slightly, enough to let her see her father and brother stride by. They both shared a serious expression, "I wonder…" She whispered to herself. Curious as ever Evangeline had a hard time waiting in her room for there to be absolutely no noise and no one passing by her room.

Mina kept cawing in distress but Evangeline ignored it and once again left her room. She assessed the situation while sneaking out: she wasn't half bad at riding a horse, but riding at night would be dangerous especially if she was trying to stay a distance away from her father and brother but still within reach to track them. She wanted to know _what was in Greenwich? What made her father and brother leave at the darkest hour in such a grim state?_

Unheard and unseen as she left the estate, she made her way to the stables. She was willing to risk going through with it, if not for a familiar warning that came from the entrance of the horse stable. "I presume you are not planning to venture into the forest yet again after I forewarned you."

Evangeline let go of the horse's reigns to look towards the entrance. The figure was shrouded in shadow but the voice was unmistakable. He stepped back outside and Evangeline sighed as she gave up the intent and followed him out of the stable.

"Vlad, it is not what you were thinking, I simply..." Her coming excuse was pitiful and a lie. She looked up at him only to find that his back was turn towards her. Mina was resting on his shoulders at ease looking at the sky just as he was.

He slowly turned to face her, "being of a inquisitive mind in this world will only lead to misfortune." He wasn't scolding her in fact it surprised her how calm his voice sounded. She nodded in response.

She looked up at him and sighed, "they just left again, I do not understand..."

"Hopefully you will not have to." He said under his breath, though his comment was for him alone.

"What was that?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow, _he was his usual cryptic self_ she thought.

"Do tell me what you have been up to. Hopefully whatever you have been doing is not as hazardous as what you were planning tonight." He petted Mina who was still resting on his shoulder quite at home being near him.

"I have told you many times I live a dull life and I do not have enough liberty to get into any trouble, mind you." She said pursing her lips in sulk and crossing her arms.

"You are indeed getting older. The way that you speak is becoming quite rebellious." Vlad rolled his eyes. He gestured his hand towards Evangeline who took it even if she was a little reluctant to. They began to walk towards their usual spot in the garden. "Though, you seem more at ease than the last time we spoke." Vlad commented.

"I am, I have Mina to keep me company and Varrick as well." Mina turned to face Evangeline and bowed her head towards her: meaning she wanted to be petted. Evangeline obliged and smoothed the feathers on Mina's head, it gave her an excuse to not look at Vlad while he gave her a sort of irritated look.

"Who is this Varrick fellow?" Of course he knew who Varrick was but he wanted to know how Evangeline perceived him, what words she would use to describe him.

"He does business with father and visits frequently, we usually have afternoon tea together. He is a gentleman who makes good conversation." Mina hissed as if responding to what Evangeline said, she jumped off Vlad's shoulder and flew high into the night sky.

"Hmm." His furrowed expression worried her, he might get so upset and leave abruptly again.

"Mina does not seem to like him much; I have no idea as to why that is. She tried pecking him several times as we walked this afternoon." Evangeline shrugged and sighed, it was if only her father, mother and herself liked Varrick everyone else acted against him.

"Maybe you should heed her warning." Vlad smiled. Evangeline stared at Vlad not understanding why he found this situation humorous.

"You are indeed strange." She commented bluntly but quickly covered her mouth recognizing how irrespective her words were.

"Am I now?" His head cocked to one side, "hmm, how so?" His lips curled into a smile. It was if he had heard something completely amusing although to Evangeline it sounded nothing but the norm.

"Well, you…" The look he was giving her was intense, she was afraid of giving her honest opinion, what if it upset him so much he would disappear and never return.

"Go on," The panicked expression she gave him amused him even more, he really wanted to hear what she had to say. Reading her mind was no fun and he had sworn to himself out of respect for her he would not do it again. "You must know that once you leave someone intrigued they can force the truth out of you one way or another." Her eyes widened. He recognized his previous comment sounded a little too sadistic. He sighed and smiled lightly, "you are afraid your comment will upset me?" Evangeline nodded her head slowly in response. "Ridiculous, now let's hear it." He sat closer to her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

She looked down at the grass as she spoke, "To start it all off, that is to say…you are so cryptic." She quickly glanced up at him expecting him to be angry with her comment but his expression was intrigued, his ruby gaze beckoning her to continue.

"You speak in riddle sometimes and I do not know what will make you smile or what might upset you. You hardly speak of yourself and when you do you become saddened. You seem to prefer the night time; the appearance of the full moon makes you happy...and you find the strangest events humorous..." From her time spent with Vlad these are the facts she had gathered about him, the only things she was positive about that made up his personality.

He let out a chuckle, he beamed down upon her with his now intense gaze, "I believe that my gift is befitting of such an outspoken young lady. Never be afraid to let your opinions be known: be it written or voiced." From the inside of his coat pocket he took out a small square shaped item that was folded in an intricate patterned cloth. He gestured it towards her which she took lightly into her hands.

Evangeline unwrapped it carefully to find it was a book. The front cover was painted with acrylics, she could tell because that is what her brother used for most of his paintings. Her finger traced the painting of the colorful butterfly. The butterfly seemed to be resting on a sunflower. She opened the book and flipped through its many empty pages. She was delighted with the gift and hugged it to her chest and smiled.

"Thank you Vlad." She got up from where she was seated and approached him slowly, he seemed calm and she jumped at him with a joyous expression. She embraced him tightly and he responded to it with a light pat on her back.

"I am always delighted that you find happiness in the humblest of things." He patted her once more on the back and broke the embrace, he had that mischievous grin on his face as she turned to look at him. Though this time Evangeline could tell that he seemed genuinely happy and she could not help but smile in return.

Evangeline remembered what had happened the last time they met under the moon, it was such a melancholic moment; how distressed they both were with the situation at hand but they both had moved on so it seemed. All her troubles vanished when she was with him.

He felt calm as well tonight as opposed to the other nights he had spent with her, even he began to feel his troubles melt away but his reality was much darker and it was a darkness that would never end. His happiness was only momentarily thus he had to enjoy it whilst he could.

Even if Evangeline had not continued to question him, he knew she would bring up the subjects in question again considering his past, person and relations eventually. These innocent moments wouldn't last forever and unfortunately they didn't last long enough.

"I believe this evening has come to an end."

"I really wish it had not." Her features saddened.

He lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. "Nothing lasts forever dearest." His existence was the only contrariety to this quote.

"Which is unfortunate but I understand." Again she was displaying a level of matureness that exceeded her years, Vlad smirked at the thought. "Well then, I believe it is time for a well deserved rest." Before Evangeline could gesture in agreement Vlad picked her up and flew with her up into the sky and onto the balcony railing. Mina was resting on the railing but greeted them by letting out a soft chirp. He stepped down from the railing, landing softly into her room.

He turned back to look at Evangeline who had her eyes covered with her hands, he remembered that she had mentioned her fear of heights and how she would never be accustomed to his strange aerial abilities. "We have landed my lady." Evangeline continued to cover her eyes until he settled her onto her bed. Slowly she opened her eyes to look back at him.

She was sleepy and her long yawn proved it. "Thank you Vlad…Once again. I value your company and friendship." She murmured. He pulled the covers over her and watched her peacefully slip into slumber.

"As I do yours. Pleasant dreams to you my dearest." He whispered, he brushed back the golden strands of hair that had fallen on her face and tucked them behind her ear. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, her aroma was so sweet and rich it was breathtaking. It was intoxicating but quickly the thought left his mind considering what he had promised, to be a guardian to her: _no more, no less_.

He was indeed possessive and acknowledged that he had somehow felt threatened by Varrick's presence in her life but he felt foolish in doing so. He didn't want to feel possessive over her yet it was unavoidable. This situation reminded him of Mina but this time he would act more subtly and refrain from such controlling thoughts and actions. He felt childish: such emotions of jealousy and possession wanting to take him over especially when his rival is a young boy, _hardly a match at all especially in her eyes._ He smirked at how preposterous it all sounded.

Prideful in those thoughts he bowed to her and slipped into the remaining darkness of the night.

* * *

It was very early morning, the sun had not even begun to shine through the sky, it was an eerie sort of darkness, it was overcast not a single star was visible but it didn't mean that they weren't there. Only one lamp on and the fireplace was lit though, it was still dim in the room. Alexandria and Lysander preferred the room this way but neither admitted it to one another.

Alexandria was seated in an arm chair, staring angrily at Lysander who was standing right across from her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was so furious she was shaking.

"I fear Erin is not ready for such a position." Lysander sighed. The quick trip there and back with Erin from Greenwich had left him in a state of weariness and doubt. He looked at his wife already knowing the argument she was going to put up.

"Do not dare take her away, Lysander you promised." She was keeping a hushed tone but her breath was sharp and she was still shivering. She held on tightly to a handkerchief with both hands that rested on her lap.

Lysander came to kneel before his wife, he reached for her hand but she refused his comfort. "I recall what I promised but only we can do this. It must be a Hellsing." She didn't make eye contact with him as he spoke. He sighed again, "Erin is still undergoing a trial period but if I do not see any improvement, I'm going to have to… to show her." Lysander as a father did not want his daughter to undergo the dark path that was designated to the most capable child of the current generation. He wanted to believe his son was the right choice as the position was usually given to the first born son but the actions Erin demonstrated tonight made him reconsider his choice and doubt the traditional route.

"I do not want that life for her," Alexandria said as she looked at the fireplace, her eyes seemed distant as if not wanting to see this reality. "I did not want this life for my son either." Her eyes narrowed, if she would have known what her union to Lysander Hellsing would bring she would have preferred to be a nun than live through such unjust suffering.

"Neither do I but like I said only a Hellsing can manage the task given to us by the church and our Queen, Evangeline is the strongest possibility we have for a brighter future." Lysander wanted to believe his daughter might be sparred from this tragic fate but he could not deny the facts that Evangeline was a prodigy, such wit was uncanny. His wife was once again shedding tears; she did not make a sound, the tears simply rolled down her face.

He sighed once again, he was recalling the moment when he first held Evangeline; she was wrapped in a white blanket with a serene sleepy expression, such a fragile beauty. "She will forever be my little girl." He whispered. He got up from where he was kneeling and headed towards the window, the sky was lighting up even if the clouds covered the sky but through it all there was a single star residing. "I will still send her to the education center as promised." Evangeline would continue to receive the highest education until it was time for the final absolution to be made.

Vlad was a dark shadow outside the window, he had overheard the entire conversation. His expression solemn as he spoke for not only himself but for the parents of his dearest one: "Time is truly a gift for us. Sooner than I predicted, we shall have to part ways."

* * *

This chapter was a bit short but I do hope you all enjoyed it! A special thanks to my reviewers: ninjadaleburg, Dragonmaster789, speedfanatic05, alexc1209 and SukiFictionist! Thank you for those kind words, they help motivate me while I write!

I just wanted to clarify that Varrick is six years older than Evangeline. Even though Vlad and Varrick haven't met face to face their is already antagonism on one side, what would happen if they should meet in the future? (XD)

Ooh, I'm being really cryptic again, this chapter is really full of hidden meanings and family secrets. Poor Evangeline she has to deal with so much mystery. Well thank you once again readers and till next update!

 _-roseimagine_


	5. Divided

I always appreciate you readers for bearing with me, it's hard for me to update but even so I thank you all for your patience . I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Every Full Moon

* * *

Chapter 5: Divided

* * *

 _Year: 1921_

"I am going to miss sitting here…" It was more than the feeling of sitting amongst the grass, smelling the distinct floral aromas all around her and feeling the late afternoon breeze embrace her. There was more to it because it wasn't just about her freedom but who she shared it with: the wild visitor of the night.

"Well it is not as if you shall be gone so long." Evangeline turned her head to see Alma standing behind her. The daughter of the dukes of Valladolid and now her brother's wife.

Truly things were happening too fast that Evangeline was having a hard time keeping up: first off hand but not such a big surprise she was kept under tighter watch, if that were even possible, her every movement was mirrored by a maid. She was constantly being tutored day and night by many professors, though she understood the reason when her father explained she was being sent to a boarding school for girls; only for little while he added. Then her father and brother left for a period of six months or so and Erin returns married.

Her father didn't speak much on the subject and the entire situation gave off an air that the topic was not to be brought up whatsoever. Evangeline didn't mind much as she found Alma to be a very kind person, she was very able even if she was blind. Insisting she would learn to maneuver around the estate on her own, she eventually did just what she said she would do but the maids would keep a close watch on her and now especially since she was with child: _truth be told she is watched just as much as I am_. Evangeline sighed at the jumble of thoughts.

"Need assistance?" Evangeline said beginning to rise from where she was seated.

Alma put her hand up in a gesture to stop her, "no thank you. True I am expectant and blind but not incapacitated." She slowly lowered herself, one hand placed onto her growing stomach and the other one reaching for the ground.

Evangeline watched in amazement at how Alma was able to see her surroundings without actually _seeing_ them. She didn't mean to stare at Alma, she was very beautiful: dark long hair draping behind her, her light caramel skin was strange but, she indeed was a foreign beauty. Though her most prominent feature was the scar, fairly healed: nearing her skin tone but still visible. It stretched from her right eye lid all the way to her left and stopping at her hairline.

Evangeline never questioned Alma about the scar but there was a thought she couldn't shake, the scar looked like it was caused by an animal: a sharp clawed animal. When Alma first arrived she was still wearing a bandage over her eyes which meant the attack had been recent.

Evangeline sighed and looked away, even if Alma couldn't see her looking it wasn't polite to stare. She turned back to look at the setting sun, she shifted into a position where she was hugging her knees and buried her face into them.

"Something weighs heavy on your mind?" Alma chuckled, her hands stroking the grass at her sides.

Evangeline raised her head slightly, her eyes shifting towards her sister-in-law. "How can you tell?" Surely her voice didn't give her away, she kept her tone light and amiable at all times.

"I can hear you sigh heavily most of the time and you cannot seem to sit still, always shifting posture." Alma smiled softly.

"Well you are right but I'm fine." Evangeline couldn't deny the facts but there was really nothing she could do, there was no going against the tide.

Alma chuckled again and shook her head, "which is the last thing anyone who does not have a keen ear will believe." Alma turned to face Evangeline, "you are going to miss someone terribly are you not?" Evangeline's eyes widened at the quick assumption Alma had made, it was beyond her how Alma read her so easily.

Evangeline gasped, "uh, how-"

"Do not worry, if it is a boy I will not say." Evangeline blushed at the comment and Alma covered her mouth as she let out a hearty laugh, "I'm only teasing or am I?" She continued to laugh.

Still blushing and keeping quiet Evangeline continued to stare at the now setting sun. The orange hues were slowly being consumed by a swarm of clouds until a blanket of navy blue covered the sky. "Let us go otherwise we will be sent back inside with a scolding." Evangeline said getting up, she smoothed out her dress as she waited for Alma to rise as well.

She had to finish getting ready for the trip that would take place this very night, the night of the full moon.

* * *

Erin had been pacing all afternoon around the study room with a grave expression plastered on his face. Lysander stared at his son and shook his head.

"I know these are dangerous times, situations happen far more often than they should. It does not help if you worry too much." Lysander knew that there was one particular case the weighed heavy on Erin's mind, one that kept him in a constant state of alarm.

"Agreed." Erin didn't hesitate in his pacing.

Lysander placed his books down on his desk but did not take a seat but decided to address Erin's worry instead. "I do not mean to sound harsh son but-"

"I know I failed, that beast will come for her but I promise I will be ready." How could he forget that dark night, everything was going according to plan but in one instant everything fell apart. His incompetence to complete that task was unforgiving and more so because he was unable to keep Alma from harm's way, that beast would pay the ultimate price when they would cross ways again.

Lysander walked over to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder, Erin stopped pacing and turned his head to glance at his father, "I will be at your side. I may be old but it does not hinder my experience and especially my movement."

Erin shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder and turned to fully face him. "You do not trust me to handle the situation do you?" He glared at his father.

"I never said that son." Lysander was taken aback by the furious look Erin gave him. Erin was never one to overreact but this situation had him on edge, Lysander knew the toll this life would have on his son if he kept his worry bottled up.

"You are thinking it, that thought is always on your mind. Do not think I do not know what you plan on doing with Evangeline. I will not permit her to be a part of this reality." Erin turned back to look out the window, his expression softened as he saw Alma and Evangeline making their way back inside of the estate. He would protect them with all that he was for as long as he lived, he believed firmly that there was no room for failure and with that thought a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Mina was restless, she kept cawing and flying around the room. Evangeline could only guess about what had her so restless and made her heart skip a beat. She quickly turned to her nanny that was helping pack the rest of her necessities into her bag. "Margaret could you give me a moment, please."

Margaret couldn't see why Evangeline wanted to be alone for and they were about to depart but she did not question her wishes, "yes of course miss, do not delay though the coach is almost ready." Margaret finished folding the last item that was in her hand, placed it into the traveling baggage and left the room.

Mina finally came down and rested on her stand with her wings spread out, "I'm sorry I cannot take you with me Mina." Mina lowered her head but quickly perked up again and began to chirp. Evangeline looked towards her balcony. Her double window opened with a strong wind and with light footsteps Vlad entered the room. He turned to look at her but his expression was unreadable, he looked calm and serious. _As mysterious as ever,_ Evangeline thought _._

Evangeline had been afraid that he wouldn't make it in time of her departure but it didn't surprise her all the same that he was here, at the precise moment. They had just enough time for a single subject. She sighed and looked at the floor, rocking back and forth on her heels. She didn't have enough courage to face him at the moment, she felt guilt for leaving him this way. "Vlad, I suppose you know." _He was here because he knew of course, he seems to know more than he ever leads on._

He stepped further inside, closer to her. "Yes." She looked up at him, he wore a light smile and the guilt felt heavier in her heart. Her lips began to quiver and her eyes began to get glossy. Vlad knelt down so they could see each other eye to eye. He stroked the side of her cheek, "please do not cry."

Evangeline was already hiccupping, trying to contain the sniffles that were residing at the edge of her throat, "I know I promised but-" she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Then keep it." He removed the hands from her eyes so their gazes could meet. Even if she felt uncomfortable looking at his strange ruby eyes, she nodded and took a couple of deep breaths to serene herself. He smiled again at her admiring her strength and will to always remain calm even if things did not seem to go her way. It wasn't that she was selfish but just like him they stood by their beliefs and loved freedom.

She tried her best to smile but there was so much sorrow behind it, reminding him of the smile she had given him when they first met in the shed. "Father says I won't be gone long but please do not forget me."

"How could I?" He said bringing her into his arms in an embrace. He chuckled at her logic, she really was afraid to be alone, who wasn't though? The human race strives always to be recognized, accompanied or loved by someone. A child's feelings were doubled when it came to these thoughts. His embrace tightened to reassure her, "you have left an everlasting impression on me." He stroked her hair, "Do forgive me for appearing and not bearing so much as a gift."

"It does not matter to me; your presence is my gift tonight." She held onto him tighter. He smiled at her sincerity.

"Evangeline!" She heard her nanny's voice approaching but she really didn't want to let go of him.

Vlad broke the embrace but still held her tiny hands in his gloved ones. "Just promise me two things."

"Anything." She vowed.

He looked at her seriously as he thought: _she had delivered so much faith in him, she had confided in him._ The dangerous creature he was who was feared by so many for being a beast had someone he cared for once again. The thought of course was bitter sweet in Vlad's mind, tormented by the idea that Evangeline might end up hurt by the end of all these happenings.

"Keep your curiosity to a minimal level and should you need me do not hesitate to whisper my name to the wind. I will find you dearest and I will always protect you." He hesitated for a second and let go of her hands to cup her face. He slightly bent her head forward to place a light kiss on her forehead. Evangeline felt his icy lips upon her warm skin, it was soothing. He let go of her, stood up and stepped onto the edge of the window.

"I promise and you take care of yourself too."

"Do not worry about me, chin up and farewell." As he turned to look at her one las time she gave him a light smile. He had contemplated for a years' worth whether or not he would come to see her but no matter how many ways he tried to come about with a solution it always ended with a simple yes. He had to, even for the briefest moment he needed her smile. He replied her smile with one of his own and slipped into the shadows, disappearing faster than what her eyes could see.

"Safe travels." Seemed like the best goodbye saying for him.

Margaret entered the room, to find Evangeline with the window open, she was staring at the full moon. "Miss the coach is ready." Margaret couldn't help feel she had interrupted something very important.

Evangeline turned to pet Mina one final time and then faced her nanny, with a serious voice she responded, "I am also ready." She grasped the necklace that Vlad had given her as she walked out the room down the stairs with Margaret right behind her.

The butlers mounted her trunks and bags to the back of the coach while Evangeline waited patiently for her father to appear. Outside with her stood Erin, Alma and Margaret, her mother was nowhere to be seen.

"You take care of yourself out their Eva, don't make the girls too jealous of your smarts." Erin teased as he gave his sister a hug.

"I shall try not to but it will not be my fault if they cannot keep up with me." Evangeline laughed with her brother.

Alma reached for her Evangeline's hand to hold it in hers, "we did not get to spend much time together Evangeline but the time that we did share was very delightful, I shall miss your engrossing conversations over tea and sweets." Alma smiled. "Oh you could use this; it is quite cold tonight." Alma had a dark fur blanket in her hand which she gave to Evangeline.

"Thank you so much Alma, it is so soft." Evangeline wrapped herself in the blanket, it smelled so sweet: like roses. "I will indeed miss that as well Alma, please do take care of yourself and the baby." Evangeline smiled back and she very much wished Alma could see her.

The door behind them opened once again, "Evangeline it is time to depart." Her father came down the stairs.

"Yes father." The butlers opened the coach doors for them and Evangeline was about to mount when some yelled for them to stop.

"Wait!" The loud voice was unmistakable and out of breath.

"Varrick?" Evangeline got off the step of the coach in surprise.

Varrick got off his horse almost plummeting face front onto the ground in his rush. He carried a large bouquet of wild flowers. "I am so glad I arrived on time, I had no sense of time today. Do forgive me my lady." He said running towards her out of breath completely.

Evangeline laughed at his appearance, he seemed so flustered especially whenever she was near him. "You looked like you were the one who rushed all the way here on foot instead of horse." She joked. Varrick laughed with her, still out of breath and he handed her the flowers. She smelled them taking in each individual floral smell. "Thank you they are very beautiful."

"Ehemmm." Evangeline and Varrick turned to look at Lysander who had already entered the coach, he was peeking his head out, his face stern.

Varrick quickly stood his ground, "I meant no disrespect sir but I found nothing more fitting as a gift for miss Evangeline."

"Two minutes Evangeline." Lysander wasn't upset about the gift but with how forward Varrick's attempts to win over his daughter were. She wasn't close to marrying age and he was pretty sure she didn't understand the hidden meaning behind the trinkets. Besides he would protect his daughter from such bravado until the time was right but in the end it would be her choice who she would marry.

"Goodbye Varrick and thank you for coming." Evangeline smiled and curtsied, she held much respect for Varrick: how he went out of his way to always be there for her and make her smile.

"Think nothing of it, I shall miss you. Do come back to me-" Erin let out a rough cough and from the corner of his eye Varrick saw Erin placing his grip on the handle of his sword.

Varrick's eyes flickered quickly back to Evangeline, "to **us** soon." He bowed to her. She nodded in response and went to board the coach, Varrick assisted and closed the door. As soon as they did the coach began to move at a steady pace, everyone waved goodbye she waved back with a light smile.

Evangeline continued to look out the window when she noticed a shadow upon her hill. She quickly identified the figure as Vlad, _who else would be_ _on top of the flower bed hill they usual met upon._ He was a dark figure in front of the moon but she could see him giving her a single wave goodbye before he vanished once again.

Lysander was looking at his daughter; he couldn't tell what she was feeling as far as he could tell she seemed serene like she had made her peace, peace from what he could not say. He decided to break the silence, "Evangeline, I think it wise you try to rest. It is a long road and we will be there at early dawn. The headmistress it enthusiastic about meeting you, rest should help you meet her enthusiasm tomorrow."

She nodded in response and let out a yawn, "yes father." She tried to get comfortable, putting her head against the window and wrapping the blanket Alma had given her, underneath the covers for reassurance she held onto the necklace Vlad had given her. She could almost hear him wish her sweet dreams as she quickly succumbed to her weariness.

Lysander sighed as he looked at Evangeline. He really didn't know what could be going through her mind, though he was sure she wasn't happy with what was going on. As the perfect daughter she went along with every wish they had subjected her to without excuses. Truly she was meant for something great, discipline was vital for the head of the Hellsing family and she had demonstrated it at a young age.

"I must not get ahead of myself." Lysander shook his head, Erin still had time to demonstrate characteristics of a leader.

The blanket around Evangeline began to slip, Lysander leaned over to cover his daughter, she stirred slightly as they hit a bump in the road but quickly resumed the serene expression of sleep. Lysander smiled, "I know you shall do just fine you have always demonstrated such character." As quickly as his smile came he grimaced, "pray that I do not send for you on the third year."

* * *

He ran at an incredible speed through the darkness, weaving around the deeply forested area surrounding the boarding school grounds. "Yes her scent, I am oh so very close. Sweet, untouched and very irresistible." Though as the male vampire approached his destination there was someone who presented himself to him. He quickly stopped in his tracks, "and who might you be?" He knew the other man was a vampire as well but there was something different about him.

"Whom do you seek?" Vlad knew the answer already but was willing to inquire further. The other vampire shrugged and chuckled, he tugged at his already loose collar shirt. Vlad could smell his fear.

"Straight to the point I see." When Vlad did not answer the male vampire scoffed. "I did not realize this land was already claimed, you are the master hunter of this area." The vampire let out a breath and smoothed his dark hair back.

"So to speak, yes." Vlad knew this vampire was intimidated by him, he smiled in satisfaction but just as he did he let out a snarl, as he read the coming thought the other vampire had.

"Well you have something that I want, I do promise she is all that I want." The male vampire twirled an individual strand of hair in-between his finger, his eyes were focused on the strand of hair.

"She…" He let out a growl.

The vampire dismissed his oncoming threat as he was lost in the memory and heat he felt of the moments past. "Her aroma slightly different, sweeter you could say but I know it's her, after all I only got a small taste of her in that little town in Spain. It was unfortunate that those hunters were, much to my astonishment, an imposing threat."

The vampire recalled the events in the little town of Valladolid, Spain. Vlad could see the memory clear and vivid in his mind: _There was a woman of dark hair and immense beauty walking alone at night, she seemed to be waiting for someone and the male vampire just couldn't resist, he needed a bite. She put up a fight managing to shoot him and slip away though in his anger the vampire struck her across the face managing to make her loose her sight and immobilizing her. He licked the blood off his hand that had struck her and he needed more, he needed all of it. Though just as he was ready to finish her off two hunters appeared injuring him severely but he still managed to get away. The small taste of her drew him mad he had to find her and finish her off. He had traveled a great distance just for her, the bloodlust had driven him mad._

"You are mistaken. The one who you seek is not here." Vlad's expression furrowed as he realized what was going on. It was possible that Evangeline had an item that belonged to her brother's wife: Alma. Whatever the item was, it was emitting Alma's scent which overshadowed Evangeline's.

"Impossible, it is her. I tasted her." Even if he was speaking about the woman who had married Evangeline's brother, this vampire's words enraged him: the context felt as if it applied to Evangeline.

"Well it is a school filled with delicious smelling females, mmm virgins…" The male vampire licked his lips, "how about we make a compromise just this on-"

The shadow of eyes could no longer be contained behind Vlad, like thousands of arrows they struck the vampire impaling him. He was about to let out a scream when Vlad covered his mouth "filth, you are no Nosferatu." Vlad used his other hand and struck the vampire in the heart, he let out a muffled scream and turned into a pile of dust.

"Maybe I shall have to remain in this area a little while longer." There was a strong breeze that rustled the forest it carried the remains of the dust and scattered it. "Indeed this has been an interesting evening." He grinned and continued to enjoy the view of the full moon above him.

* * *

And their we have it readers! Wohoo I'm really excited for future chapter to come, we will be getting to the heart of the story arc I had prepared and perhaps the soon introduction of an old friend but he's not going to be old in this one *wink, wink* :D

Are cast of characters are getting older, Evangeline is getting older which will make things all the more interesting I hope, you all find it this way too.

A big thank you to Dragonmaster789 and speedfanatic05 for your reviews, I enjoy reading what you guys have to say! A big thank you also to the readers who have favorited and followed this story, it warms my heart that you have all enjoyed it this far. I really didn't know if readers were going to like the idea of this story but I am so happy about the positive responses so thank you all once again :)

Like I always say, I hope it won't take me to long to update! Thank you so much for reading ;)

- _roseimagine_


	6. Letters

Oh, wow it's been a while since I've updated. I do apologize for the delay but I was moving and well taking care of the packing location and everything else revolving around that subject had me exhausted and with no time. I've finally settled down somewhat and I hope to be able to do more regular updates from now on.

But here it is, I leave you with a fairly long chapter which I hope is to your liking, so we actually have three years occurring as this chapter transgresses which have their own little pieces of Evangeline's life.

Well I'm done rambling please enjoy :D

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Letters**

* * *

 _Preface_

Her eyes scanned the area, the trees all around her were rustling. After some years she was finally going to see him. She waited patiently, what would she say? The wind blew stronger. There behind the trees was a _shadow_ _figure, was that him?_ Her eyes brightened and she grinned, she was about to speak his name but something else presented itself in front of her. She gasped, taken quite by surprise by the sudden appearance.

* * *

 _Year: 1922_

How to even begin a letter to him, _what occurrences would peak his interest?_ _He would always listen to everything I had to say no matter how small..._

Evangeline sat in front of her dorm window watching the other girls walking by. It was a beautiful day to take a stroll but she had an important task at hand: the detailed creation of a letter. She had put off the letter writing for some time but had finally decided it was time to speak to him, what had stopped her from writing to him was the thought of being dependent. If she could, she wouldn't pester anyone but she felt Vlad could resent her if she didn't speak to him from time to time. Not that she wrote frequently, feeling that she would burden him with her worry or bore him to an extent with mundane tasks.

She tapped her pen multiple times on her chin and sighed. "well I guess there is no better place to begin than from of course the beginning." There was a light tap on her window, she noticed Mina pecking at it, she was carrying something in her beak.

Quickly Evangeline got up to open it, Mina flew inside and landed on her desk. She dropped some things onto the table, they looked like bread crumbs. Most likely she was just looking for a peaceful place to eat. It was beyond Evangeline how Mina came to find her but she was a bright bird, she must have tracked her down somehow. During the day Mina kept to the outside and it was if she understood that her presence wasn't allowed. The headmistress and other professors had made it clear that no animals of any kind were allowed in the dormitory. They had implemented this so none of the girls would go off into the neighboring forest that surrounded the school grounds in pursuit of a bunny or deer.

The other girl that shared the room with Evangeline was kind enough to keep the secret as well. Arminta Daugherty who is four years older than she but even the age gap didn't hinder their mutual understanding and friendship. Arminta didn't have the adventurous spirit Evangeline possessed but she did enjoy stories that Evangeline would tell her about from the countless stories she read.

Arminta had her own secrets though, her crush on the son of the professor was one of them. The beautiful thing was that it was a mutual interest, William Dornez with Evangeline's help would give her letters so she could pass them on to Arminta. He was there once a month but their love was true, it made Evangeline sigh, _love was a beautiful thing._

Evangeline jotted these things down in her notebook but stopped mid-way and sighed. It had almost been a year since she had seen him. She doubted he would come here to see her and she feared if he did. She laid back on to the wall and closed her eyes, _Vlad the enigma…_ She opened her eyes and turned to look at Mina who was looking at her from where she rested, Mina turned her head side to side not understanding what had her mistress in such a state of confusion.

She was surprised when she had seen Mina appear one day in her bedroom but even more so when her white raven appeared with an envelope. His letters were curt and they often bared a doodle of a place he was in or a dried flower from that place, the aroma was still fresh. She knew she had to respond at some point but the question revolved around what to say. She knew anything would suffice, Vlad seemed to enjoy a simple conversation; she sighed and went to sit back down to her desk.

Evangeline continued to write but the constant thought on her mind was that Mina knew where he was, apparently at all times. Though, from the looks of it he wasn't so far from her, it took her a day's most to receive a letter from him.

Evangeline got up from where she was seated and went to Mina and began to pet her. "He did say all I had to do was whisper his name to the wind and he would find me, would that really work?" Mina let out a chirp understanding whom Evangeline was speaking of. "That sounds preposterous," she looked away towards her window, "but then again perhaps not…" Vlad was something else, like she had thought before, his abilities surpassed that of any person. _He would appear if she called, that she was certain of._

She smiled, "I cannot rely on him forever, like he said nothing is eternal." She went to take a seat back at her desk, the restlessness of her thoughts were not permitting her to stay in one place. "Well I guess I should continue to write these thoughts regardless if I send this to him or not." Vlad had told her to always write down what she thought. She smiled at the memories of him.

"Where was I?" She tapped her pen several times against her chin. "Oh I remember…" _Arminta and William see each other once a month, kind of reminds me of us Vlad. "_ Well expect we see each other once a year, not really counting this year… " _Anyways they are very much in love and I am very happy for them._

* * *

Evangeline was asleep, head resting against her desk, Mina watched her mistress sleep and upon request she took the letter Evangeline had been writing and slipped out through the semi open window and into the forest.

Her sharp brown eyes finding the figure hiding among the deeply forested area quite easily. She glided down with ease the breeze guiding her. Vlad smiled as he saw her descend, he held his arm out to her and she landed with ease. He quickly noticed the parchment in Mina's beak and took it. Mina took off as soon as he took the paper knowing her mission was complete.

Mina acted as his third eye but he didn't rely on it completely, only tapping into that power when he felt it necessary just to ensure Evangeline's safety. He had seen her pondering over something and smile, emotions he enjoyed seeing on her.

He read through her letter quickly appreciating all the detail she put in, he felt as if he had joined her on her years' journey. He was so close to her and yet so far. Vlad knew he had to stay in case of yet another unwanted visitor.

Vampires got close to the area but never ventured close enough for him to face them. Vlad knew they sensed his presence and understood the area had been claimed.

He would remain in this area as long as this kept Evangeline safe for this had become his number one priority. Besides he contemplated this was turning out to be quite an interesting turnabout.

* * *

 _Year: 1923_

"I have a reason to believe you know where he is at this very moment. Ravens have acute memory and smell; I know if you put your mind to it you could find him Mina and lead me to him." She said a serious expression visible in her features. She really was becoming irked by the entire situation. Evangeline didn't have many friends in the academy but not because she was antisocial or anything of the sort but the other girls beside Arminta just avoided her.

"Truth be told I yearn for his visit." The only person who understood her for who she was, she wondered where he stood at this moment. "I feel very selfish." She mindlessly pet Mina on her head while her eyes were fixed looking out the window. She was so distracted that she hadn't even heard the room door open a few minutes ago.

"Who's visit?" Arminta questioned. She had never seen Evangeline with a distressed demeanor, she was always calm and collected, _so something must be quite wrong_ …

Evangeline blushed. How her thoughts usually consumed her to the point that no one else existed in her train of thought was very embarrassing. "Ah, no one just, ah no one…" She covered her mouth with both her hands, she best keep a tight lid on the matter thus she might say something she will not know how to explain.

"Oh come now, I know you. Who is it?" Arminta came to sit across from Evangeline.

"Honestly anyone from my family." This wasn't a total lie she did miss her father, Erin, Alma and Margaret. "Alma had the baby a couple of months ago, it was a boy. They named him Arthur, I cannot wait to meet him and they have another child on the way."

"Oh, I see." Arminta knew that during the time of visits which were every month, the closest family members being parent or siblings of the girls could come see them in the afternoon and spend some time with them. Evangeline was the exception while each girl would have someone come and see them Evangeline had no visitor.

Some girls were well aware of the fact and would tease Evangeline saying no one wanted her or could care less about her. One girl went as far as to say that Evangeline was dropped off at the school because it was the only respectable way to get rid of her. Arminta would try and defend her friend but Evangeline brushed off the comments knowing very well that these rumors were nothing but jealous talk.

Evangeline continued to study and she was frequently awarded or put up as an example of an honorary student. She was dedicated to her work and thought that this was all towards her benefit even if she could not see it immediately, she would continue to excel for all she did was for her own good and would someday prove its use, this was something that was very clear to her.

* * *

She was walking with her friend once again. The few times the girls were let out into the courtyard, she was their book at her side and a sad smile. There it was again, someone had caused her pain, he needed to know who. Her downcast expression infuriated him, it was a sin for her to look this way. No one knew her like he did but the girl that was close to her seemed to notice.

She was kind to her in his stead so he would cope. She sat down under the shade of the tree, smoothing her skirt before she sat. She placed the palm of her hand over the grass and closed her eyes, he could tell what she was picturing: their flower hill. It brought him great pleasure to see that he was if not the only one who could genuinely bring her to a state of blissfulness. Vlad knew he crossed her mind more frequently than anyone else would just as she would fill his thoughts.

Just as quick as a genuine smile came to her lips it left as the professor declared that their time outside had come to an end. She was reluctant to stand and only stood as soon as the last group of girls were reaching the professor, once again sadness consumed her.

Vlad called upon Mina tonight and she came swiftly he placed a rose he had found in the forest and sent Mina off to deliver it. He continued to keep watch in the shadows, he saw Mina enter the window and soon after it opened. Evangeline was wearing a wide grin, her eyes searched the yard, she looked to the sky's.

He saw her grow more beautiful each day unfortunately he could not be a part of it…at least for now…

* * *

 _Year: 1924_

"My, how things change so much in so little time…" Evangeline sighed but smiled lightly, there was sadness still lingering in her features. She put the letters she had received in her pocket and continued to ponder them.

Alma had another son they named him Richard, the estate was in quite a fuss in having two little boys causing havoc around. Evangeline giggled at the thought of her nanny Margaret trying to keep an eye on a walking Arthur and trying to pacify a crying baby Richard. "Tis not very kind of me to find it humorous…poor Margaret she has her work cut out for her." Vlad's peculiar antics might be rubbing off on me, she giggled again.

Then there was the matter of her father which when she thought of him made her lips uncurl into a fine line. He said that they would see each other soon, how soon he did not specify but the letter had been sent a few days ago, it could mean that it could be any one of these days. She sensed much urgency behind that one sentence: _we will see each other soon_. _Had something happened_? Perhaps she was overthinking things.

The other letter she had received was from Arminta. She was happily married to William now, as happy as she could be of course considering the disapproval of her family and the complete strip of her economic right to her family's fortune just because of who she had married.

Finally, the last letter she received at the break of dawn, not so much a letter as it was a sort of memo. Written with impeccable elegance it simply read: _A full moon tonight dearest_. Vlad had probably sent this letter ahead of himself and was probably on his way here.

"Girls inside at once!" A professor called out, he seemed distressed. Evangeline scurried back inside where all the girls were told to go into the grand hall to receive an important notice from the headmistress.

The girls stood in an orderly fashion chatting amongst themselves waiting for the headmistress to appear. Evangeline could feel the darkness and anxiety looming, it seemed to be closing in on them, she had never felt something like this before. Her focus began to drift to the outside, her gaze falling upon the nearest window, she narrowed her eyes. Whatever the animosity was it was heading straight for them without reservation.

"Be silent girls." A hush took over the room as everyone focused on the headmistress, who was pacing in front of them. She seemed to be deliberating something. She spoke slowly perhaps choosing her words wisely. "I do not wish to cause alarm or any sort of distress with this news but I do require you to obey this single rule: do not leave your dorm for any reason tonight." The chatter of the girls began once again, "IS THAT CLEAR?" The headmistress stressed.

"Yes ma'am!" The girls responded in a clear voice. Evangeline lowered her head, how was she supposed to see Vlad now? The girls walked back to their dorms accompanied by a professor who urged them to close their windows and lock their doors.

"Of all the night for us to be on this strange lock down." Evangeline huffed under her breath. She walked over to her window and opened it, the sun was beginning to set and that dark feeling was even closer hitting her with rigorous force. She would see him tonight, no matter what.

* * *

Evangeline had spent a significant amount of time pondering her escape and she deemed it better to approach the situation head on. It was too dangerous to climb out of the fourth story dorm window: either her bedding rope would break or one of the professors might catch her climbing down through the many windows placed along the halls, actually who was she kidding she hated the thought of being suspended in air with a large gap between her and solid ground. _Yes, completely out of the questions_.

So her best bet and if she was lucky she could get past the professors in the hallway.

As soon as the sun was on the verge of setting Evangeline peeked her head out her opened door. Professor Leland had just finished securing the hallway and was heading back down the stairs probably to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen after all it was around the hour she usually did it every day.

Once Leland was far enough away to catch the sound of the squeaking door Evangeline darted out and closed her door, _no turning back now._ Quietly she climbed down the stair right behind her oblivious professor.

Leland reached the kitchen and Evangeline crept by when she heard a lot of voices coming from the grand hall. She tiptoed towards the opening to see most of the professors gathered and chatting in worry. Evangeline scratched her head agitated perhaps she hadn't thought this through entirely, she was trapped unless, "that's it." She clapped her hands together but quickly gasped and looked around hoping no one had heard her.

There was a quicker way outside through the kitchen, the chefs needed a quick and easy way to dispose of the soiled and uneaten food so they needed to reach the outside garbage clearance. She just needed a way to distract Leland and it was as if on cue Mina pecked on the nearby window.

Evangeline quickly unhooked the locks on the window and Mina flew in. "Oh this is going to give Ms. Leland quite a fright but there's no other option. Mina I shall need you to distract her and by that scare her so she runs out the door that connects to the grand hall." Mina moved her head up and down, she looked as if she was nodding. "I'll leave the window open and meet you outside," she petted Mina's head, "don't you dare get caught." Evangeline stretched her arm out and Mina flew onto it.

She peeked her head once more to see what Leland was doing, she was facing the pot of boiling water. It was now or never, Evangeline moved her arm forward giving Mina momentum for flight. Mina swooped in and began to caw uncontrollably. Leland jumped and screamed in fright dropping the pot of boiling water over the floor, Mina blocked her frontal vision with her large wing span and looked as if she was trying to peck the frighten professor.

Evangeline took advantage and ran inside the kitchen and to the opposing door. She ran down the deserted hallway but she could still hear Leland screaming and crashing noises coming from the kitchen. She looked behind herself hoping no one had followed as she turned left down the hallway until she finally reached the back exit leading outside.

She stepped outside and that feeling of animosity hit her once again, it was making her dizzy. She shook it off and circled to the front where the main porch was located, she hid in the bushes for a few moments catching her breath and assuring that no one was onto her.

That darkness was even closer she could even point out a direction if she concentrated, it seemed very close to the border of the forest. Just then she noticed Mina flying down to her hiding spot. She dropped something onto the floor and jumped onto Evangeline's lap.

"Mina you did very well, not even a scratch on you." She petted her faithful companion. "What's this? A key, the gate key? You do really pay attention to detail." She sighed and took the key, "I am relying on you tonight; you will be my night vision. Fly ahead and let me know if you see him." Mina obliged and took off in search.

Evangeline checked her surroundings once again and approached the gate and unlocked the heavy lock. All her instincts telling her not to go, for there was something dark and beyond her understanding waiting just beyond the gate.

She crossed it and looked around before calling out his name, "Vlad, Vlad?" Her voice quivered as she called out to him, there was something very strange amidst, it was completely different from the hostility she had felt when she first stepped outside.

Her eyes scanned the area, the trees all around her were rustling. After some years she was finally going to see him. She waited patiently, what would she say? The wind blew stronger. There behind the trees was a _shadow_ _figure, was that him?_ Her eyes brightened and she grinned, she was about to speak his name once more but something else presented itself in front of her. She gasped, taken quite by surprise by the sudden appearance.

The dark figure was behind her in a flash. "Keep quiet." A hand wrapped around her mouth and hearing that specific voice again after such a long time was such a shock that she gasped again.

 _Father? What's going on?_ Is what she would have liked to say if not for the strong hand still gripping her mouth tightly. There was still rustling in the trees ahead of them as Evangeline focused she could hear the faint growling noise, she tried to focus on where the noise was coming from when she was thrown aside by her father.

She landed harshly on the ground but not before catching a glimpse of the growling beast except instead of animal she saw a man. His teeth bared, ruby eyes lost to something: this was the catalyst of the darkness and hostility she had sensed. Her observation was short lived when there was a loud explosion and the man was sent flying back and crimson tainted the sandy floor.

The man howled in pain and not soon after he too joined the sand that covered the floor. Evangeline was wide eyed with fright, she had no idea what she had witnessed only that it was similar to a nightmare.

Lysander arose slinging the double barreled shotgun over his shoulder, he took out a small silver canister with a cross etched on it and walked towards the pile of sand that had once been the man, "I'm sure there are more to follow." He murmured as he poured the clear liquid over the sand.

Evangeline was seated on the floor still shaking, "wha…w..w…what's…I don't…"

"Vampires." Her father whispered, he was still looking over the area and when he was sure it was clear he let out a whistle. Not soon after a galloping noise came from behind them and a white stallion stood aside her father.

"You, that…was…" Evangeline was still wide eyed with preoccupation, she couldn't even muster a coherent conversation. _Vampires were fictitious creatures only meant to tell a good horror story, they were meant for nothing more yet not a moment ago did her father state they were real._

"You have much to learn." He held out his hand to her but she was too frightened to take it, she just stared blankly at his gloved hand. He sighed knowing this wasn't the way he wanted to introduce Evangeline to the family's true occupation. When Evangeline finally decided to meet his gaze he grimaced, she seemed to be frightened of him as well. In fact, Evangeline doubted what her family stood for, _what other secrets did they have, had she ever been told the truth by her family about anything in the first place?_

"Evangeline I understand how confusing, bizarre and nightmarish this all seems but please continue to trust me." He grabbed her hand, she nodded slowly in response. He grabbed a hold of her and placed her at the front of the saddle and then he mounted.

She turned her head to look back at the forest, just at the thought of their being more vampires made her quiver again and that's when she remembered, "wait, there is still someone out there!" Evangeline looked up at her father, her eyes tearing she feared for Vlad's life, _was he strong enough to hide from the monsters?_

Lysander's eyes narrowed, "whoever is out there at this hour must be a vampire." He urged his horse forward, "Evangeline what were you doing outside in the first place, the headmistress clearly warned all of the girls to stay indoors." He scolded. He had been the one who had sent the warning to the school, he hadn't stated what the danger was but he had been chasing this vampire around the area for a while. He turned his attention back to his daughter, his tone became a little more severe as he remembered her calling out a man's name, "who is Vlad?"

The horse rode along and there was a long pause before she decided to answer. "It..it was a stray pup…it wandered...in... into the ac…academy…I took care of it…father…" She continued to shake, this was of course a lie. She felt no remorse in protecting Vlad, what she did feel ashamed of was lying but then again her family wasn't being truthful about their livelihood.

"I see." Lysander saw no reason why Evangeline would lie, it felt like she was though, her attitude was suddenly very odd almost completely devoid from feeling. He couldn't blame her though; it was all quite a shock.

They rode under the light of the full moon in complete silence.

* * *

Vlad followed a distance behind not wanting to trigger any reaction from Lysander that could potentially reveal him in front of Evangeline. He was greatly upset by how Lysander dealt with the vampire, right in front of her not to mention how Lysander surprised her by holding her down. "Sloppy human…" He growled. If it hadn't been by the loud, surprised thought Lysander had as he saw Evangeline, Vlad would have decapitated him before he got to Evangeline fearing it was something there to harm her and not her father.

"Of all the bloody nights for careless cockroach to appear." He hissed. He had refrained from seeing her for the same reason that he knew their days together were numbered but he was just too fascinated by her and she had wanted to see him, his small note drove her heart to skip multiple beats.

What had Vlad in the most stressed state was that it was only a matter of time before Evangeline learned the truth about him, it was a given truth that it would happen. She would be trained, battered and molded into a huntress now. "I hope the darkness does not consume you dearest, if I have to, I'll personally shield you from it whether you want me to or not." His pace quickened and followed closer behind, entwined with the white stallion's shadow.

* * *

Yeah so here we are getting into the interesting turn, the Hellsing's secret that will make Evangeline's life give a 360 turn. I'm so excited to write the future chapters and for all of you to read them! Oh Vlad ever so determined to keep your dearest one with you, what will you do?

What was up with Evangeline sensing things too? Well don't worry about it, next chapter will explain this and much more!

A huge thanks to speedfanatic05 for your ever so detailed reviews and thanks so much also to ssjbura-briefs and AnimeFan001 for your lovely reviews as well! Also a huge thanks to you readers who have favorited and followed. Gosh I have so much to be thankful for. I hope you guys continue this journey with Evangeline, Vlad and I. All I ask is for patience don't worry I'm not about to give up on this story!

You all have a wonderful day and thanks again.

 _Until next update_

 _\- roseimagine_


	7. Exhausted Of Explanations

I did mention I was going to be consistent with these updates, yay! Well here we find ourselves with a fifteen year old Evangeline Hellsing. To commemorate this their was a change in the cover image as well which I hope you all liked, I worked closely with a friend of mine and thank you! :D

I hope you readers enjoy this chapter as well! Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Exhausted Of Explanations**

* * *

 _Year: 1925_

"Pierce the heart, severe the head, preferably both just for good measure…" The phrase had been repeated to Evangeline every day. She found herself chanting it mindlessly as she made her way up the stairs.

Eyes half closed as she finally made her way to her room after a three-month absence. As she opened the door she smiled, "it has been ages," as her gaze rested on her bed. She used her heel to shut the door which closed with a light click. She continued to shuffle towards her bed and fell on it, the springs contracting on impact.

She snuggled onto the pillows, _this is definitely heaven compared to sleeping with one blanket in the freezing forests across Europe_ she shivered at the thought _._ Just as she was starting to get comfortable there was a soft knock on her door, "Eva it's me, are you still awake in there?" Erin's voice was cautious and low.

Evangeline sighed, she knew the motive of this visit, it had been looming ever since she saw her brother once again and it was decided that she would be oriented in the hunter's path. "Come in," she murmured. She was still lying in bed, eyes closed as he entered.

Erin could see the fatigue on her face, if he didn't know any better he would have thought she was asleep. It wasn't easy for him to see his sister this way, what she was being turned into as a result of what he considered his failure. He spoke with respect and a new found diligence towards her, "I'm surprised your still coherent." He stood by her door.

"Well I was able to catch a quick nap while riding Avel, he has a steady pace." Evangeline said not stirring whatsoever from her comfortable position. Erin's breathing was slow but his heart raced as Evangeline looked up at him, even the way she looked at him was different: devoid of the light she used to look at the world with.

"Eva how…" He couldn't muster up the strength to ask her how she had been during these many months of training, she seemed to be doing far well then he had but he still had to swallow his sadness. Evangeline sighed and got up from her bed and walked towards her brother and this set Erin off, tears lingering in the corner of his eyes. He pulled her into an embrace, "Evangeline, I have burdened you…If I was any stronger-"

"That's not true Erin," Evangeline pulled out of her brother's embrace to look him in the eyes. "I don't know who has told you that you were not strong enough but I do not see this situation the same way you do." All her training wasn't a stroll through the flowerbeds, it was meant to be tough so she could grow to shoulder everything she was to become.

Erin was looking for any hint of a lie or pain in her expression or body language but she gave no sign of weakness. Casually she slipped her bruised fingers into her pockets so he wouldn't see, "my view of this is irrelevant to the matter," she shrugged. "But Erin you are so much more now, a father and loving husband, do not worry about what was, is all I can say. So by no means are you a failure, put that behind you and leave the hunting to me." She smiled lightly.

"Eva, this is all unfair to you most of all, I know you're unhappy." He countered. The possibility of Evangeline having a family of her own or any other of her dreams hung in the balance and Erin knew that this 'occupation' wasn't worth that happiness.

"Life is not fair but you must make the most of it with the hand you are dealt. My happiness is trivial, there are people to protect and I will do what's right regardless..." _of how I feel_ of course she wouldn't finish her phrase because it would just give Erin more of an excuse to argue with her. He didn't look as if he would let up on the matter, he was determined to find any ounce of unhappiness in her features.

Evangeline was weary from everything she had lived through and this conversation wasn't making things easier, Erin was creating a sense of doubt in her but she couldn't simply say no to what the family had done for generations.

It was evident that Erin wanted to say more that is until, Margaret passed by "Evangeline you're back!" Margaret was drained of the usual's day work and more so as she also partook in the care of Arthur and Richard but one look at the little girl she helped raise who was now shaping to be an exceptional young woman gave her strength to finish her day with. She beamed at Evangeline until she noticed she was still wearing the dusty jacket and boots that left a trail of mud and if there was something she couldn't stand it was filth. "Good heavens what a mess, I'll have the bath water running in a moment." Margaret ran back into the hall.

"I'll leave you to rest, goodnight." Evangeline knew the conversation wasn't close to being over, she didn't understand what Erin gained with proving she was unhappy but never mind. On the other hand, Erin just didn't want his sister to end up hurt by the end of it all, alas they had very different points of view on this situation he now knew.

Evangeline sighed and lowered her head, she took of her jacket and boots knowing Margaret would be upset if she came back and was still wearing the dirty apparel.

Just as she finished putting the garments in a basket Margaret appeared, "miss, go on and relax in the bath, I'll have this mess cleaned up and the bed sheets changed once you're out." She handed Evangeline a clean robe, a night gown and towel.

Evangeline slowly walked out of the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "everything's going to be alright." Margaret had been with the family for much longer than any of the other servants had and was well aware of what was going on, Evangeline was strong but a little reassurance was good especially when things seemed bleak.

Evangeline was surprised by the sudden approach but nodded, she couldn't answer her though, she couldn't even agree. _So much is currently uncertain_. Calmly she continued to headed down the hall and to the bathroom. She placed her hand into the water, warm and still steaming just how she liked it.

She discarded the rest of her garments and entered the bath, Margaret had left a series of cleansers and fragrances on a small table near her. She grabbed the sponge and smoothed it over her skin being careful of bruises, scabs and cuts around her body. She sighed no matter how much clothing and sorts of padding she wore, she managed to roughen up her skin in some way.

She leaned her head back and placed a warm wet towel on her forehead, _exhaustion doesn't quite cover my current state._ It had been almost a years' worth of training in distinct survival methods and weapon usage.

It was a strange sensation: she had felt the change of season, the feel of the ground beneath her, the animals surrounding her but everything now seemed so hostile. Her point of view was changing, it was being changed by the circumstances.

Evangeline remembered particular days amidst the unforgiving training she received:

 _September 1924:_

 _"Keep the reigns in front of you steady! The faster you go the more control you need!" Evangeline's father called out right behind her._

 _"Avel steady!" She cried. It was already dark out and having nothing but a lantern at the side of your saddle wasn't much help while riding in a heavily forested area. The noises at night seemed to increase: from chirping noises to strange vibrating noises, the forest had never felt so alive._

 _Evangeline ears picked up on all of these noises but within that distraction she hadn't noticed a large branch sticking out and she smacked right into it. Hitting it face front and falling back onto the cold, leaf covered ground._

 _Blood oozed out of her nose, a strong pain stabbing at her head and her blurred vision all factors that kept her immobilized for a while. Lysander eventually caught up to her, he let out a sigh as he dismounted his horse and made his way towards her grounded body._

 _He took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from her face. "Riding isn't as simple as it has been made out to be."_

 _"You haven't started me off with the easiest of lessons." Right into the fire from the get-go, Evangeline thought. It was a strain to get up, her fall knocked the wind right of her lungs, she continued to cough._

 _"There's a stream nearby," The air was less full of smells of pine and moss in this area._

 _"Avel!" Evangeline shouted, her voice still hoarse._

 _"That isn't the proper way to call your steed. They'll find you much faster if you call out. Whistling is a much safer option considering it affords you much more time to gather yourself." It was a simple rule of safety to remember but she didn't use it._

 _"Yes father." She let out a whistle, the wind brewing up carried the call farther. Soon after the dark horse trotted its way to her._

 _"Take it slowly, this area is far more abundant in vegetation." Lysander seemed unperturbed by his surroundings and pushed forward quickly and with ease, leaving her behind in seconds. She tried to follow at his pace but decided otherwise not wanting to repeat another incident. It only took a few minutes to reach the stream._

 _"Ouch." The icy sting of the water washed away the blood but left a numb sensation on her face. The numbness might be due to the fact that it was soothing the swelling and bruising left behind by the impact._

 _"We can't afford to waste time." Lysander was still mounted; he was frustrated with Evangeline. This lesson wasn't so difficult. "Try again, concentrate. Focus on staying calm and the breathing of the animal."_

 _"Yes." She responded curtly. She knew her father expected her to catch on to things on the first or second try at least but these experiences were very different to anything she had done._

 _Lysander sensing her distress tried to encourage her, "that's why we are training you will be ready someday soon."_

 _July 1925:_

 _"Use your wit, you won't have a horse or anything else to rely on for transport other than your two feet occasionally." Lysander said making his way up the steep mountain. It was all gravel, no twigs or vines of any sort to use for support._

 _She slipped time and time again, her clothing tearing more each time she slid up on the shards. This was a challenge of resistance, "climb, what if something were after you? You wouldn't have lasted a second against it." He was referring to the vampires except he never used that word, it was either it or monster._

 _She continued to struggle her way up using her hands and feet and pushed aside the gravel but buried her hands and feet slightly each time as she took a step. She realized in doing so the rocks would help sustain her firmly as she climbed higher._

 _Lysander watched from above, impressed by her conclusion, "that's it! The terrain is not your enemy, use it as your benefactor." Evangeline coughed, the lack of air making her feel weak but she was so close, she couldn't bear the thought of falling down once more. Her body wouldn't take much more of this harsh conditioning._

 _With a final heave and growl she made it to the top. She laid face down breathing heavily. Lysander nodded, "that took much longer than expected." He quickly pulled out his sword and was about to strike Evangeline, she quickly rolled to the side avoiding the strike, "this is not over, you came to fight a monster, though you might run into a crazed human as well!"_

 _She got up as quickly as she could to avoid the lunge attack of her father's sword, he nearly hit her if not for the quick unsheathing of her sword blocking the point of his blade. She took a step back trying to create some distance between the two but to little avail the mountain peak they stood upon was very narrow, one small mistake in movement could lead to a painful way down. "Anticipation!" He yelled._

 _Of course, if there was another lesson her father stressed: anticipation, vampires were strong beings. It was hardly a competition when it came to strength, they could break a human with one touch. All a hunter could do was to anticipate, calculate and counterattack._

 _Evangeline's eyes focused on her father's sparring hand, his elbow was pointing horizontal which meant his saber was going to cross in the same direction. She could duck and push forward knocking the blade from his grip with the handle of her sword. Using the last of her energy she did just that and succeeded. With that she took the pistol from her side holster and pointed it at him, her face serious but she was unable to mask her lack of air._

 _He smiled, "well done." Evangeline lowered her weapon and her posture relaxed. "I'm glad your exhaustion doesn't hinder your will to win a fight." He laughed she was getting much stronger in so little time._

 _She didn't smile but bowed, "thank you father." She sheathed her sword and holstered her gun._

 _"I believe you are ready for this," he picked up his sword and handed it to his daughter. Evangeline was surprised at the gesture and held her hands out to receive the blade. "This has been in our family for many generations, it is always carried by the head of the family." Evangeline looked at her father eyes wide at what he said._

 _"Father do you-"_

 _"Yes, I do. You are much stronger, nothing hinders you and if it does well, you never were one to give up easily." He smiled, "this sword is made out of silver and during its creation it was infused with holy water, very deadly towards the creatures of the night. I know it will serve you well but in all honesty, I hope a monster is never within reach for you to use it."_

 _She studied the weapon, even with its long history the blade shined just as bright as a star not to mention the design it held, an intricate pattern etched onto the borders of the saber itself. The swept hilt was a golden like color and a two small sapphire stones encrusted on the thickest part._

 _She looked at her father not knowing if she had truly deserved such a merit but he seemed to think so and she would not question her father's judgment. She removed her old sword from her hip and strapped in the new sword at her side._

 _"You have accomplished many things Evangeline even if you haven't been out into the field I believe in you, you've demonstrated such characteristics and discipline of a leader, you are the future leader of the Hellsing family."_

 _Lysander had told Evangeline she had been born with a special ability that they dubbed the Hunter's Awakening. It enhanced some of her senses, she was sensitive to smells, sounds and most importantly she could sense the darkness a vampire always brought along._

 _"Things come easier to me for that reason." She understood._

 _"There is one born every generation." He did not possess the ability but the brother that died before his birth must have inherited it. Her grandfather Abraham was incredibly strong for he took full advantage of this gift._

 _"I see, so…" Erin had a hard time training for the same reason he did not possess this ability. Her father's many years of practice and having learned from his father who had such skill enabled him to be an astounding hunter but…she did not want to think her brother weak but didn't know what else to call it._

 _"This has been the final lesson, all you need is experience and being out their will give you just that. It's about time we returned home."_

 _"Home."_

 _A cry brought her back…_

She gasped and leaned forward, the bath water stirring around her. She pressed her hand to her heart in an attempt to calm down. She dressed quickly and exited the bathroom, the cry continued, the source of it coming from the nursery room which was right next to Erin's room.

As Evangeline was going to knock on the door out of concern Margaret opened it and nearly ran into her. "Richard again, well this will go on for a while. He's incredibly hard to pacify." She signaled Evangeline to follow her when she noticed she was being led to a room further down the hall. "Do try and rest." She knew Evangeline was tired and she needed much rest but Richard's bad habit of crying wasn't going to permit that for he could cry for hours on end. She tried to put Evangeline in a room where at least the cry didn't sound so loud.

* * *

"Richard takes pleasure in crying…. mmm…" She stirred in bed and groaned. The wails hadn't ceased, it was after midnight and even if she was much farther away the cry could still be heard. She faced the window and that's when she noticed a shadowy figure, ruby eyes peering in. The figure let itself in but it was no surprise to her as he made himself visible again.

Bearing a single rose in hand he sat at the edge of her bed and placed the rose next to her. "A fine night to moon gaze." He smiled looking at her attentively.

"It is." She rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't still asleep or picturing things, but no, he wasn't an apparition. He moved closer to her as she laid there, his hand reaching for hers. "I'm…. it's been a long while since we've seen each other." She smiled, _he was really there._ She sat up, leaning against her bedrest and took the rose in one hand and his hand in the other.

"I pray you don't mean I look older." He teased.

"No, things have changed." She was no longer a child and she had duties to attend to, her day to day life had changed drastically in a course of less than a year.

"Yes, you are more beautiful than I remember." She stared at him with a serious expression. He understood of what she spoke her view of things always differed from what he thought so he inquired further on the matter, "how so?"

"My hands are not the soft ones you remember." Soiled, cut or bruised were some of the words she could have used to describe what she now was but refrained from giving too much away.

"That may be true," he held her hand firmly in his, "they're stronger." He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft icy kiss on it. She blushed at his gesture, he continued to speak his gaze never leaving hers. "You've done a great deal in less than a years' worth." Yes, she had changed so much in so little time, he didn't like it, it was much to sudden, the sparkle of her outlook on life fading, he wanted to test her. "I hope that me being here isn't an inconvenience for you, I admit it has been too long for me. I know you are weary of your travels, I shall leave." He got up in haste.

"Vlad?" She grabbed the ends of his coat and tugged at it. He turned around shortly surprised by this timid gesture. "Don't leave me just yet." There was more she had to say but didn't know how to start, "there are things…I was so worried about you that night, I thought…" She felt a need to warn him of the monsters that existed, she had to express how much she missed him and worried about him that night that she encountered a vampire but it simply came out as a jumbled phrase.

"You needn't concern yourself with me." No vampire or man for that matter dare trifle with him.

"I'm afraid of what is to come." _To possibly come between us._ She had a strange feeling about Vlad every time she thought of him.

"You are unsure of yourself, hmm…" He chuckled before he spoke again. "Many years ago I met a child who showed bravery, charisma, maturity, intelligence but above all kindness. Need I go on?" He raised his eyebrow.

She knew he spoke of her and in the most compassionate of ways but there was still so much doubt. "What happened to her?" He seemed to know things, it's as if he could see to some distant future she just had to ask, maybe she was looking for some form of reassurance from him, his words meant a great deal to her: words of praise and friendship.

"She continues to grow and grand things await her if she comes with me." He spoke seriously and full of the intent to go through with it. He never spoke unless he meant something so this was no slip of the tongue all she needed to say was one word and he would oblige.

Evangeline took it as though he was inviting her to an adventure of his or as a simple way of cheering her up, telling her she would never be alone. "That would be wonderful but I have something I must do, something only I can do." The thoughts of her chosen path clouded her and the doubt she felt was stronger, "which brings me to ask you…" She had meant to ask him many questions but one in particular burned in her mind, one she feared to know the answer to.

He made sure not to give away anything in his expression but he knew what she was implying, the question that would condemn him and take her away from him possibly forever, "I'm listening." He said curtly, the rage brewing still made its way to his voice.

With a sad and distant look she leaned closer to him, going as far as placing a hand on his cheek, "look at me, please." Her voice a whispered plea, she wanted to know who he really was, what he could be. He met her wavering gaze with no reservation and rested against her warm hand.

 _There just was no way he could be one of them, there must be another explanation for his powers._ He wasn't hostile, she felt a different aura emitting from him, sadness and lonesome seemed like the best words to describe it yet there was something else... Though, she couldn't imagine him looking like the beast that nearly attacked her on the school grounds, he didn't fit that type. She observed him for a while longer, taking in his angular yet handsome pale features and sighed, "I knew it."

His ruby eyes narrowed, "what do you presume?"

"You would be a good friend through and through. Thank you and for the rose as well." Her features lightened up, the smile she always gave him had returned to its original brilliance and genuine happiness. She brought the rose to her nose and took in its sweet scent.

"Gratitude is unnecessary; I live to please you my lady." A weight was lifted off his shoulders as she smiled and because she had reached a resolution that was in his preference.

"May I ask, a favor?" She murmured, her cheeks becoming as red as the rose she held.

"Ask." She was more relaxed with him now, even if she was being timid she was still being herself with him and was bold enough to ask something.

"Stay tonight. At least until I fall asleep, you put me at ease." Her request surprised him but then again she always amazed him, was it possible she felt a rupture between them as well? Most likely that ability she possessed let her sense things.

"Request granted, rest assure." Evangeline got comfortable once again, Vlad placed the covers around her and sat closer to her as she rested. "Pleasant dreams dearest." He purred, before closing her eyes she saw him smile, a serene expression took him over as he looked at her and then to the moon.

* * *

Her breath was even, not even the insufferable sound the child down the hall was making could disturb her. He ran his hands through her golden hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Each day he takes you further away from me, his ignorance will blind you. Your innocence will be lost." He saw the training she was submitted to, even if she was a woman there was no special treatment. She had seen and been on missions with her father just observing how the job was done but each time he knew she lost something.

This life was not meant for her, she was too kind, gentle, a free spirit. "I wish to keep you safe always, your sense of obedience is an inconvenience to us." He offered to take her away, why didn't she just accept, he could make her happy, he had all these years and was the only one.

"Let me…" He inched closer to her face, "I no longer feel vengeance or bear ill will towards your family for previous occurrence's now I bear anger for what they have turned you into." His hand caressed her cheek, she continued to sleep unperturbed. His eyes shifted from her face to her exposed neck, he could hear her blood pulsing. "I don't lack desire to just take you away from this but," His eyes burned with an intense red flash as his lips settled closer to her neck but he quickly retracted with a growl. "I won't harm you that way."

"I will continue to ensure your safety and will come to your call as promised but for now…" he lightly traced over her soft, untouched lips with his finger and then closed the distance with his lips. She would never know of this moment. He got up from her bed rather reluctantly, "I fear this is goodbye." Quickly he slunk back into the shadows and was out her window.

A freezing wind blew in and was gone in a flash, she let out a pained breath and with that tears fell from her unopened eyes.

She felt someone open the door, "Evangeline we must go, I'm sorry to wake you but there is something we must take care of." Lysander's voice was urgent, secretly she rubbed her tears and turned around to face her father, hopefully the lighting in the room didn't permit him to see her glossy eyes.

"Y…yes father…I'll be ready in a few minutes." Her father nodded and closed the door again. She breathed heavily again, she placed her hand to her chest to see if it would pacify her lack of air and pain. The tears continued to flow. That voice had been him, he was very sad indeed and then an icy feeling mingled with her warmth, "what was that just now Vlad?" She couldn't distinguish what he had said but he had said so much, he was being torn by something and then she felt it, "dearest Vlad…this is what you hid…" there was no halting the pain or tears now.

* * *

Oh dear, is the cat out of the bag? Vlad you sly fox kissing the maiden in her sleep, he wasn't subtle this time.

Well Eva has been declared the future Hellsing leader but she still has to go through a trial ;)

Thank you to all of you who have stuck along with me through this journey, I'd say we might be or are very close to the halfway point. There are still a couple of dark secrets and twists, muhahah!

A special thanks to those who have favorited and followed! Also I appreciate the reviews from James Birdsong, speedfanatic05 and Noface, thanks for the kind words!

I hope you all have a wonderful day! :)

 _Until next update_

 _-roseimagine_


	8. Truth

Thank you everyone for your kind words on the last chapter, helps me stay very motivated for this story. I'm hoping you all enjoy this chapter which takes place a day after the last chapter (chapter 7).

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Truth**

* * *

 _Year: 1925_

 _-next day-_

It was midday. The sun was shining in the high heavens, hues of orange coloring the sky and that ever comforting breeze blew, Evangeline feeling the need to be at peace since the night had been so rough. Mina was there as well, her eyes watching Evangeline as if supervising her. As she sat there staring at the scenery she had been completely oblivious to the company sitting across from her making ecstatic conversation.

"Evangeline?" Varrick finally realized that her gaze had not been on him but on the plain grass fields, not to mention her eyes seemed to be closing slightly. "Hmm, were you even listening?" He didn't want to believe his conversation had bored her but that her gaze had given a mere shift in attention.

She took a deep breath and sighed her stare languidly turned to him. "Do pardon my absence of mind."

"You look sleep deprived." She yawned as if agreeing to his comment.

She grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip before answering, "well learning how to run the family business is no easy task and traveling usually by night is exhausting." Hunters would usually work only at night but Varrick didn't know of the family's occupation for obvious reasons but it felt as if she meant she did illegal business. She could tell her comment wasn't understood as Varrick raised his eyebrow. "I study and I worry." She added.

He nodded but then again he didn't understand exactly why she had to take care of business, "I thought that would be Erin's job as the eldest son and you Evangeline well-"

Evangeline interrupted, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with a sexist remark. "Are you inferring that a woman shouldn't learn these things, to tend to her husband and the children is all she is meant to do?!" Times had changed and her father never denied her or told her what she should do, as far as she knew being a female and the future of the Hellsing family was proof enough of what a woman could do. "If that is the case then I see no meaning to continue this conversation. Please exc-"

"Wait Evangeline!" She had almost reached the door when he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him, she stumbled towards him knocking straight into his chest. His hold on her became an embrace, she was quite confused and flustered, "It's just that I've missed your company and our chats. I don't mean to sound rude or forward with my remarks but I do apologize, I become a babbling fool when you are here." It had felt like the longest time to Varrick since he had last seen Evangeline, she would usually be on his mind when he worked or sailed to a different country on business.

Evangeline looked away, Varrick's comments were most embarrassing, she let out a cough to mask her surprise, "you are forgiven and Varrick do you mind…" Mina let out a hissing noise as she noticed Varrick wasn't planning on letting her mistress go. She flew towards Varrick and attempted to peck him. Mina did not settle down even when she managed to separate them but she still kept pecking at Varrick.

"Crazy bird!" Varrick yelled as he tried to swat Mina away.

"Mina settle down!" Evangeline was finally able to get her hands on Mina but she let out another loud croak and flew away undignified as her mistress preferred her guest over her.

"She doesn't seem to like me, not ever." He muttered, as he fixed his suit and smoothed his hair back and took a seat.

Evangeline sighed, Mina never changed. She despised Varrick ever since she laid eyes on him, but she could never understand why. She noticed Varrick's demeanor had become rather agitated and with good reason so she tried to lighten up the mood, "care to start over?" She grabbed the tea kettle and offered to pour more tea into his cup.

"Gladly." Certainly her mad bird wasn't going to continue to ruin his afternoon with his beloved.

Varrick smiled, "Sitting like this, with you is quite an adventure." He let out a chuckle.

"Stop flattering me. We're only having tea just like any other day, it's not like we're traveling the world or anything of the sort. Of course it's not every day you get attacked by a raven." She smiled lightly.

"Perhaps, but it's not just an ordinary day when you are here sitting at the porch." As a child he remembered when he would visit, she was always admiring the front garden or she would be on a stroll. Now when he came the porch was empty and when he'd ask for her she was never there.

"What are you implying?" His blue eyes seemed to be looking into the distant past she noticed.

"Nothing in particular, you just happen to never be here when I visit." He said taking a sip of tea.

"Well I already explained why that is." The exhaustion of a mission finally sinking in as she arrived home, where she felt safe.

"You need your rest though; your features look very downcast." Evangeline always had this light to her, whatever she was doing was putting a strain on her physically and the light and softness of her features seemed to be waning though she always seemed high in spirits.

"Are you starting to point out my flaws, I thought I didn't have any through your eyes." She laughed, even if his comment didn't sit well with her, but she brushed it off knowing Varrick well for his unthoughtful comments but of course he usually didn't mean anything by them.

"You don't." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Peace offering or not, Evangeline felt as if she should concern herself with Varrick gestures, there was definitely more to his kindness now.

* * *

With her visit gone Evangeline stepped back indoors but just as she did a maid was awaiting her nearly at the opening of the door, "Ms. Evangeline your father requests your presence in the library at once."

"Oh, alright." Quickly she made her way to the library, _perhaps there had been another incident and they were needed as soon as possible_?

"Father is something wrong?" She entered the room with haste only to find her father seated near the window reading a book. She was able to relax a little, her pace slowed as she came to stand before him. Whatever he was reading had consumed his attention but he was more than aware she was there.

"No, no be at ease." He gestured her to take a seat across from him. His eyes never left the book as he continued to inquire her, "I do hope tea time went well?"

"Yes it was a nice change in pace, I happen to remember Varrick differently though." That last comment was unintentional but Varrick was becoming less subtle with his gestures and words.

He flipped to another page, "well, the maids and butlers say he would visit often too, on business but in the end he only wanted to see you." The missions were very time consuming, it wasn't usually easy to track one of those monsters and was just as tasking to get rid of them. When she would finally arrive home all she wanted to do was sleep, exhausted of the ordeals of the night life.

"Yes he mentioned that." Nonetheless she was happy to converse with someone that wasn't talking about missions and monsters but of the daily, peaceful life she craved very much.

"Back to the matter at hand," the conversation had strayed into something her father was quite uncomfortable talking about. "I've had you study many things prior to becoming a huntress but I've never spoken to you directly." True he had taught her the basic weaponry, combat styles, how to successfully dispose of a creature but never anything directly about them, it was all a vague explanation.

"What do you mean?" Everything was quite clear to her. He had a straight forward way of explaining things.

Lysander smiled lightly, she wouldn't understand yet because she was so young. He would elaborate, "perhaps it was my sense of fatherliness, I wanted to shield you from these things but I wasn't able to." When Erin was unable to go through with the duties at hand he was more than saddened that Evangeline was the one destined for the hunter's life more so when she was the one who inherited the special abilities. "Forgive me for introducing you the way I did to this world of darkness and monsters. I was so afraid that night I found you in the courtyard." Of course he hadn't planned for the introduction to be so brusque.

"I expressed that I was indeed being curious and that I was at fault not you father; you were fulfilling your duty I got in your way and was nearly killed because of my ignorance." She reinstated.

"I'm just glad nothing happened to you." He smiled but it soon faded when he looked down at the book in his hand.

It was time for a real discussion about the monsters, like he mentioned there had been things he had left out while speaking to her feeling it was all very disturbing. Now Lysander felt proud of his daughter and felt she could handle the truth. "Vampires have existed and endured through the many centuries just as the Hellsing family has, we have done everything possible to ensure humanities safety. As you know as well we work directly under the royal family and have pledged our services to our country." Evangeline nodded as he spoke.

"There have been many great hunters but among them was Abraham Hellsing, your grandfather." The grip he held on the book seemed to tighten.

"Yes the great Van Hellsing as he was also called, I know he was a doctor, a scientist, a psychologist, a physicist and a master Hunter. A very accomplished man indeed, yet…" She stopped mid-sentence.

Lysander could see the realization in Evangeline's eyes, "that's all you know of him, that is all I have permitted you to know about him until now." He had kept all the books archived in his office all of his father's work books and journals were hidden from his children until the time was right. "My father always wrote about his missions with a profound amount of detail but there was one case that captivated him and earned him his great title. It was his most peculiar case yet…" He handed her the large leather book, it did have wear and tear at the edges, the pages were also yellowing.

Slowly she flipped through the first pages, there was so much writing in one page, she was impressed he could fit that many thoughts in a crammed letter space. As she flipped further ahead she saw anatomical drawings but as she looked closer the sketches were not of humans. She continued to delve further into the pages and she stumbled upon a picture of a raven haired man resembling royalty, his face all too familiar, it was no mistaking him. "Who is this?"

Lysander noticed the page she had stopped on, "He was Vlad Tepes, who later became the King of Vampires. The most powerful adversary your grandfather faced."

Mindlessly she continued to flip through the pages, there were words that popped out at her: Mina Harker, control, captured, familiars, harmed, killed, hunted, desired, were a few of the words that struck her. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the lush detail written throughout the many pages but soon after she began to hear things. A female with a distinct soft voice murmured words of forgiveness and love but then she cried out for help. Soon after she heard cries and pleas for mercy: sounds of dying breaths followed. Then an image appeared: there was a sea of blood, thousands of men suspended from the ground, impaled and a man who stood looking at the view. He turned to look at her his expression solemn and in his hand he held a rod.

"It can't be, it's not him! He's not like this at all." The personality he had demonstrated in these years was gentle for the most part, never straying far from it. After learning the truth, she was willing to accept him as a vampire but this, what is this monster who devours people with no feelings, he seemed to take pleasure in his madness. He who hunts in the night, it wasn't him – it wasn't her Vlad.

"Evangeline?" A distant voice called to her.

She opened her eyes with a start, "what happened?"

"You fainted, maybe you should rest." Lysander picked the book up from the floor but Evangeline reached for it before he did. She got up quickly and ran out the door. "We will continue tomorrow." She heard her father say as she closed the door.

As quickly as she could manage she climbed the stairs hiding the falling tears, just as she reached the top Arthur was seated at the top step.

He got up to greet her but then his eyes narrowed as he took a good look at her face, "Aunt Eva? Are you alright?"

She tried to walk past him but he followed, she had no choice but to respond, "yes, I'm fine little one."

She tried to brush her tears away but the child was quick to notice and wished to know why "No, you aren't, your eyes are red and your crying. You look like Richard always upset about something."

Erin was walking out of the office when he had heard Evangeline's shaken voice, "Arthur that's enough. Evangeline what happened?" His question was immediately answered as he caught sight of the book in her hands, whatever she had read had caused her to be in great distress. "Eva?" He wanted to offer her some comfort but before he could say anything else, her composure seemed to be restored.

"I'm not feeling well, I just need to be alone in my room, no disturbances." She didn't leave any room for question, she immediately rushed passed them and entered her room locking the door. She took a deep breath and covered her mouth feeling she would begin to sob once more.

She placed the book at her night table, _I've know what you are but it turns out I didn't understand who you were and I can't forgive you for it. There had been many occasions he could have said something but he didn't, his insincerity all these years but what was his goal? Certainly the answer was in this journal._ As she sat there on her bed, she turned to look outside where she saw Mina looking at her, she was resting on the railing of the balcony.

She grabbed the closest item to her, a book and opened the doors to the balcony. Vampires had many ways to see around them and Vlad as the most powerful of his kind was able to conjure many ways to see around him like a familiar. As Evangeline realized Mina was a familiar of his, her purpose to keep an eye on her but there was so much more to it she felt. She threw the book at the unsuspecting bird, "GO AWAY!" Mina cawed angrily but wasn't scarred off. It hurt Evangeline to treat Mina this way, her faithful companion of many years but the untruthful nature Vlad represented hurt more than anything else. She grabbed whatever else was closest and continued to throw items at Mina. "You're his eyes!" Mina continued to cry out until she couldn't battle the barrage of items and flew away.

Evangeline proceeded by gathering all the items Vlad had given her and thrown them into a trunk, though, there was an item missing. The necklace he had given her was still around her neck, upset she yanked it off. Her neck stung as the thin metal slipped off and with a heavy heart she threw it into the trunk and locked all the items in.

* * *

She had been locked up in her room all day, not a single word spoken after to anyone and no bite to eat since this afternoon. She had remained reading through the remaining contents of the journal, she now knew it all.

The full moon was now high in the sky and everything was still, she decided to step out. The hall was silent and most of the lights were out. She took no chances, slowly she stepped out and was cautious as she made her way down the stairs.

Before stepping out she went to the library where she knew her father had a hidden revolver, she made sure it was in working order. It was loaded with six silver bullets; she carefully hid it inside her nightgown pocket.

Unperturbed she walked outside the main door. It was a very chilly night, yet she felt unperturbed by it, perhaps all those day training had made her accustom to the freezing temperature. She continued her walk towards the horse shed, once inside she was greeted with the subtle breathings of the horses. All fast asleep and very warm as they were huddled together.

They were calm, unaware of her worries. She stood at the entrance staring at the far corner where she had found him in a distraught state. "Nine years, I cannot fathom the time, it has really been that long." Not wanting to linger there any longer she walked out and closed the door. She continued to walk slowly when she was halted by the sudden aura: his unmistakable, jumble of emotions. She stood still, her eyes lowered.

A strong wind began to pick up, "Evangeline…" As if on cue Vlad stood before her, Mina resting on his shoulder.

She dare not face him and quickly turned around, taking no chances she stepped away from him. There was so many things she wanted to say but knew the inquiry had best begin now before he had a chance to speak and convince her otherwise. "What were you doing in that shed? Tell me Vlad what were your intentions?" She tried as best she could to keep her voice steady but was having difficulty due to the tears and knot tugging at her throat. She knew the answer already it was self-explanatory when she read the journal, it was all a tale of revenge but she had a small hope that it was not the case and Vlad had some ulterior motive.

He didn't speak but his soft footsteps carried him dangerously close to her, "That's close enough!" She ordered. His steps ceased, his shadow towering over her, she tried not to concentrate on it. She heard Mina give off a soft caw and then flap her wings, she flew high into the sky until she was too far for Evangeline to sense her anymore.

Evangeline knew her composure was to be kept throughout the duration of this conversation, there could be no hint of weakness, forgiveness or acceptance.

"There is already something between us." What he dreaded for many years was coming to pass with a full force of hatred and disgust towards him.

"Yes, it's what you are. You avoided speaking about yourself, the distance you placed was…I know what you are." Her teeth grinded in irritation, "from the many names given to you which do you prefer: Dracula, Count, Vlad Tepes the Impaler, the red dragon, liar or monster?" She spat, tears of frustration began to run down.

She continued her accusations, "you were here to kill weren't you? To rid the world of the Hellsing family once and for all. You could have done it with such ease." When he had returned she was just a mere child and so was Erin, her mother didn't fight. Her father would have been the only resistance he would have met. Other than that the task would have been so simple.

"I was such a fool to trust you, I don't understand why…I never want to see you again." Yes, she hated him currently for lying but it also went beyond that, she feared one day that she would be ordered to hunt him, perhaps with this permanent separation he would go somewhere far beyond her reach.

"Is that truly how you feel?" In an instant she felt his breath near her ear. She turned her face away, still not wanting to face him. "Yes, you were vulnerable and yes it would have been so easy to end your life right then and there but I didn't, I couldn't and I would never harm you. I won't deny the facts, I did want to kill all of you and I am the shadow creature that stalks the night. I have a complicated history which I don't expect you to understand."

He shifted his position and was now over her other shoulder, his voice purring in her ear. His sweet scent was invigorating, soothing. She closed her eyes and continued to listen, "though, it was you who beckoned me to come each full moon, it was my presence alone that made you smile, I know this for a fact." It was true, she was never happier when he was there but then again past incidents could not be erased and now that she knew of them there were no excuses.

He didn't stop there, "I also know that you don't wish to face me because you are afraid of what you shall feel once you look at me." His hand traced over hers, she was reaching for the gun but stopped midway near her waist. His hand covered her fist, "You will not raise that weapon against me either." Every thought she had rejected him but she couldn't harm him. She was in such a conflicted state he felt pity but it was her own fault for not being able to make up her mind. "I ask you to try and deny this." She could hear the grin in his voice but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her say it.

"Deny me with your words or thoughts. Do try." She remained silent, she did feel it was a silly argument, dwelling in the past was never a good thing it hindered the possibility to seek a better future but she was stubborn and now a huntress and had to make her own decisions. Her heart beat became louder, thudding hard against her chest tensed by the situation. Of course Vlad could hear it, "your heart never will."

He slowly began to step back, releasing the grip over her bald hand, "I will not cause you further distress. I will oblige with what you wish: you shall never see me again, that is not until you ask it of me. Pleasant evening to you Huntress." His voice was so cold, especially as he uttered her new title.

As she finally decided to face him, she only caught sight of his dark coat. "Vlad?" She called out her voice no more than a whisper. Everything was still, even the breeze ceased. She turned around, eyes searching for any sign of him but there was none. She dropped to her knees and placed her hand over her heart, the ache she had felt last night was back again once more and it brought tears.

She was in such misery that she failed to notice someone entering the gate at full speed on horse. "Evangeline I left in such a rush this afternoon, I'm sorry for the hour but I forgot my-" He noticed she was on all fours and at a loss of breath. He got off his horse and lifted her face and immediately she clung onto him. "Evangeline?" He was confused by her current state but didn't mind comforting her.

"It..it w…wa…was…all…a…nightmare." She repeated the same phrase continuously, each time becoming more slurred until the it just became a silent sob.

"There, there you're safe with me." Varrick felt her shiver as he held on tightly to her, it felt as if she was holding onto something and didn't want to let go.

"She will never be safe, I'm the only one." Vlad watched the pair from afar seething with rage contemplating once more if he should just take her but he promised he would do this the correct way this time. He felt it was only a matter of time before she came running back to him. That pathetic, opportunistic Varrick character wasn't able to protect a treasure such as she was. Though he did have something desirable and that was his humanity, his eyes narrowed his hatred growing for the man that held onto his dearest one.

* * *

Okay, so after this we will have the inclusion of Varrick as a more relevant character and I'm so excited to write about it!

As for Vlad don't fret, he's witty and will find away, that's all I can say for now though.

I know chapters will be running even smoother now, and let's just say we'll get to see Eva doing her job too! *cough* missions *cough*

A big thanks to my faithful reviewers Dragonmaster789, speedfanatic05 and ninjadaleburg for the kind reviews. I also appreciate those of you who had favorited and followed. I do appreciate reviews, I'd love to know what you readers are thinking this far into the story so don't be shy :)

I am so grateful and I hope this update brightens your day :D

until next update

- _roseimagine_


	9. Proposal

Hey there everyone, thanks a lot for sticking with me through this story! Yeah we got another chapter within the month. I've been trying to better my writing pace, I hope it shows.

This chapter is fine for the most part but I left an asterisk (*) just as a precaution for the slightly more M rated part of the chapter. Some minor language and suggestive themes...

I know what you all may be thinking with just looking at the chapter title I won't delay you readers any further so please enjoy! ;D

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Proposal**

* * *

 _Year: 1926_

* * *

Alexandria believed it was time…

She had spent so much time frustrated with her fate that she almost neglected to see another possibility to save her young daughter from what she was condemned to do. Perhaps she had no right to impose in her life but she had to try.

* * *

Early this morning he had received a letter from Mrs. Hellsing, quite surprised by the contents of the letter he cleared his schedule and came to see her as quick as he could. "I'm surprised at the invitation Mrs. Hellsing." Alexandria gestured Varrick to sit down.

"Is having tea such a surprise?" She said giving a light smile as she poured tea for him. This was all very strange to Varrick as he hardly ever saw Mrs. Hellsing, she was usually ill or as Evangeline put it in such a foul temper that she refused to leave her room.

"Well in your letter you spoke of something urgent, the matter involving Evangeline. She's not hurt or unwell is she?" The first thing that came to mind was of something awful befalling Evangeline, whatever it was he would help.

"No, no she's fine." She chuckled, as she had perceived the noble young man did take an interest in her daughter. "Better not delay the matter any further such we should avoid a misunderstanding." The poor boy looked very nervous, "I've noticed Evangeline harbors much affection for you." True she didn't spend much time with her daughter and especially now but the little she did see through the window in her room was enough to know her relationship with Varrick was on very good terms.

Varrick couldn't help but grin at her words, he took a sip of his tea to mask the joy as he felt the obviosity might not sit well with Mrs. Hellsing. "I care for her very much."

"All happy relationships start this way," She surprised him yet again with words of encouragement instead of a serious tone. It gave him a sense of security and acceptance was being given to him by the mother of the one he wished to marry.

"Has Evangeline said anything in regards to this possibility?" He was interested in what way Evangeline might have expressed this but the more he thought the more obvious it became to him. She was never in the company of any man other than him, she smiled for him and enjoyed his company. Everything she did was more than a hint or a sign of the direction she was headed and he would be a part of it.

"Varrick you are a charming young man how could she refuse you?" She said offering a plate of sweets to him.

* * *

Alexandria was situated near the window, seated "I have no doubt she'll accept."

Lysander hadn't seen his wife in such high spirts in quite a long time but he felt that her happiness wouldn't last long considering she had put faith in an empty belief. "Stop putting words in our daughter's mouth, you don't know her." Not to mention his wife spent so much time in isolation she had negated being part of their daughter's childhood and what made her think she would be accepted into Evangeline's life now that she was a young woman.

"I do know she understands what's good for her." From what she understood her daughter was very dutiful and didn't betray what people thought was right for her.

"I stress that if things don't go as you planned don't blame her." Evangeline may give off that vibe but Alexandria was far from knowing the woman their daughter had become. True she had a sense of duty but also had her own beliefs and likings and would stand up for them if she had to.

"Varrick will know how to convince her." Alexandria could only pray that the outcome would be positive.

"It's up to her after all." As much as Lysander didn't want Evangeline to get sidetracked with the missions she had to fulfill, he could not take away the right for her to be happy. He didn't want to see his little girl grow up but it was inevitable. If Evangeline believed Varrick was the man she wanted at her side, it was up to her and he wouldn't interfere.

* * *

"You seem well Ms. Hellsing." Varrick commented. She did seem more rested than the last time she spoke but there was still hints of sadness, something he hopped to erase.

"I am, but what's with the sudden formality?" He had been acting strange since the moment he arrived at the estate and more so now that he was alone with her.

"I've always had the utmost respect for you." She merited nothing but praise.

He noticed the softest color of pink taint her cheeks, "Yes but other times, you don't think things through." She teased remembering their previous conversation. He was showering her with more complements than usual not that she minded.

"I can't ever win against you can I." He stated, truly a woman of high wit.

"No, but I admire your fight." Varrick's challenge and way of reasoning entertained her though, "you seem different today." He was being very serious and his smile was nervous.

"May I inquire in what way?" His emotions were betraying him early on, he had waited for such a long time for this moment and he was about to ruin it.

"To begin with, the way your speaking currently." When he referred to her as Ms. Hellsing instead of her given name sent a signal that something was admits but she had no idea what it could be.

"Is it that odd?" He was trying to derail the conversation but to no avail. Evangeline had stopped walking and he felt cornered. Her eyes stared into his searching for an answer. Her gaze was docile at the moment, her golden eyes searching his features for any answer to his peculiarity.

"Well I suppose not, but you feel tense, you want to say something. Whatever it is you know you can speak to me about it." They had been friends for many years and Varrick spoke in lush detail always, he was usually the one guiding the conversation while she listened.

Varrick swallowed hard and muttered a quick prayer as he grabbed both of her hands. "I find difficult the words to describe how I feel and I wish to show you instead. As they say actions speak louder-" Evangeline was stunned at the sudden closeness but as Varrick continued she stopped hearing his words, his proposal, and instead took notice of what he was reaching for inside his coat pocket.

She quickly placed her hand on top of his preventing him from fully taking out the object in question. "Please don't continue in that way." His lack of words, the nervousness: he wanted matrimony. She certainly didn't dislike Varrick but she couldn't offer any stability in a relationship. Hunter's lived dangerous lives: one moment they could be alive and the next moment they weren't. That wasn't the complete truth though, she was still mending the deep wound in her heart that still ached time to time. She took a step away from him.

"Evangeline, I beg your pardon." He finished taking out the little leather case and opened it presenting the diamond ring residing inside. The sun's ray made the diamond glisten.

Evangeline turned away from Varrick and his confused blue gaze, "I never wished to mislead you, we are good friends."

"You made me believe that this proposal would not be unwelcome." He grabbed her by the shoulder and made her look at him.

"I don't recall what actions I might have done to make you believe this but I apologize." She felt saddened by having to turn him down but she simply couldn't accept, her heart was against it.

"There is someone else isn't there?" She was so resistant, there could only be one motive behind the firm denial.

"No-"

Varrick noticed that tears were accumulating in her eyes and the specific look she carried reminded him of that night when he found her distraught on the field. It was beyond him what caused such a reaction but the look she carried was the broken one she had that evening. "I never questioned you that night I found you on the field alone crying uncontrollably. You let yourself be comforted by me. You held onto me and begged me not to lea-"

"Varrick stop." The hopeless feelings she had that night began to resurface.

"I will not, I doubt you'll ever find someone like me, who will be as refined as me." He couldn't understand what was holding her back and how preposterous she was acting.

"That is up to me don't you agree; I will decide who-" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer, bodies touching, she was being unreasonable couldn't she see her reasoning was at fault.

"No you won't, woman don't understand. You're not letting yourself see, it's because you have a broken heart." Her refusal towards him was caused by another there was no doubt, she could lie about it but it was very present in her behavior. His love could mend this why didn't she just accept it.

"Let me go, you're hurting me." She tried pushing him away using her other arm, he wanted to forcefully kiss her that is until Varrick pushed her away and groaned grabbing his arm that was now bleeding. Evangeline quickly noticed Erin was pointing the sword in Varrick's direction, she quickly got behind him.

"Touch her again and you'll lose a finger. In fact, leave this instant." Erin was just arriving at the estate when he heard the quarrel and noticed Varrick become forceful.

"This conversation is far from over." Varrick winced but continued to look at Evangeline, he was more than furious at this point, this was between Evangeline and him no one else had the right to interfere.

Erin spoke in a serious tone, his voice loud and clear. "It's over Varrick, aggravate us by coming to this estate one more time and I'll cut you were you stand." Varrick knew there was nothing else he could do so he began to retreat towards the main gate. Erin called for security to get Varrick's car and told them to escort him far away from the premise.

When things began to calm down he asked, "Eva are you alright?" She seemed more saddened than scared but then again when you face a creature as frightening as a Vampires you understand that other fears you might have are hardly a comparison.

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded slowly still slightly in shock by everything that happened.

"Go back inside and drink something for the nerves." He urged her inside, he still had some things to take care of.

Evangeline began to walk slowly and with each step she took she relieved the moments just past. He had snapped so quickly and his aggression was nothing like she had ever seen before. As she walked inside she was surprised by her mother who was coming down the stairs. She went up to meet her, "mother you won't believe-"

Not letting Evangeline continue any further she planted a slap across her cheek. She had seen everything from the window above and couldn't be any more furious with the outcome of this. "you foolish girl, you don't realize what you have done!" She yelled.

"Mother?" The surprise of being struck and the words her mother spoke had her at a loss.

"It would have been better if you would have been a son or better yet you shouldn't have been born!" Born to this kind of life, it would have been better to have been spared, a nonexistence could bring no harm.

Evangeline inhaled sharply, she couldn't possibly mean that. Her mother no matter how distant or severe she was; she wasn't cruel but her gaze. Her silver eyes did mean it; every word was no lie.

"Alexandria that's quite enough!" Lysander came rushing down the stairs and pushed past Alexandria taking his daughter into his arms. "Evangeline my dear come with me." She hugged her father back, "you have much preparation to be done." He took her still in his arms to the library where they had to discuss a mission.

"He could have taken you away from all of this." She hadn't meant for her words to come out as harsh as they did but she had meant what she said. She was incompetent, unable to protect any of her children from the suffering of a hunter's life. She headed back up the stairs in defeat. She reached her room and sat in silence, once again to remain in solitude.

* * *

*Darkness had come sooner than usual and upon hearing of his refusal of marriage Varrick's friends decided to take him somewhere to relax. "Got stood up mate, huh?" Rupert questioned in surprise, he was just arriving and was being filled in by Michaelis.

Varrick shrugged, being reminded of how it all happened made him sick. Michaelis patted him on the back and pushed another beer towards him. "Instead of finding yourself a stupid girl who simply knows how to please, you go for a mouthy bitch." There were plenty of beautiful women around why Varrick chose the Hellsing broad was beyond him.

"Watch it Michaelis." Varrick could be upset at how she rejected him but nonetheless he was still irrevocably in love with her.

"She hurt you yet you still defend her, really you are a masochistic bastard." Lance commented, taking a heavy guzzle of his bear. A raven hair woman walked by him, he grabbed her arm and sat her on his lap and they began to kiss heatedly.

The brothel was lively, there were many women tonight each one an exotic beauty. Cheers and laughs was the current ambient but it did nothing for Varrick's mood.

"Alright chaps that's enough we're here to take a load off. Lance has got the right idea…" Varrick was exhausted about hearing about his failure no use in patronizing him with it. They had come to the one place where men's fears, anger and suppression were lifted away in one night. "What better way to do it than having a beautiful woman to yourself for a night." Michaelis finished saying as he was eyeing a woman seated across from him

"What are you talking about the more woman the merrier, I'll have three of them tonight." Lance led away the raven haired woman and they were soon seen heading up a plight of stairs into the rooms of pleasure.

"Lance really did seem to care about our friend here. We're here for Varrick, not the women…at least not right away..." Rupert said his eyes wandering about the room.

"You're right." Varrick said, he began to gulp down almost all his beer in one take. Evangeline didn't appreciate him the way he deserved and he was here to have a good time not that she would care.

Michaelis and Rupert were happy to see their friend come around and signaled most of the ladies to come where they were. "You get the first honors chap, well actually Lance had first pick. Well, choose any of the broads and as many as you like." Michaelis said.

Each one was doing a provocative pose: baring legs showing cleavage. Though one did not, her gaze was serious. He was startled at the resemblance, "her." He pointed his finger at the delicate blonde that stood before him. Michaelis and Rupert looked at each other surprised at his choice.

"You sure Varrick?" Rupert usually came to the bar but he had never seen this woman, she seemed fragile an inexperienced.

"Yes, just her." Varrick reinstated. There had been many opportunities, he had come across foreign beauties on his trips and he was a very desirable among the young ladies of society but his mind always came back to her. This woman looked as close as he would get to his dreams of coveting Evangeline.

She took his hand and led him upstairs to one of the empty rooms. As they entered she sat him quite brusquely on the bed and she locked the door. Varrick noticed her movements, she swayed with much grace and the dress she wore was hanging very loosely around her shoulders.

She moved slowly towards him, almost like she was preying on him. She jumped on him, her sheer force startled him and she began to tear his clothes off. Her cold fingers tracing a patter on his bare chest. "You smell so nice." She said moving in for a kiss

He was startled by her at first but disregarded it at she took his lips. "oh my dearest Evangeline." He began to unravel the corset she wore. The dress began to slip exposing her ivory skin.

"Very young blood and you seem to have a reason." She murmured.

"hmm?" Varrick halted the next kiss to look at her, her strange ruby eyes were beckoning him to continue. He brushed her long blonde hair aside. He once again paid no heed to her words.

She was very invested in him at this point, "tell me about this Evangeline you keep mentioning as you kiss me." She said tracing her lips over his skin.

"I don't wish to speak about her." He became very flustered and began to get up not wanting to continue but she pinned him to the bed with her arms.

"She did something to you." She stated in a laughing manner. The way he touched her and his nervous behavior also made her realize, "you've never made love to a woman have you?" A virgin male was so hard to come by; this was more than a grand opportunity.

When all he responded with was an agitated expression she laughed again. This was a game to her and Varrick was her puppet to do with what she wanted, "you seem to have a motive." She kissed him again. Her words were making no sense, "did you want revenge against her?"

"No." Varrick had no idea where she was going with this inquiry but she seemed to be able to read him like a book.

"Oh, I think you do." She licked her lips, she could almost taste him.

"What does it matter?" Why would this woman care about what he wanted, she spoke to him as if she could help him.

"It matters a great deal, like how useful you shall be to me?" She had her own plans and the more help she had with her revenge the merrier. "Men in love will do anything if provoked." She barred her sharp fangs and she forcefully pinned him down, there was no escape.

She bit into him, he felt his will slowly fading away. An allegiance to her being born, "yes my lady."

* * *

And what a proposal that was...

There are more things at stake now and the rivers of danger begin to rise, so it seems...

I know you are all wondering where are dearest Vlad is but do not fret he is a witty one and will find his way into my chapters very soon. Besides Evangeline's got a mission to get ready for, she's got a real trial up ahead.

Thank you to all of you wonderful readers who keep supporting my work. Thanks so much to my reviewer speedfanatic05 for the review and also a big hug to those of you who have favorited and followed. Thanks for all the motivation you readers give to me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

till next update :)

 _-roseimagine_


	10. Forbearance

Yay, we hit 10 chapters and it couldn't have been reached without your support readers! I'm really grateful. So we got a bit of a long sided chapter and I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Forbearance**

* * *

 _Year: 1927_

The sun seemed to be brighter in this area or perhaps there was just so much peace and happiness residing in the Dornez household. It was a little chateau that was located more on the country side, it did have a familiar air to it. There were many wild flowers in the area, Arminta had been in charge of making that happen. The front garden was vast and it had an assortment of many kinds of flowers ranging from chrysanthemums to dandelions.

This humble household was where Evangeline needed to be, it was a place she could feel at ease, somewhere that no one would exceeded anything from her at least, for the time being. Especially after the events of the proposal fiasco which had caused the current discord at the Hellsing estate. Not to mention it was rumored Varrick had gone missing the same night that the proposal had taken place. The police had searched for him high and low but they couldn't find any trace of him, it was almost as if the very ground had swallowed him.

She shook those thoughts aside and began to pick some vegetables in the back garden for tonight's supper that she was preparing. She had been living here for a while now and the weariness she had once felt was washed away by the modest family. After picking a variety of vegetables for a stew she walked back inside, into the kitchen where she found Arminta feeding her son Walter.

Evangeline smiled upon the two, she had arrived a month or two before Walter was born and was happy to help her friend with anything thing she needed which included taking care of the little boy. They had his christening a week ago and Evangeline was dubbed his godmother. He was a little over a month old but he was already very bright. "I'll be here to help in a moment just let me put him in his crib." Arminta whispered.

Arminta looked at her best friend and she did seem to be doing better than when she had first arrived. She had been quite surprised that night when Evangeline had arrived on horseback looking very distressed, it was not in her friend's character to just run away from something. The matter had to be quite serious for her to just uproot and not say a word about it. She had waited for Evangeline to speak to her about what happened but she never did.

* * *

Dinner was always very pleasant, tonight was no exception. Arminta and William would have thought their friend being who she was, had no idea what she was doing in the kitchen but she proved them wrong. Skillfully preparing a warm stew for them. She was acting a little more serious than usual but before they could ask Evangeline spoke, "I appreciate all that you both have done for me but, I must return."

Arminta and William looked at each other with surprise, they had grown accustom to Evangeline living with them, it almost felt like she had always been there. Though there was no more doubt in Evangeline's eyes, she had made up her mind and there was no persuading her out of it.

"There is nothing to thank us for Eva, now let's enjoy our supper as we usually do." William smiled.

"With the cheerful conversations you always provide us with." Arminta added.

This wouldn't be the last supper they shared, so dinner was just as animated as usual.

* * *

 _Alas moments like these don't last forever_ , something that had been a constant phrase in Evangeline's life. She had better stiff upper lip sooner rather than later, not to mention her right of passage was upon her: The Hunter trial each future Hellsing leader had to face.

Early the next morning Evangeline gathered her things into a small bag for she hadn't brought much with her to begin with and Arminta could do what she pleased with the remaining items she left behind. All that was left now were the farewells, which no matter if they would see each other again seemed to pull at her heartstrings. "Arminta, William I really can't express in words what you two did for me, thank you for letting me stay. I didn't mean to impose."

"Really Eva I'm happy you came to stay with us and on the contrary I thought Walter would bother you, being a new born and all that is implied." Evangeline had been great help with the newborn, Walter was fortunate to have woman like Evangeline to care for him.

"Not at all, I am going to miss all of you." Evangeline began to get teary-eyed, Arminta offered a one armed hug considering Walter was still in her other arm.

William joined into the hug as well, "come stay with us again, you are always welcome. Think of us first when you're in a bind."

"I will, thank you William." Evangeline let go of them and took a step back and wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"You did enough for us when young Evangeline there is no need to thank us." She had been the one to help him get the love letters to Arminta in a sense she helped bring them together and William felt he owed Evangeline for her unconditional kindness.

"You better visit soon," Arminta scolded in a teasing manner, "Walter will miss his godmother." Walter turned to look at Evangeline with big, wondering blue eyes.

"And I will miss him too." Evangeline leaned forward to place a light kiss his forehead, "my strong, little gentleman," Walter giggled in response.

Evangeline gave them a last smile and turned around to get on her horse. "Farewell and thank you once again." She waved at them and as she gripped the reigns on Avel he reared up as if also giving them a salute.

"Take care of yourself." Arminta called out. The Dornez family waved goodbye and watched her speed away on the road until she was far from their view.

* * *

Evangeline felt much more at ease than she was when she arrived but she held onto a fear of what was to come. She feared her resolution to do her duty would waver with this trial. All the long way back to the Hellsing estate she prayed that her decision would not falter.

She arrived to the Hellsing estate just as the sun set. The guards let her in and a maid came to inform Lysander of her arrival. He was taken aback and quickly made his way out of the office and went outside to greet her.

His pace slowed as he opened the main door to find her seated on the first stair on the porch, her back to him. Lysander had feared his daughter would never return after the ordeal and the sudden pressure he knew this life style lived side by side with. "If I would have known you were returning tonight, I would have sent the car for you."

She stood up and turned to face him, "I came on horseback because it would be easy to turn back at any time but now you see I'm here of my own will." She kept her expression serious.

He sighed in response, "I was very worried about you. You are a young woman who needed space and time, that much as your father and mentor I can respect." This was his daughter after all, he wished he could have avoided this outcome but fate had an interesting way of choosing, it selected her for a reason. He nodded as he pondered his next words, even the look on his face took a gradual change into seriousness. Even his tone took the same turn, "I have taken care of most matters while you were away but I stress this cannot repeat itself in the future."

"It won't happen again father, I can assure you." She would fulfill her duty now without second guessing it.

"I know." He smiled, "come inside." He opened his arms to her and she took it. He guided her back inside where she was met with familiar faces.

"Evangeline you've returned." Erin exclaimed, he came to hug his sister. She was sorely missed in the estate; she was the sun that accompanied each of them. Alma had also come to greet her sister-in-law, expressing the need for her conversation partner. Her nephews Arthur and Richard came to say hello in a respectful manner.

"I'm glad to see you're all doing well, I am sorry for my lack of presence." She gave a short bow in apology and gave them a light smile.

"There will be time to speak but for now we have much to discuss. Evangeline come along." He gestured her to climb ahead of him. Erin glared towards his father all too aware of what it was he wished to speak about.

As they reached the office he closed the door. Evangeline noticed things were quite messy, books and documents were scattered on his desk and there were some even piled on the floor. "This next mission is a rite of passage in order to be considered a true Hunter. Of course I shall come along just as a precaution and to see you succeed."

"I see." Her hands trembled slightly but she quickly hid them behind her back to avoid an unnecessary comment from her father.

"I believe you are much more than ready and I have no doubt this will be done effortlessly." He smiled, his faith in her was more than she deserved.

"So what's the report?" She questioned, she sat down to see if it would calm her nerves.

"In summary there have been sightings of a man looming around the streets of the Wrexham, Wales; around 30 people have gone missing in just three days." He scattered through some files on his desk and after a few minutes was able to locate the documents on the case and handed it to her.

"Why was nothing done sooner?" She skimmed through the pages, 30 people was far too many, they let things get way out of hand.

Her father nodded agreeing but he shrugged, "the police officials said they required no aid but now the matter has become too much to handle and the queen approved of us intervening."

"We leave now then I suspect, to be there by midday if the weather is nice." She said, remembering how he liked to work.

"Yes, just get the equipment ready. We'll leave in an hour at most."

* * *

 _She wanted to be left alone, why else? Mother patronized her at every moment and father demanded her to follow in the legacy set out for us Hellsing descendants. How did it all fall upon us?_ Erin pondered as he waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"I don't like this one bit." He said as Evangeline came down the stairs. Her lips were pressed in a thin line but she said nothing to him.

Lysander was right behind her and heard what he had to say. "It's not a question of whether you like the idea, it is what must be done." He turned to face Erin and noticed he was suited up in his hunting attire. "Will you be coming along?" Lysander asked quite astonished. Erin and him had been in disagreement since Evangeline left though today had been the day where they had reached a sorts of amiable conversation.

"Of course, I'll protect my sister from anything be it vampire or man." He was willing to risk his life so his sister could come back safe and sound. Although, Erin had a bad feeling. Perhaps it was because he had failed this very same trial, hopefully it didn't end bad for his sister.

* * *

The trip had been long and they were able to arrive at the hour they had hoped. Evangeline was able to quickly gain on the vampire's trail which led to the outskirts of the city. As they continued to follow the trace, it was apparent why the officials hadn't found sign or hair of the creature. It was residing deep inside the fauna surrounding the town.

"It's especially dark right now." Erin muttered. The horses were becoming skittish; they could feel the anomaly looming in these grounds.

There was definitely something more going on, "silence everyone." She urged her horse to slow down, her eyes narrowed as she skimmed through the area. Evangeline could suddenly feel multiple auras in the air and they were making their way here at transcendent speed. "It's a trap, there's more than one!" She moved her horse out of the way as she heard a snapping noise come from above. "MOVE!" She yelled to her father and brother.

The tree nearest to them had been cleanly lifted from its roots and was leaning towards them upon dissent. As it came crashing down, it shook the entire forest and separated her from Lysander and Erin.

Her horse in the hassle of the moment bucked high, she lost her balance and fell clean on her back. Disoriented for a moment she failed to see the vampire making its way towards her. Her vision still blurry but she could hear the hissing of the monster, she took out her gun and fired continuously. It tore the gun away from her and took seize of her neck and started to drag her away.

At a disadvantage of strength and lacking air at the moment she could only struggle. "Agh! Let me go!" She wheezed, losing her breath in the powerful grasp. Suddenly she felt the ground cease to be and from the corner of her tearing eye noticed that she was hanging at the edge of the cliff. He looked at her hungrily but he was more intent to cause a painful death.

"So you want me to let you go?" His head bobbed to one side.

"Yes but," she realized she had brought a spare pistol and was finally able to reach it, inside her jacket.

"But?" The monster questioned.

"You're coming with me." She quickly swiped the gun out of her coat and aimed for the creature and fired. The bullet had pierced its leg, blowing it clean off. The vampire cried out in agony and lost its balance. With her in its now loser clutches, they fell off the cliff.

It continued to cry out no longer taking an interest in her, she grabbed it by the shoulders switching their positions, she now was on top of him and her gun pointed at his heart. "In the name of God die!" She fired and the vampire, instantly it turned to ash and it scattered into the air. As the beast disappeared before her she noticed how much closer to the ground she was, there was nothing to impede the fall.

"EVANGELINE!" She heard someone yell. Feeling there was no escape from this imminent doom she closed her eyes already too light headed to speak or see. The altitude had bested her yet again so she braced for the fall. As soon as she closed her eyes she ceased to feel the wind in her ear as something cold wraps around her like a blanket. At that moment she hears a heavy breaking noise and then she feels a solid surface underneath her.

Evangeline's heart was still pounding. It took a minute for her to get a hold of a normal breathing pattern and collect herself before she decided to open her eyes. There was a white light shining above her, the moon was now even further away, it seemed she had broken through the ground. The fall would have been enough to kill her yet there was no pain nor injury. Her eyes now took to her surroundings; it was all an infinite darkness.

Quickly she reached inside her coat pocket for a box of matches, she lit one and noticed that she was inside a cave. She took out another match and lit it and looked for a stick of sorts. She found one nearby and tore a piece of her trousers to make a suitable torch. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, the cavern was very spacious. The opening was too well carved for it to have been a natural phenomenon.

Evangeline looked up once more at the opening above her, she decided that she better start walking and trying to find a way out as soon as she could. This cavern was so quiet and as she concentrated she could sense that a darkness was looming, the air reeked of death and despair.

"Alright time to get a move on." She pushed forward trying not to get too distracted with the smells and uncomfortable feelings racing inside of her. She was still very preoccupied with what befell her father and brother when they were separated, hopefully they were both alright and all the more reason to find a way out of here and quick.

After traversing for a while she was met with two paths, "which is the right one?" The air was foul on both ends but it was lighter on one side perhaps were the exit was and the smell could possibly escape, "okay left it is then."

She continued to walk in silence trying to keep her guard up even if she was weary, she had to be able to hear any sound the cave might emit.

The walk felt endless, the anxiety was increasing as the path seemed to stretch on for an eternity and the smell was making her dizzy, she coughed. _Something's very wrong._ Her pace slowed as she heard many moans becoming louder. Whatever was making it was just up ahead so she got her pistol ready. Holding onto the torch firmly she walked forward and found piles of bodies on the floor except they were moving. "Ghouls?" She whispered horrified. Their bodies were withering; the stench was coming from then. They wouldn't be too hard to dispatch; they couldn't even run for if they tried pieces of their bodies were sure to fall off. She had to be smart with her ammunition as she only had a few rounds left to spare, that and her sword but she felt she didn't want to be close enough to one of them to use it. Though, she felt pity on the creatures, but only shot at the ones who were truly blocking her way.

The air was even clearer now and she could see a dim light, no doubt the entrance to this cave. She began to race forward when something pushed her back with an incredible force, her back knocking into the solid wall. She coughed feeling completely winded and felt blood accumulate in her mouth. The torch had fallen next to her and as she looked up it enabled her to see the figure towering over her.

Pale with glowing red eyes, it leaned closer to her so they could see eye to eye, "you pesky Hunter's ruined everything, most of my subjects are dead."

"I do apologize, I meant to kill all of them." She spat, she tried to grab a hold of her gun but he had seen through her intentions. In a flash he had both of her arms in his grip, pinned above her.

He pulled her up, out of her seated position so she could stand to face him "no one will hear your cry in the darkness." His hand began to slowly trace over her body. Her breathing hitched as she thought this was how she was going to die; she had been too carless.

 _"Are you giving up? That's very unlike you."_ The voice echoed in her head. The vampire ripped her shirt open exposing her, his sharp nails outlining her skin but stopped over her drumming heart.

"I can have a little fun with you first." The monster licked his lips now eyeing her with much more lust than he had initially.

"Who's that?" She groaned.

 _"Fight back."_ The all too familiar voice urged. The monster began to lean in bearing his fangs.

"Vlad?" She mumbled, _out of all the times to hear his voice it had been now._

 _"Precisely."_ The vampire gave out a loud scream, his grip on her loosening. The monster took a step back and was staring at the hand protruding from his chest. From what Evangeline could see, a dark coated figure had killed the vampire. The shriek the monster let out was excruciating till the very end until it turned to dust.

"Get out of here!" The shadow figure ordered.

She hesitated for a moment but the figures ruby eyes narrowed and she had no choice but to oblige. She grabbed the torch, got to her feet quicker than she would have expected and began to run. There were still a couple of ghouls standing mindlessly in the way of her escape. She reached for her sword and sliced through the last of them. She had reached the opening with much relief.

She heard a couple of voices and the galloping of horses near her. "Evangeline!?" The voices were unmistakable, her brother and father.

"Erin! Father!" She screamed, her voice trembled as she continued to call for them. They reached her within a few minutes from her call.

Her father got off the horse to meet her, he was startled by her tattered appearance, she was shaking but other than that she was okay, "Evangeline thank-"

"Help me destroy it!" She pointed at the cave. Erin came to meet up with them, they wanted to ask her what had happened but she was hell-bent on destroying that cave.

They listened without questioning her further, Erin had brought along a few hand grenades just as a precaution. They tried to throw them as far inside the cave as they could. Soon it was engulfed in flames and heavy crashing noises. It was successfully brought down, it collapsed and the entrance was now caved in.

Evangeline was staring at the wreckage when her father asked again, "what happened inside of there?"

"I'll explain everything later." Her eyes didn't waver as she stared at the remnants of the cave, the ground was dark and heated, she began to sweat profusely even as the air became frozen.

"We should be heading back now; the sun will rise soon." Lysander and Erin had searched hours for her, the sun was beginning to rise and they were simply exhausted. The mission hadn't gone as planned as they were almost overwhelmed by ghouls themselves and they also believed the worst had befallen Evangeline considering she fell from such a height with a vampire dragging her.

They mounted their horses but she didn't move. Not turning to face them she spoke in a serious tone, "I'll catch up with you two later." He was there lingering in the shadows with the intent of speaking to her.

Erin was confused by her words, "Evangeline what-"

She interrupted, "trust me, I'll reach you two at the inn later. I wish to be alone."

Lysander looked around the area, he knew something might be amidst for her to behave so strangely but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. It might be something of minor importance if she could handle it by herself, now there was no doubt in his mind: she was an excellent hunter. Granted she did look shaken but they all started this way, she had recuperated her stoic demeanor moments later. "Alright but don't dwell for too long. I expect to hear your report on what happened as soon as you return."

"Right." She tried to fasten her shirt with the remaining buttons, only managing to close three of them.

Lysander waved to her but she didn't respond or turn back to look at them as they rode off. Erin found her behavior much to peculiar to maintain his opinion quiet, "Is it okay to leave her, I'm worried she doesn't look the same." Who knows what she faced in the cave, she was too distant to be considered normal.

Lysander shot him a dismissive glare, "we should respect her wish; you must respect her decision Erin, all future ones to come."

She heard the entire exchange between her father and brother but decided to wait until they were completely out of her hearing reach to speak. There it was again his aura but it felt different now almost tamed and not a confused darkness she had once felt. "I know you're there, come out and face me." She whispered.

"I believed you would send me away." His voice taunt. She couldn't yet see him or even sense from which direction he might appear, he was everywhere. She didn't speak, knowing he would have more to say, "your senses have improved but you haven't honed your abilities just yet." Her shadow began to animate, the darkness rose and began to take shape, she turned around feeling the freezing wind come from behind. There he stood proud, strong and still shrouded in darkness, she could hear the anger in his tone.

"Never mind that, I thought…I thought I spoke clearly to you last time." She had meant not to hesitate or fumble over her words but she did, the impression of seeing him there had almost rendered her completely silent.

"You did and that's why I'm here." There was an undistinguishable air to his expression, he was still cast in shadow before her.

She took a step back and analyzed his words, slowly she began to recall the incident in the cave. He waited patiently and then she realized, "I called out your name." She had known the answer all along but perhaps she didn't want to face the reality of her mistake.

"Yes and the deal was until you needed me. Calling out my name seemed to fall under that rule." He stepped closer finally allowing the now high full moon to illuminate his features. _He hadn't changed, of course not, why would he._ Evangeline shook her head at the stupidity of her mental comment.

"You tricked me." While nearly being murdered by the enraged vampire she had heard his voice and thus at the recognition that it was him she spoke his name.

His tone was still upset, "I did no such thing, I merely decided to lend you a hand as you were to preoccupied to remember our deal. You **accepted it by calling me**." He repeated with more enfaces that it was all her doing. His mood began to lighten up as he was pleased she had called his name, it drowned out the thought of another vampire touching her.

She wasn't going to win this argument; he would find any excuse to make her seem responsible for his reappearance. She decided to graciously stand down and offer her thanks. "I thank you for your help." She bowed slightly but her expressions was of everything distasteful.

"I only wish to oblige and see you smile." His hand reached for hers but stopped midway. He turned away from her, "I sensed you were involved in this disorder I could think of nothing else but to keep you from harm's way. I know I have expressed this many times before to you." He was pained so he turned around not wanting her to look upon him when his control was slipping.

She was still upset nonetheless he spoke sincerely, that much she was sure of. She took a step towards him, also coming to another conclusion, "you shielded me from the fall?"

He nodded, "It worked out perfectly since you closed your eyes." The fall that otherwise might have killed her or at least left her broken did nothing, for he had been ready to catch her.

He had nothing but the best intentions for her and he was usually calm around her especially now.

Past occurrences couldn't simply be forgotten; her future could not be abandoned either. So as much as she wished, with a heavy heart she replied, "things can't be the same way they were once before." The familiarity they shared could be no more, though she still needed him but this time there had to be boundaries.

"Yes that much I know and I find it unfortunate." Human forgiveness was an oddity once it was shattered it could no longer be obtained and if it was then, there was a price to pay.

"You were right though, every single word." Who was she to judge him, humans had flaws and so could vampires apparently. Perhaps she was being naïve with the way she handled him but this was mostly to make amends to herself for the way she had treated him just a year ago. He didn't deserve that from her especially when all he had done was bring her happiness. He sensed her getting upset again, an inner turmoil she was trying to relieve.

He knew she felt guilty because of him but he wanted nothing more than to be beside her. He could be nothing but the embodiment of loyalty to her. He knew how much pain she had been in last year, partially because of him and what he represented. He turned around to face her and closed the distance between them, he brought his hand up to stroke the side of her cheek, she turned to look up at him, "trust in me again." He urged.

She sighed feeling defeated. He represented something very distinct in her life, something she wouldn't let go just because it was viewed as impossible.

As she had stated their relationship would be very different from what it was once, in those thoughts she remembered an interesting passage she had read in a book about prehistoric civilizations. "In an ancient civilization when a someone would commit a sin; it was permitted to give them a second chance but a ritual was to be performed." He nodded slowly as he began to understand her intentions. "In this ritual, the person who was taking charge of the offender was ready to assume and consume all acts of reprobation so he could start anew. They were destined to share the same fate. In this though, the sinner would be bestowed a new name, his name in reverse was thought also to absolve him from past events."

"You mean to handle me?" She was accepting him once again but there was more to this ideal situation by what her words really meant.

"If that's what it takes then yes." She wasn't openly going to admit she wanted him near her, besides he had proven very useful in the dispute with other vampires. "Do you or do you not accept?"

"Yes, present me with your absolution." He bowed, he was very amused to hear the rest of this ritual.

"You are Vlad Tepes but during these current times you went by the name Dracula." Her grandfather only referred to him as Dracula in the notebook with the honorific of Count always before, "therefore from now on you will be known as Alucard. Rise Alucard as you are now forgiven." It was more than a formality for him, he took this bond much to heart. She was a remarkable human and it would bring him nothing but pleasure to serve her.

"Alucard, very befitting, don't you agree." A bird caws and Evangeline notices a familiar bird make its way down to land on Alucard's shoulder. "She missed you." Evangeline was surprised to see her other faithful companion appear. Mina turns to look at her mistress and Evangeline reaches out for her hesitantly. Evangeline recognized that she had been cruel to her pet but all the same she is happy that Mina permitted the young Huntress to pet her.

"I shall permit you to be my shadow once more but you'll be walking on a very thin line." She looked at him seriously, her eyes reflect the struggle she had been through but also the intensity of her will to overcome any challenge. She whistled for her horse which came quickly.

"I wouldn't even consider stepping out of it." He grinned.

She got on the horse and quickly snapped back to look at him, "and I don't want to hear anything about me being a huntress and what it all entails, are we clear?" She wasn't sure how okay he was with hunting his own kind but if he accepted her terms then he must have some resentment towards vampires and what they represent.

"As clear as the night sky tonight, my master." He would enjoy referring to her this way, she was more than suitable to command him in any way she pleased and he would be eager to comply. The task she would set out for him to do were probably going to be more entertaining than anything else he had done this current century, so with that he became one with her shadow.

* * *

Well that's a wrap. As you all see Vlad came back but now he is our Alucard. It was a challenge to come up with an explanation to justify his name being Alucard but all the same I had a blast writing this chapter! Hope the action scenes were not too confusing.

A special thanks to my reviewers speedfanatic05 and AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 for your reviews! And thank you so much to those of you who favorite and follow! It means a lot, I'm so happy there are many of you who are enjoy this story. I hoping waiting for my updates aren't too much of a drag, updating could be a little testing at times.

There was a lot to cover in this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! :D

Till next update

 _-roseimagine_


	11. Mother And Son

Yay another update this month, slowly learning how to manage time! So I'm just gonna leave this chapter here...

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Mother and Son**

* * *

 _Year: 1927_

It was the same goodbye that took place every Wednesday. William usually went into town on this day to buy produce for his home and sell some of his artwork he created over the weekend. His job as a tutor was what kept the family afloat but a little more earnings here and there were of great help.

"I'll be back before you know it." He was running a little later than usual, accustomed to leaving before the afternoon, he was two hours behind from said time.

"Alright then dear," Arminta smiled upon her husband. "Don't let the rain catch you." William took a glimpse up at the sky, it had been dark for a couple of days now, not that it was anything new but he should heed his wife's warning. "William, I love you." His eyes that were settled on the sky shifted to hers and he smiled softly.

"I love you both." He kissed his wife and Walter began to coo. William broke the kiss and stroked Walter's head and he continued to babble in response. He smiled once again at both of them and walked away to his horse cart and rode off but turned to wave at them.

Arminta waved at him until he was out of sight. "Alright Walter how about we prepare a vegetable stew?" She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead, "just in case the storm rolls in, we'll have something warm to eat for later." She turned to walk inside, Walter still firmly in her arms.

* * *

"I'm surprised you sensed them at all." The rain was a factor that could mess with Evangeline's senses but she had grown more acute, which surprised Alucard. They were riding against the thunder storm; the full force began to hit them as they rode faster ahead.

"It was feint but I'm worried." Alucard had come to her with the news that there were vampires near the area and when she focused she was also able to sense them, they felt dormant at the time now she wasn't so sure. She dared not ask Alucard for he could say something that would rattle her nerves further.

Evangeline had taken the train which was a more reliable sense of transportation for her and that it would be above all quicker than going by horse or automobile. She was able to get Avel upon the cargo of the train so she had a fast means of movement for when she arrived at the station, where from there she was headed to a rural.

"Yes, I know. They're near your friends." There were a couple of vampires in the area, nothing too overwhelming but still proven to be a nuisance and a threat to those who lived in the area.

Though, as she rode nearer to the area where the vampires were, she was hit with a sense of death and her impatience hit its peak. "Alucard go ahead and do an area revision," she knew there were multiples in the area but nothing she couldn't handle by herself either. "I'll make sure to reach the house."

"Very well then, be on your guard my master." Alucard said before he stepped back and disappeared.

"Ya!" Evangeline urged Avel forward. She would reach the house in a few more minutes but that's when it surrounded her, "no." There was a shadow encasing the area, she couldn't feel Arminta, William or Walter. Quickly she jumped off the horse and went for the door which was unlocked. She entered cautiously, her boots making a squishing noise and she removed her coat considering it was too heavy and making a water mess everywhere.

She refrained from calling out names, the rain was knocking hard against the home not letting anything else be heard that is until she came closer to the kitchen and heard a muffled gasp. Quickly she turned the corner to see Arminta slouched on the floor, she was seated in a pool of her own blood. _"Arminta?"_ Evangeline choked in utter disbelief "Oh God no!" Evangeline had no idea on how to approach her friend: how to proceed or where she was hurt.

"Monster...monster…" Arminta urged, she was already numb but had to warn her friend of the danger.

With the periodical lighting illumination, Evangeline noticed how many cuts she had around her body, too many and she had already lost so much blood. She found a towel hanging nearby and wrapped it gently around Arminta but it was disconcerting to see how her blood was soaked in by it. "It will be okay, you'll be fine." Evangeline trying to convince herself to have a little hope in this situation, she was trying to contain the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, I won't be I know….and you know…" This made Evangeline's tears fall all the more, hearing her own friend admit to her imminent death,

"Arminta don't speak that way." Her voice was quivering. "Arminta, where's Walter and William?" Her eyes began to close so the worried Huntress shook her to awake, "stay with me, please!" If anything, time was of the essence, she needed to know who else she could save.

"Walter is upstairs as for William I..." Her eyes began to fill with ears. Her voice was very quiet but Evangeline could hear her perfectly, she was able to drown any and all current noises. "I'm sorry but I ask…you take care of Walter…please promise." Her breath was becoming more forced, but she had more to say. "I knew you were something else when I met you, now I know what you hid…" Evangeline was the last person she would have thought would come, Arminta felt her prayer had reached God and had sent the only other person she trusted fully. "You'll be strong enough to protect him. William and I are…no more…promise…" Her gaze dropped and the suffering breath she held ceased.

"I promise! I promise." Evangeline could only pray that Arminta heard her. She stifled a scream, she shivered once and then felt herself go numb. It wasn't a moment she couldn't afford to be weak for. She heard Walter's cry, turned and ran upstairs.

His nursery was intact. His blanket was missing and he lay crying in his crib. She walked over to him but Walter and her weren't the only ones in the room. "You have my attention Vampire." The stench of blood was heavy in the room; she knew the monster was behind her but didn't face him.

He dropped from the corner of the ceiling, "I knew someone would hear the child's cry." He stood still and he was visibly scowling. "You're hunting sprees have led you too close to our territory."

"Is that so, last time I checked your kind are the trespassers." Evangeline stroked Walter trying to soothe him.

"Has this affair taught you anything of what we are capable of?" Evangeline shivered again but this time her rage was awakened. "I sense your fear Huntress." He said smiling, _she was so stricken in terror she dares not move_ , he thought to himself.

"Is that so, for the fright should belong to you." She spun around quickly, gun already in hand and shot the vampire in the chest. Even if he was already tensed for a run, Evangeline had calculated and sensed where he would move exactly and the silver bullet pierced his heart. He turned to ash immediately after, though this vampire wasn't alone. Evangeline quickly grabbed Walter and began to run anticipating the other vampire who was positioned on the roof ready to pounce on her.

She evaded the vampire who crashed into the roof of nursery and was positive the beast would have bested her if she didn't anticipate him the way she did. While he was slightly distracted from all the debris of the roof he had caused, Evangeline aimed and fired multiple times at him. The bullets hit him but didn't manage to pierce any vital area. It was an enough distraction to get out of the house and get Walter to safety. So she took advantage of the monster growling in pain and dashed down the stairs.

As she got to the midway point in the stairs she slipped on a puddle of water. She managed to twist in midair and absorb the impact of the fall, successfully shielding the crying Walter. The fall had left her winded and rendered her immobile. Her pain had incapacitated her for the time being enabling the Vampire to regenerate and snap through the ceiling once more.

He dusted himself and came to peer over at Evangeline and the child she held firmly in arms. "I came all the way to meet you Huntress, you should be honored." His ruby eyes gazed at her and she noticed the bullet wounds she had inflicted were no longer visible. He was probably the leader of this attack thus the strongest. He was responsible for the deaths of Arminta and William. She glared at him, he smiled but it only lasted a fraction of a second when his eyes turned to look out the window. "What's this?!"

"Not a step closer!" Alucard's voice growled. A wind gusted through and broke the main window, Alucard appeared and dragged the vampire out with him into the storm.

Walter was still crying and after a few more moments Evangeline was able to stand slowly. She was still very dizzy and aching but managed to open the door. She picked up her jacket and loosely placed it over herself and tried her best to protect Walter from the pouring rain which was still as aggressive as when she had arrived. She walked over to a nearby tree which provided the much needed shelter.

"This one was a disappointment." Alucard muttered as he walked over to her, he grimaced as he looked at her. The vampire had hardly posed a challenge but had caused enough damage. He looked at Evangeline curiously as she was trying to pacify the child to no avail.

"Walter settle down." She tried rocking the baby gently, her voice was hoarse and seemed to fuel the anguish she knew Walter could feel from her.

"Allow me." Alucard touched Walter's forehead and instantly the child was swept into a slumber. "You were going to say?"

"Report." She ordered.

"The carriage was indeed ambushed, I dispatched two female companions of this Vampire and a male ghoul." Evangeline eyes widened, it could only mean that it was William who was possibly going to town for supplies. She clenched her teeth at the realization. "Master, you left someone alive in there. Though, a ghoul could hardly be classified as a living being."

Evangeline exhaled sharply. "How is she still alive, ghouls die once their master is killed."

Alucard nodded once, "she has a strong will to live but she will never be human again." He saw Evangeline reach for the gun in her side holster, "you don't have to do this, I serve you." He said staring at her seriously. This entire situation would cause her to grieve and she looked as if she would breakdown any moment, he would shield her whenever she needed him to.

"I can't rely on you always; I must do it myself. I feel responsible." She handed Walter to Alucard and walked slowly back to the chateau.

Just as Alucard said Arminta was roaming around the dark floor. The lighting enabled Evangeline to get a good look at what was left of her friend. As the ghoul's lifeless pupil's finally acknowledged her it let out a ferocious growl.

"I'm sorry my friend, I will keep my promise." She took her gun out and aimed. "Mark my words…"

The gunfire echoed to where Alucard stood with child in arms. Sleeping soundly, he smirked. "Walter, what kind of personality will you demonstrate, being raised by such a remorseless Huntress?"

A few moments later Evangeline appeared, her head low but not even the rain could mask the tears trailing down her face. "Do you think that if they wouldn't have met me, this still would have happened?"

"There is a high probability it would have happened with an exception." He handed Walter back to her.

"Which is?" This felt as if it was all her fault the vampire seemed to have only wanted her but hurt other trying to get her. She can't even give them a proper burial; _they are nothing but ash now_ …

"You were able to save Walter. You avenged their deaths the way no one else could, with the ferocity no one else would have." He said placing his hand under her chin and urged her to look at him.

"By utilizing you." She only did get the job done because he was there and not only that but Alucard seemed to be saving her from trouble frequently.

"Precisely, does it not bring you a sense of satisfaction to know your enemies were vanquished in agonizing ways?" He gave her wide grin, he did this for her and took extra care that these vampires met a gruesome end knowing they were the ones who caused her this immense pain.

"Perhaps," She walked over to where Avel was resting, took his reigns and mounted him. "Rest now Alucard, I shall see you presently." Being alone was the best option she felt, she need silence and peace once more, _how she craved it._

"With all due respect master, I feel it would be best if I remain with you." Alucard didn't think Evangeline capable of doing anything rash in her current state but he would feel more at ease if he was with her.

"I sense no other danger, besides, the damage has already been done and the vengeance has been carried out but do as you wish. You always do…" He claimed she was his master and he was just her servant but it seemed as if it was just empty words.

* * *

Evangeline decided that she could not return home tonight. So she decided to ride straight for the small village of Clayton that was not far off from their current position. She rented a room at an inn, the woman in charge was very surprised at seeing her perhaps because she was a young woman riding in a storm with such a young child.

Walter woke up soon after and so Evangeline took care of the basic necessities like spare clothes, towels, bedding and warm food. Avel had been left in the spare shed the innkeeper provided.

"A warm bath, a nice meal and finally a long rest for the both of us. Does that sound alright?" She said managing to give a smile to Walter. She laid on the bed with him but soon got up to comb through her damp hair, his blue eyes never left her and watched her as she combed her hair in front of a mirror. She felt Alucard's presence reappear and she spun around to find him seated on her bed with Walter looking intensely at him.

"Do you think your parents will understand his situation?" He reached over to touch Walter but he wailed and kicked his tiny feet as if not wanting to be touched by him.

"In all honesty I'm not sure but if not I'll make them understand." It would be a complicated discussion; she honestly didn't know how her father could react. "I am his godmother after all, god…mother…" She said it more for her own reassurance, she could be the only one to raise him and she was bounded by a dying will.

She came and swept him up into her arms and cradled him, gently swaying. Walter eyes wander around and he became teary-eyed, Alucard notices the child isn't completely content.

"There, there…" Evangeline perceived his unhappiness as well and understood why.

"You know he's searching for them, while he may know you…" Alucard didn't want her to get to attached as well because there was a good chance she might be separated from the child. There were currently a couple of factors working against her.

"I know Alucard, I won't replace them…ever…. but even so. I will care for him as my own." She held him closer to her in a tight embrace, the infant didn't seem to mind and that seemed to calm him down as well.

"Motherhood befits you." She looked very charming as she adored the child, he knew she was internally grieving, Walter was her ray of sunshine at the moment but he was also a double edged sword. Even as she looked at the child lovingly she also saw her closest friends' reflection. "It gives life to a once dimmed light." Evangeline stared at him but looked away blushing as he smirked at her.

* * *

She opened the door to the estate, her father was seated at a waiting chair near the entrance. "Evangeline I expected you back last night." She had sent no letter ahead of herself, he was worried something might have happened.

She strained a smile, "excuse the delay father but travel on the same night would have proven too exhausting for the child." She held the bundle close to her, both arms firmly grasping the baby who was unbeknownst of the situation and sleeping soundly.

"Child?" He hadn't come to know the bundle in her arms until she pointed it out.

"Exactly, Walter is so small and fragile." She looked down at him with a light smile but her expression became serious once she looked up at her father, "I feared the long day of travel would harm his health in some way." Lysander was a little confused by the situation, his eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement.

"What happened?" He demanded to know why she had appeared in this way. Her posture was very protective; she was shielding the child with every fiber of her being. _Indeed, something grave had occurred last night._

"We'll talk later father, please excuse me." She began to head up the stairs.

"Evangeline!?" Just saying her name in a demanding manner caused her to halt in her step. He wouldn't let this go until he received her answer to the situation.

Remembering hit her with same intensity, she relieved the darkness that took place the prior night. The feeling of guilt and helplessness took her over that she began to shiver. She continued to tremble even as she turned to look at her father, "my friends: Arminta and William Dornez…" She felt a knot tie in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes, she lowered her gaze feeling lost once more. "I witnessed their… coldblooded murder…at the hands of vampires. Walter is miraculously still alive; I nearly didn't reach him in time, one more minute and…" She lifted her chin and tried her very best to convey her decision on the matter, how she wouldn't retract, "I've all he's got and I won't abandon him. That's the report you wished to hear?" Her voice had rose enough to make Walter stir in his sleep.

Lysander knew his daughter was hurt, she was possibly acting impulsive due to the feeling of culpability, she wanted some sort of atonement. His voice became lighter as he spoke again, "I'm not against you keeping the child but, I just don't want him to be a distraction to you." She was young and bringing up a child was no easy task either, not to mention he feared her strong persona would soften.

"Trust me, he won't hinder my work." If anything she felt Walter was something to look forward to when coming back from a mission. Besides she knew it was no ordinary responsibility to raise a child but she had promised she would do it, she would manage.

"I trust you know then." _There it was again_ , the look she carried when her mind was set. Her lips pressed into a thin line and a raging fire dancing in her golden eyes. There was nothing left to do but to accept her decision.

"Now excuse me, we need to rest." She nodded to her father.

"Of course." He gestured her to go ahead.

She retook her slow pace as she climbed the stairs and finally made it to her room. Her expression softened as she looked back to the baby who began to take a deeper breath and his lips quivered as he opened his eyes. "Hush little one, I promised we would be alright," she whispered.

"Evangeline?" A soft knock came from the door, "may I come in Miss, your father sent me."

"Come in Margaret." She was staring out the window where she saw Mina flying high in the sky.

"Well I brought you some tea," Evangeline shifted to look at Margaret who was placing a tray with a tea kettle and many sweets on a table. "Oh who is this?" She said coming closer to Evangeline and peering at the child wrapped in the bundle.

"This is Walter." Evangeline presented the child to her nanny, Walter babbled in response. His exposed hands reached for Evangeline to touch her. She kissed his small hands that crossed her lips which caused him to giggle more.

"He's a handsome one, yes he is. Just like his mother." Margaret had overheard the conversation between father and daughter and knew Evangeline took this duty very seriously. Just with this demonstration she knew Evangeline cared deeply for the child.

"Will you teach me how to care for him properly? After all you already have the experience of raising four fine children." Margaret had taken care of her brother, his children and her, she had much experience in this field. Yesterday Evangeline had barely managed to change, feed and bathe Walter. She wouldn't have known what to do if not for the advice of the female innkeeper.

"But of course young Miss, we'll shape him up to be a fine gentleman." Margaret was sure Walter would turn out to be an exemplary young man besides he would be raised by an exquisite young woman whom she raised and continued to guide.

* * *

Okay, so I know what you all might be thinking... Walter is a new addition to the story YAY! Okay no, all jokes aside this was one of the more challenging chapter to write. I wanted to properly convey emotions and really demonstrate a strong bond bases between the Dornez family and Evangeline. I hope none of you are too upset with what happened. I felt the need for Walter to have a proper back story, his presence in the Hellsing household always made me curious especially since he is not of the family but a master hunter nonetheless.

So relooking at the storyline just a reminder the story rating may change from T to M in a possible future (honestly I wish there was just a T+).

A big thanks to my reviewers: SukiFictionist, AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 and speedfanatic05 for those lovely reviews and thank you also to those of you who have favorited and followed.

Hope you guys continue to support me for there are still many events to witness and words to be said.

Until next update

 _-roseimagine_


	12. Resent

Everything always impedes me to update I swear. I apologize once again for the delay in updates but I've been sick most of the month though I am much better now and I hope the length of this chapter compensates for my absence. Well I do thank those of you who have stuck with me through this and well enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Resent**

* * *

 _Year: January, 1928_

"Thank you Axel for accepting our dinner invitation this evening." Erin came to greet his longtime friend at the door. It had been a while since they had seen each other as their lives took very distinct paths. He was glad to see him as often as he did now but it wasn't until now that they could converse about things other than business.

"No, instead I thank you Erin for inviting me over. It's definitely better than spending it at an inn." Axel Beresford had moved back to London after living in Sweden for most of his life. He had come back as he was the only capable relative of Varrick Dorning to assume the role of president of the Dorning Trading Company. The documents were still being processed so Axel had to wait around in London until things were legalized and he could manage everything Varrick had left behind after his untimely disappearance and presumed death.

Erin lead Axel inside and gave him a small tour of the Hellsing manor before presenting his parents, wife and children to him. They conversed for a while before the servants announced that dinner was served. All through that time the family wondered where Evangeline was.

The butlers sat everyone down at the table and began serving the meal. "Where is Evangeline, did anyone inform that we have a visitor and that she needs to be present?" Alexandria hissed at one of the maids.

"Yes madam." The maid answered in panic.

"Well then, where is she?" Alexandria muttered but tried to still have a pleasant expression. Not long after the main hall doors opened and Evangeline came in looking exhausted but still presentable.

"Do excuse me for being late to dinner, pardon me," she noticed a young man of light brown hair and silver gaze seated. She was slightly flustered as he noticed her and suddenly she felt unpresentable, "I was unaware we had a visitor." Alexandria rolled her eyes at the response not believing her one bit. Lysander, Erin, Alma and the children greeted her normally.

"You're not at fault Ms. Hellsing, Erin extended an invitation quite suddenly which I'm grateful for. You couldn't help if you were already preoccupied this evening." Axel stood up and came to greet her.

"We haven't met before have we?" Being a Huntress didn't give her much time to socialize nowadays but if she did meet people she was usually too tired to remember names or faces. She certainly wouldn't forget him though, he has a strong frame, his short wavy light brown hair smoothed back and those warm silver eyes made her feel at ease.

"No, I haven't the pleasure just yet. I am Axel Beresford," he grabbed her hand lightly in his and placed a soft kiss on it, "charmed."

"Evangeline Hellsing, delighted as well." She gave a small curtsy in return. He walked over with her and pulled her chair back to help seat her, "you needn't worry." As Axel waited for her to sit, she did so not wanting to waste his kind gesture.

"Chivalry must not be allowed to die, no matter how small the detail, it shouldn't be trouble." He tucked her seat in and then walked back to his own.

"I agree." Alexandria smiled, she had enjoyed the exchange very much.

* * *

Dinner proceeded with mild conversation, Axel was expected somewhere so he couldn't stay long. He was a very interesting young man, Evangeline felt a little disappointed as she wasn't able to converse with him further.

"Well it was a nice change of pace to share this dinner with you all, unfortunately, I have somewhere else to be and must leave before dessert." Axel said in a grave tone, his expression apologetic.

"Of course, a young man of such nobility, it's expected they need you urgently." Alexandria commented but as she did she looked over at Evangeline.

"I apologize once again for being late for dinner, Walter refused to let me go." Evangeline said to her brother in whisper, she hadn't meant to be late but she had a mission report to deal with and she tried to enjoy what little time she could with Walter between missions especially since assignments were happening more frequently.

"That's alright, I'm glad you were able to make it at least." Erin understood how busy his sister could get compared to him, dinners like these were rare now. He had the lighter load of the Hellsing work, he was just the overseer of the investments Hellsing had in other businesses but nonetheless he still had to be careful. He was after all in charge of the cover up.

"He has a nanny for that reason." Alexandria muttered intervening in the conversation. She couldn't help but still boil over when Walter was mentioned, _he had no place here,_ was a constant thought in her mind.

"Sometimes he needs his mother to care for him more than a servant." Evangeline loved watching over the child more than anything, it meant so much to her, it was beyond words. She had learned a lot from Margaret and tried to care for him as best to her abilities though Margaret was always at her heels just in case.

"Your son is doing well?" Axel was surprised at the mention of a child. Evangeline had a son? She hadn't mentioned him once during there conversation. She was young and beautiful not to mention she wasn't engaged or looked to have been married.

"Yes Mr. Beresford, he said his first words this week, I'm quite ecstatic to hear him speak." Walter soft voice was just like a melody on a piano and when he would call her mama it filled her with so much happiness that she could almost forget all her sorrows.

"So I see." Whatever the case maybe she seemed happy and who was he to say things against a happy mother, whatever her condition maybe, she was still a respectable young woman in his eyes.

"Don't speak in such a manor Evangeline, you'll give Axel the wrong impression." With just those words uttered by her daughter she felt the damage had been done, Axel would not see her the same way.

"Well I bid you all a fair evening." He smiled at Evangeline wearily and was guided out the door by Lysander and Erin. They were trying to get him to leave as he shouldn't witness the imminent argument between mother and daughter.

Alma walked back upstairs with the children to set them to bed and also to avoid being around the upcoming argument.

"Every single one of them…" Alexandria's lip quivered and she turned completely to face Evangeline, a scowl crossing her features.

"Excuse me?" Evangeline knew where this was going but she wasn't running away this time, if her mother had something to say better deal with it now.

"At the mention of that child they pay you no more heed and their possible interest in you…that child is hurting you." Alexandria spoke with such distaste that it looked as if she would be sick right on the spot.

"Alexandria I demand you stop this at once!" Lysander boomed as soon as he was inside. It was always some form of offense or disapproval when Alexandria crossed Evangeline, there wasn't a single moment when they could hold a normal conversation.

Evangeline put her hand up, "It's alright father, let her speak. She's been holding these thoughts for a long time. You may leave us." Erin and Lysander looked hesitant to leave but obliged and left the room. As soon as they left Evangeline took a step closer to her mother unafraid, her expression serious, "whatever do you mean with those words?"

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Alexandria was appalled at how her daughter feigned that she didn't know of what she spoke.

"Of course." Evangeline said, she honestly didn't care how Axel or any man saw her.

"No, you weren't aware or awake for the matter." Alexandria was still giving Evangeline room to rethink her actions but it didn't look as if it would happen ever and that upset her even more. "You will have no suitors because of that orphan, they think you have participated in an act of indecency like a common whor-"

"I will not let you speak to me this way!" Evangeline exclaimed, "you have no say in my life, I have tolerated your offenses much longer than I should have." She had respected her mother because after all she was the one who gave her life but this was no way to be treated, "Walter will stay, I have told you time and time again, he is my son. I don't care what other's may think for I am anything but normal, so kindly respect my decisions or lock yourself in your room as customary mother." Erin and Lysander had seen the whole thing through the door opening, they deemed it best to let them work it out but they kept close just in case the situation became physical instead of verbal. Evangeline turned to look at them, "I have lost quite enough time as is, I still have work to do."

Alexandria was rendered speechless and just stared after her daughter as she walked away, no remorse for her words towards her.

Evangeline walked towards the library. As she entered she went to one of smaller shelves because behind it was a door that led to the underground pathway and hidden rooms downstairs. She went through and walked down a plight of stairs before finally reaching the armory room. She had taken a fancy into fabricating better standing weapons and currently had a project she was working day and night to finish.

"Your family dinners are quite a spectacle to behold." Alucard said as soon as she opened the door. He was seated at the corner of the room a grin on his face but it subsided as he caught glimpse of the displeasure on Evangeline's face.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the view from the third window." She answered sarcastically. She grabbed the chair, sat in it and tried to focus on the parts of the gun she was assembling but concentration was proving difficult.

"I have taken precautions, no one but you can see me." He had grown bored of dwelling in the underground cellars and had decided to take in some fresh air and while on that stroll he had overheard the argument and decided to watch.

"Let's hope it stays that way, don't forget where you are." Even though she was the one who had the ability to sense vampires and enhanced senses, her father had been a hunter for many years and was still very keen and her brother had trained alongside him even though he wasn't a master he certainly wasn't oblivious.

"I thank you master for keeping me in your thoughts always." He got up and gave her a bow. She was always concerned about his wellbeing and even if she occasionally pretended not to care, he could tell he was always on her mind. He walked closer to her and noticed she had completely stopped working and she was very irritated. The argument with her mother kept replaying in her mind, "you spoke to her being partial." There was always a hidden meaning when Evangeline spoke to someone, she was after all the only one who lived through missions nowadays and there was no one she could talk to about what she felt. She never really wanted to confide in anyone, not even him at times.

Evangeline dropped the tools in her hand and turned to look at Alucard, her eyes were glossing. "She needn't know everything, she lost the right to know most anything about me. I forgive her but I can't be open with her." How she wishes things could be normal…

"When you speak of marriage then, you're teasing her always." That was a topic always on Alexandria's mind, the idea that she pestered her daughter with constantly. Evangeline seemed to dwell on these thoughts though and today more than ever Alexandria was persistent. _As if Axel Beresford could make her happy, how could he if he was half related to the twit Varrick…_

"Yes, I've had wanted to marry. White lace, a bouquet of roses, a warm summer evening..." She gave a small chuckle at the thought of herself living a moment like that. "It's so distant, unobtainable even." She lowered her gaze, _why was she being so open about this with him it was a little embarrassing,_ "Alucard were you ever in love once?" He had lived through so many things and it was bound to have happened to him in his long life.

"Yes." He answered simply, she waited for a further take on the matter but knew after a few seconds he would not elaborate.

"Now you're being partial." She returned to the weapon spread across the table and continued to tinker with it. She was less crossed than before, speaking to him made her feel better to a certain extent.

"You've read my story." Alucard said. She knew more than she should about him and some memories were best left in the past.

"Yes but, that's one perspective." She turned to eye him but he was no longer there, "fine you don't have to speak besides, remembering is something you don't particularly enjoy." She felt him lingering in the shadows.

She kept quiet for the remainder of the hour or so she took finishing the guns. "Anyways, this is for you." She said getting up to stretch. Alucard grabbed the weapons on the table and eyed them curiously. "Instead of just going through combat using brute force, give these a try. You above me would use them to full extent just call them monochrome flush. They're able to shoot almost an entire clips worth with just one pull of the trigger." She smiled at her handy work.

"Manmade weapons? We've gotten ostentatious." Did she really believe these toys would do him any good in battle? He was the embodiment of strength even with just the use of his hands.

"I know you can just use your powers but, I fear you change and might not come back to your senses one day." She's seen him, the monster he becomes: filled with insanity at the moment of bloodshed. She couldn't risk losing him so if this would help, it was the least she could do.

There she was once again caring, had he ever seen such an act of kindness, it had been so many centuries since someone had approached him this way. "Very well then, I thank you."

She smiled, "it was hardly any work, just a few modifications to make it apt for your abilities." She stared at him as he held the dual guns, "I wished we really had no need for these." Guns were her main armaments to combat vampires but they were also used to end human lives unjustly sometimes.

"Perhaps someday we won't." He said putting them away, inside a holster hidden by his trench coat.

"Optimistic about the future," She lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "That's an unexpected comment coming from a war lord." The words had come out quicker and in a harsher manner than she would have liked but he didn't seem offended at all, he gave a wide grin instead as if relishing the thought.

"Being with a human for so long…" He gave a laugh. She knew better than to expect the rest of the answer.

* * *

"Indeed that task was much easier to complete now, you don't have to get up close to those vermin." Alucard said looking over his dual guns. Evangeline had done an exceptional job as they did not break from their first use. They continued on the trail in silence which was nothing out of the ordinary especially after the completion of a mission but this stillness was different. She wasn't her usual composed self at least not internally. "You are far more distracted than you should be." He knew her mood had taken a turn after the _family dinner_ , instead of discarding those thoughts after talking about them previously she continued to let them swirl in her mind.

"Of course you would notice." Evangeline was ashamed she felt this way but even more so she was uncomfortable that Alucard could read her so well.

"Explain yourself." He always liked to hear what she had to say, he knew that speaking would alleviate her in some way.

"What am I doing Alucard?" Her gloved hands held on tighter to the reigns of her horse and she lowered her head.

"Are you just noticing now what it is you do?" She was really upset by this, by Alexandria's words. It had her rethinking her life, everything she had faced since she became a huntress. Up to a certain point Alexandria and him agreed but the way that woman went about things was the wrong approach.

"I don't want to do this forever but do I have a choice?" There were two answers and there had always been two: stay, live through your duties as a prestige Hellsing or run away. She was always inclined to do what was right but now she was reconsidering if she had been right to obey all this time, all the things she had seen had made her grieve.

"Yes, I've told you one too many times what your options are but as stubborn as usual you don't heed my words." She was in emotional distraught, it was very intriguing to watch her work through this but he didn't like how distressed she looked. He thought of the offer he once made her, to take her away from this, that question still stands today.

"Your words are poison." Of course she recalled that night a few years ago, he was referring to leaving with him and it was awfully tempting. Though, there were other factors as well that made her not want to be a Huntress, "Walter is growing up, I want to be there for him and I…" Perhaps she wouldn't come back one day although that wasn't really a possibility especially since she had Alucard by her side but there was another outcome and it was far worse. Her own family discovering her relationship with a nightwalker and not just any one, the same vampire who had feuded against her grandfather and his company. A fierce battle is what awaited if she was discovered but if she felt a threat was near for Alucard she would leave with him to protect him from others.

"No one ever intends their way of life to turn one specific way. Living one way for too long hinders you, you won't be able to be normal. That is what you fear, that's why you said that to Alexandria." Alexandria wasn't and didn't merit the title of her mother since she hasn't fulfilled that role in Evangeline's life.

Alucard knew that vampires would always exist and there would always be a threat but he wanted her to believe there was a possibility for her to resume a normal existence.

"Alucard forget what I said, it was just a moment of weakness." She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. He wouldn't let this go now that he knew, he always knew what she felt but this conversation opened up a realm of possibilities for Alucard in his goal to persuade her to leave this all behind.

"Really, do you wish to forget your dreams?" He countered.

"I order you to forget." She snapped, glaring at him with narrow eyes. "There are things that must be done and I am responsible, this is my burden." She said seriously, she tried to find a way to convince herself once more _, perhaps believing my own words is a start_.

"You really are tenacious my lady." Alucard frowned, he was extremely irritated with her conclusion once more and he wouldn't continue to argue with her, he would eventually win this feud, not today but someday. He faded into the night sky sensing a human presence nearby.

Evangeline was nearing the front of the estate when she noticed someone standing at the front gate, "a messenger at this hour?" She urged her horse ahead, "you there?! What news is there?" She said reaching the young man.

"Lady Hellsing, this is from the royal family it's urgent." He said in a whispered.

"Thank you we'll see to it at once." Evangeline took the letter from the boys shaking hands, he gave a small bow and quickly got into a car that was waiting for him and drove away.

The matter must be of utmost importance if the letter was delivered at such a late hour in the night. Evangeline left Avel tied to one of the bars of the porch and rushed inside the estate. She reached her father's study out of breath and opened the door without knocking. "Father! It's a pressing matter." She said outstretching her hand with the letter.

Lysander was surprised at the sudden burst of his daughter into his room but felt somewhat relieved that the _pressing matter_ was inside an envelope. He stared at the golden seal, "this is from the Queen," He turned the envelope to show Evangeline the intricate design of the seal so she wouldn't forget what it looked like but this letter itself was unmistakable. He opened the letter, his eyes glaring at the information written, Evangeline waited patiently for him to speak of the letters contents.

"Oh my, disappearances all over in large quantities." He said taking a seat. "Say's here there is a probability a traveling circus might be involved somehow; no proof is registered though." He looked over the letter once more.

"Superstitious citizens perhaps?" Most people were afraid of a circus because of the strange things that accompanied it, not everyone saw it as an entertainment. This was judgmental to be associating such things with travelers.

"Never rule anything out remember, everyone is guilty until proven innocent." Sometimes the most innocent of things could end up being the main perpetrator, _always suspect everything_ was something Lysander had lived by as a Hunter.

"Right." She nodded, it was advice she would implement.

"I will come along with you, this is a very serious situation and two master Hunters should suffice, wouldn't-"

"No." Evangeline interrupted.

"What do you mean?" She hadn't even let him finish speaking when she was against his decision, there had to be an ulterior motive for her to abruptly deny.

"Father, I've handled many cases now, this one should be no different than the rest." She had to think of another reason to stop him from going, otherwise Alucard would never accept being left out of the mission and her father couldn't find out about him.

"Evangeline, I feel uneasy with this specific case. True you have experience but…" He didn't want to put Evangeline down, he believed in her abilities but this situation was very serious if the Queen had declared their assistance. He would feel more at ease if he went along and wouldn't accept it if she got hurt or worse.

She took a deep breath, "father I will investigate by day and if I find any reason for worry I will send for you but, you should rest for the time being." Her father was still a very capable man but his health was a factor he could no longer ignore, Evangeline wanted to protect as many loved ones as she could from getting mixed up in such gruesome battles.

"If this is what you've decide then who am I to speak against it." He knew his daughter was honest, if she felt incapable she would call upon him. "I warn you though, the police will be involved, this must be handled discretely and be extremely on guard with whomever approaches you." She nodded once again. He chuckled lightly and handed her the letter, "by the looks of it you have an ally."

"Who?" She felt herself get anxious.

"Axel Beresford is an inspector; he was assigned to this case." He said pointing at the letter, Evangeline skimmed through it and saw Axel's name clearly written. "He is the head inspector on the case but, be weary, don't involve him."

So that's what Axel does, no wonder he said nothing, this case is secret. "I understand. Vampires are _our_ hunt."

"The train will depart from the station in an hour to the city of Oxford, exactly where you need to go. Make sure to pack all the necessary equipment, I don't want you under-armed."

"Be at ease father, for I never am." She gave an involuntary smirk as she responded.

* * *

Axel was standing aside observing the passers-by. His grey eyes scanning over the area in case of anything suspicious, he was glad to still be on the case after the many difficulties it had brought him. As he continued to search the streets he noticed a familiar face. Unforgettable and elegant in the way she carried herself, she was horse riding as if searching for something also. "Is that Ms. Hellsing, what is she doing all the way here?" He asked, he had seen her just a day ago and was in fact dubious of her presence here in Oxford, _of all places to be at the current moment._

Evangeline was surprised on how quickly she was able to find him, that her response was genuine astonishment, "Mr. Beresford, I thought I recognized you amongst the population. Might I say it's good to see you again." She gave a light smile.

"Likewise my lady," He gave a small bow and shook the hand of the man guiding her horse. "You are accompanied, that's reassuring." Axel meant for that comment to be a thought but it slipped into a mumble. Even with the noise of the street Evangeline was able to pick up on his words with her heightened ears.

"Yes, I never go anywhere without company otherwise my father wouldn't allow it." She smiled, " _the world is dangerous nowadays,_ he would say." She mimicked her father's voice, but to make Axel feel further at ease she continued her charade by speaking of her sudden appearance here so he wouldn't suspect, _though why would he_. "I'm visiting a cousin who recently wed, she's quite lonely in this town especially after living all her life in London, the poor dear..." she lamented.

"Well she's fortunate to have someone like you to care for her." Axel gave her a small smile.

"No praise is needed; I'm just doing what I feel is right." He seemed to be right in the middle of his investigation and she didn't want to tempt her luck further besides she didn't want to give him any reason to doubt her. "I won't take away from your time, good day Mr. Beresford." She pulled on the reigns of her horse to turn him around while still being guided by her footmen.

As he saw her turn to leave he couldn't help but give her a warning, "Ms. Hellsing be mindful of my words when I say it isn't safe, keep indoors as much as possible especially during nightfall." The investigation was only known by a few people on the force for the panic it would cause the people, even if rumors were already spreading but, he wanted her to be safe.

She pulled on the reigns of the horse halting it for a moment, "I'll accept your warning, don't preoccupy yourself. You stay safe." She nodded with a smile.

"I'm pleased to see you again; I wish you a prosperous afternoon."

"Farewell…" She waved lightly and continued to ride ahead. Axel stood and watched her disappear through the crowd, he couldn't help but feel the smile she gave him was somehow pleased especially when he gave her the warning, it was something only she knew the joke to.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon; the sun was nearly set. Evangeline had settled in a small property her father owned nearly at the center of the city just in case Axel or anyone decided to check on her. She was currently seated at a table going over her weapons making sure they were in working order.

"You sent the letter to your father?" Alucard's voice echoed into the room, he appeared seconds later beside her.

"Yes I did, earlier this afternoon." She continued to look at her weapons. The tone of his voice was of a question, she decided to inquire. "Why do you ask; do you expect me to need his help?" She put the gun she was checking down and turned to look at him, he responded with a teasing grin. "I have you and that's all I'll ever need..." Alucard was the strongest of her weapons _, he's is a force to be reckoned with_.

"It pleases me to hear you say that." She could always rely on him to serve her and be with her, she had no use for anyone else.

"Anyways," she said ignoring his comment, "crimes are committed in a common rate nothing too suspicious." She had gone over files and reports she had collected from other sources but nothing out of the norm perhaps the circus was involved, everyone else suspected. "We watch the situation unfold tonight." She had planned going to the Circus' night act to get up close to the main suspect.

"They were right in their assumptions. The Circus Ilusionaire is involved," Alucard knew the culprits resided in the Circus but Evangeline wanted to investigate every possible angle the city provided before deciding to move ahead with the investigation on the traveling performers. "These vampires have been very cautious with how they go about things." He was surprised at the organization and caution these vampires were demonstrating, these were no mere vampires, they had experience.

"We are dealing with many." Evangeline could feel a large darkness shrouding the city but she would not permit this shadow of hunger to consume anyone else, she would stand strong against this pack of monsters.

"Yes of my kind and yours…" Evangeline's furrowed together, she was surprised at his declaration.

"Can you be sure? Humans and vampires working together?" That was impossible all she had ever seen was that humans were the meal and the vampires are the hunters.

"Is it really that odd, where do we stand?" He couldn't help but grin, _she had forgotten who and what her servant was. She really was so trusting of him…_

"Yes and then there's us…" She sighed and chuckled lightly. The way they spoke at times made her occasionally not see him as a vampire but then there was always his air of sadism that brought her back to the reality of things. They, if anything were living proof that vampires and humans could coexist. She always wondered to herself if anyone else could possibly somewhere have a relationship like she had with Alucard. She was probably out of norm; a relationship could be for better or worse depending but, vampires were always seen to go side by side with tragic outcomes.

"We best be heading out now, don't want to miss the first act." Evangeline felt she had lost precious time pondering such thoughts, she grabbed her guns, sword, put on her coat and hat then walked out the door.

"It's about to begin…" Alucard said seriously as he became her shadow. He was certain they would triumph but the road he feared would be a challenge for his dearest lady.

* * *

Gosh I've always wanted to write about illusionist and circuses and I thought it would be an interesting case to see through and solve. The mission will take place next chapter!

I know how many of you just love to see the conversations that take place between Alucard and Evangeline and there was a lot of it so I hope it was enjoyable and not too tiresome.

We also got an introduction to a new character: Axel Beresford, Varrick's cousin and very different from him so expect a different dynamic from him.

Anyways, a huge thanks to everyone who's favorited and followed. A special thanks to my reviewers Dragonmaster789, speedfanatic05 and SukiFictionist for your lovely and motivating words! :) And those of you who read a big thanks to you for taking the time! :D

Well, until next update!

 _-roseimagine_


	13. Scintilla

So I finally got my ideas together (and I stopped writing for other fandoms, momentarily...) to bring you all this next chapter. There were a lot of elements in this chapter (as you can probably tell by the word count) but I just felt it all fit in quite nicely. Anyways I thought it would be appropriate to post today considering it's near the one year anniversary I decided to post this story on here and a round of applause to all you readers who have stuck with me this long (and have dealt with my turtle paced updates, haha).

Just so you guys know, the bits of writing that's in _italics format is all happening inside the mind_. You'll all understand when you read, this is just a note incase.

For those of you wondering what the word Scintilla means, it can be defined as a small glittering spark or in some cases it means trace or hint.

Well you readers have waited long enough and I'm keeping you all with my ramblings, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Scintilla**

* * *

 _Year: January, 1928_

Evangeline could hear the loud chatter and gleeful laughter's of adults and children as she neared the premise where Circus Ilusionaire was stationed. She tied her horse a distance away from the main entrance so not to run into anyone who might recognize her but her dark attire was enough to conceal her identity.

The night weather was icy as they were still amid the winter season so, even as she entered the first big tent at the entrance, the freezing wind still blew in.

Evangeline continued to walk along the path designed for people and could see why the circus had become such a commodity, "The rumors have been spread about this place and yet, people keep coming." She couldn't help but comment. A variety of wild animals were setup at the entrance, almost like a greeting to the folks passing by. All the animals were encased in large steel cases, enough room to move but not enough to ever be freedom, Evangeline's fell at the thought. These animals would only be encountered in exotic places across the sea, so these tamers had gone to great lengths to obtain them no doubt.

She continued on the established path, and as she delved deeper she was met with another, larger tent. A strange array of people were preforming various acts all around: Many were juggling a variety of artifacts, a few used a species of fireworks in their presentations and others entertained with fire and swords. Some performers were twisting or contracting their bodies in seemingly inhuman ways, it was all quite thrilling to say the least.

After passing the peculiar performers she made her way along with a flock of people to the tent in which the circus seemed to revolve around: the tent of the illusionist. Outside the large tent was a colorful board with a poster covering it. In large letters, it read: Scintilla the Illusionist, there were candle lights surrounding the poster giving it an eerie feel and Evangeline couldn't help but sense that the supernatural was surrounding this. She entered the tent and struggled to find a place to sit, the place resembled an auditorium, lush and extravagant just like the poster outside.

Alucard had been silent, observing the situation from her eyes. Truly the crowd had gathered at the pinnacle of darkness _. "I agree, humans fear danger yet they rush in head first."_ Alucard's voice echoed in her head. She was unaccustomed to this way of communication with him, she shuddered slightly feeling as if instead he was whispering in her ear.

 _"I hope you aren't referring to me."_ She answered in thought. Her eyes continued to wander around, looking for the inspector, officers or suspicious characters alike.

 _"You and many others I have come to know through the ages."_ She could feel him grimace as he responded.

She was far too distracted currently, searching for any clue that she hesitated in her reply but in actuality, she didn't know what to say in regards to his comment. She knew he had lived through much pain and brutality, more than anyone could imagine and there was no real way to ease him.

As she continued to give in to her current thoughts, she felt him smirk and his current silence was making her apprehensive, _"I hope you're not prying around in my head."_ His smile grew wider and she narrowed her eyes _._ A gentleman quickly turned away in fear of her gaze as he had been curious and she had seemingly caught him staring.

 _"No matter how tempting it is…be at ease my lady."_ His voice was still teasing but he meant what he said and became silent once more as he focused in aiding her in the search.

She scoffed at his promise and he retorted with a low chuckle that echoed for a while in her head. Evangeline was finally able to find a seat but it was far from the stage. It took a while but she pushed through the mass of people and took a seat just in time, the inspector and a group of officer moved into the vast auditorium and positioned themselves around, eyes scanning the area.

 _"Axel's here, good he's too far away to see me."_ She sighed in relief.

 _"He's still here and don't forget his presence impedes our progress."_ Alucard hissed.

She was about to say something when the lights around them began to dim and the high lights began to focus on the stage. A hush swept across the audience and then a man came walking through a curtain, he was smartly dressed and wore a large grin that could be interpreted differently from cheer.

He looked around and then cleared his throat, "I could stand and talk to you all about the exotic locations and the things the great Illusionist has seen but I suspect like you, we are done with stories. We enjoy action above all else, what other reason could have gathered all of you here? As they say actions speak louder than words so without further ado, it is my great honor and privilege to introduce the great Illusionist Scin -" The announcer hesitated in his grand speech when he saw a little boy run up on the stage towards him. The little boy gestured he had something to say to him. Evangeline tried to concentrate and pinpoint the exchange between the two but it was proving difficult due to the bustling chatter of the crowd. "Yes, I see…" The announcer clapped his hands multiple time to quiet down the audience, the gossip subsided almost immediately. "Ladies and gentleman I regret to inform you that tonight's act is cancelled. Don't fret you will all be given a refund and the act will be postponed until further notice but have faith the act will continue." The main lights on the stage soon faded and the illumination of the auditorium returned.

"What?!" Evangeline rose from her chair surprised at the sudden decision but so were many others as some spectators rose in outrage and began to shout in protest.

" _They know one of their kind is present and wish to investigate."_ Alucard murmured, his voice was amused, she could see him smile in her mind.

 _"Wait, they don't know you belong to me?"_ She questioned, Evangeline let her eyes wander around the room just to see if there weren't people staring at her.

 _"No. They don't sense the connection between us, yet. They merely feel my presence but are unable to locate me. So, I suggest you take this opportunity to leave."_ Evangeline was already making her way through the mob of people trying to get a better look at the stage but Alucard's warning stopped her midway.

 _"Won't it be better to let everyone leave and then investigate?"_ People were already leaving in a scurry as there was nothing left to do in the grand tent, the only people that were still standing guard were the officers and Axel.

 _"As much as I would enjoy finishing all of this presently, it would be unwise to do so. The detective and officers will be scouting the area; he has everything planned."_ True, it was only Alucard and her, not that she would let herself be caught by detective or opposing vampires but it was best to let things simmer down. The vampires wouldn't act tonight as they felt someone just like them was onto their little game.

 _"You're being strangely reasonable, how very unlike you…"_ Or perhaps she was just being impatient and that could be equally dangerous. It was all becoming irksome, there was usually nothing standing in her way to resolve a case but now there were many obstacles thrown all at once. All these problems were directly tied to her ability to be invisible, should she fail to stay out of sight everything would crumble, her fragile world uncovered and Alucard, she took a deep breath _._

It was hard for him not to hear all her thoughts as he was one in her mind currently, he could feel her anguish with it all, the fear stretching out to him. He could ease her _, "I have to take your wellbeing into consideration dearest, like I said, the outcome isn't so favorable for us quite yet. There would be a moment to become offensive, for now though it was wiser to watch the enemy from a distant."_

 _"I understand," She couldn't help but smirk, he was trying to comfort her, he knew her so well, how to speak with her._ Evangeline sighed and made her way to the exit making sure to blend in with the other citizens trying to leave. She kept quiet until she reached the exit of the circus and a walk away, near the forest she finally reached her horse.

She turned back to look at the vivid lights the circus showed off, it was nearly empty now, as much of the earlier noise had subsided. She broke the silence, her eyes still fixed on the entrance. " _He's making this harder to solve."_ Axel bringing in more staff for watch was making this all the riskier, there was a possibility of casualties and with more men but she would try her best to protect everyone.

 _"He's becoming a nuisance to you, should I resolve the predicament he poses?"_ Evangeline could feel Alucard give her a wide grin, was he just teasing her or did he really see Axel as a threat to him for unknown reasons?

 _"Your humor is as lively as ever. You are not to harm any of them, instead protect them as if they were me."_ She mounted her horse and rode through the cover of the forest, as it also was a short cut to get into town.

 _"Hardly a comparison but as you wish…"_ Alucard said unpleased _, did she think of herself as just anyone? Her true value was unmatched._

She rode in silence the rest of the way. When she finally arrived, she made sure to place an extra helping of food for her stallion before entering the lonely estate. She walked up the stairs to her room and went straight to look out the window. She sensed that Alucard had now left her mind and was now roaming the estate. Moments later he appeared through the nearby wall with a smug expression. "As we wait for an opportunity I can scout the land myself if you'd like or even resolve this situation on my own." He had made it clear that her involvement was unnecessary yet she always insisted in being present and taking part of the hunt.

 _He had waited purposely to say this until she arrived knowing she would possibly agree to his terms_. "No, I don't trust you to do it silently if I don't come along." He let out a laugh admitting she was correct in her assumptions. "I feel you'll just make up an excuse to handle it all _."_ He had always shown opposition into letting her participate in the hunt even if it was her duty, she had trained to be a huntress for many years. He shouldn't doubt her abilities so often.

"You do well to believe this." Once again it was worth the try to persuade her to stay put.

 _Though scouting the area was there best bet to explore their enemy's territory and perhaps give them an insight into their plan._ "We should keep an eye on the situation, I trust you will inform me if anything is in disarray." He could go on and do things on his own, he wasn't tied to her by any means of force. He could disobey and there would be nothing she could really do to him; he really was all powerful. _Which begged the question why did he follow her with no question, only the occasional opposition?_

"Of course my master." He gave a slight bow before going back into shadow. Evangeline narrowed her eyes not believing him and still kept her furrowed expression even after he vanished. He always had more under his sleeve, there was always more than he let on.

* * *

"Alright so we'll do a perimeter check on the area." Axel said in a grave tone, the men huddled around him as they waited for further instructions. There had been an anonymous note sent to the police station about a sight where most of the missing females had been seen at some point in time, Axel had decided to take the chance to investigate, he didn't want to discard any possibility.

The area they were currently in was vast, just beyond the neighboring forest surrounding the circus perimeter. At first the information felt like a hoax but the place had an unearthly feel of mysteriousness, the men could agree something could have transpired here.

"Yes three teams of five should suffice, it should be enough precaution." Axel didn't like the idea of splitting up but there were enough men in each group to cover each other, enough eyes to see the spectrum.

"Gentleman be on your guard; you never know what beasts may be lurking in the shadows." They didn't know the nature of the culprit or band but they had better expect the worse.

The men had their orders so they began to move in separate directions, each well-armed and with enough ammunition for a small army they slowly moved under the dimly lit night.

They slowly patrolled the area, trying not to miss any detail of the land but they had not encountered anything, just the freeze of the howling wind. Unbeknownst to the fifteen men the howls they heard didn't belong to the wind but to the fierce beast gazing at them intently from the forest nearby. "They will do quite nicely as an entrée." The female vampire mused, her subordinates were growling with anticipation. "You may have any of those morsels but leave the inspector to me, we need him alive." She licked her lips and turned to face her ghouls, "now go, try not to leave a mess." Immediately the ghouls sprung from the trees and made their way towards the closest group of men.

Swiftly a fog began to consume the area and the sound of frantic drumming across the plains could be heard. Axel's team was on the other side of the barren sight but the thunderous noise was impossible to ignore "where's it coming-" his question was interrupted as heard cries of pain on the opposite end of the investigation site. Not only was the sky filled with screams of horror but of ferocious snarls and the scent of blood.

The men tensed as they heard the uproar. "Quickly lets rendezvous with the team scouting the east area." Axel urged the men forward, there best bet was to meet up with the team and with the strength of ten men their odds would be better. Though it was hard to push ahead as the fog was thicker than before. "Keep together men!" Axel urged.

Finally reaching what they presumed was the east end of the sight they were met by a sea of red.

"What are these?" One of the officers questioned in shock, the men turned to see what the officer was looking at and they all met his gaze with an equally terrified one. _The torso of a man and a sea of other human parts scattered,_ Axel thought horrified and averted his gaze promptly.

Most of the men were too frightened to move as the sight of it all was grizzly. "We must keep moving, raise weapons!" Axel tried to keep his voice steady as he commanded. The teams' eyes tried to search desperately for a sign of life from a comrade but instead they heard a unified roar coming nearly beside them. Axel raised his gun and fired in the direction the sound was coming from and his men followed his lead.

The inhuman noise stopped and instead a ghostly, pale but beautiful woman appeared before them, her hands and face tainted in blood and her head bobbed to one side. She smiled at them though it was far from friendly. She was moving slowly towards them, her grin becoming more deranged, they tried to step back but they were unable to move. "This will all be over swiftly so don't fret, it will only hurt for a moment…" Her voice soothed them and as terrifying as she was they couldn't tear their gaze from her or move, they couldn't even so much as struggle.

"This shall end now!" The fog dispersed as the booming voice countered. A top of a dark stallion the rider cut off the men from the deranged female. "Get out of here, all of you!" The rider turned to face them, but apart from wearing a heavy coat and hat, there was a dark veil, a net material shrouding the face.

The men broke from the trance they were in and began to scurry in the opposite path when they were ambushed by moaning like creatures. Some men gathered enough courage to lift their weapons but as they fired they realized that it was pointless the creatures were unharmed. The monster now furious began to race towards them: teeth barred, drool trailing from their lips and snarls of anger emitting from them.

The ghouls eminent attack was cut off by gunshots which pushed them back and actually harmed the majority of them. "Don't any of you understand run? We'll hold them off!" Without a second thought the men ran where the field seemed clear Axel trailed behind gazing upon the sight of the rider.

There was no mistaking the elegance of the movement and the voice gave it away, their savior was a woman and her voice oddly familiar. He couldn't help but stare as she teared through the mass of at least 30 beasts, though a dark overcast was aiding her…

Evangeline was out of bullets and resorted to using her sword, each ghoul emitting blood then shortly after becoming nothing but dust. Alucard had come around to assist her after finishing other stray ghouls in the area. These ghouls were of no extra harm but since the men had come unprepared they were overwhelmed, _though how could they have been ready to face something that was concealed to them in the first place._

As Evangeline cut the last ghoul down she realized the female leading them had not been among them, "find her!" she yelled to the shadow mirroring her. Her shadow moved swiftly away from her, Evangeline stood amongst the tainted crimson ground and the dust.

"As you wish." Alucard's voice echoed in the distance. The female vampire had created enough of a distance away from him but it wouldn't take him that long to catch her, that female vampire was right to run but it wouldn't do her much good, he would still gash her to pieces when he caught up, he would make sure she suffered.

Evangeline scanned the area but then noticed she wasn't alone. _Axel was just a few steps from her, how had she not seen him approach her, why hadn't he left?_ He didn't falter in his step as he neared her.

"You I know you…" He was close enough to see through the net of the dark veil. Her features were soft, eyes golden, her hair like the sun's rays. He was so bemused by her appearance he failed to notice that Evangeline lifted her sword and brought the hilt of it down on him, suddenly everything went pitch black.

* * *

The perimeter had been closed off to anyone who wasn't the police force. The area was surrounded by multiple rows of rope, stretching an entirety of five blocks just to keep the prying eyes of the citizens of Oxford away.

Axel had awakened last out of all his comrades, all of which were sleeping on the field with nothing but mere bruises on their heads though as he knew, some hadn't run with the same luck.

Axel had recalled seeing much more damage being done to some officers: ripped to pieces, cries of pain, all endless violence that was caused by ferocious animals. He wished to recall what the monsters had looked like but as he did the notion that they were human in appearance perturbed him. Not only that but even more mysterious was the rider who came to save them, standing bold between the masses of beasts and them. The dark rider took care of the beasts with ease and no visible fear.

The clothes worn by the savior were brusque and concealing but the fact of the matter was that it was a woman who saved them. It was unmistakable when he approached her carefully, even for just a moment he caught glimpse of her face and noticed the soft features. "I could swear it was a woman who saved us last night." Axel finally spoke. The officers seated around him thought he wasn't going to speak at all of this perhaps out of shock of the event but in a hoarse voice he finaly spoke.

"Lad whatever it was you saw must have been caused by that lump on your head." One of the officers gestured a sack of cold water to Axel. He took it but before he did he gently massaged the prominent lump on his forehead. He began to recall: after he had walked to the female rider, things suddenly went dark for him, signifying perhaps that she had caused the bruise on his head, perhaps in fear of being discovered.

"I'm telling you, that wasn't the cause. There is no forgetting what I witnessed last night and I know most of you saw it too." Seven out of the fifteen men had survived, just like him they had crossed the crimson sea and faced beast-like-humans.

"I'm willing to wager you boys saw the Royal family's hunting dog." One of the officers suggested. He came to sit next to Axel; he wore a police uniform as well, low ranked but he seemed to enjoy this kind of gossip and looked to know a thing or two about the situation.

"Care to explain yourself?" Axel, had heard of such rumor but had dismissed it as mere tittle-tattle at the palace.

"It's whispered that there's a family serving the Royals. They are called upon when a situation becomes too strange for the likes of us." This situation was certainly proving to be out of the realm of certainty and taking a form of a supernatural aspect.

"How can one person handle such a situation?" There were many monsters last night, how the Huntress handled it alone seamlessly was beyond his knowledge.

"Must have Godlike abilities to deal with your so called monsters. Rumor has it this generation's dog is a young woman." The officer cracked a smile.

"A woman?" Axel knew what he saw but couldn't grasp the concept all the same. _If this was true, what does the Royal family have to hide, who was the Huntress that had so boldly intervened and what are the creatures she had faced?_ Too many questions and all having no resolution in a sane world.

"There all mere stories inspector," another officer intervened, "what woman dare stand against such a horrid situation, she had no opposition and she needn't seem to want or need our assistance." Now that he thought more about it she wasn't alone, she had said _we'll take care of_ _it..._ he had seen a shadow figure stand alongside her, ominous and deadly, it was far worse than the beasts they had confronted.

"I can assure you she is not alone, whoever she may be. Her ferocity was like anything I had ever witness and…"

"What keeps your tongue Inspector?" He had a thought as to who the identity of the Huntress might be but didn't dare utter another word of it. He was treading dangerous waters with his assumptions yet being an inspector, his curiosity was fueled by this other mystery.

"It's nothing, let's retake the established clues and resume our caution." Axel stood up slowly and then treaded off in the opposite direction taking care not to look to much of the ground where visible crimson marks were splattered around endlessly.

* * *

"That creature wasn't worth our time at all. Even if she was leading the assault, she knew nothing of where the others are hiding. Nothing but a mere pawn." It had just been a gory battle that led to nothing but the deaths of some of the humans involved in this investigation.

"They are taking every precaution possible, they are one step ahead!" Evangeline huffed in frustration. She smoothed her hair back, why was it when she felt they were inches closer to the truth something set them back to square one. "I didn't expect there to be so many, an ambush of all things…" Evangeline was irritated and exhausted with last night's dilemma and her thoughts were racing wildly piecing everything together. She was leaning back in her chair; her eyes were sagging as she was succumbing to her weariness. Alucard watched her and knew nothing he could say would set her troubles at ease this time.

"There intent was clearly to massacre every last one of them. If not for us things would have turned into a feast." He said coming to stand near her. "Those simple humans always mingling in affairs beyond their comprehension, we would have completely resolved this predicament in less than one night if not for them." He frowned. The vampire and her ghouls had flocked them in a matter of seconds, making it an exhilarating battle yet he knew that even though they had managed to protect some of the men, the loss of a few of them had taken a toll on Evangeline's spirit.

She looked away from him but then stood up, the troubled thoughts were making her restless. "Indeed but, I fear more caution is still needed on our behalf, I believe one of them caught a glimpse of me."

"Yes, though it wasn't only your presence that boy saw." Evangeline had made it clear that even if their identities had been exposed they had to protect the humans. The Inspector and Evangeline had managed to lock eyes for a moment and now Axel was suspecting of her and the dark shadow that he represented. The entire situation was less amusing now and more of an annoyance, "at this current moment he is pondering if he really experienced something supernatural. He is a man who sees and believes…"

"How do you know that?" Her eyes shifted to look back at him. _How could he know this, do his mind power reach such a distance? Perhaps if he concentrates long enough…_

"That meddlesome boy is at the door debating whether or not he should disturb you." Evangeline stopped leaning against the wall and her agitation was further fueled.

"Axel?" Alucard nodded. "Here?" She took a deep breath to regain composure. As she was about to exit the room she turned to look at Alucard and his expression set her at ease, she knew how irritated he was with the circumstances just as she was but he was keeping a calm mind to it regardless, something she was currently lacking.

Her posture strengthened but his hand reached the knob before hers did. "May I remind you there are far more important things to worry about than his visit." They had discussed what the next plan of action was and he was against her brash decision, knowing all to well she would rather walk through fire than let him do so. He felt they should discuss it further but she would rather speak with that meddlesome Inspector who had been good for nothing and had caused more problems for them than solve anything.

"I want to know what he saw, in his words." There was a chance she could still somehow dissuade Axel's thoughts; it was worth the try. "I will attend his visit." She said seriously, "Alucard you should find some way to rest." He had been there beside her night and day without so much as a wink of sleep or a blood bag to drink. She didn't believe his abilities would ever falter but he shouldn't push himself to any brink just for this, he was her pillar and he needed to be strong for her in these moments.

"Do not preoccupy yourself with me, find a way to deviate his persistent thoughts on last night's occurrence." They opened the door together, a wind brushed pass her and Alucard had vanished from her side.

She walked along the corridor, her footsteps echoing in the grand hall and as she finally reached the door there was a knock. She opened it immediately and Axel took a step back in surprise of being answered so suddenly. "Mr. Beresford," Evangeline leaned against the door and gave him a light smile, "may I enquire as to why the sudden visit?"

"I apologize for failing to notify that I was to come at this hour." He bowed and offered a small smile in return but his body was rigid due to the stress.

"What you have to say cannot wait as far as I can tell." Keeping her tone pleasant but she wanted him to question her so she could dismiss him, every second felt like an eternity and her lie may not hold the sharp-eyed inspector.

"As a matter a fact it can't and I apologize once again for my imprudence." They held each other's gaze for another moment, neither showing the true emotions and thoughts hidden behind the amiable façade they currently wore.

"Well, you are here now and I will listen to what you have to say." The strain hovering in the air could snap at any moment, she felt the hold she had on the back side of the door handle grow cold from how strappingly her hand was clutching it.

"May I come in?" He was being persistent, even if he wasn't physically showing that he needed the answers now.

Evangeline opened the door wider and stepped aside. She let him enter before she did and gestured him to continue speaking. "What seems to be clouding your thoughts then?"

Axel couldn't help but look around, the place was in lack of furniture and he didn't perceive anyone else, _was she alone_ , "where to begin my lady…" There was something very amiss about the entire scenario, if he questioned her now he could provoke an unwanted reaction from her or miss the chance to actually understand where she belonged in this entire investigation. "Perhaps I have come at an ill time, I see no chaperone and I don't wish for there to be gossip about you."

"My reputation over your dire question." She didn't believe his turn of thought for a moment. "I will ask again, whatever is the matter?" His sudden change of expression and his desire to know what was really happening was suddenly hindered, now she was curious and need the answer.

"Nothing Ms. Hellsing, the thoughts I had were mere speculation and I don't wish to take up any more of your time, it was a mistake to come here, I see that now." Axel apologized and bowed slightly, "I wish you a pleasant evening, do pardon me." He walked to the door and let himself out, he didn't turn to meet her gaze at all. Quickly she rushed to the window and watch him blend into the crowed street.

"Hmm." Her eyebrows knitted together, perhaps he had the answer he needed for the moment or he was meaning to keep a closer eye on her as of now.

Axel continued his stride, even if he was well out of her sight or what he hoped was out of her perception. It was unsettling that she didn't seem at all shaken with his appearance. It could be that she was merely being prudent and knew she shouldn't question him. The anguish she wore, it was residing deep in her eyes. The cause of her worry, he felt related to the prior nights' events but it was still a theory nonetheless.

On the far end of the street he noticed two officers that aided him through this case. "Foster, Charles good to see you both."

"Likewise sir, any news?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact I have an important task for the both of you." Both the boys nodded and looked eager to abide. "I need the two of you to watch the Hellsing estate carefully and notify me at once if Ms. Hellsing leaves her home or if anything out of the ordinary transpires." If she left it was a sure way to prove her involvement.

"Of course sir, we shan't leave our post." Foster and Charles stood up straight and nodded to him. Both men turned to look at the Hellsing estate, eyeing it curiously but then they looked back at Axel awaiting any other order.

"I appreciate it men and I trust you both," Axel shook both of the officers' hands and then turned to walk away. "Now I must continue the investigations." There were more mysteries at hand now and he had best solve them.

* * *

"He has his own familiars in a way, two hounds ready to howl at any sudden movement you make my master." Alucard said starring attentively at her as she paced around the room. She puzzled her chin as she continued to walk but then hesitated and stared out the window, eyes narrowing as she caught a glimpse of the men watching her.

"I don't suppose you know a way to avoid their prying eyes?" She turned to look at him and he responded with a smirk. He crossed his arms and looked at her. "Surely you have a way?" He chuckled and his ruby eyes gleamed with excitement, he seemed to have been waiting for her to come to this realization.

"I do but I can't assure you'll be comfortable with this method of travel." He stood before her and held his hand out to her.

"We waste time and I'd rather have the situation contained than try to avoid a seconds' worth of discomfort." She took a hold of his hand, he was even more pleased with her acceptance.

"If you have come to the decision then your answer is simple. We must travel as darkness itself." He let out a chuckle as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked up at him, there gazes meeting. He continued to smile, he gently pressed his hand against the back of her head and tightened the embrace, her head resting against his chest.

She began to feel an incredible pressure acting upon her body and colors flashing quickly before her, she had no choice but to shut her eyes. The wind was also blowing furiously as if she was in the middle of a storm when they suddenly came to a halt. "We have arrived." He still held onto Evangeline knowing if he let her go she would fall.

"I believe I despise that way of travel as much as heights." She muttered while still keeping a tight grip on him. They remained like this for another moment until Evangeline slowly began to push away, Alucard's hold on her releasing slowly.

She blinked a few times, her vision still adjusting. They were a brief walk away from the circus yet still far enough along that no one would spot them. She then turned away from him but he reached for her hand, she hesitated, she looked at her hand in his grip and turned to look at him directly.

"The plan remains I suspect then." His tone was serious, cold even, she was being incredibly reckless and he was just stating the resolve of her decision trying to make her see how absurd it was.

"Yes using myself as bait is perhaps the quickest way to find their hideout and the missing female citizens." God knows what the poor woman who were abducted were living through. "I know you despise the plan but I know you will find me quickly." Alucard always made it obvious when he felt her plans were foolish but he knew she wouldn't be convinced to act otherwise but, it never stopped him from trying though...

"Your voice and therefore your thoughts are easy to distinguish because of your individuality." He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

"I have complete confidence this will be done effortlessly." There was a light blush crossing her cheeks but there was no hint of any emotion but seriousness in her expression. She pulled her hand away from him slowly, "Alucard don't you dare be late, that's an order." Before she turned to walk away she gave him a small smirk.

"Wouldn't dare of defying you my lady." He murmured, his eyes narrowed as she walked farther away from him. He quickly delved back into shadow and was ready to react as soon as the plan commenced.

* * *

The auditorium was full of a lively audience once more. Cheers and applauses occurring at every moment for even the smallest act of an illusion brought the crowd to express their amazement.

As Scintilla, the Illusionist brought forth the large box that was used in the disappearing act the crowd cheered louder, the main act was about to begin.

Evangeline was seated close enough to the stage, she would not be missed by Scintilla. As fate would have it their eyes locked. "We need a volunteer from the audience." His gaze had already met hers yet he still asked aloud for a volunteer out of custom. Hands shot into the air and Evangeline hadn't finished raising hers when the Illusionist signaled her. "The beautiful young lady of honey colored eyes. You'll do nicely my dear."

As Evangeline made her way up to the stairs that lead to the stage a hand grabbed hers for the briefest moment. Axel looked at her with utter bewilderment another officer came to stand by his side and he had no choice but to release her.

Scintilla came to greet her at the steps that lead to the main stage and grabbed a hold of her hand and guided her to the ominous box. As Axel saw this he walked off to speak with the head officer, "how did she get here?" _Hadn't he left men watching her, trained officers nonetheless? There simply was no way she could have made it here without getting spotted._

"I'm not sure sir, less than ten minutes ago an errand boy on behalf of Foster and Charles came to inform us that Ms. Hellsing was still at the estate." Axel let out a breath, his eyes never left the act. They were preparing Evangeline; they were ready to place her inside the box.

"We must stop this act." There was no alternative, the act had to be stopped even if there was no concrete proof.

"We can't alarm anyone." The head officer urged.

"I can't stand still and do nothing-" Axel fumed. Evangeline had answers and if she disappeared so could all the leads. She knew things, she wasn't as oblivious as she claimed.

"You must Inspector. If anything, this could prove fortuitous." Inspector Whitaker interrupted. They had witnessed this trick once or twice yet this time could provide a hint somehow. If Axel's speculation on Evangeline Hellsing weren't a mere myth something could be proved tonight with her participation.

"I can hardly say putting someone in harm's way is of benefit." Axel contradicted.

"Now behold the wondrous realm of magic." The Illusionist closed the box and tapped it with a large rod, sparks of different colors emerged from the rod as he tapped it. "Behold, Mara if you please." The beautiful assistant came around and unlocked the box and opened it. "The maiden of fair eyes is now gone." Mara placed her hand inside the box and inspected all around it to show there was no hidden entrance.

"Don't be alarmed now." Scintilla mused while looking directly at the inspectors. "She will make a grand reentrance in a moment." Mara closed the box once more and just like before Scintilla tapped the box. Soon the box began to wiggle and when they opened it Evangeline hopped out with a large smile. "Thank you for your participation my dear."

Axel glared at Evangeline, she looked back at them and gave them a smile. He had been around her just a few times but her smile was something full of genuine happiness and enjoyment. Yet behind this smirk their was an air of malice.

* * *

This chapter was originally going to be even longer but I split into two parts. The rest of the arc will be posted soon as I did want to write the two chapter simultaneously so no detail was left out.

So I left the chapter on a question mark, let me know your thoughts and what you think might happen next chapter! :D

So like I said before a lot transpired in this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it!

A big thanks to all you readers and a special thanks to my reviewers Dragonmaster789, AwesomeFangirlOtaku01, LadyBlackhat, speedfanatic05 and NightlyRowenTree for your lovely words that help me stay motivated! Also can't forget those of you who favorite and follow so many thanks to you all as well.

Oh I'm also stoked about the cover picture I have for the story, it will be the definitive picture for the story, I have decided. I hope you all like it ;)

Well I hope to see you all in the next chapter! :D

Till next update

- _roseimagine_


	14. Daunting

Well I apologize for the long wait, I know my updates have been slower these last few occasions and thank you all for your patience.

So I've been quite busy, being able to sit down has just been impossible, I'm hoping updates will become regular after the holiday season. That being said enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Daunting**

* * *

 _Year: January, 1928_

Still observing his surrounding, Alucard watched the entire show unfold. Her sweet presence left the air and was replaced by one like him.

Scintilla gave a bow as the crowd cheered him, how he enjoyed the praise. The people wouldn't stop cheering as he exited the stage, they even wanted an encore. He grinned in triumph, he didn't care if the inspectors and their people remained. The situation had fallen beyond their capable reach, _simple mortals._ Alucard knew that humans were not to be belittled, the way he had once before and in doing so, it nearly cost him his existence.

"What a meager imitation of her but it was good enough to fool anyone." He turned his attention away from Evangeline's doppelganger to look at the inspectors and the officers, all but one held a serious expression.

Inspector Axel looked ready to pop in irritation, he wanted to act but no one let him, he was held back by the others opinion and that made him slightly doubt his own. "it appears you and I are the exception Inspector but I will act, are you willing to go to the lengths I do for her?" He wondered and as the thought integrated into his mind, his current mood began to shift into something more sardonic.

He slithered back into his darkness, his time to act would come soon enough, he need only wait for the theater to clear and for the officials to stop bickering among themselves. Nonetheless, he was entertained on the way they had decided to deal with the case.

Axel's temper began to sooth, his suggestions were finally being heeded. "I want you three to follow her, I want to know if she's home or wherever she goes tonight." He knew that this plan had failed once before but that's all he could think of doing at this point, he knew Inspector Whitaker might dismiss this suggestion.

Whitaker could tell, Axel knew something more and he didn't want to share. The young inspector had insisted he would stay and had given them no reason besides further investigation of the place by himself, which was odd enough. He had pushed the young man for answers but he led on nothing, and he didn't want to contradict him any longer. Besides Axel was the main inspector on the case should he fail it would all fall on him, he wouldn't take any of the blame. "Let him be lads, we should continue as Inspector Axel suggested, be on your guard Axel."

"I will be, if last night taught me anything it was not to even trust my own shadow, for it also disappears into the night." Axel knew the consequence of being alone in the dead of night in a place that was anything but safe, especially considering last night's occurrences happened around the circus area.

Whitaker had set his mind into following orders and nothing more, Axel had already confirmed that he would shoulder everything. "We'll be in touch then. I shall send messengers within every hour just to make sure nothing befell us." He said leading the other officers to the door entrance.

"Wise thinking." Axel nodded.

After the men left, all was quiet. The empty room already dreary from the lack of presence. Axel paced slowly around, wondering where to even begin looking. He was startled as a strong breeze opened the flap doors of the tent wide up, he stood still feeling that something entered but he couldn't see what it was.

Alucard couldn't help but frown as it had taken the men much longer than it should have to devise a plan, _how they spoke of urgency yet, they had nothing pre-established, sloppy…_ He was losing precious time in being careful, Evangeline was far too merciful with them, _with men that would evidently fail her._

Slowly his shadow crept on the epicenter of the disappearances. The silver box used for the vanishing illusion was harmless on the outside but on the inside, it bore the power of a vampire, it used to transfer the victims to their territory.

He was about to tap into the power of the case when he noticed Axel quizzically staring at it, he was oblivious to the fact that Alucard's phantom was standing just before him. Alucard couldn't help feel thrilled with the opportunity of having this mortal all to himself but his priorities lay elsewhere currently.

 _Perhaps he might be of use, if not, well it's not as if I lose something_. His laugh echoed in the theater, Axel jumped, startled in response. "Who's there?" He noticed the box open slowly, gradually letting him see the emptiness inside.

Axel looked at his surroundings before turning his attention back to the box. He felt uneasy, especially since the box was no longer empty, laying on the flat dark surface was a revolver. All his instincts warning against this sign but his inspector's curiosity won him over in the end.

A chill encapsulated him, he heard a familiar female voice plead him to help her and without another thought he entered. Acknowledging he was fully inside, the door clasped shut and a strong, roaring wind engulfed him before he could second question his decision.

* * *

Evangeline felt herself being pressed tightly once again and lacking air. Moments of claustrophobia were over almost as quick as they had begun. The strange sensation paralleled the method of travel Alucard had used when taking them to the circus grounds unseen, _to travel as darkness itself_ he had called it. She landed on a hard cold, surface, she extended her hands trying to make sense of where she was for it was too obscure to see anything.

Her senses were soon clouded by all sorts of auras especially those pertaining to vampires and ghouls, they were in proximity. She could try and face them but she felt vulnerable presently and she needed him, "Alucard?" she murmured. "Alucard?" She called out a little stronger but there was no response _, I can't sense him_. He wouldn't be silent either, this was no occasion for him to tease her either, they were disconnected somehow.

"Vlad?!" She let his true name slip, perhaps it would reach him. There was no reaction to her call, and she hated to admit that a sense of anxiety was coming over her but decided that the sentiment combined with staying put wouldn't resolve anything. She slowly got up and began to walk, as far as she could tell she was in some sort of cave due to the musty current of air. The slight breeze reaching her was a good sign that she too deep inside the cave or that she was headed in the wrong direction, this atmosphere had an all to similar vibe to it and how she wished she had a match to be able to see.

The moments of silence were prolonged as she walked.

Her pace began to slow when the eerie silence was interrupted by a faint bark. The beast was far along from where she was but it could reach her in a matter of seconds when it caught on to her scent. As silently as she could, she started reaching for the hidden gun inside her boot and fired it directly ahead of herself where she knew the creature could be. She heard no sound other than the echo of the gunshot, she figured she had missed and with that came the confirmation, the beast grabbed onto her with full force and pinned her down.

She breathed heavily, she could now smell the scent of decay over her. She began to struggle against the creature, her best bet was to find a way to knock it off her so she could reach for her gun that was lost in the squabble. Even if the creature was losing pieces of itself it had not lost its strength and desire to feast.

Amidst the struggle something caught her ear, what felt like just a turn ahead, she could hear cries, they were very much human. The missing women were also in this cave, her determination was fueled and even if she was a bit incapacitated there was still a way to fend off the ghoul.

The creature held steadfast to her arms though, it hadn't thought to put any of its force to keep her body or legs down. She started by bringing one leg up and wrapping it around the creature's body to reverse the positions of superiority. The ghoul swiftly loss its balance and hits the ground with force producing a crunch noise. Swiftly Evangeline extends her hands on the ground in search for a nearby rock and uses it to bash the monster's skull in repeatedly.

It lets out a grueling cry until it turned into nothing but dust. Evangeline took a moment to even her breathing, the women were crying out louder in fear, no doubt in response to the unknowing outcome of her battle.

"It's alright ladies, I'm here to help you." Evangeline called out as calmly as she could. Most of the female cries subsided at the sound of her serene voice but they were aware that there were more monsters out there and most likely that wouldn't be the last attack.

"Really?" Evangeline could hear the subtle noise of grovel being pushed aside, one of them was cautiously crawling to where she believed Evangeline was, on her way to her she stumbled over a hard metal and recognized it as the gun their savior had lost.

"Yes, follow my voice." Evangeline felt the female nearing her, "that's it, I'm right next to you." She bumped into Evangeline and automatically handed the gun over to her.

"Thank you for saving us." She said, her relief shining through to her voice.

"My task isn't finished; we need to get out of here." Evangeline had spent those few moments feeling over the ground until she found the stones that could produce a spark and eventually a fire. Using a few shrubs, she had also located she was able to produce a dim light.

The young girl winced upon the sight of the light flame, but she smiled in response to the warm flame. She then introduced herself as Denise Montgomery daughter of a banker in Oxford, her face was framed by tainted long black hair, her green eyes gleamed with hope as she looked at Evangeline. Of course, Evangeline couldn't really say anything about herself but smiled to her in reassurance that she would help them all.

Evangeline ripped a piece of her shirt to wrap it around a stick she had found on the floor so she could light it as a torch. She got up and walked to where Denise had indicated the rest of them were. Most of the women like Denise shied away from the torch, so accustomed to the darkness that the light was foreign.

Most of them were leaning against the wall as if it were some source of support. Evangeline couldn't help but be wide-eyed and disgusted by the poor conditions these women had endured, she had to get them out now before any of them contracted an illness or worse. Not to mention she counted fifteen females, the report had mentioned there were thirty missing. Her jawline tightened as she wondered where the other fifteen were and her thoughts didn't place the missing fifteen in a haven. "Weren't there more of you?"

"Yes, but we don't know where they were taken." Denise whispered.

"They sound as if they are across from us…the night screams." One of the other woman spoke up, her voice quivered. She was covered in sweat and dirt just as most of them were.

"I know but we hear them every night, maybe they're just as scared as us." Another one responded, she had her eyes closed and didn't look to have enough strength to move from her slouched position.

"Night screams…" Evangeline shook her head; the situation was far worse than she had first presumed. Things didn't seem to be going her way since she arrived but, "it will be okay." Evangeline ensured, she had to fulfill this mission, she had to save everyone. She was still on edge considering she couldn't feel Alucard but he would come. A low sigh escaped her, she was so surprised at how dependent she was of him after she promised herself she needn't be. She was confident she would pull through without him, if it came to that.

She rose from the ground and shined the torch towards the dark path. "We need to leave now." There was a chance that whoever was responsible for the care of these woman would return as the ghoul she had attacked must have the simple duty of watching over them, they were at least capable of that.

"Are we leaving the cave?" One of them asked, she stared at Evangeline in horror. "Is that safe?" She said beginning to sob.

"If you all listen to what I say it should be." Evangeline looked at every single face and all she saw were woman overcome with horror except for Denise who agreed with what she had suggested. She had to consider how all of them felt but she had to be quick and decisive. Perhaps she was just in a hurry to get them to safety that she was willing to risk leading them ahead even if she hadn't secured a path. "Maybe you're right, I'll go ahead and return when I deem things safer." She gave them all a nod, Denise seemed a little hesitant to stay behind but she did stay even though a frown crossed her features as Evangeline turned to leave.

She began to walk in the opposite path, it was less tricky than before considering she didn't have the impediment of sight. The cave was almost in a serpentine shape but she felt she was close to the exit, feeling the air was becoming less stale. She was just a turn or two away from the exit of the cave when she finally decided to address the presence that had been following her since she decided to leave the group of women behind. "Stop and go back." She turned and shined a light on the path left behind, a few seconds after Denise came into view.

"How'd you know I was tailing you? I didn't make any noise." She walked closer to stand where Evangeline was, her eyes lowered.

"We always make sounds, be it unintentionally-" Evangeline didn't finish her response, she stood still and felt someone approaching at lightning speed. She only had a split second to react, all she could do was shove Denise out of harm's way and brace herself for the impact.

She was grabbed and thrown out of the cave landing under the glare of the full moon although, the area wasn't only lit by the moon, there were lantern post settled around the area. "Did you really think you would escape huntress? With them included? You really are delusional." The voice spat from above her. She recognized the voice as the Illusionist Scintilla.

She had shouldered most of the fall and wasn't as hurt as she could be, just a few tears to her garments. "No, I'm hopeful and realistic." There was something different about Scintilla, the aura he cast wasn't quite vampiric nor human. _He couldn't be both, unless…_

"You can't win against me," He seemed to have read her thoughts, he smiled at her shocked expression. "It's true, I've drank from the holy blood as well." He was so proud of his new strength, _how was this possible, which vampire would take the time to nurture a human this way?_

"You mean you've cursed yourself." She answered repulsed, Evangeline rose to her feet taking a stance that made her light on her feet. He caught her by surprise before but she could deal with him, he was fast but if she could just anticipate him and avoid his fists, she would come out alright. Besides as far as she knew the vampiric blood he consumed only enhanced his strength and speed, he was powerful but not unbeatable.

"It's a blessing and I see you haven't embraced it." He said closing the distance between each other in seconds, a dagger in his hand. She was able to avoid the blow and as she did she swiped the gun that was hidden in the back of her boot. During the same breath, she fired at Scintilla, the bullet hitting his right shoulder. He flinched but continued to pursue her, "I know you have one of your own." She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the knowledge he had of her connection with Alucard.

At least the silver bullet was effective, causing him to become much slower now and she would have no problem dispatching him except for the sudden appearance of a icy fog that wrapped around her. "Did he abandon you?" The female voice asked with the upmost glee.

"He's just late." Evangeline couldn't move, the fog was intoxicating, draining her of strength. She fell to her knees, the gun in her hand fell, it's now prominent weight causing pain to her fragile hand.

"Are you in denial, child?" The soft voice purred. Her figure was now becoming more noticeable within the fog she was casting. "You do look rather delicious but there are other's I'd rather taste first." As the vampiress came into view, Evangeline recognized her as Scintilla's assistant Mara.

Evangeline was still weakened, her eyes were stinging and tears had accumulated in her eyes from the suffocation of the overcast Mara was spreading, all she could do was hazily look on as she ordered Scintilla to go to the cave.

Scintilla came back with Denise, she struggled against his steely grip to no avail. "No, let me go!" Her screams full of anguish upon hearing her fate revealed by Mara.

"You're both insane." Evangeline choked, she composed whatever was left of her physical strength and rose. "Leave her, all of them alone, I swear-" she had lifted her arm, with gun in hand and fired at Scintilla, the bullet crossed his other arm, enabling Denise to free herself from his hold. Scintilla fell to his knees, letting out a groan before becoming unconscious.

"Miss!" Denise screamed as she hesitated in her run. Mara was headed towards Denise, eyes fixed on her next meal but Evangeline intercepted and fired a shot as centered as her hazy vision would allow. The bullet pierced near her heart and incapacitated Mara for a moment, unfortunately Evangeline had no more bullets left to finish her off.

"Run back to the others, hurry." Evangeline urged. Denise quickly ran toward the cave, it wasn't any safer but she could at least keep safe a while longer and perhaps pacify the others that could probably hear the conflict occurring.

Mara recuperated from the blow and brought her full force onto Evangeline knocking her down. "Swear what exactly? Haven't you noticed who holds the real power here?" She pulled Evangeline from her hair to look up at her. "I'll give you a demonstration." Besides draining her physical strength, she would pay homage to Circus Ilusionaire by messing with her mind.

"Stay out of my head!" Evangeline struggled to say. She resisted, trying to keep her mind closed off, by only having her objective in thought even if her vision distorts from reality. "I won't…let you…" she murmured out of breath.

Mara was surprised at the resilience Evangeline showed, ultimately her irritation takes over. She grabbed Evangeline and smacked her into a nearby tree. Evangeline let out a groan and Mara releases her, she falls onto a pile of dried up leaves. She's unable to get up, the pain in her bones and the lack of air consuming every fiber of her body. She has little strength left and she tries desperately to get up but only manages to turn a look up at Mara who is looming over her.

"All words, you are full of empty threats. You should have taken advantage of your vampire when you had the chance." Evangeline manages to glare at her. Mara leans in and wipes a trail of blood from her hair line, she brings the maroon painted finger to her mouth and lets out a laugh as she consumes the blood.

"I know what you are afraid of…" Mara leans in and whispers in her ear. She's delighted with the fate she has prepared for the famed Huntress. "A befitting end indeed." Her fingers trace over Evangeline's eyes, her outlook became clouded. Mara smiled knowing the spell has immersed her victim.

"Alucard?" Evangeline opens her eyes leisurely, she bats her eyes a couple of times in disbelief as she notices she's back at home and seems to have fallen asleep on the living room seat.

"Who's Alucard? Don't tell me he was an old suitor of yours?" She hadn't noticed Axel was in the room with her. He was wearing a coat and had his briefcase in hand, he looked ready to depart.

"Mr. Beresford?" She quickly scrambled to get up and was surprised that she didn't feel as heavy and tired as just a moment ago.

"Come now darling, why so formal?" He said walking toward her, she stepped back and ended up knocking into the couch she was just on. He caught her before she fell back and held onto her, smiled warmly at her and then kissed her forehead. Evangeline had no idea how to cope with his gesture, she just gawked up at him, a blush becoming prominent on her pale face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Axel brought his hand to her face but she shied away from him, breaking their physical contact.

"No I… I'm alright…" She was unable to face him. She decided to turn her focus on the pattern on one of the cushions, not one detail as far as she could tell was out of place.

"You're positive? I could stay." Axel placed his hands over her shoulders and stroked them softly.

"No, you have work to do." She voiced softly and as naturally as she could muster.

She was unable to do anything as he whirled her around to face him. "Well if you insist, send for me and I will come." His silver eyes beamed as he stared at her, his smile so serene, he was so in love. "I'm off." He let go of her unwillingly, grabbed his briefcase and left.

Evangeline fell back seated in her chair, her hand smoothing over the fabric and tears threatened her eyes. She knew this wasn't real yet her heart leaped and yearned for the opportunity of a moment like that someday. She had no idea how to escape such a charming reality but decided to refrain from going to explore for she didn't know if her wandering would cause something to go wrong in her realm of reality.

She sat put for a long while trying to mind herself but she heard the faintest cry. As she focused on the sound, she identified it as a baby's cry and it was very distressed almost as if it was in some sort of trouble. She reminded herself that all of this was a hoax, but hearing a child's cry in her supposed house reminded her of Walter.

As much as she tried to ignore it there was no escaping her maternal instinct, "Walter?" She leaves the room and begins to climbs the stairs as quickly as she can, her balance was shaky as she climbed each step. She finally reached the door to the nursery and even if her conscious begged her not to continue she couldn't help but open the door and find out what was wrong.

She entered the room and ran towards the crib but there was no child. She felt a stream of relief as the crying stopped but then again it brought up the question what was the sound she had heard. She turned to look at the window but as she did the wind blew it open with a strong breeze, it shook her and made her balance waver again. She tried to regain her steadiness before approaching the window, trying to close it but instead an incredible force yanked her outwards.

The day that had started off so bright and clear began to fade into a creepy counterpart. The force that had pulled her so aggressively was covered in a crimson shawl. "Do you think I would stand idle to your happiness? You betrayed me!" He growled.

She had always thought his ruby eyes were beautiful but in his infuriated state they just further fueled the nightmarish monster he was. "Alu-no Vlad?" She asked in disbelief.

"You had promised to stand by me forever." He lowered his gaze, there was so much pain residing in his expression, loss and a lifetime of suffering was all evident. He shook her violently, his brow furrowing with hatred, "what should be mine is now his, you are his!" He hissed.

She grabbed onto his forearms trying to pacify his aggression, "Vlad, we could never be." It's true she had thought about this many times but there simply was no way. The answer was much more complicated than she had voiced but this was all she found able to say.

"There were moments you didn't believe this dearest, you love me." His lips crashed onto hers, his lips covering every inch of hers. Evangeline kicked and flailed trying to escape his demonstration of love but it wasn't until he decided to release her. "Don't turn a blind eye to what you feel for me." He begged, his touch froze her and she soon found herself unable to move. His breath was at the nape of her neck, his lips caressing the sensitive flesh.

"Let me go!" She tried to push away from him but his hold on her was too powerful. Tears began to rush down, he was scaring her.

His eyes were once again fixed on hers and this time they were completely unsympathetic. She knew that no matter how irritated he could be with her, there was always a possibility that he would let the matter go but not this time. He did long for her but in a different way. "If I must-"

"What are you doing?" He dragged her towards the railing of the balcony, she began to scream for help but no one would come and no one could stop this. She could feel the rails leave her feet as he pushed her closer to the edge, "this isn't you!" She tried to reason with him, her final argument to convince him.

"If I can't have you then, no one else shall." There was no one holding onto her anymore, she felt weightless. The harsh breeze encased her, the balcony was no longer within her reach yet she felt a harsh pressure act upon her body, the air felt as if it was being squeezed out of her. There was also a voice too, distant and demanding, oddly familiar. The voice screamed her surname a few times before switching to her given name.

Then there was something stroking her face roughly, "Evangeline snap out of it!" The male voice urged. The clatter of crashing waves also found its way into the surrounding noises and once again she felt the ache in her body return.

"Don't touch me, don't you dare…" Her voice was but a whisper and hardly a threat, not as she intended it to sound.

Her vision began to morph from a total darkness to a now starry night. Sluggishly, her eyes moved from one point to the next, the scenery had changed entirely and now she began to recall all the nights' event. Before she entered that realm of illusion she hadn't been remotely close to the edge of a cliff, the illusion had the intent of leading her to a gruesome end, no hands involved.

"Evangeline!" Blinking a couple of times, she noticed that Axel had a light grip of her forearms. _How did he manage to arrive here?_ Now there were many other things to worry about.

Though before she could voice any other questions, the exhaustion from the past battle returned and she was no longer able to stand. With quick reflexes Axel dove to catch her, "Axel? What about-" She winced and was unable to say anything more for a moment.

He gave her a faint smile, "easy now." Before continuing his gaze shifted over their surroundings and once he was convinced that the area was clear he spoke again. "What happened?" She could tell by just looking at him that he was relieved to find her but had no idea to what she had truly been up to.

She wonders how she managed to walk to where she was. "I'm not sure." Besides fighting the female vampire from before, she had been put under an illusion and she didn't know how long the trance had lasted before he had awakened her. It worried her for she didn't know what happened to the females that Mara and Scintilla had captive.

Axel's arms were a firm support around her, he dare not let her go in her current state she really seemed to need him. Her hazel eyes were tired but still captivating in the moonlight. Whatever had happened he dare not insist on details, he didn't think it just. Evangeline was relaxed in his arms, taking the first breather she had all night. Axel brought her that peace she so desperately needed and his current gaze reminded her of the one he held in the vision.

"I shall take her from here." Alucard's unmistakable voice echoed in her mind. Once again and overwhelming need to sleep sought her, so she eased back into a strange, yet comforting darkness.

* * *

The cliffhangers, I'm sure most of you will wonder about the reaction all characters are going to have to each in the upcoming chapter. I'm happy to announce the story is still going strong and some of you have expressed you don't want the story to end (that is so sweet of you guys)! Good thing is I still have a couple of good ideas!

Anyways I ended up dividing this chapter into another part, feeling it was a little lengthy but don't worry as I posted this one, I'm already working on the next chapter.

A huge thanks to my reviewers Dragonmaster789, NightlyRowenTree, speedfanatic05 and Kurayami KR for your words, they always keep me going. Also a big hug to those of you who have favorited and followed. I take each comment to mind when I write so like I've said before if you have any questions, I'll be sure to answer them. :D

Also it was brought to my attention that I don't mention Evangeline's age quite as often as I should so I'm going to address this now. Evangeline was born in the year 1910 and this chapter takes place in 1928 making her 18 this year but since she was born in August that still makes her 17 at this point in the story. Let me know if you guys would also like me to place her age beside the year the chapter takes place, just so you know. Bonus fact Erin is 10 years older than Eva.

Thank you all for the continued support and you all have a safe holiday season and new year!

Till next update :)

 _-roseimagine_


	15. Inescapable

Hey everyone, I hope you have all had a wonderful first month, thus far!

So this chapter in a sorts is from Alucard's perspective, what he discovered an so on. Just a forewarning, the beginning of this chapter is a little on the original Alucard side so I'll leave it in a rating of T+ (viewer discretion is advised :o). This chapter was interesting for me to write as it takes a turn into something I don't quite often write in but I love a good challenge so that's really the reason why I took a while with it.

Anyways I thank you all for being patient and well, enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Inescapable**

* * *

 **Year: January, 1928**

Alucard scanned the area for Axel but didn't sense him anywhere, "I take my sight off that simpleton and he vanishes, at least he had enough intelligence to keep the weapon." He traced the grounds for any signs of the weapon Evangeline had forged him but, as he did he noticed that there were other creatures surrounding him. He couldn't help but grin as the creatures _tried_ to hunt him.

This cat and mouse game felt like it could drag on as the person behind the masses was indecisive to challenge him. Irritation was consuming him as he couldn't pick up Evangeline's individual scent or her thought pattern. The grounds were too heavy with the smell of rot and animosity, cleaning the mess would definitely help him have a better notion of where she was. "You all are terribly obvious, let's finish this. I have more pressing matter to attend to."

"Attack him!" Alucard noticed the bloody figure of Scintilla order his array of undead to attack him. The ghouls poured from the forested grounds onto the plain where he stood readying himself for the havoc.

Alucard called upon his one of many powers: the darkness twisted to his will, with any desire in mind he was ready to destroy. The masses of the ghouls were stricken down and pulverized by the obeying arms. The merciless act rendered Scintilla speechless at the sight of such raw power, he wanted to run but his wounds and shock had left him immobile.

The ghouls mirrored lambs running straight to the jaws of a starved lion. All there attempts to reach Alucard were useless and he was holding nothing back when tearing them down.

It was invigorating to take them all down, deep inside Alucard relished the feeling of bloodlust, he soaked in the blood they emitted before turning into dust. He had held back for so long, adopting a somewhat docile state but the truth was, Evangeline was hiding a poor imitation of a wolf in sheep's skin.

"What are you?" Among the destruction and cry of the last ghoul he heard Scintilla question him in utter horror, how the failed illusionist wished he could run but he felt like there was nowhere to run from him.

"A monster, whose habits of destruction have never left." The darkness stretched towards Scintilla grasping every limb and reeling him toward Alucard. "You really know how to infuriate someone," the blackness began to pull on each of Scintilla's appendages, the illusionist struggled but there was no escaping this torture.

As Alucard looked at him all he saw was a pathetic pawn, unbeknownst to his real place in the grander scheme. He reeked of fear and many human scents including Evangeline's. She had crossed paths with him and had seemingly prevailed which begged the question, _where was she now_? There was only one way to get a clear answer, he barred his fangs and was ready to bite down but not before Scintilla let out a pitiful plea.

"Mara help me!" He squealed like a pig who was being introduced a knife. "Anyone help me!" His cry full of desperation.

Alucard halted his assault as he couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful creature imploring while being suspended before him, he was unsure Mara would come to claim him as she had appeared but wasn't making herself visible just yet.

"You're a simple morsel feeding a much larger beast." Mara was really who he wanted, a stronger power was residing within her. Yet there was still more to this whole ordeal, something was being hidden from his all-seeing eyes.

"Mara _?!_ " The failed illusionist refused to believe his mistress had abandoned him.

Mara was disgusted with the way the situation had been managed, she had been patiently waiting next to Alucard and out of anger finally made herself visible. Her hand smoothed over Alucard's shoulder earning her a glare from the Lord of Shadows. She continued unnerved and looked blankly at her servant, "I've grown quite sick of you Scintilla, end him if you like."

Alucard kept his stare on Mara even as the darkness ripped Scintilla to pieces and splattered him with more of the crimson fluids. A few droplets fell on the vampiress but she brushed it aside, she tried to maintain her reserved appearance but it was apparent that her focus and worry lay elsewhere.

"Speak." Alucard ordered. He refrained from touching her, he wanted to see her reaction before he made a move.

Mara had planned a special welcome for the huntress' vampire but she found herself unable to go through with any of it, she had been made stronger for the sole purpose of testing him but she was beneath him still, any of her efforts against him would be put down immediately but she could manage to stall a little longer.

She had other plans and fighting him was not one of them. She chuckled briefly before resigning and speaking to him. "To go through all that trouble just for the playful, little huntress-" At the sign of undervalue towards Evangeline all six limbs of the darkness jumped at Mara and held steadfast onto her neck. "She was right," Mara managed to finish her sentence even with the grip on her tightening.

"She, there is someone behind you?" This was an elaborate plan and it exerted much thought, whoever was in charge was going through a lot of trouble to get to them.

"You think everything, every encounter has been a coincidence-" She began to laugh but the potent grasp became very present again. She began to wheeze her words, "are you so shocked…that someone is hunting you both?"

 _They had been guided up until this point of time, everything…_

"That person has not the slightest thought on who they decided to challenge." He reared closer to her growling, "It's in your best interest to tell me who it is or else your suffering will be prolonged an all the more painful." More limbs began to appear from the shadows, each mirroring the point of a lance, they were nearly grazing every angle of her body.

"You can but Nosferatu, you need just ask." She reached out to touch him but her hand was stopped by one of the extensions of darkness.

"Your seductions are a filthy act of cowardice." He didn't care to hear her explain things. He would receive the information he needed from her the original way. He grabbed her face and made sure she looked at him, "no one shall ever harm us." He shifted her face to one side to provide a better view of her neck, blood that would soon be his.

"Death herself will." She argued as her final words.

He bit down, her lifeblood oozing from his mouth and glimpses of her life began to rush through his mind. He had seen Mara become a vampire, a shadow figure whispering to her, the information on the shrouded figure was corrupted, the memory was distorted and distant. Soon after she saw Mara meet Scintilla and how they united to cause disturbances around the city of Oxford. He continued to see the missing females were kept in two separate caves and they were all accounted for. Finally he saw Mara's confrontation with Evangeline, the hardship she had encountered and that she was in no way safe.

After he finished her off there was nothing but a pile of dust and blood beneath him. Ahead of him now he could distinguish her singular fragrance and he had to hurry. He assumed the form of a shadow and swiftly made his way to Evangeline.

As he neared the location he also caught Axel's scent untouched, it was in the same direction she was. Everything that had occurred this night had boiled his very center but nothing had prepared him for the scene before him. Evangeline was nervous in Axel's arms, a blush crossing her features, her eyes staring at him in a dreamy, enamored way. His composure was set loose and the envious beast he was consumed him.

He couldn't permit an outsider to behold her, "I'll take her from here." His voice echoed in her mind, it also felt that it beckoned her to take repose. She couldn't deny the rest she so desperately needed and was cast back into slumber.

Evangeline's head dropped back and her weight in Axel's hold became more prominent, his brace on her body strengthened. He thought that some strong impression had caused her to faint and whatever the source, it was nearby. The peculiar situation he found himself had been caused by not something but someone. "It was you all along." Axel couldn't shake the notion that he was being watched.

Alucard made himself visible and a small length away from Axel as he felt this confrontation was necessary. The young man took a stuttering step back as the initial appearance of the blood splattered phantom had taken him aback but he quickly composed himself and locked eyes with him.

As infuriated as Alucard was he was impressed by Axel. His gallantry had no meaning, there was no one to witness his act which meant he was determined to find out what was going on but, that didn't discard the fact that this made the inspector foolish. He was perhaps capable of understanding the situation but by no means could he counter any of it nor protect anyone from the circumstances.

"Give her to me." He reached for her. What little was left of his civility was put into this phrase but Axel ended up holding on to Evangeline tighter. Alucard lowered his gaze and looked at his now crimson: gloves, clothing, skin; Axel's weariness was justified but he didn't care for reasoning currently, he would do what he had to.

"Don't try my patience boy." Still the inspector didn't move, he continued to stare. "You have what you want, the women are safe, the investigation solved, leave a hero or die being an uninvited pest." Even with the threat of death, the Inspector didn't waver.

"You won't, you're not like other beasts and you could have killed us the other night." Axel was now completely sure of what he saw the other night, it all tied together. "You serve Evangeline, you have always been with her, and I know she trusts you unconditionally." Everything he had seen had brought him to these conclusions, even with the little he had seen but it was apparent in the way the course of this night had gone: Evangeline had come to solve a case and he had come to save her.

Though there were still a few questions on his mind. "What are you to Evangeline?" Alucard cut the distance between the two in a blink of an eye. Axel knew he had taken offense from the question but it didn't stop Axel from finishing the burning inquiry. "What is she to you!?"

His thoughts were becoming too loud to bear. "I've seen all that I needed." Alucard used his ability of mind manipulation on Axel since there gazes were locked, he would re-impose his memories of these last days:

 _The camp was abandoned, the women have no knowledge of their captors. I left the circus to pursue a mysterious figure and I stumbled upon this hidden campsite_. _Everything I thought of Evangeline was a mistake._.."That is the truth I permit you."

Axel was indeed a threat to them, she had already seen a side of him that interested her but he wasn't too keen in sharing, he would never let go.

Now the inspector was in a trance, his mind composing itself. Alucard gently took Evangeline's slumbering body, she had sustained some injuries but nothing too serious. "I swear never to dwell farther than I must from you, they will suffer for this dearest one."

* * *

Still sore but less than before, "Alucard…" she can't help it; his name escapes her lips. Opening her eyes the midday light of the sun greets her. Disoriented much, she tries to get up from her comfortable surrounding but her injuries are still too present so she stills herself from any other action. Unable to move she lets her eyes wander until she meet his pair of crimson eyes, quickly she adverts her eyes to the blanket covering her.

"What happened to the victims, to Axel?" His name came out more timidly than intended. Alucard's expression furrows noticing the slight change in her voice when she referred to the inspector. The way her tongue caressed his name in just an instant disturbed him.

"They're all fine, pieces of their memories of us stripped away but contempt and safe nonetheless." He keeps his tone amiable but he understands, he knows her all too well. There was no need for him to read her mind. The tension was there and the cause was crystal clear.

"Axel was there then it wasn't just…" she trailed off. She recalled Axel's strong hold on her, his attentiveness with her. It was all charming and a reality she would much rather be in.

"Yes, he was there. I dealt with the rest." He had taken care of absolutely everything but currently what was consuming her thoughts was not him but the man who had awoken her.

"I'd rather he hadn't been involved at all." Alucard knew not to involve anyone, he didn't seem like the type to receive or need assistance from anyone. In fact, he was all about handling things on his own. He once again had an ulterior motive, and the response to it wasn't one she liked or didn't want to believe he was still capable of doing.

"It matters not to me that you disapprove of what you believe I did, what I did, I did to save you." She knew what he intended but didn't press him. While her suspicion was rightfully put she wasn't ready to voice it.

Axel was a threat to them, he had meant for the inspector to be a distraction to the vampiress their but instead he runs off and ends up finding Evangeline and receiving the credit. It burns his very being but contains his rage considering Evangeline wasn't very fond of his anger and now less than ever.

She doesn't speak but observes him as he ponders heavily on something. He was just as upset as she was but then his gaze lifts again, trying to meet hers but she can't seem to look at him directly. "Tell me, are you afraid of me now?" He wants the answer now, he couldn't bear to part with her.

"Why do you ask that?" Still unable to face him she hides her face under the covers and closes her eyes.

"I know what they made you see, the image of me that was seeded in your mind. You kept dreaming of it over again very vividly, I was unable to ignore it." A knot forms in her throat, he saw everything from the exchange with Axel to her struggle with him.

"I know that wasn't you." She knew it was an illusion but she couldn't shake the thought that something like that could occur.

"But you fear it could be, don't you?" Her inability to answer a question so simple only reaffirmed his thoughts. He knew her to be stronger than this but the vampiress had managed to strike a fragile thought in Evangeline's mind and enhanced that hidden insecurity.

"Alucard, I'm exhausted." She hid further within the covers, closing her eyes tightly.

"I should rephrase the question," He got up from his chair to sit on the bed. He removed the covers hiding her face, he dipped his face, nearing her until they almost touched. He took care when he touched her, only permitting the fingertips of his glove to touch her delicate skin. "Do you still want me beside you?" Once again, he could read her mind for the answer but he wanted her opinion voiced.

Tears rolling as he caressed her. _It was only an illusion_ she said to herself. "You were late." She got up from her resting position and threw her arms around him. She held him tightly to her, Alucard's arms winding gently around her. "I was so very frightened, I didn't know what had happened to you or what would happen to the girls or me. I didn't want to die alone… I'm pathetic, I'm ashamed… how could I ever be afraid of you? You have stood by me and I'm just-" She couldn't finish her phrase as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"My dearest lady," He smoothed her hair back, he couldn't help but smile in triumph, he would always be the first in her affections. "You mean so much to those who have the honor of knowing you, you mean more than they dare express in words." He sighed, "do forgive me, for my tardiness and my inability to completely obey your orders. I will never cause you such distress again so please halt your tears." Her embrace tightened over him, he would hold her for as long as she needed him to.

They would remain in Oxford for a day or two more as Evangeline needed rest and he would remain beside her.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Evangeline entered the quiet estate, no one greeted her. There was once again a darkness, sorrowful air lingering. _Something's not right_ , she couldn't pinpoint the cause of this feeling but her first thoughts were of Walter, quickly she dropped everything and rushed up the stairs.

As she climbed the final stair, she noticed Margaret leaving the room on the far end of the hallway. Evangeline quickly made her way two her but hesitated in her question as she noticed her nanny wiping her face with a handkerchief. "Margaret?" her name being the only thing she could say out of the surprise of her expression.

"Where's Walter?" Considering the last room on the hallway is the nursery and seeing Margaret leaving that room, Evangeline had every right to be worried.

"He's sleeping in his crib." She answered still sniffling. Evangeline's eyes narrowed, she scurried past her nanny into the nursery. As she entered the room it was filled with the even noises of breathing and quiet. Most of the weight in Evangeline's chest disappeared as she looked at the peaceful child napping. He didn't stir as she smoothed his scruffy dark hair, she let out a sigh of relief.

She noticed Margaret was standing at the entrance of the nursery and walked back to her shutting the door before asking the same question from before. Her nanny held a lowered gaze as she was questioned, "then why are you upset?" more tears trailed down her face. If no harm had come to Walter then there was someone else, "where is everyone?" She demanded.

"Oh miss…" Margaret whispered before she began to sob again.

"Take me to them right now." Margaret didn't seem capable of saying anything else let alone moving from where she stood. Evangeline ran back downstairs, as she concentrated on her surroundings she could hear a conversation being held in the cellars. Quickly making her way to the library where there was a hidden path down she encountered her father coming up those same stairs.

"Father what's wrong?" The illumination of the path wasn't the best but she caught a slight glimpse of his expression, he looked distraught.

"Erin's been injured," he muttered, exhaustion also noticeable in his voice.

"It's not just any injury, he's lost a lot of blood." Evangeline gasped. Her heightened senses picking up everything: from the conversations in the room down the hall, the musty smell of iron, to the slow beat of a heart which she figured belonged to Erin. Evangeline shivered, her eyes began to accumulate tears and her head was shaking in disbelief.

"Your senses are more acute I see." He smiled sadly.

She stepped closer to her father, stopping one stair before him. "I must see him." She did everything in her power to contain her tears, but her voice was shaking.

"No Evangeline." She wasn't going to stand idle, she had to see her brother. She tried walking past her father but he caught her arm and held her back.

"Why?" She countered.

He sighed as he noticed the tears streaming down her face. His voice was softer as he spoke, "we have doctors tending to him, Alma is there beside him. Don't distress yourself further, the mission was far more arduous than you expected." Lysander noticed some scratches on her cheek, a bruise under her chin. He let go of her arm and brushed the side of her cheek lightly. "You should rest."

"What kind of rest do you expect me to have now?" _What made him think she would just drop this inquiry and go off to bed? What made him think she would be able to fall asleep?_ Maybe there was more to this, his eyes kept shifting from her to the door where she knew they were keeping Erin. "There's something else you're not telling me." She wiped the tears that managed to escape her and continued to stride down the path.

"Evangeline." Her father whispered with no energy, it was impossible to hide anything from her. He followed behind, he couldn't stop her nor keep up any longer.

The scent of blood hit with incredible force as she entered the room. The doctor was hesitant to let her see her brother, trying to block him from her view but Lysander nodded and he moved away. The breath was caught in her throat and she fell to her knees, she leaned against his bedside for support but the initial shock was coursing through her. She turned away at the sight of her brother. She noticed Alma was seated opposite of her now, the cloth she tended to wear over her eyes was soaked.

Evangeline then turned to look at her solemn father. "What did this?" She found it hard to swallow, the lump in her throat felt as if it was also cutting her air supply. As she looked at him again a sob escaped. Erin had cuts all over his body, bruises everywhere and he was missing his left arm, it was a miracle he was still alive. The doctors had done all they could: blood transfusions, bandages, medicines but the grisly wounds won't heal as quickly. Worst of all she knew the response to her own question, she knew what did this.

"A vampire, or multiples we've concluded as Erin speaks in plural about the attackers. He wasn't bitten I examined him prior to the doctors but-" Her father looked away and she noticed too, the tears overcame him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her." Evangeline turned her attention back to her brother. His desperate call, his fever had him trapped in a nightmare.

 _What is he talking about?_ All the females were accounted for, she was here, Alma was present, Margaret was attending the children which only left one. "Is mother really this cold hearted." No doubt her mother had preferably remained in her room. Her hand hovered over his, she didn't dare touch him in such a fragile state.

Her remark triggered a nervous reaction from Erin, a delirious state, "Mother?! MOTHER?! GET AWAY!" He began to spasm uncontrollably, Evangeline threw herself to contain Erin but her father removed her from him and the doctors quickly rushed back, one carried a needle in hand. Soon after being injected Erin pacified back to sleep.

There was more to it, why had Erin reacted in such shocked way at the mention of their mother? "I won't ask again, tell me what happened."

"Beside harming Erin, they took your mother. We know what their after…" he handed her a note. "We found this hammered onto Erin's…severed arm…with a nail." She flinched as she received the blood covered note:

 _Your days are numbered Hellsing. Huntress be weary of your shadow for we shall rise from it and end you and those closest to you. End your pointless games now._

This was a clear threat; someone had declared the whole of Hellsing their sworn enemy and were ready to fight until death.

She crushed the piece of paper in her hand and looked away, shedding tears more prominently. "If they want war, so be it." She couldn't help but feel that each battle she underwent became more overwhelming and one day she wouldn't be able to keep up with such conflicts, all it would take is one false move and the darkness of her world would consume and leave no trace of her.

 _"As if I would permit such a thing to happen to you."_ Alucard's voice purred in her mind. She couldn't help these thoughts but having him comforted her to a certain extent.

* * *

So we do have a villain and she's playing behind the scenes and she is in no way alone.

Everything has a cause and consequence, nothing that occurs in life is ever by chance.

So once again a very special thanks to my readers and a big hug to my reviewers NightlyRowenTree and speedfanatic05. Also a big thanks to those of you have favorited and followed the story, thanks for helping me reach the 50 favorite mark, you guys are the best! ;D

I never get tired of thank you readers for all the continued support. Wish you all a wonderful day :D

Till next update!

 _-roseimagine_


	16. Nothingness

After quite a while, here we are FINALLY with a new chapter! I hope your all just as happy to read it as I was writing this.

I'll be honest I held off on posting because I wanted to get the tone of this chapter just right. I believe I managed so here we are.

Like always thank you all for your patience and well enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Nothingness**

* * *

 **Year: March, 1929**

 _The room Erin was kept in was always very warm, he was recuperating miraculously but he was still chained to his bed, it had been a little over a year since he had his near death experience but his health remained fragile._

 _His mood bittered over the course of the year, he was more consumed with hatred. He kept his tone light when he spoke but the angered-desperate expression never left his eyes._

 _Evangeline visited him as often as she could but perhaps her visit did more harm than good and today seemed like no exception._

 _"Eva I'm sorry I don't remember more, it's still all a blur really." He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed furiously. He squeezed his eyes together in an attempt to remember but only dark fragments came to him and tears consumed his eyes._

 _She had come today to see if he remembered anything else on the incident since he had been able to remember where the attack took place but she needed a name, a physical description of the attackers. Though, pushing him to remember wasn't healthy, it would do him more harm than anything good and it was turning out to be a trauma that wouldn't be so easily healed._

 _"It's alright Erin don't tire yourself." Evangeline soothed but her words did little for him. She had to pick each word carefully or he would break into a fit of rage since he believed every word towards him was some form of pity, words filled with lament which he had received all his life for his inability to succeed his father._

 _"But if I were stronger, if I had your abilities this wouldn't have happened." He scooted away from her, "I'm even more useless now." The hand that was massaging his forehead was brought to his left shoulder and he let his hand drop as there was nothing there to touch._

 _"Erin don't speak like that." Evangeline persuaded, she refrained from reaching for him. His mood was a difficulty to be surrounded by but she always made an effort to reach out. "You're much stronger than you know."_

 _"There you go again. Stop saying that, it's always the same thing with you. Evangeline just go, I don't want to say anything to you I might regret." For God's sake he was alive, why couldn't he see that much? He had survived the worst of it and he was healing but it didn't seem his disposition would improve anytime soon. His guilt was changing him…_

 _"Alright I'm going then, Erin stay calm please." She got off the bed but hesitated, "we all care so much and-" She halted her words as he threw a glare, if she didn't know him better she could have sworn he might have hit her._

 _"Why can't you see you still have so much?" She opened the door to leave but decided against it, instead she slammed the door and walked to him. His resilience to see what he still had struck her as ungrateful. "You might be missing an arm but you have a wife and sons who love you, a family! You can live with them in peace, you will never have to do or live what I will, be grateful for what you were given and stop treating your life as pathetic because I can assure you it's not!" She didn't wait for him to respond, she ran out of the room, down the stairs and to the library._

 _Now she was the one in tears, there was so much pressure in her surroundings. Not really anyone would understand except her overcast companion who held her when she needed it._

She opened her eyes slightly. It was clear darkness, not a single star in sight. It was a cool night; the wind was picking up and her loose hair began to whip around her. The gallop of her horse was even which had enabled her to doze off for a few minutes at most but the unpleasantness of the memory had reestablished her vigilance.

Evangeline had been out this time for a little more than a week, her search leading to nothing once again. _She had failed yet again…._

She arrived home, somber and quiet. Her footsteps making a soft patter on the marble floor. She took a glance at the clock and it matched her pocket watch as they both read midnight. The Hellsing manor even at night had some life to it in a strange way but since the incident, the house had fallen into a somewhat routinely sorrowful state.

Evangeline with a slow pace made her way up the lengthy flight of stairs and to her room. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Walter resting in her bed. His blue eyes attentively looked at her and gave her a sleepy smile, no doubt he had awaited her return anxiously each night.

"Mama's here!" Walter sat up, arms reaching for her touch. He seemed unaffected by his surroundings and that was a relief.

Evangeline took off her heavy, battered coat and gloves before nearing him. "I missed you too." Feeling his embrace, his tiny hands around her brought some life back and she held him tightly, "have you been good?"

He pushed softly away to look at her face. His hands touched her cheeks in a gesture for her to pay close attention to his next words. "Nana and birdie plays but..." but it didn't seem like enough, his droopy eyes searched for her endlessly until he realized that she wouldn't come and he had to live in the uncertainty of her return the next day.

"I know little one." She brought him back into his arms, keeping a firm hold. She rocked back and forth and stared out the window noticing Mina was their watching them but she soon flew away. Her attention then went to the large moon, unbeknownst that Walter had popped his head from her embrace and was observing her.

"No go mama." Her eyes flickered back to his, she stopped swaying. The way he said this broke her heart, she said she would care for him yet it was proving difficult especially with all that was entrusted to her.

"I have to." The truth escaped her lips.

"Why?" He didn't understand, he knew something had made her sad but he could never tell what nor did anyone say anything about it. She would just leave and he would be alone again.

"It's late my little one, time for rest." Evangeline began to break their hug but he latched on tighter to her arms, still looking up at her in wonder.

"Mama?" He couldn't speak very well but he tried to convey each question with his choice of one or two words. He was so expressive; Evangeline could easily guess what he felt. She was constantly leaving; she wasn't around for him much like her own mother during her youth. She had sworn never to be absent from her child's life yet she was committing the same error though, at least Walter had the reassurance that she loved him with all her heart, something her mother never expressed in emotion or words.

"Don't worry I'll stay." She smiled and rustled his dark locks. First she had to get rid of these clothes, riding most of the day and encountering unplanned monsters had left them in a less than desirable condition and a bath was in order too.

Walter waited patiently for her until she reached the bed and got under the covers. He was reluctant to sleep until he knew she was beside him. Snuggling closer and already too tired he whispered, "night." He was out like a light in a few seconds.

"Yes, goodnight Walter." She kissed the top of his head before laying down.

There was a problem though, too many thoughts raced through her mind especially when all was quiet. Her mind refused to give her the rest she needed, the uncertainty of the situation jumbled her nerves.

Even in her exhaustion she was still stealthy and managed to get out of the bed without waking the child. She grabbed her robe and a flashlight she kept at her night table and walked out of the room.

Heading toward the cellars were she could be distracted for now. She pointed the flashlight ahead, it wasn't so bright but it did enable her to see the steps but she knew them from memory, thirty-five steps.

She went to the armory to continue tinkering with her latest idea and upon opening the door she found the room lit and Alucard sitting in a chair as if waiting for her.

He wasn't in a good mood and seeing her awake, in a drained appearance annoyed him even more. "You're ignoring your exhaustion; your body pleads for rest." He wasn't particularly trying to hide his frustration but she didn't hesitate at as his words and walked past him.

"My mind has other ideas." She sat down in her wooden chair and looked over the utensils crowding her table. She had been working on an idea of a new projectile weapon, something silent. It came to her when she saw a fisherman pull out a massive catch by the sea. The unsuspecting fish had swam into this near invisible trap and there was no chance of escape.

"The house is protected at night, you have nothing to concern yourself with." Alucard came to stand directly behind her causing a shadow over her work table but she continued to look over her things. His hand smoothed over hers, stopping her movement. "Collapsing from excessive work isn't healthy." He was aware she was nearing her limit although she always surprised him.

She slipped her hands out of his, outraged. "What would you have me do? You have been searching with me side by side for days on end, yet you nor I seem to know where she went? We are no closer to any particular answer!" The frustration of nothingness was eating at her they were no closer to knowing who had declared the whole of Hellsing their enemies or taken her mother, it had been a year filled with doubts.

"We'll find her." He assured.

"How do you know?! There isn't a damned thing." Curse words weren't a part of her speech but in her vent to rid herself of this feeling she just couldn't help her vocabulary.

"We will find something, if they hate us as much as they say they will come. We must be ready, I must make sure to be ready." Knowing who it was and how many congregated the forces would be a good starting point for him. The only thing he didn't want to risk is a confrontation near the Hellsing estate, it could risk the secrecy they have strived to hide for so long.

"Which is precisely why I can't take rest." Evangeline felt as if she was being driven into a corner.

"Their previous plans were intricate, they think of everything which is why I believe they won't strike directly, they mean to break us down, make us suffer leisurely so they can finish us in a single blow…" Alucard's fist tightened, _they want to tire us out before making contact._ Desperation might reach them as they could be tired of beating around the bush or they had indeed waited this long, _what was a little more time to a vampire?_ All of these could be valid points, he couldn't be sure of their personalities but their intent of smearing blood was there.

"You speak as if you know them." Evangeline eyed him curiously, she could see by his reaction that he was probably remembering something from a wars past.

"I don't believe I have the pleasure of knowing who they are but I do understand the intent." He wouldn't discard the possibility that they might have crossed paths already at some point because only enemies would take pleasure in watching their prey suffer immensely before death.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She couldn't help but grimace at his words.

"It's the truth." He placed his hand on the side of her cheek. She looked at him and sighed, she didn't like the truth but she had asked this of him.

They were silent for a long moment, he watched her closely for any other reaction and he decided to shift the conversation. A question he had from the moment all of this went into motion. "I know being a Huntress entails securing the lives of innocent civilians against monster."

She nodded, not quite sure where he was going in this conversation.

"This coven of vampires hurt your family, your brother whom you care deeply for. For that I understand you wanting to punish them and you don't want them to harm anyone else but do you also want revenge for your mother? Are you not resentful towards the woman who shunned you for so many years?" He felt her defy logic by caring for her, the woman who had permitted another man to touch her. A woman who had criticized and irked her to the point of tears, words that had driven her to doubt herself.

"I entered her room, the one place I had always steered clear from out of fear. It was harmless." Alexandria had a very neat room, the only spaces in the room that were usually in disorder was her desk and her bed. "Through her things I found a journal, beginning from when she didn't know what the Hellsing's did." Her mother had an arranged marriage to her father, she was a woman of nobility and a fitting match for her father. It was completely plausible that she had no knowledge of the true Hellsing occupation as not even all the integrates of the family find out until they were of age, like in her case. It was almost a given fact that in realizing what Hellsing stood for and what its current and future members would do had shocked her, an impression so grand it changed her.

"Never did I ever wish for something like this to happen to her, I will find her." Being captured by ruthless vampires and living through God only knows what was a fate that no one deserved. She felt her mother was just another victim of this circumstance.

"You believe she would have been different?" Alucard didn't believe people changed, they were born with a certain personality and situations just reinforced their original character.

"Yes I do, the words in her journal prove that much." The entries began with such enthusiasm about her marriage, her new life and the possibility of a family. Slowly her records became of despair, preoccupation and the sheer disbelief of the turn her life took.

"And you say I have a grand outlook on life." In so much turmoil, she had never truly lost any hope and in that realization she smiled.

It was late and this exchange had managed to sooth her, "I should be getting back to bed, Walter will know I was gone."

"I speculate we have a long day ahead of us again." Her intent of finding the culprits and her mother wouldn't cease. Her determination was unyielding and admirable.

"Right as always." She nodded his way but before she left felt the need to apologize to him for her earlier mannerisms. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." She didn't turn to face him as she was a bit embarrassed at her child-like rant.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "you maintained your composure much long than you should have, there is nothing for you to apologize for, just get some rest." She exited the room and behind her all the lights went out.

The trek back up the stairs was testing as now she was feeling her full exhaustion yet, she felt more stable than before with every step she took. She exited the chambers by pushing on a brick on the wall. The book shelf then shifted enabling her to exit and she stood back reassuring it would seal the chambers from sight. Upon exiting the library her ears picked up the slightest hitch in someone's breathing. "Come out, I can hear you breathing."

"Aunt Eva?" Arthur's voice whispered before he made himself present to her. He had been hiding underneath the staircase for a while.

"Arthur?" She breathed relieved. "What are you doing up it's too early?" She approached him slowly, he seemed a little frightened.

"I heard some noise, voices – yours and someone else." He looked around as if knowing something was there watching them.

Evangeline remained unfazed by his declaration but she had to derail his assumptions immediately. "Really, well you found out my secret." She smiled.

"Secret?" He asked intrigued.

She kneeled before him, "yes my out-of-tone singing voice. I didn't mean for anyone else to hear, I might have gotten carried away." She shrugged feigning humiliation.

"Do you sing because you're sad?" Arthur could hear her voice, it wasn't the same one she usually had. He had to admit the house had gotten quiet after his grandmother had left and everyone was sad about it. So he thought this is the way she coped with that feeling.

She was stunned with his reasoning, "smart boy but enough questions for now." She ruffled his hair and gestured her hand to him, "how about a warm cup of milk tea and then off to bed?"

He nodded in response and took her hand. His focus had been drawn to the tasty treat that was going to be given.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set which meant it was time to head home, once again empty handed. She hadn't dwelled too far today, she managed to leave the core of London but only managing to reach the town of Enfield.

She had kept to the semi forested areas in case she so happened upon conflict, civilians nor property wouldn't be harmed. She continued along, gaze taking everything in as she passed a desolate harvest area and when she tried to continue a strong wind began to blow. It was unnatural, it rattled everything and Evangeline hadn't been able to cross it and continue her path, there was an ulterior force keeping her in the area.

 _"Someone wants our attention."_ Alucard murmured in her mind. She nodded in response and kept vigilant. She circled the area once again, when her horse began to kick back, acting resilient to her guide, that's when she noticed a hooded figure.

The dark figure gestured her to them and her horse obeyed, Alucard remained incognito but he was very present and waiting.

"How gracious of you to come." The shrouded figure split into five others, all stood behind quietly but wearing the same ominous grin, their hands stretched in front of them in a greeting manner.

"You left me no choice." Evangeline dismounted her horse and walked towards them, no fear in her mind or voice, after all she wasn't alone. From what her brother had described about the attackers, these monsters seemed to be the culprits. She stood a few feet from them, demonstrating her will to meet them and this seemed to please them further as their smirks became toothy grins.

"I want him present, tell Vlad to stop hiding in shadow." The masked figure demanded, even with cloaks covering all but their mouths Evangeline knew all the vampires that were opposing her were females.

She was surprised when they seemed to know him but showed no other emotion other than seriousness. "Alucard." Evangeline requested softly, still not breaking focus. He quickly animated out of her shadow, taking form and standing beside her.

"That's better." She seemed pleased, but from what was still visible from the Vampiress' mouth it was pulled into a thin line, she seemed to regret immediately her request to see him.

Four out of the five confidents behind the Vampiress began to hiss and growl at Alucard but they were hushed as their leader spoke again. "My message was clear yet here you are preforming your so called duty as a Huntress." She said displeased.

How could she ever forget what they did to Erin and her mother…? "The intimidation was clear but I doubt you would discontinue your pitiless ways even if I stopped taking action." Her hand reach for the gun in her side holster.

"You still don't understand?" The Vampiress laughed but it was devoid of humor. She was surprised at how Evangeline still thought she could outmatch her. "How can I relay the message clearer, oh yes…I remember." One of the females ripped the cover off one of the hooded standing behind the leader, "isn't she the one you're looking for?" The woman fell to her knees and slowly turned to look at her, sunken grey eyes began to tear up.

"Mother?" It took Evangeline a moment to associate the decrepit woman presented before her to the woman she held in her memories.

"Evangeline no, leave me…" She pleaded weakly. Alexandria was in an emaciated state. Stripped from her lavish clothing, her hair in disarray and wearing nothing but a white cloth around her greying skin. There wasn't much left of the woman who had stood proud.

"Alucard." Evangeline commanded with shallow breath, her eyes fixed on her mother.

"I don't think so." An obscure, translucent barrier appeared before Alucard could finish his reaction. "Don't underestimate us, you should remember Vlad." The four vampiress held a strong position guarding their leader from his assault.

"What is she talking about?" Evangeline had never seen anyone interrupt Alucard's attack, he was as surprised as she was but his face gave nothing away. _Their power was familiar._ He didn't continue to engage but he did take a stance in front of Evangeline, nearly blocking her completely from their view.

"There's no way to repent sincerely if you don't recall your initial sins." The Vampiress leader accused, a snarl escaped as she spoke.

The Vampiress' attention then focused fully on Evangeline, even if her eyes were masked Evangeline could feel her hatred wrapping around her. "In due time, you will also know my suffering tenfold Huntress, you are just as involved in his murders as he was. Even if you were not physically their striping away the humanity of his victims, you are hiding Vlad Tepes: the first monster. You're not fooling anyone by giving him the name Alucard, what a naïve child."

Evangeline had swiped out her gun, taken of the safety and aimed for the Vampiress but Alucard stopped her from taking any further action.

Everything about this situation reeked of revenge but no matter how much he circled around it, he couldn't name the females. "You claim to know me, so you must know how unsympathetic I am when people challenge me and the retaliation with which I will strike you down if you so much as touch what is mine." He growled. "Your messenger Mara and Scintilla met quite a spectacular end." He grinned but the females remained unfazed.

There was a looming darkness in the sky that in a matter of seconds blocked out the sun. The wind was still blowing harshly and everything was tainted in hues of grey to black.

"Still as arrogant as ever." The Vampiress neared Alucard, "I will make sure my threats are indeed carried out." She hinted towards Evangeline. Then and there he realized that Evangeline had been carried into an old spite of his, it frustrated him not to know when he had made these enemies.

Then in a flash her followers and her were gone but not before relaying her final message to Evangeline. A most pleased voice in her mind murmured, _"now that this is all settled, I believe this was intended to be a family reunion."_

"Alucard follow them!" She needn't tell him to follow these wretches.

They had gained an advantageous distance already, their incredible speed and sense of invisibility was a challenge to keep up with but he wasn't going to permit them to disrespect his lady or him one more time. He began his pursuit, his only thoughts were to rip them all to pieces once he caught up but _perhaps that wasn't enough_ … No matter how hard the battle, it would only involve them against him.

He sensed one straying behind, left behind as a sacrificial lamb, to occupy him. He could smell she was bleeding profoundly. She was leaning near a tree, she wore a smile as his obscure powers eviscerated her. He licked the remnants of her blood but there was once again nothing, a memory that had been tampered with like Mara. He would continue his hunt for them but before his step could take flight once again he felt Evangeline's breathing change.

He could see the scene unfold before him, he had to return to her, she needed him.

"Mother? She's…no…" In an instant Alexandria's skin began to grey further nearing a charcoal like tone. Evangeline held tightly to her weapon still unsure of whether to raise it.

"Ev…Evangeline…forgiv…e…meee…" She stressed, Alexandria was losing her grip on humanity. Her speech and thoughts slurring into a barrier of unconsciousness. She had to say these final words to her daughter.

"Mother." Evangeline came to kneel beside her. She didn't want to fully admit what the outcome of this inevitable circumstance was: _she was bitten, in a moment she will no longer be human and she will want to kill you._

Alucard appeared beside her and began to pull her away, Evangeline was shocked by this, she couldn't move without assistance. "That creature isn't her, she's a mindless decaying corpse." He could feel Alexandria struggling to keep herself from turning into a monster but she knew she would lose. He could read the memories circling her mind most of them of Evangeline, she was never present but her gaze was never far.

"Pro…prooudd…y..yo..yoou…" She tried to rise but her already withered state incapacitated her, she could only stretch her arms toward Evangeline, beckoning her daughter to near her.

"She's still there." Evangeline cried, she couldn't raise her gun. "It's not like Arminta!" She argued but Alucard held her back. "Mother I'm here." She said gently.

"Rrrr…ree…grettt…sss…et…frreee…rrrrr…" Alexandria's once focused silver gaze became foggy and unable to distinguish her daughter from food.

"Evangeline." Alucard growled, she had seen many of these creatures throughout the hunting sessions, granted he had never seen a ghoul utter any words just moans but this was just an empty shell of who her mother was once. Evangeline wasn't responding to reason and this was irritating him.

"No, no, I can't…" Evangeline let her gun drop, turned around completely and fell on her knees. There was no way she could shoot her mother even if she knew very well it wasn't her any more, she sagged her head.

Alucard was amazed at the vulnerability Evangeline was showing never had he seen her openly shun her duty or avoid a confrontation but this was a pain he knew was beyond her control. The creature in front of them had stopped trying to speak and was hurling growls their way and dragging itself toward them, it was no longer coherent, it was reduced to a beast. Devoid of emotions he lifted his gun and shot what was left of Alexandria Hellsing.

As the growl faded so did her body being reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash. Evangeline's sob continued to intensify as all sounds faded. She couldn't contain the pain in her any longer and the tears continued to fall with no sign of it stopping. "It's over." Alucard murmured. His gloved was moistened as he caressed her cheek but her sadness showed no sign of stopping.

"It's my fault…" She sobbed. Quickly she grabbed onto Alucard trying to find any means of support, to lift herself up from this sadness.

He held her tightly but was upset with her logic, "no it was not your fault. If the blame should fall on anyone it should be me. I was carless in my watchfulness around the estate, I should have felt that something was admits." He smoothed her hair. Evangeline wasn't having anything at the moment, she wasn't responding, just heavy sobs.

Alucard feared, how long would it take for her to recover from this? This was pain in its purest stage. Honestly he believed Evangeline would feel relief and maybe joy at the death of a woman who didn't even seem to care for her, he didn't understand what her great pain was caused exactly, was her correspondent emotion confused, there was definitely more too it.

"You forgive her intents?" He said irritated.

"I do forgive her, she wanted my happiness, in her own way. That doesn't change the fact she was my mother and that I was so cruel to her the last few times we spoke, I had no right to do so. " Her tears had stopped, "I can no longer ask her for forgiveness but I can make amends: I can protect my family."

* * *

A few days later a funeral was held at the Hellsing estate. It was quiet, only adults were present as the children had been kept in the nursery. Even Erin had made an appearance, he kept his eyes on the ground for most of the ceremony and when he managed to look up, he looked at his sister.

What she was able to salvage of her mother's ashes were now resting in a small silver case. Alexandria Hellsing along with her date of birth and date of death was written in delicate calligraphy.

Lysander kept a secure grip on Evangeline's hand for what she presumed as support. Lysander maintained a serious composure as he received the condolences of the few family friends.

When only father and daughter were left he broke down into an inaudible cry. He had kept his straight face for his friends only when the two of them were left did he permit himself to weep. Evangeline reaffirmed her father's grip by squeezing his hand. "You did all you could, you found her so don't permit yourself to feel an ounce of guilt. All we wanted was for her to return, even in this condition…she's home." He managed a small smile at his daughter.

Lysander stared at the silver urn and it was as if he was staring at his wife. He admired Alexandria for her strong character and decisiveness, even if they were being put towards not well thought of decisions. They had strayed apart as the years progressed but he was still in love with her, she had given him children and even after finding out what being a Hellsing represented she could have left. She soured but she stayed, she cared for all of them and prayed for their return always.

Even if her father didn't admit it, he was aging. This evening had tired him and she thought best to take him to his room to rest. Now it was her turn to wrap arms around him and guide him up the stair and to his resting quarters. "Thank you." He murmured as Evangeline helped him into his bed.

After settling him in, she ran towards the library, to the cellars where Alucard was. She needed to speak with him. Now that she had been able to analyze the situation from an angle a question presented itself.

She hurried to his room at the end of the cellars. She entered his room and found him seated, leaning against his coffin.

Evangeline walked slowly toward him taking care that her steps didn't echo so much, when she reached him, she noticed his eyes were closed. She knelt beside him and pushed his unruly hair out of his face, it was surprising to see him asleep but she knew he had kept vigilant and awake for a while without end.

Without warning his ruby eyes opened, his gaze outshined the few dim lights placed around the mostly vacant room. He was looking at her but didn't seem to be at the same time, he must have been in some other thoughts.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Her hand quickly retracted from his face.

"No matter, my dream wasn't pleasant, you did me a favor." His expression was furrowed and the intensity of his gaze severed as he looked at her. "Is something wrong?" He rose and brought her with him, the floor wasn't considered a descent place for conversation.

"Not at this moment, I was…just thinking." She felt uneasy in asking the question in mind and began to second guess herself for even coming.

"You don't merely think, you do much more than that." Since she was a child, she took in every detail, every ounce of knowledge she could get her hands on and never was anything just a thought, there was always a reason.

"Granted." She had his attention and he wouldn't let her go until she asked and she had to be sincere or he would notice her lie. "Alucard, has a vampire ever posed a problem to you?"

She had noticed the instant when the shrouded and him had collided, as if their powers were on equal terms which they weren't yet, there was something that distinguished them from the rest. The question didn't relay doubt on his abilities but she was curious and took care of every detail. She wanted to know if the odds were in their favor.

"No, you humans prove more a threat, believe it or not. Your grandfather is proof." He answered with watered down enthusiasm.

He was confident but she couldn't help her fearfulness. "I feel I can't protect the people I love. The situation is proving too grand; it might overwhelm me."

He pulled her into his arms, "it's not customary to speak of yourself in that way in front of your servant my master." His embrace tightened over her and he could feel her heart accelerate. "You may cause doubt." He teased.

Her mouth opened to say something but he continued, "a fearless child was able to tame a monster, never forget that." The blush crossing her cheeks intensified. Her emotions were so honest and he enjoyed provoking these rushes of timidity, he knew she felt some sort of peace in these moments.

He raised her face with the tips of his finger. He kept a light touch on her chin and traced her lower lip with his thumb. "There are people who need you, failure is not an option."

* * *

So there we have it...

A big thanks to all my readers and a special thanks to my faithful reviewers speedfanatic05, Dragonmaster789, NightlyRowenTree and Sapphirewyren! Also a big hug to those of you who have followed and favorited, really appreciate the support readers! :D

By the way, I'm currently beta-reading for a new writer named Sunsetfairy, she's currently writing a Hellsing fic called: A Mystery With A History. I'd really love it if you guys could take the time to swing by her story and give it a read! :D

That's all for now! :)

Until next update

\- _roseimagine_


	17. Gravitate

Whew, it's been a while since I've updated but alas it was managed!

I'm glad you all like the last chapter and well I hope you like this one too. This chapter is more dialogue centered but I hope I made the point come across! Also this chapter takes place one month after the last so certain emotions are still fresh.

Enjoy :D

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Gravitate**

* * *

 _Year: April, 1929_

"Mama!" Walter stumbled a bit as he ran down the stairs.

Margaret was arriving from town having bought the daily produce tried to block his path as she saw Walter charging toward her. "Good heavens child!" Walter managed to dash through the slightly opened door, Margret nearly dropped the bags in an attempt to catch him.

"Walter! Come back!" Margaret quickly moved out of the way so Evangeline could run and catch up to him.

He ran across the entrance, he was so happy to be able to see and be outside. Evangeline felt quite the contrary, she was terrified. Never outspoken about it but she feared the worse when someone _incapable_ from the estate had to run an errand outside.

She knew the vampiress was out there somewhere and even though Alucard promised to secure the estate, the feeling of being the hunted was a circling thought in her mind.

Evangeline managed to catch him as he became distracted when the front gate opened. She recognized the car as her father's, she thought nothing of it as she carried Walter back inside.

"No mama!" He pleaded out of breath. He squirmed as she carried him back inside and closed the door behind them. "Why?" He noticed her cross expression.

"You know very well why." She knew he was bored inside, God only knew how fed up she had been when she was younger but she was doing this to protect him.

"Okay." He mumbled, understanding there was no going against her wishes, he couldn't help feeling empty. Evangeline saw the change in his expression, his blue eyes filling with tears and she just couldn't help feel remorse for being the cause of his misery.

"Let's play in here, I'm sure it will be fun." She put him down and offered him a smile. He looked up at her surprised and couldn't help but return the smile.

"Mama, play!?" She nodded in response. Once again his blue eyes glittered with the playfulness he held as he ran outside. She wanted him to be carefree, to know that he is and always will be loved, to confide in her: his mother.

He grabbed ahold of her hand, guiding her but before they could climb the first stair, Lysander came through the front door looking stern and towards her.

"Hello granpapa." Walter ran towards Lysander and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Walter." Her father did his best to reciprocate a smile and ruffled his unruly dark locks. Lysander had always been kind to Walter, just as affectionate as he was to Arthur and Richard.

When he was done with his greeting Walter quickly ran back to her and grabbed her hand and began to tug once more.

Her father's gaze held the weight of the situation in them, she couldn't help but look at Walter how she would once again take his happiness from him.

"Evangeline I'll be waiting in my study room, it's rather urgent." He walked past her, up the stairs in slow pace, his exhaustion more evident. Her concern increased as she felt Walter tug her hand forward and call her attention.

She couldn't take her eyes off her father until he disappeared from view. She looked back at Walter who had also become distracted but as soon as he felt her eyes on him he began to insist. She sat down next to him, to be at eye level. "Walter I'm sorry I have to do something right now." She stroked the side of his cheek.

"No, play?!" His giddiness faded.

"Not right now little one but I promise that we will play all you want soon." She tried to bring as much enthusiasm forward as she could muster. Once again she felt herself being torn from him, her demanding duty making her neglect him.

"Promise?" He understood she had something to do, not quite why but he could wait.

"Yes I promise." She held him towards her, his wit and understanding was something she was grateful for. She broke the embrace unwillingly but grabbed his hand and they made their way up the stairs and to the nursery.

Richard was seated playing with a few model cars, Arthur was seated at a table building a puzzle and Alma was also in the room she was seated and moving her hands quickly over a book. Walter turned to Evangeline and gave her one more hug before walking in slowly. Richard didn't even glance at him as he walked whilst Arthur signaled him to sit at the table with him. Walter had always favored Arthur over Richard, it wasn't hard to notice why. Evangeline sighed, closing the door slowly not wanting to miss a second of Walter's immersion with the puzzle as she loved to see him discover something new.

With little enthusiasm she made it to her father's study. "What's going on father?" His tone was urgent when he informed her they had to speak but it was devoid of panic, so as far as she could tell it wasn't a mission, so that somewhat set her at ease.

He was seated at his desk huddled over the disarray of papers, "the convention of twelve has requested us to meet at Guildhall tomorrow, they want this meeting to happen as soon as possible considering all that's happened."

This would be her first time meeting them, "I see, when do we leave?"

"At daybreak." His eyes never left the paperwork but at least he had found his footing and started to organize the papers in packets.

"I'll be ready." There was nothing more to be said so she let herself out of the room.

* * *

Alucard knew everything that went on at the estate, this particular situation was of great interest to him. Evangeline had come to see him in the cellar to inform him of the situation he was already aware of but he let her continue speaking to him, since he knew it set her at ease. "What do they expect to solve, what will they propose? From what you described they are all incompetent old men, just seated giving orders." He couldn't help but scoff at their passiveness as words never solved anything, it wasn't as efficient as actions.

"I never said that…" In her youth she might have taken their position in that way but certainly not now, her father had great respect for the men that composed the table. "Unable to fight the way we do but not incompetent, they all have different duties and thus have influences reaching from different countries to the crown itself."

"You'll simply receive an unnecessary sermon, time is wasted dialoguing when we can be out searching." He couldn't search on his own, over anything he had to stay put and watch the estate as Evangeline would have it and sitting around doing nothing but be vigilant was boring.

"I agree, who knows our agenda better than ourselves." She shared a similar feeling to his, "but I can't make my way out of this meeting. I am after all going to one day occupy a seat at the table someday." It was after all an order, what she was bound to. Before she left his quarters she couldn't help but ask, "I trust you will look over the estate?"

He chuckled softly and offered her a bow, "of course my lady." She very well knew he would do this but so much uneasiness was present in her mind that in reassurance she had asked, she needed a verbal response.

"Thank you." She smiled lightly.

"Be on your guard is all that I ask." She nodded and he opened the door for her to leave. He looked after her as she left and he couldn't help the feeling that instead of resolve things this meeting would only bring more predicaments.

* * *

Her annoyance was fueled as she realized they would be traveling by automobile, something she hadn't gotten used to. "Honestly Evangeline, a horse bounces more than this, I don't understand." Her father shook his head as he looked to his daughter. She had become nauseated as soon as they began to drive out, she held a mint scented handkerchief to her nose, inhaling deeply to calm herself. "This is also a more reasonable way of travel."

"Never compare this contraption to Avel." She argued, he couldn't help but laugh.

She looked the same as she always had, never permitting herself to look weary or nervous in front of them especially him. He knew her the longest and even if not shown, there was a bit nervousness in her features, evident when she bit her lower lip. "Is something wrong father?" Evangeline had caught her father frowning slightly as he looked at her.

His features quickly changed into a light smile, the wrinkles on his face showing more prominently, "I'm sure all they want is a status report on everything, they want your personal take on these events." This would be the best case scenario he thought, he had to believe the table would be fair to his heir. In having Evangeline explain the situation to them as opposed to reports would help the situation and in finding the quickest solution.

Though, Evangeline couldn't shake the thought that they were going to find some pretext to ridicule her with, like Alucard had said. "Now they decided to do something, since first you told them things were amiss they dismissed it. I'm the one out their cleaning up the mess and it's because of them people are now…"

"What's done is done, _focus_ as soon you will be a part of the table." Evangeline said nothing. "Have you forgotten soon I'll be inept and you will have to take my place, a position only you could fulfil." In his prime he had done many things to keep his country safe and soon that torch would be Evangeline's.

"I know I will soon take your place but don't speak of yourself that way please father." She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, the thought of him being gone was something she didn't want to picture.

"My little doll, I won't be around forever. At least for now I can accompany you and provide as much guidance as I can so you won't repeat the same mistakes I did." He kissed the top of her head and put his arm over her in a half embrace.

"I'm sorry I spoke out of line." There were still moments she couldn't control her temper. Perhaps she was just overthinking things, the council if it stood for the wellbeing of the country than all intentions would be good, Alucard had told her to be on guard regardless so she would still keep her offensive behavior but she would keep it in check.

"Keep that fire in mind and heart always, these meeting can become a little one-sided if you don't speak up." Establishing presence was something very important in these meetings and Evangeline's first challenge. Taking a seat wasn't his fondest memory.

Not long after they arrived at Guildhall. They were greeted by a man in all black attire. He led them through the large main hall which was mostly empty, Evangeline had noticed people with different affairs walk bye. After a few minutes of pretending to be interested in the scenery their guide signaled them to a pillar in which he pushed a tile and revealed a passageway.

Some aspects of secrecy surprised Evangeline, she was in awe at how some things were hidden in plain sight. The man gestured her ahead, she was a little uncomfortable inside the pillar since the staircase leading downward was so narrow. _At least it was well lit and not too long_ as they soon reached another large room with a round table placed in the center.

Her father was ahead of her and was already greeting some of the men. She put on her best face and joined her father. "Good to see you're doing alright Lysander and lady Hellsing, fine day isn't it?" The stubby man with brown hair on his head and beard grinned.

"Evangeline you may remember seeing Sir Simon Penwood-" Her father's cheery demeanor quickly took a turn and he seemed unable to speak.

The memory of the man came back but instead of wearing a lively colored suit like he was now, he was wearing all black. She couldn't help the interruption as the last time she had seen Sir Penwood was at her mother's funeral. "Yes, good to see you Sir Penwood." She gave a light bow.

"We can use some diversity in this old man reunion especially from such a promising and very charming young lady. It's an honor to finally have you here." It had come as a bit of a shock for Lysander's heir to be his daughter but when the terms of her being the true successor to Hellsing was explained to the convention, there was no denying her future access to it. It was still a subject of controversy among most members but Sir Penwood and another didn't view it that way.

"And there you are young Hugh Irons, I mean…Sir Irons!" Sir Penwood smiled and waved at the young man who had just finished making his way down from the staircase.

"Sir Penwood, Sir and Lady Hellsing, glad to see you had a safe trip here." He bowed curtly towards her father and Simon but offered her a firm handshake which she shook. He was unexpectedly around her age. He didn't seem at all shaken by the fact that they were in a room with much older men who had more experience, it was very admirable to her.

"Yes a long way, quite a pain in my bones." Lysander said, his hand keeping a tight grip on his cane and the other on Evangeline's forearm.

Penwood gave a hearty laugh at his remark, "you can still run circles around me Lysander."

"Yes well, at least we made it here in one piece, please excuse me." Iron's hazel eyes caught sight of something which made him quickly move one. Sensing the threat nearing them Lysander quickly turned around and noticed that a tall man of fair skin approach them with a smile that couldn't exactly be interpreted as genuine, even Penwood's laugh was cut short.

"Simon and Lysander." The man nodded their way, the way he did it made him come off as militant. He was tall and sturdy and had a striking gaze: mismatched eyes, one being blue and the other green.

"Valen." Lysander and Simon responded simultaneously yet it was still different. Her father's gaze never wavered but Simon hadn't lifted his eyes from the ground when responding, he was afraid. Which was later proven when Simon excused himself and later scurried toward another group of men.

Evangeline couldn't help but narrow her eyes as Valen approached her. "Lady Hellsing, you've come. We haven't met prior to today so allow me to introduce myself." He reached for her hand and placed his other hand above hers, clasping her hand firmly between his. "I am Valen Kay, knighted protector to the Queen herself and the head of the Convention of Twelve." His hands gave hers an uncomfortable squeeze before letting go, no doubt his entire greeting to her was to illustrate his dominance as the tables' head.

He then turned back to Lysander who had a stern expression, "a delight to see you even in such times and due forgive me for my lack of presence at the funeral, I'm sorry for your loss." It was incredible how much interest he could feign but she wouldn't let him know she was on to his little game and she would not be intimidated.

"Thank you. It's alright, your occupation is demanding." Though her father's gaze remained suspicious. She stood next to her father, tall and strong the way he had recommended. Her arm laced around her father showing Valen she was Lysander's support and establishing her position to be the equal of any man.

"Well yes although, perhaps the word would be exhausted." He hadn't disregarded Evangeline's body language and took it as a welcome challenge but knew that there would be time to set her in place, in this very meeting he would have it. He pardoned himself as politely as he could saying there was something he had to oversee before their meeting began.

"Thought that would never be over, you did well." Lysander wasn't oblivious to what had happened between his daughter and Valen but he was confident she could stand up for herself but that didn't mean he hadn't still been nervous for her.

Evangeline smiled, "I am a Hellsing after all father, you've never stood down nor should I." She knew the quarrels wouldn't cease until Valen decided it, she would just meet him or any other who dare question her head on, there could be no room for a distressed woman.

"That was impressive little lady," A dry voiced murmured and right after she felt a hand pat her head. "Lysander good to see you up and about." The older man then shook her father's hand. As he came full circle to face her she noticed he was wearing green martial attire. He had a few different medals adorning his jacket and the distinct smell of tobacco lingered on his clothing but that was perhaps due to him stashing cigars inside his jacket.

"Haven't left the habit Reese?" Lysander commented as Reese began to light a cigar.

"Like hell I would." Smoke puffed as he exhaled his first drag. "Almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Reese Walsh, I give praise when it's merited." He extended his hand toward Evangeline. She shook it gladly sensing another ally in him.

"Would you like one Lysander?" He took Lysander's earlier comment as if he wanted to join in. It had been a while since he had seen him smoke, perhaps as far back since his son was born.

"Father you shouldn't." She discouraged her father who looked as if he wanted to grab the cigar Reese was offering.

"Would you like it then?" Reese turned and offered it to her.

Evangeline wrinkled her nose, "no those things give off a foul smell." She even adverted her eyes from it.

"Of course, excuse the suggestion." Walsh laughed at her reaction.

"Since everyone has arrived let's discuss things." Valen called to everyone, he was already seated at the head of the table. Everyone hurried to their designated seat, Lysander gestured his daughter to sit in his place at the table while he sat behind her. There were still many members she hadn't had the chance to speak with and the rest were giving her looks and that made her uncomfortable, at least she was seated in between Penwood and Irons.

"As you all may know these times are unsafe," Valen began to say, "but I don't recall situations becoming so dire in the past, what about you gentleman?" He made sure to try and look at every member.

"And gentlewoman." Walsh corrected.

Valen ignored Reese's comment and set his eyes upon Evangeline, "it wasn't this way when Lysander was in charge." A low chatter surged among the other members some even agreeing to his comment and worst of all she could hear the words being spoken against her if she concentrated enough.

"Is that so?" Evangeline began to scrunch up the handkerchief she currently held in her hand.

"Well perhaps it's true, but there has also been an increase in vampires." Hugh Irons spoke up, subtly challenging what Valen had said.

"Yes be that as it may Sir Irons she is in charge of handling them. Ms. Hellsing is responsible, no exceptions. This entire situation is unacceptable." Taking his point across to everyone that Evangeline was a lofty woman who had no right to sit with them.

She stood up from her chair, golden eyes flaming, "I'd like to see you take on a horde and face them alone." Attached to her belt she wore the sword her father gave her when he dubbed her his inheritor and she was seriously debating whether or not to use it.

"As charming as that sounds we all know you have had exceptional swordsmanship and combat training, we don't stand a chance against you so that's why we're in charge of keeping this all a secret and I'll have you know that's just as challenging." He shrugged off her comment and kept his voice polite.

"You dare compare facing and disposing of the foulest of creatures with secrecy, that's a bold claim." She retorted. Her comment had managed to break some of the perceptions the men had about her, they all acknowledged that she had a strong spirit and bravado to be able to speak to Valen this way.

"Keeping an entire population in the dark is quite a feat." Valens' green eye began to twitch.

"I'm sure this meeting wasn't called so you two could argue about which horse is higher and stronger." Sure this entire argument was very amusing to Walsh and hell he sure would have liked to see Evangeline actually throw a punch or two at Valen but the fact of the matter was they were here for a resolution.

"Yes we came here for a solution, which I believe Dr. Seward has tried to express." Simon Penwood seemed to have gather some courage to speak and point out that Jasper Seward had been trying to voice an idea.

The glaring between Evangeline and Valen hadn't ceased but Jasper spoke regardless. "Well, as you all know I love tinkering here and there. Studying the human body and how to enhance us to make us more resistant. I believe I have created a mixture that could prove beneficial in our quest to rid ourselves from vampires."

"What exactly does this mixture consist of?" Lysander finally spoke up, his voice weary.

"Like I mentioned I've always tried to find ways to enhance our bodies, to make us more resistant." He paused, trying to find a less flashy way to express his findings, "this particular solution gives a strength, speed boost and deducts your connections with pain which in turn gives more resistance. I believe that since Evangeline is quite adept already this would just make her all the more powerful." His dark brown eyes sparkled as he spoke of his project. "It was a formula that my father initiated with your grandfather Ms. Hellsing, I continued to develop it." He had a good basis for it, having notes from his father and Van Hellsing himself.

"Have you tested it on anything?" Irons asked, he kept a serious gaze. He wanted to know everything about this project before voicing his view, the same went for the other men seated.

"Well some animals, mostly rats since they are most similar to us in composition and ninety-eight percent of the time it was successful union." The odds of success were high but he noticed Lysander frown.

"What happened to the two percent?" Even with the most marginal percent of risk being possible, Lysander didn't feel like Evangeline should take that risk.

He didn't want to openly say some rats died due to them rejecting the potion, thus the liquid made its way to the lungs and caused suffocation within minutes of being introduced, so he finely phrased it. "The procedure isn't without risk and there are side effects…"

"Why risk her life with something that isn't fully developed?" She didn't recognize the man who spoke up but the way he said it felt as if he was speaking protectively almost like a father defending their child.

"Well it's good to know we have that choice but I opt to wait until there is less risk." Hugh Irons spoke loud and clear and gave Evangeline a small smile.

"What if things get worse, if we don't try we'll never know, besides she's a strong young woman I believe no harm will come from the _minimal_ two percent." Valen refused the decision of some of his members, there were still those who believed he was right but unfortunately the table was divided in half.

"In the end it's Ms. Hellsing decision, she's the one out on the field, if you'd like we can continue to discuss this later?" Jasper Seward had much faith in his concoction, he knew there was no forcing someone into it and any more doubts that Evangeline had he preferred to resolve on a personal level.

"I suggest you make the right decision, I do believe you like living in a peaceful country." The final threat Valen made to the young huntress before he dismissed the meeting, no doubt too upset to continue as she had proven to be the challenger to his authority.

* * *

Her father had stayed behind to further discuss things with some of the members so she went ahead feeling quite upset and lonely. Evangeline hadn't hesitated to go and speak with Alucard when she got home but when she began to tell him he was quickly consumed by indignation.

She questioned her decision of telling him as she had never seen him so upset. "As if you don't already do enough…" He hissed.

His tone became sardonic as he continued to speak, "they think they are doing a kindness by letting you _decide,_ " he gave a humorless chuckle and his ruby eyes sharpened as he looked at her, "the decision has already been made and you'll turn yourself into something you're not and you know this." It was evident that she would submit to the council's wishes which further fueled his anger.

"Alucard nothing is set." She murmured, not everyone had agreed to let her go through with it, a few were against the very suggestion of the preparation. Her hand reached out to touch his face, to ease him some way.

He stopped her, grasping her arm, "there are so many things I tolerated but this, for you to even consider…this is going too far."

She yanked her arm from his hold but her forearm stung from being pulled so harshly. He wasn't being fair, nor was his judgment being reasonable. "What would you have me do then? Expose you? Have them take you away, take my family away because of what I allowed?" She had chosen to let him stand by her and she didn't know if she could ever decide between him and her family.

"There is such a thing as caring too much, you have never let yourself be selfish." Since she was young she had been compassionate, naïve still to a fault. In saying no to the council wasn't going to cause the end of time.

 _Where was he going with this?_ More than anyone Evangeline thought he understood why she did what she did but if not she would clarify again. "My duty is to protect people, the innocent who can't fend for themselves." Time and time again she had been told that only she could do this, there was self-fulfillment in this.

"What part of me being your ally, your weapon haven't you grasped?" He had offered his entire being to her yet she still at times refused to utilize him and preferred putting herself in harm's way instead.

An involuntary gasp escaped her lip, "stop referring to yourself like that, you're better than that, besides I can't be a damsel in distress always." The constant reminder of how close she was to losing her life and that of many others was unnerving, she couldn't ever permit that feeling of weakness to overcome her. "Last time was close, I don't want to have to depend on you always, there's a limit for everything." She threw his words right back at him.

"You have limits, I don't so what's wrong with depending on me?" She was trying to prove her worth but in doing so she would get into more trouble and their dilemmas would become graver and saving her would prove to be an unavoidable annoyance.

"You don't know that for sure! Have you ever tested yourself that way? You know I don't want to know, that's beside the point!" Her patience was evaporating, "I've always disliked being saved, and working mutually is another thing entirely." The few times they had agreed on missions were short lived but at least they had existed.

"Do you doubt that I'll be there for you?" He had to ask the same question as before.

"No, yes, I don't know! I want to be able!" In her frustration she began to lose her words and a ball of anger knotted her throat. She covered her face with both hands trying to hide the tears of anger accumulating in her eyes.

"Fine, they want to give you that mixture, make you stronger, faster and less prone to pain at what cost? Will you be willing to give that up?" She hadn't told him all the details of the serum but in her hesitance to say it was obvious she would lose something precious. He didn't want to go as far as read her mind for the answer, she could call him out on everything he did but never a mind reader.

"Vlad stop it, you won't understand." She remembered what she spoke of with Dr. Seward, there would be no possibility of a family. She uncovered her face and looked to the ceiling, she wanted her eyes to swallow back the tears of weakness. She felt her body tense, her jaw, her toes curled in her shoes and her hands took the form of fists.

"What won't I understand? What is so complex?" She could be honest but when she refused to answer, to even look at him, "Evangeline look at me!" He demanded.

"I order you to stand aside!" She yelled. She had failed to notice in her reaction that her hand was lifted towards him ready to strike him. Her breath was heavy as if she had just overexerted herself.

He was surprised at her outburst and ended up moving aside, she lowered her hand and slowly walked past him but hesitated at the door. "I come here to you, explaining what the situation is but instead of suggesting and being reasonable you overreact! You overwhelm me with your own selfish thoughts, what is it that you want from me then?" There was no strength left in her voice.

"You still don't understand what you mean to me…" He knew her not to be oblivious to advances but then again she saw him differently perhaps not as a man, not as a partner. He wanted to reach out, to touch her but refrained from it. "I want you to understand that humanity is not to be taken for granted." Humans could be many things but he valued their way of life, the decent folk who worked hard, were honest and enjoyed their life, it was something he could never do.

Evangeline was listening but said nothing.

In all this situation, her search for the power to protect there was one way she could do it, this would be his suggestion. The question could also backfire causing a permanent ligament in their relationship but this would be his offer, "Do you seek immortality? If you asked I would give it to you but don't torture yourself with these human gimmicks." He would never let anyone hurt her but if anyone deserved such a thing it was her because she would use this power for good.

He felt her lungs tighten and her breath cease yet her heart accelerated. Her hand reached for the handle, "I don't know what to think of you." She left the cellars angrily, smoothing her hair back wanting in this to brush her problems away just as easily as the tangles in her hair.

As she left the library she heard knocking on the front door. She took it upon herself to open the door and stepped back trying to refrain from gawking. "Mr. Beresford?" Alas her breath betrayed her as she let out a gasp.

He had been a little distracted and hadn't caught on to her surprise, "Ms. Hellsing, it's good to see you." She quickly stepped aside to let him in and tried to compose herself, she hoped his sharp eyes wouldn't catch anything off balance.

"To what do we owe this visit?" She knew very well that he had no recollection of the past events but she did and felt awkward in his presence.

"I'm here to see Erin and also to give my condolences." He grabbed her hand and bowed slightly, "you've all been through so much and I haven't been able to give any support. Among business and work, I've been quite ill." He was ashamed to admit he had been kept from showing support to the people who had welcomed him into their home, the family of his closest friend.

"Thank you and if that was the case then don't feel guilty for you couldn't help feel that way and at least you are well and here now." She permitted herself to look directly at him, it was apparent he was fatigued but other than that he was still the same.

"Better late than never I suppose, but still," his eyes searched her for something. "I hope you don't mind us speaking alone." He looked around as she led them to the drawing room and found it odd that no one had come across them.

"No not at all." She needn't fear, he had no recollection of anything but still she felt uneasy and decided to end the conversation. "Besides you came to see Erin, I'll go check if he's not resting so he can receive you."

"Wait!" He grabbed ahold of her arm, "I did come to see Erin but I-" He quickly retracted and released her knowing he had crossed some line.

Her chest tightened in response to his hesitance.

"I have something for you, I have a feeling it belongs to you." From his briefcase he pulled out a large, silver gun. "I found it in an area where an investigation was carried out, strange enough it was in my possession already but I have no memory of the resolution. Though, I can't seem to get you out of my mind regarding this matter, I apologize for being to frank." He placed it on the table and she looked it over not having to pretend her surprise. It was the one of the dual guns she had given to Alucard, it had her initials etched in small handwriting.

"Not at all, I'm not sure how this might have happened." That night had been hazy but far from lost in her thoughts, Alucard had brought him along and perhaps somehow slipped the gun into his possession just to give him a slight fighting chance.

He just kept observing her as she pondered but Evangeline noticed the young man suddenly go pale and drop to the floor. "Axel?!" She left the weapon on the table and dove to catch him to break some of his fall.

"This happens every time I try to remember or think of you." His expression full of pain, his eyes closed, he let out a groan sounding as if he had been physically injured. She quickly grabbed a hold of him trying to heave him to the nearest couch but all she managed was to cushion his head.

"Margaret!" Evangeline called out, her voice shaking as he started to worsen. His breathing slowed and beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead almost as if he was running a fever. She called to her nanny again but his hand reached out to her, brushing a few loose strands away from her worried face.

"No, it will pass. In a moment Evangeline." His eyes opened slightly and gave her a weak smile but then once again he assumed his fainted position.

"Why now…?" She breathed, she squeezed her eyes together to halt the tears from slipping from her eyes yet when they managed to escape she felt furious.

* * *

There is a lot to take in this chapter and it's mostly dialogue center. I believe relationships have their high and low points.

We are also in a time where woman were still not seen (not even close by many) as equal to a man. I was very excited to write about the Round Table and its integrates, hopefully I did them some justice.

A big thanks to all my readers and a special thanks to my faithful reviewers speedfanatic05, NightlyRowenTree and LadyKusanagi! Also a big hug to those of you who have followed and favorited, really appreciate the support readers! :D

By the way, I'm currently beta-reading for a new writer named Sunsetfairy, she's currently writing a Hellsing fic called: A Mystery With A History. I'd really love it if you guys could take the time to swing by her story and give it a read! :D

Also I have a poll on my profile page in regards to this story, its just a quiz for fun! I'd love to see your thoughts on the possible romantic relationship Evangeline could have with the male leads.

Well thanks for reading! If you can leave a comments! ;D

Until next update!

 _-roseimagine_


	18. Beast Of Burden

Hello my avid readers, yes I know this took longer than expected and I apologize. I try to update on time but alas things never go my way, too busy...

Anyways I'll stop stalling and let you jump in. Just a reminder this a continuation of the last chapter: same day. This chapter is rated (T+), enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

Chapter 18: Beast Of Burden

* * *

 ** _Year: April, 1929_**

Evangeline stood near the doorway listening to Axel's even breathing. She kept her eyes low, the carpet in the guest room had an intricate pattern etched on it which, kept her busy. The point of her shoe traced the nearest design in an effort to keep herself calm and free of the mix circling her mind.

They had called a doctor over considering that Axel was unable to regain consciousness after speaking with her. "He's not in any grave condition Ms. Hellsing, he is just presenting signs of profound fatigue. Though it's nothing too serious so don't worry yourself." The doctor called over as he finished looking over Axel.

Margaret came to stand in front of her with a smile, "you see Evangeline, the doctor says that he has a light fever caused by working with no rest, he'll be better in the morning."

"I hope so." She couldn't shake the fact that Axel was like this because of her.

Margaret saw to it that the doctor was paid and seen out as she noticed that Evangeline was a little reluctant to move from where she stood.

Evangeline could hear Margaret thanking the doctor, handing him a satchel full of coins and his final words to her, "I doubt anything serious should befall him but if so don't hesitate to call me." Margaret agreed and thanked him once more before closing the door.

Once all was quiet she focused on Axel's breathing and she closed her eyes trying to find a serene place among so many thoughts. Her moment was short lived when she felt small hands tug at her skirt. She found Walter staring at her and he pointed over to Axel, "Who's sleepy man?" he asked in whisper.

"A friend of your uncle's." She wanted to say he was her friend but that would be a lie because what kind of friend puts another in danger? All they had shared were a few words and awkward situations.

"Can't he play?" She knew Walter actually meant if he was okay.

"Maybe tomorrow." She mustered another smile. She turned back to see that Axel was profoundly sleeping and he seemed well enough that she needn't worry about him, besides Margaret was coming this way and she knew his care was in great hands.

She began walking toward her father's office when she felt her skirt being tugged once again. "May I go?" Walter asked. She held her hand out to him and he took a firm hold of it, not minding how rough her skin felt against his.

She kept busy in his office organizing loose papers, placing books on shelves, reading over reports; all while listening to Walter hum noises while he kept busy by scribbling on pieces of paper all over the floor. She found the tune quite amusing and was enraptured in her work through the evening.

It wasn't until she heard Walter say, "Mama I'm hungry." That she realized how late it actually was.

"Oh is it time?" She took out her pocket watch as it read half past eight, "sorry, let's go then." He held his arms out to her and she carried him out.

Walking to the dining room she noticed only five places set at the table, Alma was already seated. "Has my father not arrived yet? And Erin?" She set Walter in the seat beside her but she didn't sit instead she clenched the top of the chair feeling anxious.

Alma could hear the tension in her voice and tried to answer as calmly as possible. "No Evangeline he hasn't arrived and Erin is indisposed." Alma had assumed much of the management of the Hellsing estate after her mother had died and knew everything that went on and did her best to keep the place safe for the children.

"It's late and he knows better than to stay out." She walked over to the nearest window, it looked over the garden area and front entrance. She rather hoped to see the car coming but while she stood there he didn't appear.

"Evangeline, it could be he was engrossed in conversation." Alma reasoned.

"My father is not the same as before." Evangeline said with a heavy heart. Her father didn't hide what he felt anymore, his emotions and expressions being transparent to everyone.

"I know and recent events have taken a toll on him." He was weary most of the time, preferring to be alone.

"Exactly, which only further fuels my worry. Besides, he would have sent word if he was planning to stay late." She moved away from the window and began to walk away, "I can't stay here now." She heard Alma call after her but she didn't turn back. Grabbing her coat from the hanger placed in the entrance she ran outside.

She heard the faintest voice in her mind warning her against this compulsive behavior, she dismissed it and continued running to the stables. She placed the saddle on Avel and strapped him in. She made sure to grab her spare guns hiding in a wooden chest and she strapped her sword to her belt.

It was late but she was more than capable of taking care of herself and to be completely honest with herself: _she didn't want to be home._ Having fully assembled her equipment she rode off, the icy night and the rustling of the trees managing to distract her from her unwanted thoughts.

Her father was still capable of defending himself but she was still bothered. Nothing would get by her tonight, if any situation occurred she would be the first to know. She still had faith that she would run into her father somewhere near, she continued to hope he was on his way.

She rode much farther than expected, no sight of her father. She had already reached the now quiet city of London and she was headed toward Guildhall when she sensed a vampire not too far from her current position. "There's something wrong..." She pulled on Avel's reigns and hoped that this vampire had nothing to do with her father's tardiness.

As she continued to ride, she noticed that the aura was becoming stronger, the source becoming protuberant as she reached the St. Pauls' Cathedral. She felt such darkness and a great amount of power but she could tell it came from a sole source. Evangeline immediately jumped off her horse with guns raised onto the premise. Her breathing and steps slowed, trying to listen for any noisy mistake the vampire might make.

It was the faintest sound of something landing on grass a ways near her, she was impressed by how the sound almost escaped her sensitive hearing but not hesitating she fired multiple shots behind herself.

"It's been too long," His voice wasn't in any pain, she had missed. "You're as beautiful as ever." She didn't fire anymore shots as he spoke to her in a familiar manner but kept her gun raised at the figure slowly emerging from the mist.

"I hate that everyone seems to know me and I always don't have the pleasure of knowing any of you." He was cloaked the same way as the female vampires and he kept his distance. Evangeline knew she had to take great care as these vampires, they reacted differently but she was curious to see a male among them and she couldn't shake the fact that his voice belonged to someone she knew.

"Who could miss such an angelic face? Beside you're _profession_ gives much to talk about, not all things good I might add." He moved around her gradually, he resembled a vulture.

"Let's be done with this, I'm sure you're aware of how encounters between vampires and hunters end. Unless you don't have intentions of harming anyone but I've learned that's unlikely." Her grip on her gun fastened as she knew it only took a moment for things to escalate.

"Nothing will happen to you just yet." He stopped circling her and extended his hand to her. "Perhaps reintroductions will be arranged for another time. Come with me, quietly would be preferred."

"As if!" She began to fire but again much to no avail as he had disappeared back into the mist.

"I'm rather impressed." His voice echoed, she quickly loaded her guns again. His arm reanimated from the mist first, he was holding the tail of his coat she could tell, as he came into full view once again. There were two large, circular tears in it, he grinned. "I know how skilled you are now and why you were able to avoid my master. Though not strong enough, it seems as I have to give you my condolences, your mother was a smart woman."

She felt him mock her, "don't you dare talk about her!" She began to fire at him again, her nerve being stricken.

In her blind fury to hit him, she became distracted which enabled the vampire to come from behind and grab ahold of her. His crushing grip over her wrist making her drop her guns. His other hand smoothed over her body leisurely feeling every curve, "this is what keeps you up at night, which rimmed your eyes with fatigue." She felt his lips near her ear.

He threw her down, she quickly turned around to face him. She tried to get up but he kicked her down and held his foot on her chest preventing her from any other movement. He smiled at the feeling of his triumph over her, that he had the upper hand and only then did he pull his hood back, "you remember me now?"

Having pressure act on her chest, her gasp was muffled, "you disappeared one night many years ago." She had known Varrick had disappeared on the same night of his proposal to her, he had last been seen in a suggestive bar. Piecing the events together: he was found by the leader of the vampiress, changed and turned servant as of that night.

"I did but, I'm still of this plain…" His crimson eyes shined with hatred and sadness. She couldn't help but think he didn't want to be in this situation. Even so, it was better to think of this later.

Her first priority was to find a way to get out of this situation. She noticed her guns were still beside her, she tried to reach for them slowly as he seemed to be debating something in his mind.

"And I still love you tenfold, even if…" Varrick noticed her reaching for the guns and quickly kicked them to the side and grabbed ahold of her neck.

"I have an understanding that my dear cousin has taken interest in you, I should pay him a visit." His eyes looked over her with disgust.

"You leave him out of this!" She gasped, she clawed at him with both her hands but he didn't so much as flinch. "Besides it's me you want and here I am." Her vision was struggling, her focus was fading in and out, from white to black.

"Yes here you are." Varrick could feel the pulse on her neck press hard against his frozen flesh, the burning sensation and temptation made him loosen his grip over her slightly. "I now realize how greedy you are. One man was never enough for you, now monsters will do." His focus now on her neck.

This sudden diversion on Varrick's behalf enabled Evangeline to regain some focus and manage to pull her sword from her belt and stab his side. He let out a growl but instead of letting her go his grasp on her became far more constricting. "There is only one way to kill me and this wasn't it." Still holding onto her with one hand he used the other to pull out the sword, "now I'm done with your sophistry. Don't worry though this conversation is far from over, I promised after all."

He wasn't pleased as he saw her eyes begin to roll back, he found it difficult to not just finish her off right then and there. Even more so now that he had her unconscious in his arms, Varrick couldn't find it in his dark and still heart to follow the orders his master had laid out.

* * *

There was a cold draft that tickled her exposed skin. Her eyelids felt heavy as she opened them, her vision blurred for a few moments and then came back to perspective. Her throat was stinging and as she brought her hands to the skin in that area it burned.

She wondered where she was and the single light in the room didn't help reflect where she stood. As her other senses began to return she was hit with the sensation of many monsters lurking in the grounds. She rose to her feet and reached inside her coat pockets only to find nothing. "He took my weapons," she looked around the room for anything to use and hanging from its hilt on a rack she saw her sword. "Just my sword." She cursed, as this would make matters much more complicated and dangerous.

She reached for the door when she noticed a sheet of paper nailed to it: _Think of this as an act of mercy_ , _if you can make it through, you may swing first. I'll be waiting my lady…_

She ripped the note in frustration and threw the pieces aside. This was all an unconventional situation as opposed to how the Vampiress and her sisters had carried things out. It seemed to Evangeline that Varrick was acting on his own, his impetuous trait had followed him into his no life. She shook her head and walked out, sword held firm and ready.

The floor creaked with every step she took which might as well have been an invitation, beckoning her enemies to find her. Ghouls began to flood the hallway she was traversing in a flash. Not hesitating, she let her instincts take over and charged forward with her sword lifted. She sliced through them with ease, cutting heads was her best bet but the dim light didn't aide accuracy and sometimes she had no choice but to deliver many devastating slashes to assure death to the monsters.

The smell of blood tainting her clothes as she ravaged the mob and the air surrounding her. One by one fell and became nothing bust dust on the floor. When she cut down the last one she let out a breath. Her jacket had received a few slashes and at this point it wasn't covering much so she discarded it.

It was quiet but the aura of darkness was still looming meaning it was far from over.

Just from the first floor she could predict that this was a mansion and she was probably facing three or more floors. As if agreeing with her, a door nearby opened and more hungry cries called to her.

She kicked the dust aside to clear her path and walked through the open door. It was a winding stair case and she could see a ghoul crawling toward her, she swung at the disfigured creature but it jumped to the walls around her avoiding her reach. It was crawling on all fours on the walls, moving at a dizzying speed around her.

Her sword held in a protective horizontal position she walked up slowly letting the creature believe it had the upper hand. Its hazy orbs never leaving her, its hunger too strong that it leapt at her, she ducked taking cover behind the rails. Having hit the rails directly the creature was stuck and she took advantage of its position, beheading it immediately. The body fell with a thud and then turned to ash.

She hesitated in her step making sure she was in no immediate danger. She took this moment to catch her breath. Wondering also what Varrick would accomplish with this, it was evident he wanted her to survive these trial but then what? _What did he gain with this? Perhaps an upper hand when they came face to face, she would be at a partial loss of energy_. Whatever this was she would see it through, _alone and it didn't – shouldn't matter_. She heard another click above, no doubt the next door. She hurried up the stairs not wanting to be caught by anything in the stairways as even one ghoul in this setting had caused a problem.

She crossed through the door and heard a grumbling noise grow louder. Two large ghouls awaited her at the end of the stretched hallway, they observed her as she came further into view. Their size and hesitation catching Evangeline off guard, she also watched them.

They looked at each other and emitted a piercing scream, it broke one of the dangling lights making it harder for her to see and Evangeline could have sworn they grinned at her. One charged her head on while the other took to the ceiling, _they hatched a plan?_

"Do you need assistance?" _Time had slowed, she saw Varrick appear as a shadow to place her gun between the charging monster and her._ Evangeline found it best to take the risk and time began to speed up as she ran for it. Still keeping her eyes on the ghoul crawling above her, using the carpet beneath her, she slid on the floor and reached for her gun. She had switched her sword to her left hand and took a swipe at the ghoul who had confronted her, managing to cleave its arm with one swipe.

It wailed in pain and then taking the safety off her gun she fired at it, being so close that the bullets would hit it in the chest but as it fell, the second ghoul was already in proximity, it seized and launched her forward.

The sheer force of the ghoul had caused her to break through a door and pieces of wood scattered around her. She wheezed for air but in her pain, in her adrenaline state she found enough strength to elevate her gun once more. The light in this room shining more prominently enabled her to get a clear view of the ghoul that was speeding toward her.

Jumping straight for her, she fired at its chest and it became dust in midair. The ashes of the creature fell on her causing her to cough profusely, her arm instinctively reached for her chest as if it would alleviate the pain in someway.

"I don't think you would have survived if not for that gun but I could be wrong." Varrick slithered into the room once again a grin playing on his lips.

Her coughing has ceased but her fatigue was very present. She shifted her gun into a more comfortable grip and she could tell by the weight that she still had _three bullets left_.

"Everything makes so much more sense, you didn't wish to marry me because you didn't want to hurt me."

"Stop deluding yourself, we were friends, good ones and that was it." Her voice sounding hoarser than before due to all her coughing but there was no hesitation and the roughness of her tone intensified her anger.

"Your mother said you viewed me differently little did she know her daughter had a vampire lover living in the basement, good thing she's dead. She didn't have to live through-" Evangeline lifted her gun and fired at him, the bullet was lodged in his chest, he stumbled back but it wasn't enough to knock him off his feet.

"That's enough! I will not stand for this!" She took a step back but her eyes and gun never wavering from him.

He growled and blood began to drip from his wound. "Don't deny this, have some decency and admit that you rejected me because you were in love with your precious nightwalker. By the way where is he, shouldn't he be protecting you?" He took a step toward her.

She fired again and this time her shot was placed even closer to where his heart was, she would not permit him to take another step. "Don't think I don't have any strength left in me!" She yelled and tears fell from her eyes. As much as Varrick had tried to hurt her – to kill her she couldn't help but see the nervous boy who had knocked on her estate's door but she wouldn't be weak this time. The huntress promised her mother that she would keep her family safe and that included being rid of anyone who was a hazard like Varrick had decided to be. "Now, before I kill you answer my question, who is your master?"

He looked at her and offered a small smile.

Her finger nearly tugging at the trigger but her senses picked up on another vampire entering the vicinity. The conformation being when a powerful force broke through the ceiling. "He won't answer your question." Evangeline had backed up into a corner avoiding the larger pieces of the ceiling that had collapsed but some debris had still managed to fall upon her.

The Vampiress noting that Evangeline wouldn't make any sudden movement turned to Varrick planting a heavy slap across his face. "Varrick you disobeyed her, leave now." He was injured not enough to hinder mobility so he could in fact still fight if needed.

"I don't take orders from you." His wounds had begun to heal, his body expulsing the bullets. His posture took a taller form. He was wanting to challenge this Vampiress.

"I didn't trust you to handle this as you still have lustful feelings for this mortal. Leave now before you make matters worse." Evangeline could see that the female was furious to the point where it looked that she would end up killing Varrick herself.

"Lenuta you always ruin everything." Varrick began to retreat.

"Who says you can leave!" Evangeline rose slowly, every ache in her body becoming more prominent. The gun was still in her grasp, her arm shaking slightly due to the pain.

"Evangeline due excuse the interruption, there will be more time to converse. I promise the wait won't be long." In a blink of an eye he disappeared.

Lenuta hissed in response, she didn't understand why her sister had chosen him and why her plans were so elaborate. She could finish Evangeline right here and now but then again her sister's orders were absolute. "As you know you must come quietly, she doesn't want to break you just yet."

"I already stated I don't plan on joining any of you!" Evangeline shot at Lenuta but the vampiress could see her sluggish movements so clearly and she avoided the bullet with ease.

Lenuta knocked the gun out of Evangeline's hand. She snatched Evangeline by the collar of her shirt and raised her to eye level. "You're exhausted mortal and you have no more bullets left but if you insist, one broken bone won't sully what my sister has in mind for you."

As Lenuta was planning to further Evangeline's pain there was the faintest sound of many consecutive snapping noises. As consequence the Vampiress let out a gruesome screech and blood began to ooze from her torso. She dropped Evangeline in response and as she did the young huntress noticed someone at the door.

"I don't think so monster!" Lysander stood strong and tall. In one hand his revolver pointed toward the monster, still emitting smoke from the shots and in the other he held her signature rapier.

"Another Hunter?!" Lenuta huffed, she threw her cover aside and stood hunched over, her long dark hair cast over her. "When I'm finished with you, she'll be next!" She fell into shadow and headed toward Lysander who moved with incredible speed out of the way, taking the fight into the previous hallway.

Evangeline scrambled to get up, like she had said there was still fight in her and she struggled to find any weapon that she could use to aid her father in this battle. Her desperation winning her over as she found nothing in this room and she just heard growls and things crashing or breaking.

She decided to leave the room perhaps Varrick had hidden her other weapons in a room nearby. Quickly she raced out of the room toward another that was just a ways from her. In that room she found her daggers and her spare pistol on the bed.

The floor began to rumble, she grabbed ahold of the headrest of the bed for support. Feeling that the battle had moved to the second floor she headed toward downstairs with weapons in hand. When she was crossing the hallway the floor rumbled again and then Lenuta cracked through the floor, bleeding abundantly. She let out a howl as she saw Evangeline and frenzied after her. Without hesitating Evangeline shot her, the blow hitting her shoulder and knocking her back.

Not a moment later Lysander appeared and shot her again in the other shoulder. "With your death our message should be clear!" Lenuta knew she was finished but with her final breath ran at Lysander fangs bared. He fired at her again, his bullet piercing her heart and then he lifted his sword beheading her. Her head immediately became ash but her body continued to squirm and Lysander lifted the sword again and again, hacking even after it had become dust.

It wasn't until Evangeline called out to him that he stopped. He looked up at her without saying anything, she hesitated her approach. "Father?" He let out a snarl and he moved slowly toward her. In the glimpse of moonlight shining she caught sight of his appearance: his skin paler, he wore a mindless expression and his eyes, his iris was black as opposed to his original light blue color.

She began taking gradual steps back, nothing to hasty, she didn't want to provoke him. The estranged way he looked at her made her realize, "you don't recognize me?" He didn't respond with words but instead with having a secure hold of his weapons. "You're Lysander Hellsing remember!?" Again he didn't respond, just with steps forward.

Evangeline couldn't comprehend what had happened, he hadn't been turned into a ghoul because their reactions weren't as thoughtful. That's when she thought back to earlier in the day when she left Guildhall. Dr. Seward had explained every doubt she had about the serum and its side effects. There was a possibility while being in the heat of battle that a sentiment of aggression would consume you until you eliminated every target in the area and there would be no distinction between friend and foe. She couldn't believe her father had taken the serum, _why would he do this? He had been against it in the first place, why take it?_

If this was the case she had to find a way around him, she didn't want to have to hurt him and she didn't have the means to snap him out of his current state. "Papa? It's me Evangeline." He hoisted his gun and pointed toward her, "don't do this, please." She begged but his finger was on the trigger and she was his target. He began to fire and she rushed into the nearest room but as she jumped in she felt something nip the back of her leg.

She reflexively moved her hand toward her calf and noticed blood tainting her hand. Tears caused by both incompetence and pain consumed her eyes. She could hear footsteps coming closer and a familiar shadow appeared in the window in front of her. Alucard was looking at her with an indescribable expression, it was rage but with hints of pity.

His attention then turned to Lysander who was approaching her. His only thoughts were to get her out of there even if it meant harming her father. It was as if she could read his thought as she screamed, "stay out of this!" He hissed in response, he kept his gun raised but without his finger on the trigger.

Lysander was now in between them, his eyes narrowed and he began to raise his revolver once again.

"Why did you let them do this to you, I didn't want you to become this!" She screamed at him though her eyes, no matter how filled with tears they were she looked at him.

His head bobbed to one side. "Alexandria?" He shook his head a few times and then his vision cleared, "Evangeline!?" He dropped to the ground to embrace her, she groaned in response and the tears continued. "You're hurt, was it-" He dropped the weapons in his hand which began to shake due to the realization of what he was about to do.

She didn't permit him to continue, "I'm fine and you're alright?" She pushed away from him to look at him clearly and she held his hands to stop his trembling.

"Yes," The exertion from before had left him a little breathless but he would find strength from wherever to protect his daughter. He noticed her wound and how it bled, he grabbed a sheet off the bed and tore a few strips to wrap around her wound. Then with his support he got her on her feet and walked out of the mansion.

When they reached outside Evangeline was taken aback by the sight of her horse whom she thought was injured or roaming the city of London.

Lysander helped his daughter mount the horse, as he did he noticed the color of her skin begin to fade and blood was staining the sheets he had just wrapped. He got on and rushed the horse ahead.

He thought the serum would help alleviate his daughter's burden in some way but instead she only ended up in a worse situation. Her wound wasn't healing because he had shot her and the bullet must still be inside obstructing any halt to her bleeding though his intension had been to kill her. "I meant to kill you." His own tears began to fall.

Evangeline looked up at him, her hand reaching to wipe his tears. "No, it was a mistake." She whispered, her hand dropped and she leaned into him feeling the need to rest.

"Evangeline stay with me, talk to me!" He prompted, he urged the horse to go even faster, they were in the countryside a distance from the city of London but even farther from their home.

"How did you find me?" She asked curiously.

"Avel seemed to know the way." Lysander exited Guildhall feeling drained after the procedure but upon exiting he saw Evangeline's horse without her. The feeling of dread consumed him as the horse wouldn't settle down as he saw him. Once he mounted the dark steed, it sped ahead disregarding his commands, it had its destination appointed.

 _More like_ "someone…" _had guided him,_ she thought. She kept quiet the rest of the way, speaking was too much of a labor for her but when her father spoke to her about anything she nodded slightly, a gesture she did to notify that she was still conscious.

After an arduous battle to stay awake she permitted herself to close her eyes as they crossed the Hellsing gates.

* * *

It wasn't until early hours of the morning that Evangeline had been all patched up. Wrapped around several times over with gauzes, it made her feel uncomfortable almost like the mummies they were excavating in the enchanting land of Egypt.

"You're strong Ms. Hellsing, first surviving a bandit attack, being shot and you haven't even underwent a fever." The doctor complimented. This was also the cover story to justify her injury.

The doctor checked her vitals one last time but things had returned to normal especially after a minor transfusion of blood, a donation graciously given to her by her brother.

After things were all said and done Lysander left with the doctor who had agreed to remain on the premise in case Evangeline needed further attention or Axel.

"My, this place has turned into a sick house." Evangeline lightly chuckled at Margaret's comment, at least everyone had been bedridden at some point in these months. Margaret left everything else in the room in order to accommodate her and Walter was by his mother's side eventually succumbing to his exhaustion.

She shifted slightly in bed, finding comfort in a seated position and Walter nuzzled in closer to her. Physically she was exhausted but as custom, she was far from batting an eye and all her thoughts were trying to make sense of tonight's events.

Soon the estate went quiet and the only lights were found in Evangeline's room. She closed her eyes for a long while and she could feel Alucard in the room with her, he hadn't spoken or approached her which wasn't like him at all. She decided to break the silence but her eyes remained closed. "I'm not in any pain."

"You're breathing is rather forced." He scoffed.

"Of course it is." She chuckled lightly at his surly tone, he cared for her wellbeing and his voice said it all. Her eyes opened to look at him, he was standing at a distance from her with a disgruntled expression and harsh eyes. "I must say, I don't enjoy quarreling with you."

"I beg to differ with how many times you contradict me." He kept his distance knowing how upset she had left.

"You're still furious and you won't let what happened slide." He said nothing and continued to stare at her. "I for one will assimilate today's vexations. I need to accept what happened and move on otherwise it will prevent us from reacting accordingly and that's what our enemies want. You said so yourself," Much to his surprise she offered a tender smile. "By the way, thank you for saving me."

He moved toward her, leaving the corner from where he had appeared from. She held her hand open to him and he came to sit close to her and held her hand in his.

"I have a pretty good idea of where you were. As you said everything you do helps me in one way or another." She had stopped feeling his presence long before she left the estate in a scurry, he knew her distress at the moment was about her father and he went to go see what had happened to him. Once he got there he realized she had been taken and fearing she wouldn't permit him to near her, he guided her father through Avel to where she was. Be it intentional that he knew what would happen to her father once he encountered a vampire she didn't know but resigned and welcomed the outcome.

"Do you understand now?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, but I don't particularly enjoy the tone you take with me." She sighed in response. Conversations which became arguments never solved anything especially if they ended with harsh words and raised voices.

"You're right, I'll try my best to be obedient." He said with a smirk, his ruby eyes attentive to her movements.

"Try…" _as if,_ she rolled her eyes. "You always end up doing what you want and I can't control you, not that I'd want to." Their relationship was of working together, she didn't believe in taking his freedom away through the means of some bond-seal.

"You're too liberal with me." He brought her hand to his lips, his icy kiss soothing her bruised hand.

"Anyways," She found heat rise to her cheeks with this simple gesture that she almost forgot what else she had to say. "I have made arrangements for Axel to remain here, as you must already know Varrick has returned and he's not too keen with me or his cousin. He's allied with these sisters and still impulsive, his wild behavior worries me..." It worried her that in one of Varrick's frenzies might lead him to the estate and into harming someone other than her.

He kept quiet, not really wanting to express what he'd do once he had Varrick in his clutches. He would pay dearly for ever laying a finger on Evangeline.

"I know you don't like Axel." She said timidly. "All the same, I don't want him to get hurt."

He looked up at her annoyed and scooted even closer to her, "I don't like him because he harbors feelings for you." He didn't want to say that she corresponds to his advances to a certain extent as he didn't like to picture another man close enough to stroke her flustered skin.

"I've noticed and like a spoiled child you wish to keep me to yourself, what you haven't realized is that you do share me." She smiled triumphantly.

He looked over to Walter who was curled closely at her side. "Walter is the only one you have crystal clear sentiment for." Hints of jealousy were evident in his tone.

Her other hand reached for his face, to turn his gaze back on her. "Alucard I don't want you to hold any misconceptions of what I feel toward you." She hesitated trying to find words that were best suited for now, "I care for you but," whatever else she said was cut short as she didn't feel capable of voicing the rest of that phrase, "remember, we have to focus and I beg you don't do anything rash."

"I won't unless it's absolutely necessary," there it was her unconditional worry for him which made him bring his lips to kiss her forehead. "You should also take your own advice." He urged as he then brought her into his arms in an embrace.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel her heat breach his flesh, his arms were loosely around her even though he wished otherwise. "I want you to know I'm not afraid, not as much as before." She mumbled still feeling flustered with his previous approach. "I mean I was frightened as to even set foot outside, I was being irrational and worst of all I was letting them get to me. What I truly fear now is losing to someone who seems to find my death as a game."

"It won't happen, I want you to rest assure I will never fail you my lady." He stroked her hair to soothe her.

"I trust you." She lifted her head from his shoulder, they were mere inches apart. Her gaze held fondness for him and she smiled softly.

The moonlight gave her the perfect complement and he couldn't resist, dipping his head and taking her lips being as gentle as he could be. She didn't push away, she took the kiss.

After the kiss she slid out of his arms and asked, "will you wish me goodnight like you use to?" More than anything she looked genuinely fatigued now.

He helped her get comfortable, back under the covers and in a reasonable position for all her aches. He then bowed before her and bided her goodnight. She looked after him as he fell back into shadow. Evangeline could never be furious with him a moment of anger would never wash away what they had lived through. Not all moments full of happiness but all still moments together.

* * *

So there was a lot of action in this chapter, let me know what you think! The shocker of this chapter is Varrick's return, cue in the ominous music. The soundtrack for Castlevania's Symphony of the Night helped me get through this chapter, such beautiful melodies!

On another note: who's excited for the anime movie Netflix is producing for Castlevania, I'm stoked! :D

I'm am continuously grateful for the support I have been given with this story! From the bottom of my heart I thank all of you for sticking with me through my slow updates. (:)) To all of you who follow and favorite a big thanks and to my reviewers like speedfanatic05 and James Birdsong thanks for letting me know your thoughts.

We still have a ways to go so, I hope you readers will stick with me a while longer!

Till next update!

- _roseimagine_


	19. Virtue

Yeah back on with another chapter! I won't say much in regard as I'm sure you all want to jump into the reading! Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Virtue**

* * *

 ** _Year: September, 1929_**

 _He stared at her as she packed things into a bag, clothes for at least three days. She could feel his eyes on her and she stopped packing to address him. "I don't trust my families' safety to anyone else, you know that." She knew Alucard wanted to be beside her per usual, guarding her in these difficult times. Though Evangeline begged to differ, times weren't so dire that she couldn't take care of herself. "I always feel like my family is in some sort of danger when I leave." Something had always gone wrong and leaving later that day did nothing to ease her nerves._

 _"I agree but they are after us." Yes they could try to retaliate against the Vampire and the Huntress utilizing her family but he knew after all that had happened, in the end, they were after their heads specifically._

 _She sighed, "They've been docile for a while now." It had been five months since the last major vampire encounter, there had been some trivial cases during these months but nothing that looked related to the Vampiress and her coven. Evangeline wouldn't take any chances as situations happened when they least expect so she would leave everything organized and battle ready._

 _"You do well in leaving things prepared, they are moving and have your sword at the ready." He handed her the rapier which was hidden in a cane that was never far from her. After the gunshot she suffered at the accidental hands of her father, she was still left with a slight limp, at least her long skirt attire usually hid the fact rather well._

 _"Don't doubt it," She then gave the objects in her bag on last look before shutting it, "should anything happen you'll be the first to know." She hoped everything went well and with that optimism in mind she gave him a smile._

 _He carried her bag only until the front door of her room, he knew Axel was on his way to see if she was ready for their departure to the Windsor palace. From the look of things it seemed urgent as the Queen had requested them tonight but they wouldn't arrive until early dawn._

 _"Again I stress you to be on your guard, around humans and your surroundings." He looked at her seriously._

 _"You mean Axel and everything else." Her smile widened at his protectiveness but then she felt his gloved hand reach for hers and hold it briefly._

 _"Precisely my lady." Her hand slipped from his and she reached for the bag and left the room leaving him inside._

The motorcar hummed ahead as Evangeline replayed the memory in her mind. She was seated across Axel who had remained silent for the drive except for the turning of pages she heard on his end.

They were already well on their way when the car began to bounce, he fumbled his book and dropped his flashlight in the process. Quickly he picked everything up and set his curious gaze outside and noticed they were passing a small stone rode that caused the bump but then his attention was brought back inside and he stole a glimpse at his travel partner.

Evangeline was leaning on the side of the door as if it was her pillow and her eyes were shut. The bounce of the car would have been enough to wake anyone up with the addition of his fumbled object but perhaps, _she was exhausted from doing whatever it was she did_ he thought. He took his gaze off her and resumed reading his book.

"What are you reading?" He heard her soft voice ask him.

He looked up at her but she remained with her eyes closed. "Ms. Hellsing, you're awake?" He asked unsure if she had really spoken to him because she remained in her same position.

"I have a good ear." She opened her eyes to look at him for a moment but then closed her eyes again sensing nausea wanting to seep into her. "Besides, I can't keep my eyes open for more than mere seconds as this contraption moves, it makes me dizzy." She could hear him stifle a laugh. "Do you find my ailments humorous?" Her brow furrowed in response.

"No, not at all my lady, it's just…you don't seem like the type to be affected by something so trivial." He answered honestly, "I assume your strengths go beyond that of anyone I have ever met." Many times prior she had demonstrated not to be a typical female of the era, taking sparing classes against her brother as just an example.

She pouted slightly as the comment reminded her of Varrick but a blush crossed her cheeks because the compliment was very flattering. "I am no God Mr. Beresford but I strive for perfection as future head of the household, I could do no less."

"It's an endearing aspect of yours, I'm sorry I stray and speak too much Ms. Hellsing." Though yet again she was reminded that Axel wasn't his cousin, he was simply very perceptive and correct most of the time.

"Not at all, the only thing that bothers me are your formalities, like I've said before my given name is the way I'd like to be referred to." They were riding in a car alone and unmarried, one would think they were on very good terms relaying the fact that they should be able to speak to each other with a certain level of acquaintance.

"Of course Evangeline and I also ask that you refer to me by my given name." She opened her eyes to look at him and he looked very serene at the moment, a light smile taking his features and Evangeline couldn't help but think she did not merit the honor of speaking to him the way she occasionally did, the way he craved. Though to keep appearances she nodded in response.

"Fine by me Axel, now what line has captured your attention?" Evangeline while having her eyes closed was comforted by a very soft hum Axel was producing while he read. From just listening to him, she knew he had turned thirty pages and had settled on a specific one, which his finger smoothed over repeatedly in a caressing fashion.

He was embarrassed at being caught but decided to answer as she leaned toward him, perhaps her current fixation and interest in him had caused her to forget her ailment. "It's a poem, you see my mother was a writer when young and she wrote several books."

"Is she not active anymore?" From what Evangeline understood, writing was a suffered career and much more so for women who occasionally had to change their names to fit in with a profession ruled by men.

"I'm afraid not, she has a complication that we've managed to keep from progressing but she has hardly any mobility in her limbs," his eyes dropped back to the book and he turned his flashlight back on before she could even respond, "would you like to hear it?" She nodded in response.

He cleared his throat. "Snow falls as silently as my tears. Though they too become frozen as they fall. The silences rages on in these halls. And no news from you has incited my sorrow. Alas I await your return, even if it takes you until the roses bloom."

He read his mother's work with such fondness, no doubt he resembled his mother. The delicate poem reflected the way he usually took care of his words. "Do you visit them often?"

His work consumed him most of the time, he had made sure that they were well taken care of. Upon living in the Hellsing household for the last five months he noticed how close everyone was and it made him feel well to be surrounded by them but it reminded him of the sudden neglect of his parents. "I-"

He had stuttered, that had been the cue to her that she shouldn't have asked that. "Don't answer, that was inappropriate of me." She settled back into her seat but then Axel leaned in frustrated.

"Evangeline when we speak you halt your words in fear of something, there are times you avoid me altogether. I insist you tell me if I offended you in some way previous to my knowledge." All she had done was stop herself from being imprudent but it looked to have triggered something within Axel, "please, I insist on the truth." She knew he didn't remember anything but the way he spoke made her think he knew something was amiss with himself.

She tried to avoid him back at the estate if possible but it was difficult as he had an infectious charisma about him that she couldn't stay away from, especially when she saw him playing with Walter, he was impossible to ignore. "Stop the vehicle." She yelled, the brake wasn't brusque and she quickly hopped out of the car. She walked away and that's when she sensed something wrong.

"Evangeline?" She heard Axel call out and begin to jog toward her.

"Quiet and get back inside." Her expression furrowed as she tried to concentrate. Axel questioned her again and she silenced him as he wasn't letting her focus.

"Ms. Hellsing is something the matter?" The driver called out. Evangeline grabbed a hold of Axel's hand, took him to the car shoved him back into the passenger seat, locking the door from the outside. Axel banged against the door and pulled on the handle but he was contained inside.

The driver watched the ordeal of the two and kept quiet. He watched as Evangeline stood still with her eyes closed no doubt concentrating but on what he didn't know.

She sensed there were ghouls nearby but what disturbed her the most was that she could not sense a vampire, she took a deep breath and knew they were somewhere inside the forest they had just past. It was disturbing to know that these monsters were roaming in an area so near the palace.

She turned back to the driver that was waiting patiently for her orders. "Wait on my signal, once given race out of the area."

"As you order miss." The driver was a little hesitant to drive away without her but she looked very serious with what she had said to him so he obeyed.

She walked to the entrance of the forest and signaled the driver who then began to drive away. She could still here Axel's muffled voice calling to her but she didn't turn around and instead entered the forest. She pulled out her sword from her cane only when she was far enough from view of the main road. Dawn was approaching and the sun's beams were penetrating the grounds enabling her to see the area with clarity.

From what her senses depicted there were only three ghouls, nothing she couldn't handle. She walked cautiously ahead and she was met with snarls coming from above. They were maneuvering in the trees, swinging around trying to confuse her. She took out her gun from her hidden chest holster and stood ready. She knew that ghouls could only resist fresh meat for so long.

In correspondence with its hunger one of them leapt at her, she rolled on the moist ground, dodged the advance and fired dead center. It fell as dust on the ground, she got up quickly and noticed that the other two were no longer in the trees.

She surveyed the area for any rustling in the bushes and felt them come from two separate directions. She headed toward the closest one which seemed to be hiding near the thicket around the stream. Noticing that the creature was lurking around she fired at it but not before having to dodge a sneak attack from the other. In her avoidance of the attack she ran near a tree with many branches and one managed to scratch her cheek leaving a fine cut.

Even if the cut was emitting minimal blood it was enough to attract both ghouls at once. Speeding toward her, she fired at both of them nailing one in the heart and stunning the other. While the other was squirming in pain she came in with her sword, efficiently slicing its head off. Both turned to dust at once and her task was over.

She took a deep breath and made sure she really was alone before walking back to the main rode.

Evangeline walked for a while before being met with the grand wall surrounding the Windsor Palace. A guard placed at the front noticed her, said nothing and let her in. The automobile was parked at the garden entry where Axel was pacing impatiently. When he saw her a stream of relief overtook him, he tried to approach her but she did not permit it so he walked behind her and tried to keep his voice low to not alarm anyone else. "What happened? You're hurt."

She walked to the back of the car to grab her bag but Axel took it from her before she could take it. She finally looked at him and all that earned him was a stern glare. "Now I insist you speak nothing of this."

His grip on the bags loosened and he looked at her curiously for a moment but then walked ahead of her carrying both luggage. "This is familiar…" She heard him mumble to himself.

They were greeted soon after by a butler who guided them to their respective rooms each conditioned with a bed, a beautiful view and a side room to freshen up in. Evangeline was led to her room first where then after a maid knocked and offered her assistance in anything she may need. She asked for fresh towels considering she was a bit dirty due to the fight with the ghouls, she was thankful to have brought spare garments.

After the bath she waited patiently in her room to be summoned and at noon a knock came to the door. It was the same butler from before who reintroduced himself as Roland. He apologized on the Queen's behalf and said that she would not be able to attend them today and with his message delivered he left at once.

Evangeline sat back in her arm chair and looked out the window and noticed how the sun was being overcast with so many clouds. The downpour soon followed and with the soothing noise from the calm rain she fell asleep.

When she awakened again, she found herself in the unexpected company of a little girl. Upon closer focus, Evangeline realized that the small, well dressed child was Princess Elizabeth II, she recognized her due to a painting of the royal children that was hung near the grand hall where they had entered from.

The princess had been playing with her dolls on the lavish carpet. She looked up feeling a lingering gaze on you. "I'm sorry Miss, I did knock." She admitted sheepishly. The young princess neared her and curtsied in apology and Evangeline stood up and curtsied in return. "Are you a guest of my granmums'?"

Still Evangeline looked at the young princess, "I am and that's quite alright Princess Elizabeth. Though, what are you doing here, if I may ask?" She went to kneel next to the princess who had some toys in shape of different animals.

Elizabeth put her toys down to address her, "my nanny gave me playtime and this is my favorite room." The princess picked up her toys but settled them down, she had more to say. "When I saw you resting I just felt safe." The young huntress smiled at the girl and didn't mind the company as her sounds and imagination reminded her of Walter's play.

The evening soon turned to night, the princess excused herself noting that if she stayed any longer playing without anyone's knowledge she would cause a stir in the palace. Wishing Evangeline goodnight she left through a small hidden door just behind a portrait hanging near the bedside. Evangeline stared at where the girl left feeling a little concerned but she couldn't do anything about it.

Afterward, supper had been served to her in room and she ate in silence up until a familiar force made its way into the bedroom. He bowed, his usual greeting to her when they had been apart. Alucard looked up at her, he was puzzled in seeing her in a room looking mostly carefree. She also gave him a quizzical look which he then answered, "My hound is watching the estate in my stead."

After a sigh of relief, she described everything that occurred today from the strange encounter with ghouls to spending the day doing nothing but keeping a vigilant eye on the neighboring expanse.

After listening to what she said Alucard noticed that she was far more restless now. "What do you assume?"

Evangeline bit her lip. There was an underlying thought that she couldn't shake. The Queen had simply stated that she wished to speak to her and Axel but what if she knew something about her and Alucard. "She knows something but, I can't predict how she will react."

"Do you wish me to stay tomorrow in case we must escape?" He gave her a toothy smile. The way he said it made her think that he wanted things to be revealed.

"Why is it that you sound so thrilled with that outcome?" She shook her head in disapproval.

"It will prove to be an interesting evening if what you believe becomes reality." The mischievous smile he held grew.

* * *

Determined to be ready early in case she was called upon Evangeline was up before dawn, dressed in protocol attire and pacing around the room. She decided that the room was too confining to continue walking so she left but as she did, she crossed two familiar faces. "Sir Valen…Axel how-"

She halted her words as Axel looked up at her for just a moment and his stride quickened not giving her a moment to continue her greeting. He left her, not wanting anything.

Valen didn't care about the awkward scene and stopped in front of her blocking Axel from view. "Lady Hellsing, her majesty wishes to speak with you now." His face was pleasant but she could tell he was putting an effort of kindness into the way he addressed her.

She nodded, her eyes narrowed as he led her through a couple of hallways, all that time she wondered what had happened to Axel, why his semblance looked so ghastly. She heard Valen cough and he then knocked on the white door in front of them, a calm voice told them to enter. The knighted officer opened the doors, walked ahead of her and introduced her formally.

Evangeline was eager to speak with her and right after pleasantries were clarified by Valen she raised her voice and bowed before the Queen. "You're majesty, I hope you are doing well this morning."

She smiled, "I am preoccupied but yes it is a fine morning." The rain had ceased, it was early morning and even some birds were singing. "I heard you had an eventful arrival yesterday?" The elegant woman's eyes narrowed, studying closely.

Evangeline bowed once again in apology. "I wasn't expecting the creatures to be so bold but everything was resolved and I have been keeping eyes and ears on our ambiances. I'm sorry if this caused your residents some issues or setbacks in their day."

She hummed, pleased with the young Huntress' answer. She even relaxed back into her seat but her attention directed at Valen. "You may leave us."

He took a step forward, openly appalled, "But you're majesty!?"

She raised her hand halting his next words, "I won't ask again Valen, I know she won't harm me but if you insist on further proof of her nobility and allegiance so be it." Her eyebrows knitted together but her posture remained relaxed. Evangeline waited with baited breath for her next words, "my dear child, nothing will penetrate these walls, let alone with your vigilant eyes." A smile took her features for a moment but in a flash it was gone, "I confess that I was the cause of your brusque welcoming party."

"What?" Evangeline wasn't expecting those words but now yesterday's _situation_ made so much sense, it had been a simple test of discretion and ability for her eyes.

When the Queen was sure that nothing would interrupt her, she continued speaking. "You better than anyone know how difficult these times are, there is really no one you can trust, so to have confidence in you I asked for the ghouls to be brought as I wanted to see your skill first hand and you did not disappoint. Secondly, I wanted to see your reaction to my decisions and now I know I have nothing to fear and neither does my head of security." She looked at Valen and gave him a look that was not to be trifled with, Valen nodded and bowed deeply but in his act of respect Evangeline could see the man was filled of disdain and humiliation. He closed the door and walked away from what Evangeline could hear.

"If I had met you at the age my granddaughters have and someone had told me that you would be the one to defend us against such great evil I wouldn't have believed it nor permitted it." The Queen's voice brought Evangeline's attention back to her. She gestured the young woman to take a seat across from her, the only thing between them was a table that had a tray with a tea kettle, a matching pair of cups and a plate of sweets.

Evangeline took just the tea feeling physically unable to eat a pastry due to her nerves, even though she was keeping her exterior in check. She felt her majesty bore her eyes into her as she poured the tea into her cup and she took a single sip before the Queen spoke again. "There are things I wish to clarify with you personally."

"Of course your highness, you need ask and I will do my best to put your worries at ease." The aggressive taste of the dark tea managed to settle her and she managed to meet eye to eye with her sovereign.

"The situation was caused by you, was it not? The darkness wishes to consume you specifically although from perspective, it doesn't mind sweeping whatever lays in its path." Evangeline had failed to notice the documents that were nestled beside Queen Mary, they were the reports from previous missions. There was one peeping from its covering and she could tell that it wasn't her hand writing or her father's, these reports were from someone else.

 _"My, is she observant…"_ Alucard's voice echoed in her mind. Keeping true to his words he had stayed and was very awake in her mind.

"I don't quite understand." Evangeline placed the teacup back on the table and kept her arms folded in front of her, again her expression not giving anything away.

"Lady Hellsing I have been around for quite some time and I, as confined as I may seem to the palace walls, I am not blind when it comes to the world and its problems. Granted I'm still coping with the supernatural aspects but I have seen these vampire cases through the eyes of your father and now you." She grabbed the documents and placed them on the table, pushing them toward Evangeline.

"I meant no disrespect you're highness, what is it that you've heard _?" Playing stupid with this woman is out of the question._ She didn't reach out for the papers, having been on every case, she could remember them vividly but in ignoring the papers and turning her gaze back on the Queen she was met with a stern expression.

"I've had my personal investigators trail you Evangeline, they say you are remarkable at your work and even with the increase of situations, you have managed to resolve with very little casualties. But it's in your methods that I find some things that does not fit in…" Her arms folded across her chest, her gaze unwavering.

 _"She's had eyes on us the entire time, keeping close watch of our movements wanting herself to be the one to figure it out." Alucard's grin came to mind as the tone circling her mind was of utter amusement, she had them figured out._

"Well times do change and sometimes things cannot be solved the way they once were, as situations evolve so do we." The Queen, said nothing and she knew that's not what she wanted to hear. "You are implying that I work with someone else?"

 _"She wants your affirmation_." Alucard murmured, the echo of his words sent a chill down her spine.

"When you walked in to the room your eyes were distracted and as this conversation progressed you felt more comfortable but still, I know your hiding something."

What preoccupied Evangeline the most was if anyone else knew of her Highness' suspicions and what would happen to her if her secret was revealed. If she spoke, her words could be used against her as she couldn't quite pinpoint what the Queen would feel and what she would do with this information. "Her majesty would have made an excellent detective herself." The older woman smiled at her but she sighed in response as there really was no other way. _She wanted to know and it was an order,_ "will I suffer some sort of repercussion?"

"I will decide that, but I will say that I value honesty above many things." The wrinkled smile lingered on Queen Mary's face.

Evangeline finished the tea and settled the cup down, all nervousness aside she looked back at her sovereign. "I like to refer to him as someone." She rose from her seat and took a couple steps back so she was standing in front of the large window and the sun was shining at her back which caused her shadow to be before of her. "I will be frank with you my Queen and in return if I may ask one favor." She pointed toward her door, "I want you personally to lock this door." There were perhaps other entries to the room but this one would be the first to be opened.

Queen Mary didn't hesitate and twisted the lock on her door.

"Do not be startled." She summoned him, saying his name softly.

"Good evening honorable ladies." He animated out of her shadow, his hand over his chest in respectful bow towards the Queen.

"How extraordinary, Alucard is it?" She nodded her head accepting his respects. "Thank you for keeping our great nation safe." As she spoke she looked to both of them.

Alucard assumed his position next to Evangeline. "I do it because my lady is content in doing so and I do my best to aid her." He looked at Evangeline and took a hold of her hand and brushed a soft kiss on it, his eyes never leaving hers. At this gesture, Evangeline couldn't help blush especially since it was happening forth of someone.

"You've known her for a long time haven't you, such familiarity would otherwise be considered unusual." She was looking at him attentively but still wore a smile that seemed to have gotten a little wider.

"Yes I've known Evangeline most of her life. I've walked alongside her through anguish and sorrow. Trust me when I say this, it's not just anyone she respects but now I understand. You are a woman with a title and thus benevolence is given but true respect is something not so often given and you have earned it." An open point of view was something always scarcely found and to have someone not question nor pester and doubt them was something he was grateful for.

"Charming." She nodded once more, not openly showing how much she actually enjoyed the praise coming from one who at some point in time was a nobleman, that much she knew about the vampire before her. "Evangeline, you have demonstrated to be a formidable woman of judgment. Men so easily lack the ability to accept the new so this is something that shall remain hidden until the time is right, a time you will see fit when to annunciate. You will have my full support when you do." She went back to her seat, exhaustion was something Evangeline could feel emitting from her. "I'm glad to have such a pair of allies, especially in times like these when the peace is so easily obstructed, even in this very household." Evangeline walked and knelt before her.

"Are you in immediate danger?" Evangeline knew the hardships of making enemies, it was consuming. Every waking moment you thought of them and prayed you would find them before they did anything of consequence to your loved ones.

"No not at the moment, my informants will take care of it, your sole worry should be the people of the country." She patted her hand's appreciating the Huntress' genuine concern and dutifulness to help. "Don't worry I won't hesitate to call you if we need it."

"Informants…" Her designated investigators, sharp eyes who had first brought her to the conclusions of her mysterious ally.

"Axel Beresford will make an exceptional ally as well. I know you have had him in your care due to recent events." She must have spoken to him about what the job entails and if he accepted no doubt he already knew about vampires and that was dangerous as his memories could return. _They had already been fighting to return._

Sensing the urgency that was suddenly plastered on the young woman's face, her majesty Mary knew she wanted to leave. "Well, that's all Evangeline, when things settle down at least substantially, I would very much like to sit and converse with you over tea." Mary rose and went to unlock the door.

"Of course my Queen, it would be an honor." She bowed and Alucard also followed her lead.

"Take care of her." The Queen murmured to Alucard who then fell back into Evangeline's shadow.

She exited the room and noticed Valen leaning against the pillar, his look of disdain increasing as their gazes met. Evangeline did not hide her annoyance with him but looks didn't amount to anything, she'd rather tell him exactly what was on her mind. "I hope you really mean to protect her highness otherwise I'd consider your previous behavior as an act of slander toward my person."

Valen let out a small chuckle and resumed his tall posture. He wore a mocking smile and his head was inclined slightly to one side, "take it however you like." His chuckle continued after his comment, his dry humor an evident sign of fury.

She kept her unrelenting glare on him. "If you're looking for a fight with me I will not hesitate to meet you head on." Her grip over her cane fastened.

The air of the hallway staled, there was no one to stop them if a fight broke out.

Valen crossed his arms and held a smile but his eyes continued to mirror her frustration, "a duel would prove _regrettable. After all, are we not on the same side?_ " He walked past her, his interest in having a conversation was lost as this would perhaps be continued in an argument of sorts.

"You make it sound otherwise." She countered. He hesitated in his next step, his hand placed dangerously close to his sword but he continued his leisure walk down the hallway. She made sure he wouldn't try anything and stared after him until he was out of view.

She let out a breath and her grip loosened, she leaned into her cane for support. She then turned to the matter at hand, thankfully a servant was walking by and she was able to ask him where Axel was situated. He guided her to the detective's room and offered to chaperone but she told him it was unnecessary.

He eyed her inquisitively and then left. After making sure things were again quiet and no one she could feel was watching her she knocked on Axel's door. Once, twice, three times and several times more she knocked, each time her fist hit the door and with no answer she felt more discouraged. After many more tries he came to open the door, his gaze low but he let her inside. "Don't worry I didn't tell her majesty anything." He sighed.

"Anything as in… you're memories…" The Queen had said she had spoken to Axel about his future assignment of being one of her personal detectives and for that he had to be given the knowledge known by the selective few. Although, she realized what worried her most was the extent of his memory of the events but she knew she would soon find out as Axel looked as if he couldn't wait to get this off his chest.

It looked like the exertion of simply standing there would be too much for him, she encouraged him to take rest but instead her gesture was met with a scowl. Axel was leaning against a chair but he gathered whatever strength he could muster to stand before her, no impediments involved. "Now everything makes perfect sense Ms. Hellsing." His voice was full of pain but she couldn't tell if he was physically in pain or if it was emotional yet something told her it was a bit of both because the way he looked at her made her feel estranged. "Yes, I remember everything including him and the strange grip he has around you." His gaze went from her to her shadow and she knew he remembered absolutely everything from that night.

She found herself bring her hands up in a calming manner to ease the tension, "I know this is a lot to take in but let me explain…" She wanted to avoid the topic of Alucard for as long as she could but she found herself nervous as she saw him looking so frail, a pang of guilt hit her, "so many things happened that night and afterwards, what I permitted…I wanted to protect you-"

Evangeline took a step toward him, but in return he took several steps back, everything about him refusing her. "I don't doubt that it started out that way but you then saw what this did to me, you permitted my pain to continue, you let this torture carry on. How could you keep such a story a secret?" Axel's hand smoothed through his light brown hair but stopped at the back of his head, where the pain had concentrated its sting.

His argument and anger were valid yet at the time he wouldn't understand what he was asking her. Knowing what she knew strains and burdens anyone, life couldn't be lived the same. "Axel my world is very fragile and not many survive, I chose to keep you in the dark because the less people involved in my affairs equals less tragedy." She couldn't stress this enough, for every death that had happened she felt remorse for not having the means to prevent it, especially her mothers'.

Axel sighed in response knowing full well that she was doing the best she could under such pressure but his frustration was taking control of him. He did manage to lighten his tone slightly, "but still, I lost one year. _One year_ that could have been used toward helping other people." He had taken sick one year, none of the doctors could explain his throbbing headaches or his fatigue and he dare not mention flashes and figments of dark places and people he sometimes saw, if he would have said something to anyone about this, they would have considered him mad and he knew for a fact he wasn't. He simply didn't have an explanation for it.

Her eyebrow twitched, "I help others too! I can't let everyone know what I just saved them from. I can't say _M_ _iss are you alright that vampire nearly sucked the life out of you but it's alright just make sure to also stay indoors at night from now on as the vampire had friends and now they're possibly after you_." She had said everything in one breath and held her hand to her chest, the drumming of her heart accelerating.

Axel knew she was referring to an exaggerated scenario of her perspective on Circus Ilusionaire case. He felt as though she was making him sound like a loose-tongued person. "You know I'm a man of my word, I wouldn't have said a thing should you have told me not to." Even he was surprised at his own words, he valued honesty very much but Evangeline had turned to be a very soft spot in his otherwise isolated heart.

Perhaps it was true, he might have not said anything about it but people say one thing and react another way. She had remembered what she saw that night and Axel's sharp eye and Alucard did say he tried to question him. "You were delving into something you shouldn't have." She counterattacked. The phrase had managed to slip from thought to spoken words and she knew this argument would continue as his silver eyes narrowed on her.

"I'm the villain now?! I'm sorry I questioned the bizarre scene in front of me. It seems like you regret opening your eyes and seeing me rescue you and not him. I still don't know what he is to you and scarier yet what does he feel for you?!" He brought his hand to his forehead and held it, he waited for her to answer and he really wanted an answer but he saw her clench her jaw. He wanted to stop his flow of anger and jealousy but he couldn't mute it any longer, the truth boiled him over. "And I'm standing here while you push and pull me around, moments you give me a smile and then other times where you can't look at me. What am I to you?" She had him under protection for many months but like he had said to her previously and much to his dismay she looked as if she lamented the decision.

Her choices were made up by many factors that she taken into consideration, each one supposedly having the best outcome but seeing the consequence of this specific decision was making a knot form in her throat. "You don't understand." It was so very clear to her now what Alucard had said about Axel and his affinity toward her but she now understood the dimensions of it. _She was unfair to him._

"No I guess not, I don't own you and I shouldn't exceed explanations. It's not like I'm going to receive an answer from you, everything is secrets with you." He turned around and refused to look back at her, "I don't wish to continue this argument and make things worse but I don't want to see you for the remainder of our stay." His voice mirrored his physical exhaustion.

"I understand, I'm sorry." Her voice gave nothing of her sadness away. She turned and headed toward the door and let herself out. She leaned against the door for a moment and heard him speaking to himself.

"So am I…" He sighed. "Of all the women, here I am hopelessly taken with you. I must be some sort of masochist…" She heard him shuffle around the room.

She stood in front of the door as if she was still speaking to him. "No one gains anything by liking a Hellsing." She whispered in response. She limped back to her own quarters, resisting the tears that had formed in her eyes. With each step she took the realization that most everyone that has had some contact with her family is hurt in some way.

Axel had seen her short step down the hallway and couldn't help the sentiment of regret that washed him over. He closed his door and sat back in his chair, still feeling shattered from the rush of memories that had come back to him in an instant.

His moment of silence was short lived when the curtains of his room were brusquely pulled back veiling the room in darkness and the figure whom he had quarreled with in a turbulent past stood across from him. "For someone who says he cares so much for her, you cause her so much distress." Everything about the man clad in darkness was calm except the hiss that escaped his lips in the end.

Axel's anger deepened, reflecting in his iron colored eyes. "Envy can cause so much harm but it's inevitable in my situation. I'm jealous of you because you are in love with her and you're proximity just makes me feel worse." He knew everything, there was no reason to hide it from the man that was his rival.

"Why did you ask what you already knew?" He took a step toward Axel who remained seated.

Once again Alucard was trying to intimidate him and he would stand and face him. "Because I want to know what she thinks, I want her to tell me outright what she feels. All I understood from this was that she's confused and I still have a chance."

"So you would like to believe." Alucard snickered in response. He knew full well Axel had been a possible threat to his relationship with Evangeline. He didn't want to give the detective any pleasure in knowing how upset he was with his assumption.

"So you would like to disregard." Axel defied. Now he had a chance to be near her, regrettably never as close as him but it was still progress.

"You really are an abrasive human." Alucard stared at the man, once again he witnessed his valor, stronger than before. He bared his teeth at his declared rival, "don't forget the reason you still breathe air is because she wishes it. Though I am willing to reconsider with what happened."

He knew the vampire would keep twisting the knife in the wound, Alucard wanted this boy to lose his temper and challenge him, as newly appointed informant of the Queen he was given a gun with silver bullets. One inch that it took for his hand to be over the gun and it was over.

 _But that fatal movement didn't occur…_

Instead, the detective sighed and his tongue clicked in disapproval, "I admit I took it too far but don't act innocent as I know what you did out of possessiveness." Axel didn't turn his back to the vampire and pulled back one of the curtains, so the light was on his side. "Even with everything, I do not fear you."

* * *

This was very much a verbal action chapter. I must admit that writing dialogue with a slight drama effect was quite challenging especially since my previous chapter were mostly action, thought it felt good to slow things down (well sort of).

I consider this chapter in a way to be Axel's. I know most everyone is keen to have Evangeline and Alucard have a more intimate relationship (due to some PMs I received and the poll I have in my profile page.) By the way that poll about Evangeline is still on my profile page if you haven't voted yet, it's just for fun.

Anyways we are rounding the last curb of the story and their is a possibility that 6 chapters are left (unless I get more ideas).

Big news I have is that I'm moving yet again, I hope it won't trample my already slow updates into to something far more snail-like. So just so you all know.

Once again I appreciate all my readers and what you all say means so much to me. So if you can, leave a review, follow and favorite so I know you're enjoying this!:D A special thanks to speedfanatic05 and NightlyRowenTree for your kind words.

Oh and if you haven't had the chance to watch the Castlevania series on Netflix, well you should as its AMAZING!

Well, till next update

 _-roseimagine_


	20. Moxie

SO, it's been a while since my last update and I apologize, these sporadic updates will continue for a while longer considering my crazy schedule but I hope the wait isn't too long. We've finally reached 20 chapters, quite the journey you readers have been on with me.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Moxie**

* * *

 _ **Year: September 1929**_

They had returned to the Hellsing estate a day later, in separate vehicles and this would be Axel's last day at the mansion. He had an important duty to carry out and it was best to start at once as evil waits for no one.

Axel had returned later than her that day and even though exhausted, she took to the office to organize papers and map out other areas that Alucard and she could survey for the unnamed Vampiress' Clan.

She was so eager and so angry with the results that she found hers continuously reshuffling her papers and simply throwing them on the desk. Her inability to concentrate, to hold grasp of her situation was disturbing.

In an effort to relax she went to the wide window of the office and noticed Axel playing with Walter. Her son was enjoying his company, squabbling away from him with a smile that was from ear to ear. Axel soon caught him between arms and Walter giggling and saying, "no papa!" The frightening phrase made her falter back, eyes peeled and jaw clenched. Those two words brought a thought to her attention: _everyone approved of him._

The only thing that snapped her out of her trance was a subtle knock on the door. It was the detective, she could tell from the sound of the quickening drum of his heart. She looked at the door and was tempted to say that she was too busy but, she was and never would be someone who would avoid her problems. _Things that were the worst had to be dealt with first._

Taking a seat and looking through her scrambled papers, she took a moment to focus and ground herself before letting him enter. She gave her approval and he came in looking as if nothing had happened, as far as she could tell by looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He was holding a bundle of papers in a large envelope. "Here are some papers for you, her majesty gives you full permission to do what you like with them." Pretending to be far more engrossed in some documents on her desk she extended her hand but he settled the envelope on the desk. She retracted her hand but thanked him with indifference.

"I'll be leaving now." She knew he wanted to make any sentiment come forth but currently she was numb to his attempts.

"Do have a safe trip Mr. Beresford." She gripped her fountain pen and began to write some notes down on a separate piece of paper she found.

"Thank you, not just for the well-wishing but for your hospitality." His voice had so much warmth far more than before – the tone he typically had when they had conversed and laughed over trivial things.

"Think nothing of it." That warmth hadn't yet persuaded her so she continued to scribble, her gaze still lowered.

"I regard it highly and," he came to stand closer, the tips of his fingers laying at the edge of her desk. "I don't wish to leave with an antagonistic rift between us." She halted the word she was currently writing, her pen stopped just above the paper but her firm hold continued. "I want you to know if you need anything, I will come." His words reflected his affection, his love for her but she knew the resentment was still there and she had much to deal with and to stack this onto her pile of problems might cause them to fall.

If anything she had learned from her father it was to be strong against adversity and she'd rather stay as numb as she had remained during this encounter. Though, his words got the better of her curiosity and their gazes met. She let out a sharp breath unable to hold back her surprise with his words. "I'll make sure to remember although, I do believe you have your thoughts crossed." She leaned back into her chair. She regained her subtle demeanor as she answered him.

"I'm quite lucid Ms. Hellsing, I know what I speak." He smoothed his hand through his hair and then his hand rested at his side. It was evident that his fatigue and pain had subsided, he was in fact more in control than previously.

"Very well then." She rose from her desk and went to the door and opened it. "Send my regards to her majesty."

"Will do, a pleasant evening to you." He gave her a smile and that managed to catch her off guard.

Axel knew she was still hurting, but her strong character and resilience to give into him so easily was something he liked and perhaps in that same resilience she carried herself with she also kept her vampire in check. Her emotional transparency was something beautiful and it would make it all the more satisfactory once she decided to accept him.

Closing the door behind her, she immediately went to the large window to watch him leave. He packed his bags into the back of the car and then he was showered with well wishes and farewells from every member of her family.

She felt so restrained at the moment like a rope was at her throat and slowly being tugged. "He is leaving with your brother isn't he? Why fixate with worries?" Alucard had manifested through the wall and stood directly behind her.

She didn't answer but waited for Axel to board with her brother and to drive out of the Hellsing gates.

Alucard didn't like her hesitation to answer but didn't press for an answer instead he opted for a more passive act.

When she was satisfied at having seen them safely through Evangeline turned to face her shadow. "I can't help it, if something happens to him, he will be mourned and very much missed." He tried to approach her but she wasn't having any of it, she shied away from his touch and sat down at her desk to review the new set of documents given to her by the Queen.

While he clenched his fists with silent frustration, only evident by the shine of his blood-hued eyes.

* * *

 _ **Year: January 1930**_

A colorful envelope reached her desk. Upon opening the canvas, it had written the time and direction of a gala on the outskirts of London. "An invitation to spend all night talking about God-knows what, what a waste of time." She threw the card aside only to have it caught by her mysterious companion.

"So the answer is no." Alucard eyed the request, it was to be a grand event. The gala was taking place in a residence much like the Hellsing mansion and if they were inviting Evangeline no doubt the hierarchy she belonged to would also be there.

"No, besides, I have to keep vigilant for them..." There were still days were she was not well rested due to stress of staying awake. She knew the mysterious clan of the Vampiress' was out there, with Varrick and they were hungry for revenge on Alucard and thus her, for what reason, she still didn't know.

She sighed and continued looking through her correspondence and came across a blank envelope with a seal crest she knew all too well, it made her shiver. Removing the royal seal she came across a petition from the royal Inspector. His words rung with urgency and she sighed.

"Axel, says I need to go to this celebration. Something suspicious or other..." _They had decided to strike once again…And Axel wanted to see her again._

"Then we must go." He handed her the invitation. "I want this over, I want you to be able to live your life the way you please." His hand brushed the side of her rosy cheek.

"I don't know if that would be possible." Her eyes settled on her signature rapier that lay at the foot of her desk.

"You said you wanted a peaceful life where you could raise Walter. This could be the lead that will inevitably end this terrible predicament." He took hold of her face with gentle care, he wanted her to understand that they would conquer this like they had most any obstacle they had come across.

"Again more optimistic than I." She smiled slightly, her hands moved over his cool touch, asking him to remove his hands, his attention to her made it harder to concentrate. "Alright, I know he wouldn't call if he wasn't absolutely sure because a fool he is not. A professional with an understanding, he knows what's at stake if the slightest error occurs." The lives of many were always in peril, these vampires took sick pleasure in harming everyone who was close enough to get their fangs and claws on. She would always rally to side with the innocent and this would be no exception.

* * *

"She truly knows how to plan a celebration." The entire street leading up to Madame Ingram's mansion was lit vividly, a warm orange glow welcoming all those who decided to join.

As Evangeline's automobile reached the entrance and soon after came to a halt she hesitated in her exit. What looked like hundreds of people were there, all of whom were dressed in intricate attires: all were aristocracy.

All she could hope was that she could complete her mission without losing anyone, she felt many malignant auras in the vicinity.

Taking one last deep breath she knocked on the window and her driver helped her out. Pulling the skirt of her red dress enough not to trip on the edge of the vehicle door, she stepped out. Margaret had suggested the bold color of roses considering the attention it might bring her and because an elegant garb was to be worn by a lady such as her.

Evangeline paid no immediate heed to the turning eyes and proceeded full of poise, up a plight of stairs. The stairway felt like an almost endless ordeal but as she reached the top she was met with an immaculate fountain and the chattering of many.

She continued to walk ahead letting her senses guide her but her concentration and wandering eyes halted with greetings, smiles of people who knew of her and much to her dismay she didn't know any of them. Her occupation was demanding, it had left little - to no time to deal with others and the sensation of being surrounded by so many threatened to drain her, she quickly scurried to the far end of the main entrance garden and took a seat at a remote bench just behind some floral bushes.

Again she lets her senses take over, trying to identify the threats and she comes to the conclusion that there were three vampires in the area. One aura, which she had already encountered before…

"Lady Hellsing?" A soft voice called to her.

"Mr. Beresford." She stood up to face him.

He tried to remain focused on the ordeal at hand but she was proving to be quite the beautiful distraction. Not only that, the absence of seeing her everyday had proven to further enrage the beating of his heart. He cleared his throat to mask his hindrance, "you sense something." Judging by her lack of enthusiasm and slow reaction, she was no doubt studying their terrain that, or much to his dismay she wasn't happy to see him.

"You are right, there's something sinister going on. I feel many of them and one aura in particular disturbs me." Her eyes began to search.

From where they were, not many people surrounded them and he needed her to identify the enemy for him and they could only do that in a crowd. "Follow me." He opened his arm to her, she took it comfortably and they walked together. Evangeline was guiding, tugging him forward wherever her sense took them but Axel halted her to signal someone of interest. "The reason I called you was because of him." He neared her ear and whispered the details of his appearance as pointing him out could lead to their discovery.

Wearing black and white formal attire stood a man in his mid-forties, at a glance she didn't recognize him but the air he emitted was of the one she sought. Her grip on Axel's arm tightened as she neared his ear but didn't take her eyes of the man. "That butler is Varrick in disguise."

Axel discreetly looked up and stared longer, he looked nothing like his cousin, "are you sure?" She affirmed and quickly elaborated that certain vampires could change appearance and even gender depending on their abilities.

"His cynicism is unmistakable." She refrained from glaring but it was proving difficult. She tore her gaze from him and made sure to hold eye contact with the inspector. "You need to be very careful, he's extremely unpredictable. I'm sure he's under some orders and hopefully we have time." She didn't want to have to face him in the middle of this festivity with all these people around, casualties were a given if things escalated in that direction.

He smiled at her concern but didn't understand what she meant with the second half of the comment. "I'll ask what that's about later but I trust you. I need to keep an eye on the area too." He slipped his arm out of hers but she held onto him.

"You can't do that by yourself, I'll have-"

"Don't please," It stung him to know that she believed he needed help and from her vampire but he would put the matter aside. She had willingly come here to help him, acting as if nothing had left them crossed at each other, he could – would put his jealousy away. "For now I'll do my job and you'll do the following. You need to infiltrate yourself into the manor." There was no way they could get the job done if they were working from the outside.

The breath she held was let out in a scoff. "I appreciate the vote of confidence but socializing isn't my forte especially if it isn't with people I already know." If it was about business then there was no issue but conversations about endless nothings was hard to keep up.

"It might be but you – yourself are a conversation starter." He had refrained from complimenting her fearing that she would reject his flattery but he would find time later to tell her how he felt when he saw her under the lights in such a befitting gown.

He smiled at her and the proximity, now that she realized, it made her blush.

"Axel?" He took his gaze from her and walked away. In a moment he had disappeared into the cluster of guests.

"I know how to start a conversation but how do I proceed?" She mumbled to herself but her thoughts weren't alone.

 _"There's already so much talk about you from what I've heard, just walk up to her_ …" Alucard was upset at Axel's words but what he had said was true. Out of the bustling crowd he showed her Madame Ingram's whereabouts and of course Varrick was tailing her wherever she went.

Maneuvering her way through the ballroom, she made it. "Madame Ingram good evening what an illustrious gala you set up."

Ingram grabbed onto Evangeline's hand and pulled her out toward the hall where there were less people, the ruckus around didn't let her hear well and this is a conversation she wouldn't dare miss the details to.

"My word Lady Hellsing you flatter me!" Unruly blonde curls bopped out from her high hairdo as she turned to face Evangeline. Her cheeks were red perhaps not only due with the bustling ambiance and her green eyes smiled as well. "I was just about to find a pretext to come and snatch you away from Mr. Beresford but instead you come to me." Ingram clapped her hands together, her giddy behavior seemed adolescent to the young Huntress but she was relieved that the woman wasn't affected by the dark plans surrounding her.

"It seems I'm quite popular." Evangeline began to inquire but her gaze settled on the disguised Varrick. He kept a straight face and looked disinterested.

"You're such a persona!" Ingram upon returning to England and having countless acquaintances visit her there was one topic they favored: the peculiar daughter of Sir Hellsing. "Not only are you a _belle femme (beautiful lady)_ , the _envie (envy)_ of women but you're singular composure is the talk and near downfall of any man even of the most serious..." She bit her lip to stifle a laugh as she looked over Evangeline's shoulder, in response she turned around to see who she was looking at but didn't see anyone of interest to her.

Varrick leaned into Ingram's ear to speak but the Huntress could easily make out his words. "Madame, there are other guests to attend to." He turned to give Evangeline a glare which she ignored.

From what she picked up Ingram was just dying to converse with her but she wouldn't make it easy for her supposedly giving chase to something that didn't want to be caught makes its' capture so gratifying. "I'd love to continue speaking Madame-"

"Lourdes, please call me that, like we are _copains (friends)_." She grabbed Evangeline's hands and smiled. Her action caught the huntress off guard, _she seems lonely…_

"Well, I hope to be in town for a few days and-" She began to say when Ingram interrupted once again.

" _Magnifique_!" She clapped her hands together again, "if I may be so bold to offer you a room in my estate? I'm sure you'll be _agréable_ (comfortable) here better off than in a hotel." She turned back to the masked Varrick who was now having a hard time keeping his temper leveled.

"I'm sure Ms. Hellsing has an estate in the area." He hissed.

"In fact I don't," she retorted, "I would be honored to provide company and grand conversation if I stay." She offered another smile to ensure staying would be a delight.

"Splendid! Roland please have a room ready for Ms. Hellsing!" She patted the false butler on the shoulders and then her attention was once again on Evangeline. "Wonderful my dear, now I really must attend the others but we'll speak soon." Madame Ingram scurried to another circle of nobility to which she could delve in gossip to.

Evangeline turned back to Varrick and approached him unafraid. As she looked closer at him parts of his disguise had shed, he was looking more like himself. "You won't leave this house alive." He spat, his fingers clenched wanting to strike her.

"If I don't you better expect you're end to be here too." She countered. How she hated him, she swore to hunt him down and this was her chance.

The temptation of having her in arms reach; it was the perfect moment to strike even with all these people around, Varrick wanted her and in his grasp he would make her writhe. His hand reached out to grab her but he was quickly stopped by a crushing gloved hand.

The illumination in the room disappeared and there were several screams of panic but in the distraction of others no one would pay them mind. Alucard animated out of the darkness in front of Evangeline nearly breaking Varrick's arm to impeded his fatal action towards her. His ruby eyes a strong and deadly contrast to the darkness. "I won't do it here, I want to enjoy the suffering I'll make you feel for all the pain you have caused. I'll make sure there's nothing of you left to remember." It would have to suffice, the sensation of hearing his bones crackle in his grip.

Evangeline settled her hand over Alucard's arm, he knew that was enough for now and with the final warning made he vanished and the lights returned.

Varrick held his arm protectively and quickly excused himself, as he also noticed Lourdes Ingram staring over at them curiously. Evangeline knew he left in a hurry to consort with the other vampires about their plan of action but with Alucard's intervention she should be safer now to proceed, after all that wasn't just any threat.

People were finally resuming what they had been doing before the power outage, the gossip continued and Evangeline opted for a more secluded area after the ordeal but as she left the ballroom she bumped into the inspector.

"Is everything alright?" He had grown concerned that some fight had broken out after the strange and sudden outage of light so he went to search for Evangeline, hoping things were alright.

"Axel, I never knew gossip was so beneficial." She turned back to look at the people filling the room with color.

"I take it she invited you to stay?" She nodded, relief washing over them and she continued to walk the premise with Axel closely at her side and Alucard as her shadow.

The festivity had lasted well into the morning, the last people guided to their vehicles by butlers and maids. Evangeline asked to be taken to her room as soon as the final guests had left. Her eyes taking in any sign of sudden hostility but the darkness was still contained.

Her things had been brought into the room before her and with the bid of hospitality by the maid she was left alone. She had time to settle into her room, change into less conspicuous clothing and open the window for Axel to get through just as they had planned.

Three pebbles being thrown was the cue that he was finding his way up. She reached her hand over the balcony to help him up. He stepped through feeling odd to be in a room seemingly alone with her.

He only managed to thank her for helping before a knock to the door pronounced itself. She threw Axel under the bed and went to answer the door.

"Ms. Hellsing I pray the room is comfortable enough?" Ingram was carrying a silver tray with tea and treats. Her eyes wandered to the room but then she wander into it as well.

"It is, thank you Lourdes." Evangeline glanced at the hallway, no one was visibly there but she knew better, all eyes were on them.

"I'm surprised you're still up? To keep a beautiful complexion such as yours requires rest." The party had ended at early hours of the morning. Ingram expected to chat with Evangeline later in the day but upon hearing noises in her guests' room she stopped by.

"Truth be told I hardly sleep, I'm far too accustomed to the night." She took the tea from her host and tried to sound nonchalant about her state of being.

"May I inquire?" Ingram could see fatigue written on the young woman's face but it looked to be weariness caused by life's events than one full night of festivities.

"It has a sense of peace more so than during the day." Evangeline felt uncomfortable with Ingram's prying eyes not to mention she felt evasive of questions due to Axel's presence in the room.

"I see but, I have a hard time believing that." Ingram took a treat from her pile and observed the glazing design. She took a bite of the pastry looking sorry for it. " _Généralement (generally), a_ woman stays up when her mind is on her heart and its concerns." Her eyes were glistening, "I saw the way young Beresford was looking at you and the way you lingered as well." She sighed.

 _If Ingram only new that they were talking about her safety and not other things…_ "I assure you it's not like that at all." Evangeline couldn't help but feel flustered at the way people perceived her and Axel.

"If a woman pays no heed to a handsome man than there must be another man she fancies?" Evangeline was at a loss of words for once, her ability to speak was taken. "Unrequited _amour_ perhaps?" Ingram smiled as Evangeline cheeks dusted with hints of rose red.

"N-not at all Lourdes," She stated, this woman managed to shake her confidence, "I have much on my mind having to do with the affairs of my family." An image of her family came to mind and it was able to sooth her earlier agitation.

" _Juste (sure)_ , family is important but your heart is too. You only have one and youth doesn't last, don't waste away because of trivial things. Always make sure that the man who loves you, will do so forever wholeheartedly." A tear rolled down Lourdes' face, her green eyes threatening with more tears.

"Madame?" Evangeline grabbed her handkerchief and offered it to her which she took to wipe the singular tear.

"It's very easy to talk to you, much more so than a priest." She grabbed Evangeline's hands and patted them. "I'll take my leave _chère_ , sleep well." She took the tray and other dishes while Evangeline rose to open the door for her.

"Likewise." Evangeline watched her leave, her dark robe trailing after her. She turned around feeling saddened but her expression quickly changed as she saw Axel leaning against her bed with a solemn face.

No doubt the topic which Ingram had brought up had him intrigued and with her avoidance to answer had left him in a rather broody state of mind. She waited for him to speak but he said nothing instead he turned toward the window, looking at the scenery below.

"Axel," perhaps it wasn't the best time to speak to him about what happened but she felt again the need to explain, "I know what you're thinking-"

He hushed her, "no you don't, I told you I don't need an explanation. What I need is for you to tie you're rob, that gown is…" he let out a cough.

She gasped and quickly knotted her rob into place, after taking a deep breath Axel turned to face her.

She was looking at him and narrowed her eyes as their gazes met. "Do you know anything of her past?"

Before he was able to answer a dark shadow animated into the room. Alucard greeted Evangeline as chivalrous as he always was and all Axel received was a glower. "Something tells me that Varrick want's her specifically for a reason." Evangeline nodded at his comment, her thoughts trying to grasp a reason and something told her the reason lay in the past considering how Ingram spoke so forlornly about it.

Axel didn't turn his glare from Alucard as he spoke, "well she was a middle class French woman who married into English nobility, she had no children but her husband did enjoy the brothel life." He summarized her profile for them.

"What?!" Evangeline, eyes widened, "is it possible she's a…" She turned to look at Alucard.

"Virgin, yes why else would Varrick remain." Everything had become so clear now, "he means to persuade her, a woman scorned would make a powerful agent of chaos if persuaded correctly." The only question he had was why her, she must serve a specific purpose, not just another shell for battle.

"We must get her to leave now." Evangeline went to her bag and began to take out her weapons that were hidden between clothing.

"I don't understand, why is her state of being the key?" Axel approached her, he couldn't help but gawk at all the weapons she could fit into her luggage. It made the pistol given to him by the Royal Guard look like a joke.

"Virgins, are considered blank slates, the essence of purity. They are the only type of individuals who can be transformed into vampires." Alucard eyes settled for a moment on his master and Axel caught that.

Axel had promised to maintain a level head but the way the vampire had referred to those who were celibate just struck him as lustful but he knew the sentiment was only for her. Other angers began to crawl under his skin.

Evangeline had gathered her weapons and took her spare hunting clothe to change when Axel grabbed her by the arm. "Is that true?" _Oh how he wished the monster was jesting him._ The vampire had been a grand part of her life and was he in fact just staying near her to make an eventual meal out of her or worse…

Once again his hand wandered dangerously near his pistol, the sadistic vampire's eyes twinkled in delight but then a soft hand placed itself over his.

"Axel we have to hurry, there's no time for details." He removed her hand from hers and she went into the bathroom to change clothing, "I want you to get the personal out of here." She called out.

"Do you plan on challenging them this instant?" It was risky, she was not only dealing with Varrick but additional company who could be just as lethal.

"Of course," She came out wearing her dark attire, suitable for battle. "These things tend to end up this way regardless and I can't guarantee anyone's safety so I'd rather avoid having innocents on the premise while we're hunting." She began putting her weapons in their respective places: guns in holsters, daggers hidden in her boots among other lethal looking things.

"Under what excuse am I going to lead such a staff out?" No options came to his mind, he was far more distracted than he wished to be at the moment.

"A fire." Alucard said running his hand over the wall of the room. "I suggest you start it in the kitchen, the incident would prove itself to be an accident. They won't question you, they'll leave in panic." Axel wasn't supposed to be at the estate but what did it matter, in a state of crisis no one cares as long as lives are saved.

Axel soon left but not without warning her to be safe and again scowling past Alucard who responded with a sneer.

They waited for the distraction to come in to play but instead of smoke reaching their noses first, the surrounding air reeked of blood…

* * *

Yes the cliffhangers are back, and they are more ambiguous than ever.

For Ingram's dialogue I added the English translation in parenthesis but I didn't add more words, I didn't want it to become distracting but the idea and her accent are hopefully there when you read. :D

Oh Axel the aggravating situation I put you in, (poor thing...) Varrick keeps coming back and don't worry the secret of the clan is nearing daylight...

A big thanks to all of my reader, to those of you who favorite and follow, much appreciated. A special thanks to the reviews NightlyRowenTree, speedfanatic05 and Dragonmaster789 for your reviews on the previous chapter. I'd love to know what you're thinking so if you can leave a review!

Well, till next update! :D

- _roseimagine_


	21. Madame And Mad Man

I'm so happy to be posting this much sooner than I had planned, it's so great to finally find that writing rhythm again! Just a warning that this chapter is mostly M rated and most likely this story will be moved to the M section of fanfics but here is a warning prior to this happening.

Well then, this chapter takes place right after the last one and without further to add, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Madame and Mad Man**

* * *

 _Year: January, 1930_

"The cookhouse, to the left…" He jogged cautiously. The celebration had ended quite early in the morning, he expected to cross paths with someone but he had yet to have a run into anyone. _The household servants were very efficient,_ he thought as he opened the kitchen door slightly just to make sure no one would catch him off guard. He slipped in when he heard a soft sloshing noise, he unhooked his revolver from its pouch, ready and loaded. He traversed the main stoves area and just across the aisle the noise was far more prominent. A trail of red ooze became visible as he approached the corner and noticed a male body flailing weakly.

The male had several wounds – bite marks on his neck, "Damn!" Axel exclaimed, he looked around, this man needed professional help. He wanted to call for help, this was out of his hands but before he could rise the man lunged at him, his skin already a bruised color and fangs visible.

Axel kicked the ghoul off of him and retrieved his fallen gun and shot the creature several times. His instincts telling him to run and leave the room before something else went wrong. He figured their plan had been compromised and regrouping with Evangeline would be better.

The inspector reached for the door handle and pulled but, the door wouldn't give him passage. He was baffled but continued to pull with all his might. On his last attempt to break the door open, an invisible force thrust him back, leaving him in a state of confusion and pain. There was a rising sting on his arm and the scent of iron filling his nostrils.

He felt a freezing air around him and the source was a woman with ink colored curls and a twisted smile. She was floating above him but he was too winded to react, she jumped back and from his blurry vision he could see she was pouring a liquid over the kitchenette assets. "The fire you so desperately crave," The smell of an already prominent fire started consuming the mess hall. "My you look tasty and smell of fresh airs, a pity you will just join the ashes of this place."

The fire began and the room was quickly engulfed in a heated state. No longer winded and with gun firm in grip he warned her. "Keep away from me!"

She looked at the gun in his grip and weighed her options but his scent was so engulfing she would take her chances, besides he was no Hunter. "I'll only bite." She took several steps back, gaining momentum to pounce on him.

"Axel!" Her eyes widened with the horrific realization, "Alucard go!" He sped ahead of her through the door, vanishing before her eyes. Evangeline ran out of the room and whatever the commotion was it was just ahead of her, the smell of burnt wood becoming protrusive.

She knew Axel would be saved so she continued ahead to where Ingram's room would be. Turning the hallway two figures met her.

"My darling, I'm glad you changed." Varrick was pleased to see her again, he was wearing a smile that was innocent even though with one hand he held Lourdes Ingram by her throat and the other her waist. He was using her as a shield against the guns Evangeline had raised against him. Lourdes began to sob in his grip, he hushed her softly, whispering words that would supposedly sooth her.

"Let her go Varrick." Evangeline stated, her eyes searched for any possible option that would assist her in this ordeal.

"I'll do it if you come with me." He compromised. His grip suddenly fastening on the French woman, to rush the Huntress into a decision. Evangeline lowered her guns in response and took a step forward, at least she would fare better against Varrick.

"Ms. Hellsing no!" She struggled against his hold but as she did, Evangeline noticed a trickle of blood run down from Varrick's grasp on her neck.

"Quiet!" He snarled. "I've had enough of your indecisions Evangeline, is it her or you?!" He shook Ingram violently to get his point across, she took another step toward him with her guns nearly resting at her side.

"You along with countless others have always told me to choose one possibility or the other, everyone regardless has decided for me but-" Her gun was at a perfect angle to aim at his unprotected leg and she fired. "Both of us will live!" He tripped back growling and in the process he let go of the frightened Lourdes and as she reached for Evangeline, she sees a fresh bite mark on the woman's neck. Regardless she grabbed Lourdes and positioned her behind, she was determined to shield her from Varrick.

Varrick had only been immobilized for a moment and he had regenerated quickly, already taking an offensive stance before her. The Huntress stayed ready, this time Varrick wouldn't win but just as she raised her guns to begin her assault a force began to tug at her heels.

"Not today…" A voice warned. Varrick stood down as if he could hear the voice also. She felt herself slipping through the floor, with one final tug she fell into darkness. Lourdes' pained cry was the last thing she heard.

She landed brusquely on the wet ground but it wasn't enough to immobilize her. She quickly rose to her feet searching through the vast dark space. The only thing this surrounding had provided was an icy ambiance which was freezing her lungs and slowing her down as she tried to advance.

Her vision bleak and the sound of splashing continued, "does blood bother you? How about bodies?" A voice called out. A light from above presented itself and as Evangeline took a look around she was mortified with what she saw.

The bodies of her loved ones, those already lost were spread across the floor in a river of blood. There was a scream tearing through her chest but she had to suppress it. _This isn't real…_ It was an illusion because her senses told her that much.

"Show yourself monster." Evangeline demanded, she averted her gaze from the floor and walked on searching for the mastermind.

A laugh echoed and then a woman materialized from the blood soaked ground to look down on Evangeline. "The famed Huntress we formally meet." Her dark hood was pulled back, a pale woman with dangerous ruby eyes looked at her with an expression of both hatred and pleasure.

She didn't raise her weapon in reaction because her voice struck her as familiar. "Are you that afraid of death? You should have dealt for a life far from this one you carry, a farmer's wife perhaps…" The Vampiress took a few steps that brought her right in front of Evangeline, nearly sharing the same breath.

The Huntress looked at her with tearful eyes, she recognized the voice. It belonged to the Vampiress who had mocked her and most grave of all, the one who had decided to end her mother's life. "You killed my mother and were the cause of countless deaths."

"Yes I take full credit for it, you deserve this pain and much more for siding with that beast you dubbed Alucard." The Vampiress' eyes began to swell with tears of her own but they ran red. She had only ever seen Alucard cry this way, w _hy was she this miserable?_ Those tears fell with such profound misery, the young Huntress couldn't look away and her curiosity grew.

"Why are you so against him?" But, in a fraction of a second her curiosity became dread, a darkness had coiled around her body without her noticing. She had been entranced in a sudden pity that she felt for the nightwalker before her but, it must have been manipulation on the monsters' behalf.

"I'm sure you must be aware of the things he did long before you were born." Her face contorted with the deepest hatred and Evangeline cursed herself for not seeing through her obvious deception. Evangeline tried to reach for her weapon but as she did the darkness constricted her, causing the slightest movement, even speaking to become painful.

"Everyone was just a food source to him." The Vampiress' uncontrollable laughter of anxiety ripped through the estranged place they were in. "What did he care, about a woman named Andreea that was to be married the following day? He drunk her nearly dry and left!" She approached Evangeline who was almost completely immobilized. "What you don't know is that you shall be next." The ghostly limbs released Evangeline slightly, one arm of darkness pulled on the blonde woman's neck exposing it to the Vampiress. Andreea traced a fingernail over Evangeline's neck flesh, she was envious that the young woman had no marks on her skin unlike her.

"None of that justifies what you've done!" Evangeline squirmed out of Andreea's obscure clutches and she fell back on the ground. Evangeline reached for her gun and aimed ahead but she didn't see the pale woman, she looked around for her but the surrounding was just too pitch-black.

"Still unconvinced I see," Andreea's voice echoed.

"Where am I?" Her surrounding's had changed, she was looking upon a woman who resembled Andreea getting ready for bed, a smile of complete bliss playing on her lips. The woman reached for her candle but another hand took it before she did. An raven haired man had pounced on her and covered her mouth preventing her from yelling. Her muffled voice begged for help but the monster didn't let go.

He turned to look at Evangeline and froze her into place, that beast was her Alucard. He didn't take care of his appearance, his clothes blood stained and sharp teeth molded into a sadistic grin. Andreea beneath him struggled as he found her struggle humorous.

Evangeline could no longer look as the scream of Andreea filled the place, the Huntress covered her ears and looked away but then once again there was a strong grip around her. "Oh this is very real, that is I on the night I was disgraced, damned, take your pick." Evangeline refused to look as the screams became far more pained, this was beyond words. "Look, this could be you!" Something sharp pulled back her eye lids and she was forced to see the act move somewhere that only nightmares went. "Not all of us picked him willingly, look girl!" Andreea's words were soon drowned out by moans and groans. He was a complete beast taking advantage of every inch of her.

"Stop it!" The moaning continued being the only thing she could hear. Andreea made her see every last minute of the heinous act, up until the Lord of shadows left the blood soaked bed and the woman nearly in pieces.

The memory was over and Evangeline was released by the Vampiress, she landed on her knees and her reaction was stuck. "You are stronger than you look but no matter, my gift of foresight should finish persuading you." The space shifted once again but to a now familiar dwelling. Though, the picture was anything but pleasant, she saw herself impaled on a branch of a tree that was deep in the forest that resided near the Hellsing estate. "So much pain." The heartless vampire said with a hint of glee.

Evangeline ran to herself, "no." She commented, looking at herself in this state, it was as if she could feel the wound burning her. She tried touching her image but there was nothing she could do, the bleeding soon surpassed her white silk night gown and began to drip on the ground painting it.

"Yes, should you continue on this path this will be you're outcome." Evangeline was too distracted with the mirror of herself that she failed to sense the Vampiress sneaking behind her with a dagger of her own. "Trust me death surrounds him." There was no shadow Evangeline could see that would enable her to prevent this blow…at least that's how things seemed to the untrained eye.

No matter how deep in pain the Huntress had revealed herself to be she was never caught off guard.

"The things he did are unforgivable but I can't judge him." There was a weapon Evangeline had developed that required modified wires and her sturdiest gloves. She had the wires act as barrier behind her and she felt them tug at her fingers, she knew Andreea had tried to strike her down. She turned to face the pale woman: her hand was lifted with a knife raised high, enough to give a finishing blow. Now she was still much like a fly who was far beyond trapped in a spider's web. "What happened to you…I can't begin to comprehend how it must feel but, one thing I do know is that the way you sought justice was wrong. Hurting others in the process shall never be the way."

Andreea began to bleed as the wire cut into her, "you are just like him, I'm in pieces a second time…" She neared Evangeline, knowing her wounds would be too great she let them cut into her just to get her point across, to look into the eyes of the Huntress. "So be it… I, Andreea Coven leader have warned you." She accepted her fate and soon turned to dust.

The shadow covered room soon began to take its original form and from the looks of it, she had been dragged into the basement of the estate. Evangeline allowed herself to take a breather for just a second before another pressing thought took her over and got her legs to run upstairs; _how was everyone?_

She pushed through the cellar doors and it was absolute chaos. Her vision was blocked by the deep haze of smoke. It stung her lungs when she pressed ahead but as she did the fire consuming the house had made its presence.

There wasn't much time to think as she could pass out from the inhalation of smog, she tried retracing her steps from before she was kidnapped. That's when she noticed a shaking figure leaning against the walls of the foyer.

The figure turned around sensing her, "help me." She slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"Lourdes?" Evangeline ran to her and tried to move her but she was resilient, not even wanting to be touched which was a contradictory statement of what she had just asked. Evangeline noticed the fire began to creep up on them. "Lourdes we have to leave!"

"I can hear him, I don't want to." She grabbed onto Evangeline's coat, her red eyes showing utter fear. The newborn Vampiress, let go of the Huntress and held herself as she began to emit an ear piercing scream. "I don't want to be this!"

"I could take care of you." Evangeline tried to comfort, the fire was getting closer and soon there would be no chance of a clean escape for either of them.

"He wouldn't want me like this, kill me please." The distraught woman eyed the weapon hanging from Evangeline's belt. She noticed the woman had a reason to live, although that someone sounded severe, she tried to reason with her anyways.

"Lourdes we can help you, I can-" Alucard could provide some sort of guidance or she could hide her in the cellar.

"No!" She hissed, "Stop this please, it burns! His voice, his hatred! Stop it!" It had been her butler – Varrick who had convert her into a monster; his voice ordered and she was bound to carry out his will. She was desperate but Evangeline refused the outcome though, as the seconds ticked by the other routes began to vanish.

The flames were consuming the walls around them, the art on the wall melting at the touch of the heat and Madame Ingram refused to move. Time was up and _again they take an innocent from her_ , "please Evangeline." Lourdes was struggling against the voice that laid claim to her. It struck Evangeline as unbelievable and unfair that a woman so full of life moments ago was suddenly begging for death, a sentence of death the young Huntress had to carry out.

"It will only hurt for a moment." Lourdes shuddered and the painful crimson tears began to fall. Evangeline kept a straight face and locked her gaze with Ingram as she introduced the sword straight through her heart. "I'm sorry, I failed to protect you and countless others. Rest now." Lourdes convulsed and blood began to trail from her chest now as Evangeline pulled the sword out. She grabbed Ingram's now lifeless body and rested it on the floor gently as a sign of farewell.

Evangeline tore her gaze from the now lifeless body of the once kind woman, she didn't want to leave her body but there was no time so with a heavy heart she sprinted down the hallway to find Axel and, or Alucard.

The flames were becoming unbearable, on her way she opened every door making sure no one was inside. On her quest to find an exit, she ran by the kitchen but she came to a stop and returned when she noticed the door was blocked from her end and as she approached it she heard a light thud coming from the other side.

"…In here…anyone please…" A raspy voiced pleaded in near whisper.

"Get back I'm going to break in!" The doors had been hammered shut, long planks of wood spread across the door and no way she would be able to pry it open with her hands. She took out her fire arm and shot through the wood and once there were enough holes she kicked the door down.

She coughed into her sleeve, the air surrounding was thin and so much smoke was surrounding the area but in all that haze she noticed a figure slumped on the floor.

Axel was doused in water, he looked as if he was able to contain the fire in the kitchen but it hadn't stopped it from spreading to the rest of the house. His expression was so relieved, Evangeline dove to grab him as they couldn't dwell in this ambient any longer. He swung his arm over her shoulder for support and she paced them out of there, "this was all a trap. I'm sorry I compromised this." His voice was hoarse and he kept his eyes low.

"Let's just make sure we're all out of here." She needed to get him out but on their way they checked if anyone was still in their rooms.

When they reached the exit they were met by almost the entire staff, they were crowded by help immediately. Evangeline took off her coat and placed it on Axel, the air was freezing even though the mansion was burning down. "Stay here with them, I know **they're** still here." She slid one of her guns discreetly to him and headed off into the furthermost edge of the garden where she could sense Alucard and Varrick were.

Hidden behind the maze garden and tall robust trees was a deadly fight going underway. Alucard and Varrick were within reach yet they were out of each other's clutches. "The same thing will happen to you Alucard, she'll just move onto that idealistic fool Axel and you'll be forgotten." Varrick sent a dark wave of tentacles toward Alucard but he dodged them sending a barrage of silver bullets in return.

Though Varrick was ready and set up a defensive wall with his shadow powers. "Join me, I'm willing to share when I'm not in the mood." His lust for her had driven Varrick mad and the true obscure, beast-like nature that dwelled within Alucard was stirring. He had gone out of his way not to get so riled up while fighting Varrick, Evangeline had asked him to deal with things with the utmost care and secret but everything had a limit. True they were close to the estate and they could be overheard with what he was about to unleash but he was furious, he was beyond caring. One thought in mind: it was time to annihilate Varrick.

"Alucard out of the way!" Her voice called out, he stopped the attack and moved out of her way as she speeded toward the vampire unafraid. A faint, glistening string caught his eyes and his opponent was immobilized. "Now Varrick, what were you trying to achieve?" Evangeline had him tied up with the same wires she used to defeat his master and she knew he could sense her blood still clinging to her wires.

His eyes widened for a moment, "so you did kill Andreea, well that's our heart you took." He didn't seem to care that she was dead but perhaps he was feigning disinterest.

"Why go through all of this? Who were you trying to get to?" He looked at her and barred his sharp teeth at her, "answer damn it!" She huffed and pulled on the wires, it was enough to cut through some of his skin but far from being hurt he seemed amused with how distressed she was getting.

"You obviously." He looked toward Alucard who knew would always get provoked when she was mentioned. He had been so close to getting him to release his power but he had underestimated Evangeline's capabilities again, for still being human she was very resilient.

"Not just me, you monster-"

His cackle interrupted her, "I'm not the only monster here. I'm sure she showed you." He nodded toward Alucard, who had enough of this. In a flash he had gone from being at her side to gripping Varrick's neck with his bare hands, there gazes full of equal disdain for one another. He furrowed his expression and Varrick simply laughed again, they were having some inner conversation they didn't want Evangeline to hear.

"I'll find the answers myself." She said pulling on the near invisible strands, she was in charge of this conversation and didn't take lightly to being left behind.

"In due time…" Varrick peered from over Alucard's shoulder to look at her. She was about to take one final tug on the wires but Alucard ripped his head clean off his shoulders. As he did, instead of turning to ash Varrick's body and head melted into a pile of simmering blood. "What?" Evangeline exclaimed, his blood had managed to melt through her wires and her new weapon was no more.

"It wasn't him, he's stronger than before." The head of the creature had melted through Alucard's glove and onto his skin but he soon healed.

"What are you saying, this wasn't Varrick?" When killed he was supposed to turn to dust but, _then how_?

He grinned but Evangeline knew it was his way of showing how irked he was with the outcome. "It was a projection of himself made of flesh and bones from his victims and concentrating his shadow powers. He can't possibly be channeling this from far, he must be close." He was about to begin his hunt when she grabbed onto the end of his coat.

"I would ask you to pursue but, I feel like that's what he wants and I'd rather finish dealing with what happened in the estate tonight while you guard the area." She let go and took a few steps back.

"Evangeline?" She dodged his gaze. He had changed for a fraction of a second, he wasn't who she had been with this entire time, his obscure nature had been released and she just couldn't deal with him, with the way she was feeling.

So again she rejected his touch and turned to walk back. "For once just do as I order, we'll discuss things back at the manor…" Her voice expressed that what she said was final and he would respect it but he knew the conversation they would have back at the mansion would be serious and he could possibly lose her for good.

She made her way back and noticed that the fire had been handled considerably by the fire brigade but the lavish house had suffered damage. She made sure the staff was accounted for, Axel mentioned quietly what had happened in the kitchen and that answered the question of one of the missing members.

Even if it wasn't her duty, she made sure all of them had a place to stay for the night, managing to rent rooms and provide travel for the personal as she felt a great deal of responsibility for them.

The sun had begun to rise as everything was accounted for and when she saw that nothing else could be done she left with Axel.

The drive was silent, she had a lot on her mind but Axel felt that the quietness was too dreary and it wasn't right for her to confine her worries.

"This won't be my favorite report to see come to life on a page." He began to say, not sure exactly where he wanted to go with this conversation it was best to start with how she was feeling, "Ms. Hell-"

"Evangeline is fine. I'm glad you're alright." She interrupted catching onto his intent of cheering her up.

She just voiced her concern for him again, not to mention she had just once again given him permission to be on first name terms with her. He nodded in appreciation, "even within the confinements of that room I kept hoping you were fairing far better than I."

"Just barley and afterwards, well…" She had defeated the leader yet the loss of Ingram felt like a monumental failure and on top of that she didn't know why this had happened, why Lourdes was special to them because knowing the monsters she fought, they always had more than one motive when they acted.

Not being able to say the rest of her phrase gave Axel a view into her thoughts. He knew she was demanding but there really was only so much she could do. He didn't want to test his luck with her further but he rested his hand on top of hers. "We all need rest now, things will get better I'm sure." She didn't shutter or move away from his touch. This was an indicator that he had a chance, things could only get better between them and better yet Alucard hadn't showed up during this to shadow her but he couldn't exactly be angry with the vampire that had saved his life. The vampiress had been ready to tear him to shreds but Alucard did it to her before she could do it to him but he still left him in the kitchen while he was fainted, no doubt a more pressing matter had presented itself. More like in Alucard's life anything was more important than his rival.

The rest of the ride truly was still, Axel nodding in and out of sleep while she was still lost in thoughts.

They dropped off Axel in a nearby inn on the way to the Hellsing estate as he didn't want to impose on their hospitality.

"I'll inform you if anything comes up." He would have to go back to the crime scene later that day to make sure no one had truly seen the vampires and that the case would be seen as an accident. He didn't like the idea of covering up this attack as a simple misfortune all for the sake of peace but he had to follow orders. He would protect Evangeline from the harsh judgment she might receive.

Evangeline nodded his way as he offered a small smile of comfort and then she was on her way.

When she arrived, it was nearing the time of the day that the servants began their daily duties. She entered her home and all was calm. She hesitated near the entrance to the library but didn't wish to speak to him just yet. Her sluggish steps made the walk upstairs longer than it needed to be.

Evangeline had never been happier to see her room, if only for a moment she could forget all she saw. Entering her room she saw the familiar sight of Walter curled under the covers of her bed, holding onto one of her riding gloves, wanting to feel her hand in his. Yet, there was an unfamiliar sight, her vampire seated at her rest chair.

"We must speak." He rose and gave a light bow to her. Clearly he knew she tried to avoid him before but he wouldn't let her do it a second time.

She passed by him, throwing her coat on the floor and turning toward the window. "She showed me something," she really didn't know how to begin this dialogue, "I had read what you were like in my grandfather's journal..." Her whisper trailed off into silence and her gaze turned back to Walter.

"You said it yourself: what I was like." He argued. "Does it matter to you what I once was, when I'm no longer like that. Wasn't I absolved?" She had performed a ritual and said that he was forgiven and that they were bound to share the same fate.

"There are things that can't be erased." Yes he wasn't that kind of monster Andreea had showed her but he had been like that, it was no mere illusion, it had happened.

"You accuse me of never speaking about myself because I know you'll be frightened away." His past was not for the faint of heart. "You live with death at your door and I will not flood you with more stories of the same nature especially when I caused it." He would not deny what he once was, he had done it to survive and to protect his existence but soon that very eternal existence had no purpose until Mina and then she had come across him.

"What is it that you want with me? Don't say it's to protect me because that's when I was naïve but now," It was hard to keep her voice low as to not wake Walter up but in doing so she wasn't able to express through her tone exactly how she felt. She found that tears of frustration began to flood her eyes.

"You are still naïve if you didn't realize." He countered, she knew what he felt but she didn't want to recognize it.

"One day it won't be enough for you – you'll force..." More than say what she thought, she was narrating the events she saw take place with Andreea.

"What you are inferring to will never happen." He would give her that choice, "I won't make the same mistakes with you, haven't I demonstrated that much?" She wasn't being reasonable with him again, "you're letting these thoughts seed into you when you know the truth." These vampires just wanted to divide them, if she drove him away it would be fatal.

"I know you would never harm me deliberately and I trust you but, not with my love." She stated. At some point she had fallen in love with him but there will still be things that she couldn't overlook, she could try but her judgment, the Hellsing name didn't permit it.

"Is it Axel, is that who-" He couldn't bear to lose her to a mortal, especially someone so inadequate but he knew she was more complex, she wouldn't just give herself into an infatuation.

"No." Saying this word hurt, "I just want peace, someone who could bring me that." She wanted someone who could warm her, like the sun caressing a frosted landscape, permitting the flowers to bloom.

"Didn't a little girl once wait for me in the gardens of her estate just to spend a quiet night of company and conversation? It was of great importance to her to see her yearly visitor." He was fiddling with something in his hand.

"Alucard-" He didn't let her speak. He moved closer to her, taking her hand.

"Did she not feel at peace with me?" It was obvious she needed time to think and that was understandable as a mortal, decisions are everything, one false step was all it took to derail happiness but with him she would never need to watch her step. "I have years, decades and centuries to ponder things. You do not." She felt him drop something onto her hand, "I'll wake when you need me." He fazed out of view leaving her with memories of the past.

She looked at her hand and noticed the necklace he first gave her, _Pur Inima_ "Pure hearted…" She felt unworthy of wearing it. She put it near her bedside and changed into her sleeping garments and curled into bed all the while she remembered the Vlad from her past; in his gentle arms he had cradled her. That was the Vampire she knew, one who served her and was loyal. Somewhere in those pleasant thoughts she was able to conceive sleep.

She turned in her bed hearing a voice shouting through the halls, "where is she?!" It was a man's voice but her senses were still clouded by sleep and she was unable to identify it. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Walter sitting up and looking towards the door. He got out of bed and headed toward the door.

"Don't hide!" The male voice screamed, she also heard Margaret pleading with the man. She jumped out of bed and got to the door before Walter was able to open it. She told him to stay behind her as she opened the door, she only needed a crack to see.

"Valen?" He was holding his sword at his side and his gun in his dominant hand.

Margaret, was still in her nightwear and she tried to plead with the man but he pushed her aside brusquely, "out of my way! Hellsing where are you!" She was about to step out, whatever his problem was he had no right to treat anyone this way let alone shout in her household.

Walter gave the door a tug, making it creak and Valen turned around gun raised, "there you are!" She pulled Walter back and shut the door. A gunshot was heard outside, she locked the door before he could charge inside but the door could only handle so much. "You can't hide in there forever!" Valen began to kick it with all his might.

"Mama?!" Walter began to wail as the door swayed back and forth with each kick.

There was no escape and she didn't understand what had possessed him into such a violent state. The answer could wait, she needed to get her son out. She had some rope in her room and the best way out was the balcony, she tied a firm knot and told Walter to hold on. The last object she grabbed was her sword, the only weapon she kept in her room.

She swallowed her fear and went over the balcony with Walter holding on tightly to her. She wore her gloves to ease the tension as she slid down. Evangeline was halfway down when she heard a breaking noise. Steps approached and when she saw him peer down the balcony at them, she automatically reached for her sword and sliced the rope so he couldn't follow. Evangeline was able to land on her feet but the harsh landing did sting her bones.

Valen growled and that's when she heard the clicking of his gun; she held Walter to her chest, covering his eyes with her gloved hand and began to run in a zigzag formation. There were only three things she could hear: Walter's frantic cry, her pulse beating in her ears and the gunshots aimed at her. She could feel the bullets at her heels.

She reached the front gate but she could see Valen coming for her. She was breathing heavily and noticed that many of the guards were laying in a pool of their own blood. There was no choice she had to keep running, carrying her child didn't permit her to carry many weapons but at least a handgun would do aside from her rapier.

"You let them kill her!" Valen screamed angrily behind her, she kept running but the realization of who he spoke of was almost enough to paralyze her sprint. _Lourdes_ she mouthed and that's the severe man she thought of in her last moments. She was breathless and she understood everything.

* * *

 **So this chapter has a lot to take in, fight scenes around each corner and conflict always.**

So this chapter focuses partly on Alucard's past and as we saw he was no saint and according to Evangeline, she always ends up feeling guilty after an argument. Not to mention this chapter has some things allusive to Eva's past and even I got a little nostalgic I must admit since this story will tur 2 years old this October. How time flies...

Valen lost his marbles here at the end. More on that in the next chapter.

Just a friendly reminder that I still have a fun Hellsing poll on my profile page as I've gotten some vocal readers expressing who their favorite contender for Evangeline is. Results are visible so vote for your favorite!

Anyways, thank you, thank you thank you (can't say this enough)! To all my reader: to those of you who favorite, follow and review (Dragonmaster789 and NightlyRowenTree) these grateful words are for all of you readers!

I'd love to know what you're thinking so if you can leave a review!

Well, till next update! :D

- _roseimagine_


	22. Repercussions

Sorry this update took much longer than usual.

That being said, I'll let you readers jump right into it! Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Repercussions**

* * *

 _Year: January, 1930_

* * *

There was only one way to avoid Valen, a place that would buy her time and that was Wingates forest. As much as she didn't want to cross the gates and seek refuge in that area she had to. The wind was picking up, blowing – pulling at her body and clothing. She held onto Walter tightly, he was shivering perhaps now due to the cold more than fear.

She looked back and Valen was gaining on her, trying her best not to give into the panic screaming in her mind she crossed the gate and immersed herself into the woods. It was hard to find a place to hide, the trees had been stripped of their decorative leaves, the trunks giving a ghastly air as she pushed on.

Finally settling on a place deep enough inside, where the trunks were interlaced and blocked off the wind and sight, she settled Walter in. "Mama?" He questioned with eyes full of tears and a word wrapped with so much anxiety, he didn't understand why she was placing him here. She could not risk being caught by Valen with Walter in arms, she would never forgive herself if something happened to him, _not ever._

She took off her robe and placed it around him, "I'll be right back so stay here, I promise I won't be long." She smiled softly but he grabbed onto her hand and pulled on it. He was so frightened, he knew something was very wrong even if she acted otherwise.

"No go please." He murmured.

"Hellsing face me!" She heard Valen nearing them, Walter turned his head trying to see where the anger-filled voice came from but she took hold of his cheek and made him look at her as she stroked him. Although she also hid the urge to turn and look around to see exactly where Valen was. She had to leave now or then they would both be caught.

"You have to stay here and be quiet." She wrapped the coat onto him tighter. With a pain rising in her heart she slipped her hand out of his, "be strong while I'm gone my little gentleman." And with that she turned around and ran the other way making sure Valen saw her scurrying the other way.

"You let them kill her!" Valen lifted his gun and shot but the trees were so close together that the bullet hit a trunk. It would be too difficult to shoot her down so he had one option and that was to pursue, to get up close and personal. Besides he was almost out of bullets, it would be a waste to use them unless he had a clear shot, currently he had a higher possibility of winning by using his sword. He continued to give chase, cutting down any thin branch that dared cross his way.

She had managed to put some distance between them, she had reached a meadow which was nothing but dirt mixed with residue from snow from a day ago it seemed. It was a dangerous area to find herself in but it could also play into her advantage. She could hear Valen still struggling behind, fighting with branches and other dried up plants, she could find refuge on the other side of the forest and stop him from a distance. She looked at the pistol she carried, it only had two bullets, two that she had better make count.

"And then you hid the evidence and burned down the estate, I couldn't even recognize her ashes from the burned down wood!" He made it into the clearing yelling fiercely, she was hiding on the other end but she could see his coat had received some scratches and his hair was in disarray.

She watched him cautiously walk around. "Lourdes is dead, yes it is my fault that I couldn't protect her but in no moment did I hide the evidence. The vampires were ready for us! They caused the fire and they wanted much more than her life-" She tried to reason.

"Lies!" He growled, still searching for her.

"No Valen, you're indignation and sorrow don't permit you to see the truth. Lay down your weapon please, stop this senseless act of violence." She readied her revolver and took the safety off. She didn't want to shoot him but the look he carried; he was beyond reason.

"Quiet sow!" Their gazes locked as he yelled. Evangeline was ready aiming at him, she fired and a moment later he felt a piercing force hit his leg making him kneel in the snow. He groaned but took out his own firearm and aimed at her, she quickly ducked behind the tree trunk.

Four shots came in her direction, each one crashing and eating away at her wooden shield. Bark exploded from the sides, she ducked and headed for another cover, something nipped her in the process.

"Still running I see!" Valen called out, but his voice was shaking.

"I'm faring better than you!" She let out a breath of her own; wincing she noticed her arm had been grazed by a bullet, a small amount of blood was making a trail down to her hand.

She peeked her head out and noticed Valen slowly but surely making his way toward her. Evangeline knew her next plan was risky but she had to try, she came out of view completely for a moment, just enough time for him to raise his weapon at her before she disappeared once again. In that moment she heard the clicking of his pistol but nothing else _, he was out of ammunition_.

This gave her enough liberty to fully come out of the shadows to deal with him. She walked out onto the snow covered meadow to face him and it further fueled his rage toward her. He had been limping but it was almost as if his fury cured him from ailment, he charged her.

Noticing this change in him, Evangeline raised her gun and with her final bullet aimed at his other knee. He faltered in his step but much to her surprise it didn't stop him. The snow had been already hard to walk on and running was a much bigger problem. She had no choice but to brace for his attack.

Swiping her sword up Evangeline parried his initial swipe. The power of the swing was enough to destabilize her posture and the snowed, uneven ground made her take a couple of steps back.

Evangeline had been trained to endure harsh weather, she would beat Valen but she had to be smart and cautious, a man or beast filled with this much unreason was bound to stop at nothing until his task was complete. She hoped she didn't have to kill him but if the situation led itself in that direction she had to make a choice.

"What's the matter Lady Hellsing having second thoughts about killing me?" He breathed heavily, his breath then turning to mist as he exhaled. "You don't seem to have remorse for killing my Lourdes." He accused and took a step in her direction.

In response she took several steps back, putting enough distance that if he tried anything she would see it. "I'm saddened by death especially the one she suffered but I didn't kill her." She would try to make him see one last time, "the vampires did this, can't you see? They were using her to get to you and then to the crown and you know what that would mean." The snow fall was becoming heavier, the gray clouds now taking over the sky.

He let out another breath, more pained. "I said to stop this deceit, you insult me!" He roared and lunged forward. She took a step back trying to avoid his swing but as she did, the placing of her foot was not surface snow, it was deeper. She was sucked in and once again parrying Valen's swing made her sink deeper.

He was using the last of his force, using both hands to get the edge of his rapier to reach her neck. He was maddened with grief and Evangeline using all her strength to keep the edge away. All her focus was in this moment but she heard a crunch noise making its way to them.

Walter was at the edge of the dried thicket looking at them and he began to run their way. "Don't!" she cried, her attention on Valen faltering, enabling his sword to move slightly closer. "No, stop!" She warned but Walter wasn't listening and she turned her attention back on the icy blade that was now very close.

"I will never stop, not until you cease to breathe!" He screamed. With one last show of force he was able to guide the blade to her neck, breaching it slightly.

"Leave my mommy!" Came Walter's shriek and he hit Valen in the knee with a rock, making him groan in pain and it managed to derail Valen's attention on Evangeline for a moment.

"Walter!" Evangeline screamed in horror and tried to reach her son but Valen was already swinging his sword at the toddler.

The sword hit something as Evangeline noticed new blood on the snow but as her shocked eyes moved up, someone new had joined the battle. Alucard was standing in the path of the rapier.

"What?!" Valen exclaimed. Alucard began to pull the sword out of his abdomen with his hands, although the huntress did not wait for anyone else to react. She regained her balance, picked up her sword and thrust forward stabbing Valen in the chest. He turned back to look at Evangeline, his expression dazed but he wasn't able to articulate any words, he fell over, with the blade still protruding from his chest.

Alucard swung his long coat away to reveal Walter sleeping - fainted on the ground. Evangeline crawled his way and picked him up, cradling him. Her eyes full of tears and he woke up in her hold, she squeezed him to her, not letting him look at Valen or any of the crimson tainting the ground. Alucard had been stabbed but his wound healed immediately.

The snowfall was becoming heavier and he placed his jacket on her. "Thank you." She mumbled, he nodded and gave her a bow but his attention was drawn to the people nearing them, he couldn't dwell with her any longer and quickly vanished.

"Eva!? Where are you?!" Erin's voice yelled in anguish, it echoed through the dried forest.

"Over here." She responded, her voice was raspy when she answered. She tried to get up but her legs refused to move and instead held the coat tighter around her and Walter who was nuzzled quietly against her.

Erin and two others soon reached her, their gazes settling first on Valen's body but yanked away seeing how Evangeline and Walter needed their help. Erin draped another blanket on them and tried to help Evangeline up but her body refused to move. He had no choice but to carry her out with Walter grabbing onto his coat, walking behind closely. The other two men stayed with Valen's body under Erin's orders not to touch anything.

Every servant was relieved to see Erin bring back Evangeline and Walter and quickly brought more blankets, food and warm drinks to bring their temperatures up.

Erin kept an eye on them the entire time, as they slowly regained their composure. "If I had only been here..."

She reached for his hand. "We're fine," she affirmed.

Her gaze then trailed to the top of the stairs, when she heard footsteps and noticed the family doctor descending. She looked at Erin but he shook his head, "father's fine." He smiled, "he wanted to protect you but in all the hassle he couldn't leave his room." Those words made her heart sink, no doubt in the heat of the moment her father had tried to defend her but his health wasn't what it used to be. She preferred it this way, as he still had the serum coursing through his body, something worse could have happened...

"You should go see him he wants to see you with his own eyes." She nodded and began to head up the stairs, with Walter clinging onto her and Margaret following close behind insisting she take a warm bath first.

* * *

After the bath, she visited her father who was lying in bed with heavy eyes but he soon recovered as he saw his daughter and Walter enter the room alive and well. She only managed to stay for a little while trying to ease him when he soon fell asleep, no doubt the sedatives prescribed by the doctor had finally taken effect or rather her father had let them soothe him to sleep.

She got up silently and left the room with her son in arms who seemed to also be sleepy himself. As she exited the room she was intercepted by her brother. She gestured him to stay quiet before he spoke. "I called Axel over, he's taking care of everything." Erin whispered.

She nodded in response but her expression was turned into an indefinite scowl. She walked past him to Walter's room but as soon as she settled him into bed, he began to cry not wanting her to leave his side. Erin called Arthur over to stay with him and that seemed to pacify the toddler.

They left the boys in the room and Erin continued to follow after his sister who was agitated as he knew she didn't want to talk about what happened this morning. He knew she was upset with herself, the initial shock melting over letting her truly see what had transpired. "Evangeline wait."

She had made it into the living room, the fireplace was burning and radiating much heat. "Do they know?" She turned to face him.

"It wasn't murder Evangeline, it was in self-defense of Walter - your son and yourself. There are witnesses, the whole household knows Valen was the one who initiated this aggravation. He would have killed you had you not reacted." He patted her head and scuffed her hair. "He'll be here in a few minutes." He smiled as her face was now of disdain towards him for messing up her hair but then she smiled lightly as that approach had managed to cheer her up a bit.

She went to a mirror and began to try and salvage what was left of her hairdo but it was all for not, she ended up undoing it leaving her hair down, letting her golden strands frame her face. Right after this ordeal, the doorbell wrung.

Margaret dashed to the door and opened it, letting Axel in and some of the snow. His gaze quickly met hers and he rushed to her, he hesitated slightly before putting his arms around her in an embrace. She put her arms around him too, feeling the need to be embraced and reassured yet there was still something missing from this. "Evangeline, I'm so glad you're safe. How's Walter?" He pulled away, the need to see her brilliant eyes, to see her alive and well would put him at ease.

"He's fine, quiet but Arthurs' been keeping him company when I can't." She led him back into the living room, they sat next to each other on the long couch. "What do you need my help with?" She noticed he was carrying some things with him.

"Well first, I need to give this back to its owner." He handed back her signature rapier. He had found it still striking Valen's icy body, he had retrieved it and cleaned it of the blood that had been covering its silver shine. She nodded with gratitude and rested it beside her.

"Anything else?" He was fidgeting with a lot of papers and his briefcase handle, it made her uneasy.

"For protocol, due to recent events, I have to write a proper report I need to talk with your domestics and you." He began to write some things down and then took out an envelope and handed it to her. "And when the report is written, her majesty wants to see you as soon as travel permits." She turned the envelope over and noticed the royal seal on the back, she eyed it worriedly but then she felt his warm hand on hers. "She's already been informed about what occurred here today and that letter is nothing you need fear."

"I see…" She looked at the letter and decided she'd rather look at it alone. "Axel I'd like for you to talk to the housekeepers first. I have things to see to before I can sit down and speak with you, we can do that when we are on our way." She excused herself and left him there only to follow her with his gaze. He sighed, feeling that the small leather box inside his coat pocket would have to wait there a while longer.

Evangeline made her way up the stairs not wanting to look back. She did make a quick stop on her way to her office to peek into Walter's room, where she found her son engrossed in a story Arthur was reading to him. She closed the door and ran to her office and as soon as she entered she locked the door.

She leaned against the door and slid down until she was seated. She was exhausted, the day had progressed and she hadn't had any time for herself or to be around someone she really wanted to. "Vlad…" She said mindlessly. Quickly she covered her lips but she had already called out to him and he was coming. The lights in the office turned on but they stayed in a dim orange hue.

He appeared before her, serious yet attentive. She looked at him pensively but then she rose. She didn't want to admit to herself that Axel's embrace had helped but it wasn't what she was looking for, what she needed. He did no sudden movements when she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in chest. "Hold me." She murmured soon after.

It was the acceptance of his touch and he did not refrain. Holding her with a near crushing grip to him, he smoothed his hand across her back until he felt her muscles relax and her breath take a steady pace.

No words were spoken throughout the lengthy embrace.

Slowly the arms she had woven around his back began to release him and he too let his arms drop leisurely from her. Taking a small step back, she took a moment to look at him. He was different than before, almost a complete serene aura and this gave her enough confidence to move on with her next action. She moved closer, bringing her lips to his cheek and placing a soft kiss of gratitude on his icy, smooth skin. "Thank you," she murmured. She felt the need to let him know how grateful she was, that even though they argued, he could push that aside and help her always.

As she pulled away slightly embarrassed, she felt his hand on her back and pull her back firmly toward him, not giving way for her to move away from him, he stole her lips ardently. Like never before he desired her but he had to control himself. She was still unsure as the disagreement they previously had and the events of today had left her in a fragile mood. He could not push for more he could only comfort.

She broke the kiss but didn't completely break his hold on her. "Alucard I can't-" She began to say.

"I know you still haven't forgotten about what happened before but I'm glad you let me hold you this way." He let go of her and took a step back and bowed, "I apologize for not coming to your aid sooner. I knew you wanted him to live and no way would I have let that happen with those thoughts crossing his mind. He hurt you and threatened Walter. He didn't deserve to live, you responded accordingly to the situation."

"He was wounded Alucard, his heart was broken. I understand but-" She was still frustrated by the fact that she did not anticipate what the situation might bring. She smoothed her hair back to try and take some of the tension away.

"You have said that to hurt innocent people, to bring them into a conflict to which they had no turn in would never be the answer." He grabbed her hand and guided her towards her seat. He lifted her chin and made her look at him, "that's why he died and like countless others have said, I too ask you not to blame yourself."

She sighed in response. It was hard to let it go but, there was no changing the past, she had to accept the outcome.

"Put this aside, focus on other things like the letter you so desperately wanted to open before you became distracted." She abided finally and took seat, reached for her letter opener, slicing the top of the pearl-colored envelope. Inside was a small note with delicate handwriting, reading:

 _Do not regret the decision you had to make, Valen had already decided to live out any repercussion that would have come out of his actions. That being said, there is an empty seat at the round table. It's time for you to be officially instated. The ceremony will take place as soon as you're able._

The queen's signature and seal was at the bottom. She kept staring at the note with disbelief. "This is..." She read the note over again and still she couldn't muster any words.

"One of the highest honors, something long overdo I might add. As you stand, you are just as dignified as any one of royal blood." He mused to himself. He had been a royal once in his lifetime and the way she carried herself made him think at times that she belonged to such a benevolent lineage. "A fine countess indeed."

"The things you say..." She lowered her head trying to hide a smile but her joy was present through her voice.

She had witnessed first hand what it was like to pertain to a table full of men who were full of prestige, men who had lived longer than her and viewed things differently. She would not let herself be carried down or mocked, she would stand as an equal and that was a fact.

She turned to look at Alucard who was standing across from her, doing his best not to hover over her. She broke into a smile, his favorite expression of hers: a smile full of determination.

* * *

Life is full of cause and effect. Evangeline's decision brought her the title of dame. The ceremony will be featured next chapter among other things.

Just a friendly reminder that I still have a fun Hellsing poll on my profile page as I've gotten some vocal readers expressing who their favorite contender for Evangeline is. Results are visible so vote for your favorite! The poll will be closed in a few days, so last chance to vote! :)

AND most importantly, I thank you readers for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate the support, I can't thank you who follow, favorite and review (Dragonmaster789, NightlyRowenTree, MegaAnime Fangirl and Bless You) enough! :)

I'd love to know what you're thinking so if you can leave a review!

Well, till next update! :D

- _roseimagine_


	23. Sir Hellsing

Again I try to update once a month but things in life get difficult. I apologize, I know I say this a lot.

I'll let you all jump into it, enjoy :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Sir Hellsing**

* * *

 _Year: January, 1930_

* * *

Axel had finished interviewing everyone in the household and was just making the final touches on the written report. He looked over the pages and placed them into his briefcase and proceeded to wait for Evangeline in the downstairs living room. He was expecting her to come and ask him if he was aware of what was penned in the note the Queen had directed to her; in these thoughts his hand reacted and began to reach for the leather box in his coat pocket.

Erin noticed his friend waiting in a lonesome state; catching him in this pensive mood, he walked over to keep him company for a while. Axel seemed too focused in his thoughts that he still hadn't realized Erin had taken a seat across from him. "You're always waiting for her I see." Erin decided to tease him.

Axel took his hand out of his pocket leisurely so he wouldn't arouse suspicion on behalf of Erin, hiding the fact that he was fidgeting with the leather box and thinking about Evangeline. "So it seems…" Axel played off his worries with a chuckle.

Erin got up and went to a cabinet where an assortment of alcohol was kept, he offered Axel a glass of wine and he looked all too happy to be offered a drink. Axel took a sip of the exquisite beverage and it tamed his nerves and stirred one of the questions that had been on his mind. He looked at his friend and he couldn't resist the urge to inquire, "What was your intent that night you invited me to supper those many years ago? Did you anticipate that I would be so taken with her?" He took another sip of the wine.

Erin didn't know how to answer, the invitation for dinner was to extend an amiable hand to a friend but at the end of the night Erin did perceive something between them. He kept a straight face but he was in fact pleased. "Are you upset about it?" While Axel was very stoic, Erin had never seen him this confused before, not even investigations managed to put him in this mood.

"No," a small smile reached his lips, "despite everything that's happened I've come to know she is – will forever be the woman I want at my side." Axel's smoothed his hair back with his hand, he was slightly embarrassed to confess the affections he held for his long-time friend's sister.

Erin leaned back and began to twirl the glass with little wine left inside. He knew his continued silence might make Axel nervous and that teasing him was proving hilarious. He felt the need to lighten the mood especially after the stressful morning, even if the fun was at Axel's expense.

"I'm glad that's how you feel about her." The proud blonde finally answered. _There was no one better for her_ , "I knew you both would get along if you just had the opportunity to speak to one another. For if it had been up to you, you two would have never met." Erin nudged him, "workaholic." He added.

Axel gave a shaky chuckle and he was in fact, very surprised by his words. "You know I have a younger brother, so I know what it's like to be the older sibling. Being protective, I thought if I ever had a sister my feelings would intensify, doting her and chasing away any foreign man who dare approach her." He looked at Erin curiously, "as her brother I thought that would be the position you would take with her suitors."

Erin nodded, "while what you say holds true, I know you, unlike Varrick." Erin had always perceived something in Varrick since they first met, something unstable and after the proposal to the events of now, his disdain grew further knowing he was the main culprit of Evangeline's worries. "Besides I felt it was time for Eva to meet someone else she could rely on, breath and speak easily too. Someone to protect her." He hadn't done a very good job with protecting his family, unable to be the Hellsing's next head of family weighed on him, and would always but Alma never reproached anything, instead she was always there, speaking words of reason and support.

Axel was even more surprised at the way Erin expressed himself and the vote of confidence he had placed in him. The inspectors expression became very serious, "I think you've got those thoughts crossed." Erin looked at him, his deep blue eyes confused. "She would be protecting me." They laughed together at the realization. Evangeline had a superior manage of weapons and combat, far more than both of them combined. "A master of defense, it's admirable and frightening." Most women of the time were instructed in the cares of the household and family but to see one so distinct to all the norms, it made his adoration for her grow.

"You see?!" Erin filled his glass with a little more wine, "you know what she's like, it says much about your ability to observe and listen." _He was an inspector after all._ "A fine quality for a husband."

"What!?" The little leather box in Axel's coat pocket seemed to way much more now and he nearly dropped his glass.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you rest your hand against your pocket every time you near my sister recently." His gaze rested on Axel's pockets where he presumed the engagement ring was.

"I can't believe you know." He felt defeated and finally revealed the little box and the ring inside.

"And I can't believe you haven't said anything to her yet." The glistening of the ring in the light made it look like it was begging to be worn.

Axel also observed the ring's shine, "What if I'm no contender in her heart?" Again he had to acknowledge that he had a rival and he wasn't one to admit that Alucard possibly ranked higher in her heart for various reasons.

The saddened way he observed the ring and in that darken tone he used made Erin suspicious. "Are you saying she's occupied with someone else?" Evangeline usually only went out when there was a mission to complete and the company she kept on those missions were her solitude and the swarm of vampires she faced as quoted by her reports. Unfortunately, she's been deprived of social events because of her duty; for her to meet anyone remotely near her age was impossible. All the men in her life exceeded her age by much except Axel, as far as he knew…

Axel noticed Erin become too quiet and serious in a moment, it was evident that the previous comment had caused him to doubt. "I'm uncertain is all, she might like me but maybe not enough to wed."

He patted the younger man on the shoulder, "you won't know until you ask and you're not getting any younger." He finished jested.

"I'll ask her after the ceremony." Axel's resolve was there and he gave a small smile as he observed the small ring in between his fingers.

"What will be asked after the ceremony?" A voice called to them from the staircase. Evangeline was making her way down toward them, her aspect much brighter than before.

Erin quickly rose to meet his sister before she made it all the way down, giving Axel a look to _make haste_ _and hide the ring_. Erin blocked him from view for an extra moment before she made her way to the living room to see him. In that time, the promise was safe in his pocket. She raised an eyebrow still expecting an answer. "It's something pleasant I hope and you needn't worry." The inspector wouldn't down play his feelings and would hope for the best.

"You two are acting suspicious." She looked from her brother to Axel. None of them gave way and only offered her a smile, she would dismiss their behavior for now. She looked to Axel, "I'm ready to go and-"

A pair of distressed steps made themselves present before she continued. "Mama!" Walter came rushing out the room toward the stairs, "no go!" He exclaimed. He ran as fast as his little legs permitted but before he could take a step down the stairs, Arthur grabbed his hand.

"Walter you're going to fall silly!" He reprimanded. Evangeline came to meet the boys and she thanked Arthur for saving Walter from an accident.

Walter latched himself in between her arms and looked at her, insisting he be taken wherever she was to go. She sighed and turned to find Axel's gaze. "He isn't giving me much of an option." The little boy then poked his head from out of her embrace, he transferred every inch of persuasion into his deep blue orbs when he looked at Axel knowing it was his decision whether he went or stayed.

He smiled at him, "I don't have a choice either it seems." Walter grinned wide as his triumph was grand. Evangeline apologized asking for a little more time as she now had to pack some things for Walter. "I've been waiting what's a few more minutes." Axel responded.

Erin looked at him knowing now, that there was a double meaning to the brilliant inspector's words.

* * *

The drive was a noisy event for the most part. At the beginning of their trek, Walter was asking questions whenever he noticed something differed from his usual surrounding, which were many things apparently. He was in awe, wanting to look out the window the entire time, not heeding Evangeline's warning that he could become sick from staring at the view while the automobile was in movement.

Axel had his hands busy, he didn't mind answering the curious boy and he found it quite entertaining as he tried to repeat what he said. Evangeline wasn't well for travel as usual, so she kept quiet, watching over them occasionally as she kept the peppermint scented handkerchief over her nose and mouth.

They arrived well into the night to the Windsor palace. Things were quiet now as Walter had dozed off a while ago, his body recognizing it was well past his bed time. They were greeted by domestics, who took their luggage and guided them to their quarters. Axel had taken it upon himself to carry Walter to Evangeline's room.

The servants guided them to a room with a front view of the garden's entry, the flowers could still be appreciated as a road of lamppost illuminated the path. They mentioned how the Queen had specifically designated this room for her. Axel entered the room last, feeling all eyes on him. Evangeline quickly opened the covers for him to place the snoozing child in, she watched him settle her darling little boy into bed with gentle care.

Even the servants had taken an interest in their interaction for they hesitated to speak and interfere with their gazes. The staffs' reaction only coming when Evangeline asked for more blankets. They took it as the cue that they were dismissed and left Axel and Evangeline.

He hadn't asked her the questions he needed for his report because her son was present at the time. He didn't know if it was the best time to ask her as it was really late and even though her expression was far calmer than before, the inspector knew of her hidden exhaustion. "We can finish the account tomorrow, so you may rest." He took a step back, "the ceremony is at midday tomorrow so there is plenty of time for it to be finished."

She puzzled her chin feeling tempted by her sleep deprivation but, "I'd rather just get it over with."

He nodded, "alright, I'll return in an hour, I'll let you freshen up." He would come back for her in an hour and they would talk in his office, as rumors could rise if they met in her or his room.

As promised he returned in an hour and they walked together to his office, he had insisted in guiding her as the palace could be quite the maze and she could get lost.

Axel opened the room door for her and pulled up a seat in front of the desk where he later took a seat. She didn't seem nervous so he began his inquiry; all questions basic, consisting in: time, place and words exchanged between her and Valen. She answered calmly for the most part but when he asked about Valen's final moment she looked sad and uncomfortable, her distress truly shining when she mentioned that Alucard had been involved, not majorly she added. He gripped his pen tightly, trying only to focus his dissatisfaction with the truth onto the pen, not letting this emotion reach his expression.

When he wrote the words _Alucard interfered_ he felt the vampire laugh with pride but all the same he had managed to save Evangeline, this made the inspector relax, slightly. Writing his signature at the bottom of the document and approving it with his seal meant he was finally done.

Even Evangeline was surprised with how quickly this inquiry was done that she couldn't help but say, "Is that all?"

"Regarding the interrogation yes, that's all." He placed the sheets of paper in a leather folder and inside his desk.

"What's on your mind then?" Evangeline knew with the way he phrased his answer that there was still things he wanted to talk about.

"What your brother and I were speaking of this afternoon was when you and I met." He admitted, it was a strange thing to say at a time like this.

"That dinner, how could I forget?" She found it to be a bittersweet memory, while it was the first time she met him, it was the last time she had seen her mother.

"I'm sorry," He realized now what he had said, what Erin had told him about after his departure that night, "the memory isn't as pleasant in your mind as it is in mine." She came into the room taking his breath away and she was intrigued by his conversation, doing more listening than he would have liked but now knowing her, he understood her quiet disposition with strangers.

She smiled lightly and kept her gaze low, "I have a lot of regrets but you aren't one of them." She looked up at him, "as much as we've fought and faced perilous situations we have managed to stay friends."

Her hands were resting at the edge of his desk, he had been tempted to reach for them, to hold them in his own but he resisted and smiled. "That we have, and I shouldn't keep you any longer." He rose and walked to the door and opened it for her.

"I know my way back, you should rest to." She got up to leave.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," before she left he took ahold of her hand and placed a kiss on it, his silver eyes lingered on the left hand he had just kissed but, he let her go "goodnight." She smiled and wished him a peaceful night as well, he watched her leave making sure she did in fact turn the right corner.

Axel shut the door and returned to take a seat. _One more day_ he thought to himself as he looked at the silver ring and twirled it between his fingertips. His room usually well-lit seemed to have taken a dim nature, a bell of danger wrung in his mind but decided to not heed the warning. "Have I ended your patience yet Alucard?" He voiced knowing that perhaps he was being watched by him as he had dwelled far to near to Evangeline than his rival would like, "you wish to kill me now that you know what my intentions are."

"Don't think so highly of yourself _friend_." A voice echoed in the room with the clear intent of mocking the young man. A moment later the owner of the voice animated in the chair where Evangeline had been seated a few minutes ago. Wearing his usual dark attire and dangerous eyes as he looked at the inspector, "I've always known what your intentions were towards her; the sentiment of wanting to end you now is present more than ever." The lights in the room began to flicker and the fire keeping the room warm had incremented in size.

"It really eats at you that I can give her what you can't." Axel continued to twirl the ring in his hand, unfazed by the manipulated atmosphere in his room.

"According to you," Alucard leaned closer to the edge of the desk, "what can you can give her that I can't? Do elaborate Inspector."

Axel was surprised to see the vampire before him waiting for an answer, he was trying him. "For one, I can be accepted by her family, she maybe with them whenever she pleases and I, I can give her children."

All the light bulbs in the room gave a simultaneous crack, the pieces of glass whining as they hit the floor and the fire in the chimney threatened to escape into the room. The violent happenings in the room didn't resemble Alucard who was still seated but when he spoke, his voice was lower, a ferocious animal. "Those are very bold words for you mortal, don't count victory on mere assumptions." He stood up, towering over the inspector, "I have tasted her lips, you have yet to go beyond kissing her hand for a greeting."

Axel then stood up, he swiped everything off his desk with one swing of his hand. He had managed to get riled up by Alucard's insinuation and as much as he wanted to take a swing at the arrogant vampire, he wouldn't. "I won't lose to you, I won't play your game. I won't become Varrick." He was grateful the desk was still between them, to stop any stupidity from his behalf, he wouldn't cross it but it was another story if Alucard did.

"Watch that temper Inspector, your words can take you straight into chaos." Alucard had hoped Axel's reaction would have been different but all the same it still amused him. The enjoyment managed to calm his sullen mood from earlier but he wouldn't forget what words were spoken, _how this fool dared to imagine himself in an intimacy level high enough to procreate with her._

"We both know even though I'm mortal I'm her choice if she wishes happiness." Again he said it, he reaffirmed his belief.

"Ask her tomorrow like you planned but don't be too disappointed with her rejection." The unruly Vampire hissed at the end.

Their scorned gazes met: brilliant silver met against the engulfing flame.

"Again so sure of yourself," Axel murmured. Alucard had nothing more to say to him, their positions were clear enough and if he didn't see it, _what a fool he was_ , so he faded out of the room. "If she refuses me," Axel called out, "don't be so sure you've won already either." He clenched the ring in his hand and looked over the disarray that had been left in his room.

* * *

Evangeline awoke early the next day, finally feeling rested enough that awakening wasn't unpleasant. Her eyes were still somewhat closed but they soon opened upon sensing a sweet air in the room. Placed in table next to her were roses and they needed no directory as she knew who they were from. The variety of the large bouquet gave the owner away as no one could find such an assortment overnight.

She took one rose, a burgundy colored and brought it to her nose, _the sweetest smelling one of all_. Just then there was a knock at her door and she quickly came to see who it was and opened wider, happy to see who it was. "Alma, Margaret what are you both doing here?" She hugged them both before they could answer. She thought only Axel and Walter would be there to watch her considering that her family had to remain at the estate to be protected.

"We thought we could help you get ready." Margaret smiled. Evangeline let them both in and even though they were conversing Walter seemed immune to the noise and kept snoozing.

"That's going to help a lot," Evangeline guided Alma to a chair and she sat down while Margaret began to unpack a few things from her bag. "I'm glad you both came." Evangeline noticed it was some make up and some items to be used on hair, like scents among other ingredients that should belong in the kitchen.

After unloading her arsenal of products Margaret look to Evangeline, "do you have what you're going to wear?"

"Yes, it's in the wardrobe." Evangeline pointed to the nearest closet and Margaret opened it to retrieve the attire that was inside of a long bag. Taking the covering off, a beautiful two piece: jacket and skirt set revealed itself.

"My, what a bold color choice but it becomes you of course, you'll look just like the radiant dawn." Considering such a couture suit and the burgundy color palate hadn't been Evangeline's initial plan but eventually she had been persuaded that this color was a statement and it was _befitting of such a woman_.

Alma extended her hand to the garment feeling the warm material with her finger, feeling the tail coat of the jacket extend to the floor, she smiled, this was an occasion she wished to see.

Margaret proceeded to work on Evangeline's hair doing her best to leave her immaculate, giving her natural glow just a dab of enhancement. Tying the bow of her white undershirt shirt, buttoning what had to be, and finally placing the cocktail hat gently on her hair so not to disrupt the tidy hairdo. "Well I'm finished." Evangeline looked at herself in the mirror, "deep breaths Miss." Margaret thought Evangeline had ceased to breathe while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you Margaret." She murmured, she wanted to touch but was afraid she would undo things.

She turned around and noticed Alma already dressed and Walter awake and dressed, _had so much time already passed?_ "I believe it's time." Alma announced. Margaret reaffirmed and they left everything organized before heading out.

Alma grabbed onto Evangeline, smoothing her hand over her sister-in-law's trying to pacify her. "Deep breaths Eva, it's not a wedding." Alma said.

"Wedding?!" Evangeline let out a breath, _of all things to compare this event to_ but it didn't help that Walter was trying to carry the tail of her coat.

Alma chuckled, "remember all you do is curtsy and accept."

"Good day ladies and Walter." Evangeline hesitated in her step, noticing Axel was just a step or two away from them.

He greeted Alma and Margaret just the same and shook hands with Walter who was happy to see him. Again when he greeted her, he kissed her gloved hand.

"Mr. Beresford, we'll leave you two." Margaret took Alma and Walter knowing that only those who were going to be given the title of knight or dame had permission to wait in the next room before the ceremony. They left in a scurry and Axel opened the door to the room.

Evangeline stepped inside and as Axel entered she couldn't help but notice how elegantly he dressed. "Wait, why are you waiting here too?" His suite impeccable, a shade of deep blue that complimented his eyes and a distinctive badge pinned to the chest of his suite jacket, his detective insignia.

"Well, even with giving you a title and officially being able to sit at the table, you are the replacement of your father." He smiled, not taking his sight off her for a moment.

"The table is still one member short." She grasped.

"Exactly, so on a short notice, here I am." His smile widened, with genuine happiness.

"It's a title you merit, for your hard work and dedication." She smiled in response he slid his hair back and nodded, he was glad the compliment reflected her thoughts of him and his work.

They were quiet for a moment Evangeline looked the other way, feeling the air a little awkward. Axel on the other hand, couldn't stop looking at her. Knowing it was rude but a habit he had gained, perhaps due to his training as a lawman, he loved detail and she had his attention for it.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, he got into her line of sight, nearly closing the distance between them, "I've been meaning to tell you, shades of red befit you so well."

"Axel-" Before she could continue an insistent knock was heard at the door.

They both looked to where the knocking was and then back at each other. Axel was the first to move, "well that's our cue," and he opened his arm to her, "shall we?" She hesitated for a moment but took it. "There's no need to be worried, it's not a wedding after all." He smiled.

She gawked at him, and pouted slightly as now she knew he had heard what Alma and she were speaking of and how she was a little nervous. Axel knocked back on the door and then the double doors swung open for them.

The ten members of the round table were there. With Axel and her being given the title of knight and dame, they would now once again be twelve members. Margaret and Walter also waved at them, a gesture they both responded with a small wave of their own. They all watched as the two made their way toward the Queen.

Axel bowed, Evangeline curtsied. The Queen beamed at their presence. Next to her was a small man, who was holding a staff, she recognized him as her Herald, a man with a booming voice. "Today we come forth to give title of Knight and Dame to people which her Majesty recognizes as honorable folks and to bear witness to this, we have invoked members of such regard to bear witness to this ceremony." The Herald gestured to them, "In the service of their King; in the defense of the noble ideals of chivalry embodied in their Queen, and in defense of those weaker, keep this in mind as you accept this honor." He then took a step back, letting the Queen and them become the focal points.

"Ladies first." Axel took a step back and gestured her forth.

Evangeline hesitated in her step as she heard murmurs and grunts coming from behind her, she turned and noticed most of the men who made up the Table give her looks of disinterest and or disapproval. Next to them though her family watched on, Margaret and Alma smiled unconvincingly and Walter waved.

"Evangeline child, come forth." Her attention being drawn back to the older woman sitting on the throne. She walked closer but again she stopped a ways back.

"Your Majesty wait." She took a deep breath, preparing for where her reasoning took her next. "I know the title that is to be bestowed upon me is the equivalent of Knight." Another, somewhat shaky breath escaped her, "but, not all of them will see me this way." Having enough courage she turned around and deliberately looked at the men, wanting them to know that she was referring to them. "All they see is a woman who will now sit at their table, not as part of it…" This unbalance bothered her very much.

"Go on child." Queen Mary nodded and had an inkling of where Evangeline was taking this situation.

"I ask that I be given the same treatment as a man. I feel this is the only way and if I can't receive the treatment that I wish then I will step down now." She looked at her Sovereign awaiting her words.

"As you wish, who am I to deny someone with such resolve in their eyes?" She was rather amused with Evangeline's request and saw no reason why to refute. "Kneel then Evangeline Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

Evangeline didn't think her request would sit well with the Queen and at being approved she had no words, she kneeled in silence and bemusement. She then felt the blade tap her shoulder right to left, "Be thou a Knight in the name of God and Country. Stand Sir Hellsing." Evangeline stood and held back the tears especially when a small gold medal was pinned to her jacket. The Queen took a step back and beamed, "this country is content to have you in its service."

Evangeline bowed and took a step back as it was now Axel's turn. She noticed Axel bow before her majesty. How she tapped the sword from his right to left shoulder and then he stood, she then placed a badge on his chest, she uttered other things but Evangeline was too distracted replaying what had happened.

To bringing everyone's attention back, the Herald tapped his staff twice on the ground. "The Queen demands your applause for Sir Hellsing and Sir Beresford."

"The table is now complete." The Queen smiled, she went to take a seat.

They then went toward the members of the table, among the first to congratulate them was Sir Walsh, Sir Irons and Sir Penwood, all who had been very supportive of her from the start. Alma, Margaret and Walter also came to applaud her.

The festivity was soon moved to the garden but Evangeline came back to dwell inside the hall where she had been Knighted. She took the time to appreciate the now quiet room, from the bench she knelt on, to the sharp blade that had smoothed over her shoulders and now rested at the side of the throne.

She halted in her steps as she felt someone else enter the room. "Sir Hellsing what are you doing here alone?" Axel made his way to her with a smile.

"Sir Beresford, I'm taking in the surroundings I was unable to, due to the nerves." Her eyes continued to look over the room and he gave it an interested glance before turning his attention back on her. She was holding in a chuckle, covering her mouth slightly with her gloved hand, "referring to ourselves as Sir, it will take some time to get use to." She finally let out a laugh and it echoed in the large room.

He nodded in response, "that may be true but it's a befitting title for you. But, remember I will always be just Axel to you." While they would now be referred to by their honorifics he didn't want her view of him to be different, their treatment of each other should always remain the same.

"Which reminds me, I didn't have the pleasure of congratulating you." Axel extended his hand to her.

"Likewise." She reached for his hand but instead of shaking it or placing a kiss on her hand he pulled her towards him. She stumbled forward and landed herself in his embrace, her hand resting on his chest, she could even hear the acceleration of his heart.

"Congratulations." He whispered in her ear. "I'm still reeling from the thought of almost losing you." He tightened his arms around her, "I don't apologize for this." Where once he would be timid and refrain from furthering in his pursuit of her, today was different he was going to give it his all.

"I've…" Evangeline lost her breath at being so close to Axel, her thoughts nearly derailed by the contact. She was happy Axel wasn't looking at her directly, her face was flushed and she could feel it. "I've proved time and time again that I'm hard to end." She murmured, the quiet voice kept her demeanor a secret from him.

He wasn't referring to her being almost killed by Valen, while that did startle him, his words mostly produced due to Alucard's words circling him. _A nagging voice insisting him not to proceed_. He let her go slowly but held onto her hands, "I must find the courage," he looked from her hands up to her eyes, "to say this now."

She hadn't shied away from his actions which was a good sign.

His way of addressing her stilled her tongue. She found it impossible to stop him. "You have not only my admiration but my heart as well. I can go on and say what it is I love about you and I know what your life is like, the turmoil you suffer sometimes days on end. If I could only alleviate some of that burden," His thumb smoothed over her hand, "share the brief moments in which you wear a smile, I would be ever content." He kneeled slowly, one hand holding onto hers and the other reaching for the ring, "Evangeline Hellsing please consent to becoming my wife." He presented her with the symbol of everlasting promise of affection, a silver ring.

The sun was shining so brilliantly in that moment, the window in the grand room had every inch of it illuminated but, in one moment things change. Where there once was a sun now lay a harsh shadow over them, a beckoning force that had Evangeline divided…?

* * *

Will this end like Varrick's proposal or worse? I'd really like to know what you guys think about Axel, let me know what you think of his character. Fun fact Axel is eight years older than Evangeline.

Remember these past chapters take place in a matter of days (chapters 20 midway - 23). Evangeline is confused but she understands that not being decisive could lead to a series of problems so she knows she has to answer because when problems marinate they become worse and eventually out of control. More on this next chapter.

Can I just say Axel and Alucard arguments are so spicy, they didn't hold anything back. This was literally a big roast battle. :D

I appreciate the support and I'd love to know your thoughts so far and just to let you all know these are the final chapters. It may seem hard to see how this will wrap up soon but trust me, we've almost come to the end of the tale.

A big thank you to Dragonmaster789, NightlyRownTree, speedfantic05 and those of you who favorite and follow as well!

By the way, I took the poll down, about who Evangeline should end up with (a poll made just for fun). Big Surprise, Alucard was the winner! :)

Well, till next update! :D

- _roseimagine_


	24. I Am Yours

So trying to be true to my updating word, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Every Full Moon**

* * *

Chapter 24: I Am Yours

* * *

 _Year: October 1930_

* * *

 _She slipped her hand out of his hold, as less of her hand resided in his, her answer became clear. "Again this…" It was the last thing she expected to happen today, a proposal, she should have foreseen this. "Axel no, I'm sorry." She took a step back and she hoped these steps would retract the tears wanting to form in her eyes._

 _"I thought as much but," He stood up and once again approached her. She was denying him because she believed it correct, but then why? "Why are you apologizing?" The room was illuminated enough for him to see her tears._

 _"I'm not oblivious, I know that you are the one… you're the choice I should be making." She knew the reason why he had asked and why he had frequented her company and while she did enjoy it, "I can't make you happy, I can't give you what a normal woman can. You'd be living with perpetual anxiety because of me, never ever truly at peace…"_

 _He took a step back, astounded at her thoughts. Is this the real agony that lay in her heart; she really felt the need to protect everyone. Alucard was a supernatural force that apparently didn't need care nor did he need her permission. He sighed heavily, "I understand that but still, why do you apologize?"_

 _"I'm sorry for insinuating – making you believe you ever had a chance!" Her heart squeezed, she brought a hand to try and pacify it._

 _In a defensive response, he gave her a small smile. He turned the ring box to his eyes only, "you're the only one I will ever want to wear this." He murmured before closing the box and placing it inside his coat pocket. He turned to look back at her, his gaze somber. "Is that you're final response?"_

 _Even as he asked that question he did not wait for her words. He turned on his heels and exited the room, Evangeline knew that as much as it hurt, it was the way things had to be. She didn't know if Axel would ever speak to her but again perhaps it was better this way. She hoped to God that his broken heart would mend at some point._

 _The festivity outside held no meaning and she didn't think she could go through with smiling for most of the evening. She signaled Margaret over and asked that she excuse her, to say that she was exhausted and would rather retire to her room._

 _The next day they left early as there was nothing more to do at the palace._

 _When they arrived home at midday, she was still drained and as she unpacked her clothing a little box fell out. She picked it up and gasped as she realized what it was. She had no idea how Axel had managed to smuggle it into her bag. Quickly - as if she was being watched, she placed it into a drawer bound to a lock. She couldn't tell anyone about it, let alone tell Erin to return it because then he would ask too many question and the answer had to remain a secret. Evangeline couldn't return it any time soon, she was sure Axel wouldn't want to see her yet._

 _To interrupt her thoughts she felt an array of dark auras flood the nearby area. Alucard soon materialized into her room as if to remind her where she was needed…_

Her stallion's heavy breath brought her back to her freezing atmosphere.

From that night onward, Evangeline had been running ramped through England, she would be out hunting days on end. Sometimes they only went back to the manor if she was close enough; to grab a change of clothes or if she really missed her large bed and then, she and Alucard would be out again. Varrick continued to make appearances, provocations just to lure her out.

 _"Why do you continue to think about that?"_ Her eyes gaining focus on her surroundings and Alucard floating in her mind with a sour expression. _"Are you upset about refusing him?"_

 _"You know I don't regret saying no, he worries me as my friend."_ Varrick had been causing trouble wherever he went and while civilian causalities remained at a minimum, she was still required to report all events and that meant communicating directly with Axel. Very rarely she met up with him and the times that she did he acted the way he always had but she grew stale toward him, unable to reciprocate amiability. Their roles reversed, it seemed inevitable that the meetings would go this way.

 _"That's something you shouldn't say to a jealous vampire like myself."_ Alucard hummed at the pleasantry that it was not to deal with the Inspector but even if he didn't deal with him physically he dealt with Evangeline's memories of him and that was worse. _"Focus dearest."_

 _"Right."_ She had managed to reconcile with Alucard for the most part, it did nothing for them to dispute, something that the past had reaffirmed all too well. Fate had a tendency to mess with them when they disputed so getting along was a priority.

She continued to ride when the pulse of malice was upon her. "Why do you continue to search for me, I'll come to you when I'm ready." Varrick called out to her, his voice a mere whisper brought by the blistering wind. She then felt an icy touch enter her mind followed by a vision of Varrick awaiting with open arms for her in pitch darkness.

"You'd better be ready to burn in hellfire." She threatened. Varrick smiled as he revealed exactly where he was. The sole vision of the mad vampire began to solidify, she could finally see his surroundings and it placed him in a small rural village not that far from her current position.

"Perhaps you'll end up joining me..." She saw him open a door and take a step into a house.

"Wait!" His second step hesitated. "This is between you and us." She warned but he simply chuckled and entered the home.

She gasped and as she tried to tell Alucard, she could no longer feel him dwelling around her, he had gone ahead.

A small distance away she noticed a large fire and screaming overpowered the howling wind, it seemed to intensify the cries for help. She urged her stallion forward but an unforeseen force tackled her horse. Somewhere in the midst of it, her hold on the reigns loosened and her feet were unhinged from the iron stirrup causing her to land clean on her back a few feet from her fallen steed.

She tried to sit up as quickly as the pain enabled her, she looked for the invisible force when she heard an anguished whinny. Her eyes searched for Avel, he was on his side, struggling to get up. "Avel!" She scrambled to get to him but she was intercepted.

Towering over her with a grin was Varrick, "I'm sorry Sir Hellsing for the rude greeting." He turned to look at her struggling horse and then back at her, Evangeline had already put some distance between them but he knew she still held some distraction from the neighboring turmoil.

"Stop this at once!" She stood up tall but Varrick could see she was in pain, her lungs heaving for air just like her animal that continued to cry behind them. "These citizens have nothing to do with you and I!" He knew her hand was on her waist gun, just waiting for his false move.

"You've already said that." He neared her, closing the distance in a blink of an eye. "But they have everything to do with your compassionate disposition." He grinned. She saw his fangs, the illumination of the moon showing him smeared with crimson. The Huntress didn't look away, instead her glare and hatred intensified for him and her grip fastened over her steel companion. She was ready to attack but she didn't and Varrick continued to speak wanting to see her patience dissolve like the other night as that was the Evangeline he wished to fight, "besides, it gives us a little privacy to speak." His chaos had caused a minor distraction for her pet, Alucard would be done in no time so he best use this time wisely.

"I have nothing to say to a murder like you!" She swiped her gun and fired, desperately wanting to hit him anywhere she could but he evaded it, not easily but he wouldn't admit to that.

He appeared just behind her, "you've gotten slow my lovely lady-" Though just as he was taunting her she dropped her pistol and swiped her knife giving him a clean cut on his cheek. "I digress." She was fiercer this time and more controlled. He vanished and reappeared a distance from her, he wiped the blood from his cheek and consumed it, making sure she saw. "I will impose on your generosity, the assault will end only when you give yourself to me." He offered a hand to her but he was then cut off by her companion.

Alucard eyes glistened with detestation, he blocked Evangeline from view completely. His shadow tentacles began to reach for Varrick but they clashed with his own dark abilities. "This is over." He snarled.

"For now," Varrick continued to hold his amused demeanor. Even if Evangeline was shrouded from his sight, his threat continued, _"I will continue to comeback until I've made you mine_." She heard his voice muse and it brought a chill to her skin. _"_ How long are you willing to run?" He questioned Alucard.

"More like how long will you be able to outrun us?" Again Alucard's dark powers lunged forward trying to end Varrick but his powers deflected his, almost as if they were both on the same level. The force of their paralleled attacks shook the ground.

"You don't understand Alucard…" Varrick murmured, he stared at Alucard with a triumphant gaze and all he did was scowl back, _if looks could kill…_ His frustration had hit a new level but he couldn't risk releasing the full extent of his power again, _she was present_. He knew the fear his power instilled in humans, it was a cursed strength that drove people away, it devoured them.

Evangeline watched as the two were locked in place: body and glares. She noticed the change in expressions Alucard had underwent. While Varrick's grin grew, Alucard's fury began to morph into something near rabid. She had never seen him bare his teeth, sharpened razors. It was clear to her that Varrick and him were speaking to one another in a means beyond her abilities, something private.

In the fray Evangeline had made her way to Avel, who was still unable to stand but he was now quiet, relieved to have her at his side. She petted her stallion to further pacify his anguish but she kept her eyes on the stalemate before her, Varrick eyes gleamed a light red hue and his smile widened into a sickening length. Then in a flash, he was no longer before them. In the wake of the insolent vampire's disappearance she turned to look at Alucard. Her eyes narrowed, he refused to look at her and she didn't understand why he didn't pursue.

When he finally turned to look at her, he was mostly composed but his eyes remained deadly. "They didn't make it." He paced ahead of her, she looked after him but steadied Avel before pursuing.

The rural livings had been devastated, razed and burned beyond any salvation. Varrick as time passed became quite the tricky subject to pinpoint and today he had won. Among the dead were men, women and most heartbreakingly, children. Alucard had explained that the mad Vampire had brought allies, which he disposed of but some people had been turned and others had been hurt and without immediate aid there had been no way to save them.

She simply thought of the grim report she had to write for Axel. How she would explain that she buried bodies of blood soaked children, how she put them into the ground along with their loved ones. How she couldn't shed a tear, too shocked to express any emotion.

Evangeline knew they shouldn't tamper with the evidence but she couldn't allow things to be left as is; trying to leave things in a not so morbid state. Dawn was approaching as they finally finished putting the last body in a decent grave.

Avel had sustained a minor injury, it wasn't as grave as she initially thought. He seemed ready to leave just as she was, they rode as far away from the location as they could, almost two towns over until she found an inn. First she phoned Axel, just a few words such as the location of the incident, to send someone to finish clearing the area that her report would find him soon enough. She then proceeded to rent a room and solemnly walked upstairs with some curious gazes following her.

Locking the door to her room she went straight for the bathroom. She locked that door and let her jacket slip off, it revealed her blood tainted clothing. She filled the tub with warm water all the way to the top before stripping the rest of her stained clothing. Water overflowed onto the floor, she sat hunched over replaying the night until she just couldn't hold in her tears. Each tear trailed down her face just to form another part of the water.

They became more frequent until they were followed by low sobs; Alucard was waiting in the next room listening, he stifled a growl. It wasn't until he heard how loud her train of thought was, how she blamed herself – he passed through the wall, into the bathroom and happened upon her defeated figure.

Her long wet strands of hair covering most of her back, the tips that were in the water swayed as she gasped, prepping for another sob. She shivered and held onto herself, "I'm exhausted, all of this is just-" a deep cry erupted from her chest, the water in the tub quivered at the sound. "I've had enough… I don't want anyone else to – to…" She was unable to finish. He saw what she was remembering, last night's torment replayed first and then other memories flooded from her mind to his. Each a recollection of moments that she had held a straight face for – for the sake of the situation but in doing so it made her bottled up grief erupt with full force.

"We'll get through this, I assure you." He stood behind her, hearing her heart's thudding, how it lurched with anxiety.

She turned to look at him with the saddest, tear-irritated eyes. He approached her cautiously and it's as if that set her off, she latched onto him. As if her life depended on him, she buried her head into his chest, her trembling hands clutching the fabric of his shirt.

He held her to him; his first mistake. As his arms winded around her, he felt her barren, dew covered skin. His hands caressed her skin, while most of it smooth, some scars had been etched upon it. As she looked up at him, he made his second mistake: taking in her scent. It was clearer than ever, tempting and ever so pure. His being stirred at having her this way. She was so defenseless and when she looked at him with such suffering, in need of comfort, his third mistake took place. Taking her lips with fervor and her response, trembling yet entirely complacent.

His lips reached her neck, her breath reaching a hitch, her body responding the way he wished. She was exposed, perfect for the taking. His carnal desire for her so easily to give into but if he decided to take her now she couldn't be with him forever and that thought weighed enough to stop this from going any further.

He settled her back into the water gently, as he let go, her expression articulated confusion. He didn't let her speak, "I'll wait for you outside." He dissolved out of the room. Her instinct telling her to rush after him, she rinsed off and donned her nightgown.

Entering back into the main room in a flush, she found Vlad seated near the window, his eyes were closed giving the impression that he was asleep. He had the curtains pulled into place, only part of the moonlight entered the bedroom. "Sleep dearest." He ordered.

She neared him ignoring his words, "what happened in there-"

He was before her in a heartbeat. "What happened needs no explanation," he looked at her with gleaming eyes, "I know you chose me." He kissed her forehead, the gap between her eyes and then her lips just superficially. "You need your rest." He scooped her into his arms and even if the bed was a small stride away he prolonged it, needing her gaze to meet his.

When he decided to finally settle her down, to let her rest, she held onto him. "I won't forget what has happened, my sadness and anger will remain," flooding her mind were moments of their lives and ordeals they had survived, "nonetheless I will not give up or give into despair. I promise you this." She sighed, her expression somber but she then reached for his lips as if to seal her promise with it. Blushing she pulled away and turned away from him, pulling the covers over herself.

He sensed her breathing tense for a moment but just a moment when it then became peaceful. She must have been far more exhausted than he thought to have succumbed so quickly into slumber. He pulled back the covers to look at her but as he did his own problems gnawed at him.

Varrick had taken special care to speak to him only when they were face to face: ' _Alucard I'm not alone I happened to find more of your victims so expect us to make your life and hers a living hell.'_ Then he took care to show him the visceral death of his _dearest one_. _'Her death has already been foretold…'_

"I won't allow it." He hissed aloud. Evangeline stirred slightly, he reached over to caress her face bringing back her peaceful expression with just one touch.

* * *

Nearing the impending end of this story, and ever grateful for the support. Varrick's fight looms closer...

A big thanks to my faithful reviewers: Dragonmaster789 and NightlyRowenTree for your supportive words. Much obliged as well to those of you who have favorited and followed.

See you all very soon in the next chapter :)

 _-roseimagine_


End file.
